


Таинственный ларец с чудесами by epeeblade

by Chertopoloh



Series: Sex Corps [8]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, Space Opera, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джефф и Дженсен возвращаются на планету, где познакомились два года назад. Они надеются, что тамошние инопланетные технологии позволят исцелить Дженсена от неизлечимых травм, полученных, когда его похитили во время выполнения задания и пытали. Но прибыв туда, они обнаруживают, что между инопланетным городом - с культурой, базирующейся на принципах БДСМ, - и командующим военной базой возник конфликт. Их тянут в разные стороны и вынуждают выбирать, кому они верны, и постоянно приходится выкраивать время друг для друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Chest of Wonders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236068) by [epeeblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade). 



> Переводчик: ~Chertopoloh~  
> Бета: Маленькая сосна  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Жанр: AU, RPS, космоопера, kink, sci-fi  
> Пейринг:Джеффри Дин Морган/Дженсен Эклз, Йен/Хэнк, София Буш/Том Веллинг, Клаудиа Блэк/Миша Колинз, Джефф/Дженсен/Миша/Клаудиа, упоминается Джеффри Дин Морган/Кэтрин Хейгл, Джаред Падалеки/Адриана Палики  
> Рейтинг: NC-17
> 
> Предупреждения: БДСМ, несколько партнеров, упоминание гета, публичный секс, связывание, повязки на глаза, поводок, ошейник, упоминается подвешивание на крюке, нанесение себе увечий.
> 
> Disclaimer: Это художественное произведение. Все описанное в нем не имеет отношения к реальной жизни Дженсена Эклза, Джеффри Дина Моргана и остальных людей, упоминаемых в истории.
> 
> Серия: Часть цикла Секс-корпус, хотя можно читать как самостоятельную историю. Все части можно найти в мастер-посте. Хронологически все происходит сразу после "Ради сердца, что некогда было моим".  
> Написано для SPN J2 Bigbang 2011.
> 
> Название взято из песни Nightwish.

Соленый воздух Дженсен почувствовал, едва они с Джеффом сошли с шаттла. Мила прижалась к его боку, и он запустил пальцы в ее шерсть, чтоб успокоить. Возможно, она хотела защитить его от остальных пассажиров, поскольку генетическое усовершенствование сделало ее проницательнее обычной собаки.

Взяв Дженсена за руку, Джефф повел его через толпу. Весь день вокруг было шумно – разговоры, смех. На Атлантической базе и раньше кипела жизнь, но сейчас, когда волна галактической войны покатилась в обратном направлении, особенно.

Четырнадцать лет назад он ступил сюда зеленым новобранцем Секс-корпуса. Роковое последнее задание оставило его слепым калекой, едва сохранившим здравый рассудок. Джаред забрал его и вернул домой в Техас, чтобы вылечить, и именно там Джефф его, Дженсена, и нашел.

– Все нормально? – спросил Джефф, понизив голос. Он был так близко, что Дженсен уловил его собственный уникальный запах – что-то сильное и мощное, что просто кричало о Джеффе. Это его успокоило, уняло подступавшую панику.

Дженсен приспособился к своей слепоте – пришлось – но только пока находился в хорошо знакомом месте, таком как ранчо. Здесь же его окружало бесконечное пустое пространство, и он не мог представить свое месторасположение. Он прикоснулся к устройству за ухом. Если бы он действительно включил его, то получил бы словесное описание места, но эти описания чаще раздражали, чем приносили пользу.

– Да, – ответил Дженсен, хотя Джефф чертовски хорошо знал, когда он не совсем честен. – Прошло много времени.

Джефф вел его дальше, и Дженсен выключил устройство. Джеффу он доверял больше, чем технике.

– Для меня не так уж много. Феррис не обрадуется, увидев меня.

– Да она будет в восторге, узнав, что ты даешь ей именно то, что она хочет, – Дженсену по-прежнему не нравился план. Военные хотели, чтоб Джефф привез Дженсена, хотели заставить его вернуться в строй и отправиться в Гармонию.

Гармония. От одной только мысли о городе сердце начинало биться быстрее. На той планете они с Джеффом нашли друг друга, хотя все начиналось как очередное задание. Он был экспертом, направляющим Джеффа в обществе со строго определенными ролями доминанта и сабмиссива. Но к завершению операции игра стала реальностью.

– Дженсен, ты хотел вернуться.

Конечно, хотел. Его повреждения снова возвращались – спасибо генной инженерии пытавшего его ублюдка. Гармония – единственное место с достаточно развитыми технологиями, дававшими ему шанс на исцеление.

– Но это не значит, что я хочу сделать это на их условиях.

Джефф рассмеялся.

– Нет. Может, корабли и топливо будут их, но правила – наши.

Дженсен не сдержал улыбки. Джефф всегда точно знал, что сказать. Тем не менее потребовалось некоторое время, прежде чем Дженсен снова впустил его в свою жизнь. Так много времени было потеряно из-за последнего задания, после которого он остался покалеченным, а Джефф тогда подумал, что Дженсен убит. После того как Джефф приехал, Дженсен отталкивал его, стыдясь своего искалеченного тела. Тот отказался сдаваться, и вот теперь они здесь.

Готов ли он вернуться в Гармонию? После плена и пыток у конфедератов Дженсен избегал сексуальных контактов. Это внезапное отвращение застало его врасплох, ведь в течение всей своей службы по приказу Объединенных планет он позволял использовать свое тело всем, на кого указывали. Дженсен гордился своими навыками и способностью использовать свою чувственность против врагов. Джефф снова пробудил в нем желания, и Дженсен испытывал чувство облегчения: он не утратил своей сущности, своего стержня.

Но в Гармонии он снова станет сабом Джеффа. Они провели пару сессий в спальне, и Джефф втемяшил себе в голову, что быть домом Дженсена подразумевает ответственность за него и вне спальни. В Гармонии они так и будут жить, и Дженсен проведет больше времени на коленях, чем стоя. В свое время он там чувствовал себя как в святилище, в месте, где мог быть самим собой – прирожденным сабмиссивом, каковым являлся. Сейчас он боялся, что слишком сломлен, чтобы стать сабом снова.

– Эклз и Морган к генералу Феррис, – представил их Джефф, как только они вошли в административное здание. У них назначена встреча. Дженсен был не настолько глуп, чтобы заявиться к Феррис без предупреждения.

– Конечно, сэр. Пожалуйста, проходите. Я сообщу ей, что вы здесь, – голос адъютанта звучал знакомо.

Дженсен не сразу его вспомнил, по правде говоря, тогда, одурманенный болеутоляющим,  он был не совсем в себе.

– Кадет Гилленхаал? Это вы? – он повозился с устройством за ухом, наконец, включив его.

– Теперь лейтенант Гилленхаал.

Дженсен никогда не видел брата сержанта Гилленхаал, так что представлял себе Джейка более мужественной версией сестры. Он велел устройству отметить имя и лицо на будущее и улыбнулся молодому человеку. – Чем занимаетесь?

Гилленхаала готовили для Секс-корпуса, но после захвата Дженсена и обнародования пыток, Объединенные планеты отозвали всех скобов – солдат Секс-корпуса – с заданий.

– Мы все на Земле. Некоторых перевели в другие подразделения, но я думаю, что на самом деле они не знают, что с нами делать, – Джейк говорил раздраженно. Дженсен не винил его – парня обучали не для работы в приемной.

– Вы всегда можете перевестись в космические войска, – сказал Джефф. – Нам в Проекте освоения нужны толковые новобранцы.

Дженсен слегка напрягся. Джефф сказал “нам” – называется, вышел в отставку!

– Возьму на заметку, сэр.

Они попрощались и направились на встречу с генералом. Не хотелось опоздать. Чем выше поднимался лифт, тем сильнее затылок стискивало напряжение. Во время обучения Феррис была наставницей Дженсена. Она много для него значила. До сих пор.

– Здравствуй, Дженсен. Приятно видеть тебя снова, – раздался  ее голос, и Дженсен испытал странное чувство возвращения домой. Она практически заменила ему родителей, которых он потерял. Пусть в Секс-корпусе были и другие люди, которых он воспринимал как семью, но именно Сэм Феррис играла роль матери и наставницы.

– Хотел бы я сказать то же самое, – он коснулся виска, чтобы она поняла шутку.

У нее перехватило дыхание, настолько громко, что Дженсен услышал. Он вовсе не хотел ее расстраивать. Почему все так сложно?

 

* * *

 

Казалось, генерал Феррис была искренне рада видеть Дженсена. Однако, когда ее взгляд упал на Джеффа, ее глаза сузились, и она едва взглянула на него. Джефф это проигнорировал. В последний его визит они расстались не лучшим образом. Черт, она, похоже, еще и расстроена тем, что он привез Дженсена.

Мила проводила Дженсена к свободному стулу рядом с Джеффом и села у ног, словно защищая. Да, покупка собаки оказалась чертовски хорошей идеей. Она успокаивала Дженсена, обеспечивала дополнительную поддержку во время приступов паники. Прямо сейчас Дженсен сидел прямо, но руки, лежавшие на коленях, были скрючены, словно болели. Когда все закончится, Джефф пообещал себе, что помассирует каждую ладонь, поцелует и прижмется к шрамам, оставшимся после того, как ладони Дженсена пронзали и пришпиливали к полу.

Внутри все еще бурлила ярость при мысли о том, что сотворили с Дженсеном. В Конфедерации любили пытки ради пыток, а Дженсен был политическим заключенным, и ублюдки наслаждались, пытаясь его сломать. Но несмотря ни на что, его Дженсена не сломили. Он сбежал, попутно убив императора Конфедерации, и спас Объединенные планеты – конфедераты теперь боролись друг с другом за трон.

Тем не менее Джефф не мог полностью избавиться от чувства вины, что подкрадывалось по ночам. Дженсен там был один, и Джефф не мог ничего поделать. Он был беспомощен, так же как и четыре года назад, когда потерял жену.

– Джефф рассказал, что на планете 328 желают нашего возвращения, – подавшись вперед, заговорил Дженсен.

Феррис взяла стилус и рассеянно постучала им по безупречному столу.

– После отзыва всех скобов замена, произведенная космофлотом, не совсем отвечала требованиям, – она вздохнула. – Капитан Белл вернулась и попыталась сгладить углы, но даже это едва ли их обрадовало.

– Они придирчивы в этом отношении, – Джефф это очень хорошо помнил.

– Мы готовы вернуться на Триста двадцать восьмую, – очень серьезно сообщил Дженсен, – но на наших условиях.

Феррис посмотрела прямиком на Джеффа, словно во всем виноват был он.

– О? Какие условия?

– Ни он, ни я не поступим на сверхсрочную службу. Если мы нужны Объединенным планетам, мы отправимся вольнонаемными контрактниками. Прецеденты есть.

 Дженсен был прав: в команде Проекта освоения дальнего космоса работали гражданские. И они не были связаны неизбежными военными уставами.

– Думаю, нам это подойдет, – она скользнула пальцами по столешнице, подтягивая голо-экран. – Но я должна получить разрешение своего начальства.

Дженсен кивнул. Иного они и не ожидали. Джефф мог лишь предполагать, что взамен Объединенные планеты захотят некоторых уступок.

– Ходж сейчас на базе?

Феррис выглядела удивленной.

– Да.

– Я бы хотел с ним встретиться. Нужно узнать, в каком состоянии он оставил Гармонию.

– Я велю Гилленхаалу посмотреть, доступен ли он сейчас. Если вы летите, мы хотели бы отправить корабль как можно быстрее, – теперь Феррис выглядела такой же решительной, как Дженсен.

Джефф надеялся, что затея не ужасна. Не возвращение в Гармонию – он желал туда вернуться всеми фибрами души. Если была возможность исцелить Дженсена их продвинутыми технологиями, Джефф ухватится за нее. Чего он боялся, так это цены, которую затребуют Объединенные планеты, чтобы исцеление произошло.

 

* * *

 

Джефф не видел Ходжа почти два года, и все же он помнил, что бывший скоб не выглядел таким суровым и лощеным. Алдис Ходж был в цветах Космофлота: широкие плечи обтягивала форменная рубашка. Входя в конференц-зал, который им выделила Феррис, он выглядел напряженным.

– Командор, майор, – Ходж вытянулся во фрунт.

– Вольно, солдат, – улыбнулся Джефф, но Ходж не поменял позы. – Сядьте, наконец, Ходж. Разговор будет долгим.

Стоическое выражение на лице Ходжа дрогнуло. Он сел напротив Джеффа и Дженсена.

– Эклз, рад видеть тебя снова.

Дженсен улыбнулся.

– Мне все это говорят. Не привык быть знаменитостью.

Лицо Дженсена дважды мелькало в новостях. Первый раз, когда Кофедерация прислала видео с военнопленными, и второй, когда он вернулся героем. Но Джаред спрятал Дженсена от общественности, чтоб тот мог лечить свои ранения. Потому-то Джеффу и пришлось так долго искать его.

Ходж чуточку осел на стуле.

– Старик, мы все поддерживаем тебя. В Гармонии чуть бунт не устроили.

– Бунт? – переспросил Дженсен.

Джефф впился пальцами в жесткую древесину сидения. Он помнил все как сейчас: полные обвинения взгляды, требующие что-то предпринять.

– Когда мы впервые увидели кадры, где ты в плену, Хэнк и остальные попытались начать спасательную операцию.

Дженсен прикусил губу.

– Но к тому времени как запись дошла до вас, наверное, прошло уже несколько месяцев.

– И мы ни черта не могли сделать, – Ходж снова выпрямился, демонстрируя идеальную военную выправку, столь чуждую ему. – Каждый скоб думал: “На его месте мог быть я”.

Дженсен понурил голову. Джефф знал, что он вспоминает своего друга Майка, убитого во время записи, и двадцать семь остальных скобов, погибших от рук похитителей. Он ободряюще сжал бедро Дженсена.

– Ну, теперь это неважно, верно? Скобы больше не занимаются оперативной работой, – вздохнул Дженсен.

– Да, – согласился Ходж. Он потянул за воротник рубашки, словно тот мешал ему. – Я прошел переподготовку для космических войск.

Это объясняло его подчеркнутое внимание к осанке.

– Наверняка это нелегко.

Ходжу пришлось столкнуться с неприятием и дедовщиной. Джефф сам был из космофлота и знал, как глубоко укоренилось там предубеждение против скобов.

Ходж пожал плечами. Джефф понял, что у того был небольшой выбор. Даже если он и хотел что-то сказать или пожаловаться, то не мог. Не на базе, где все утыкано камерами слежения. Так что он оказался вынужден проглотить горькую пилюлю, как хороший солдат.

– Алдис, – Дженсен удивил их, впервые обратившись к тому по имени. – Что происходило на Гармонии, перед твоим отъездом? Почему королева хочет нашего с Джеффом возвращения?

– Помимо того, что вас там все любят? Черт, старик, да ты там звезда, – ухмыльнулся Алдис. – Вы серьезно собираетесь вернуться на Планету кинков?

Джефф закашлялся, чтобы скрыть рвущийся из груди смех. Очень точное описание планеты 328.

– Мы надеемся, их технологии помогут исцелить Дженсена.

Ходж стал очень серьезным.

– Если их технологии способны на такое – ну, это то, что очень, очень интересует Объединенные планеты. Очень интересует, – он пошевелил бровями, и Джефф понял неозвученное сообщение.

Интерес правительства к инопланетным технологиям, создавшим город Гармонию, не вызывал сомнений. Война с Конфедерацией затянулась до предела, и заполучить  какое-то продвинутое оружие – единственный способ переломить ее ход. Но сейчас Конфедерация вряд ли в состоянии дать отпор, пока четыре оставшихся наследника не прекратят воевать друг с другом и не объединят силы.

Новые военные технологии, столь желанные в данный момент, позволили бы Объединенным планетам истребить оставшиеся войска Конфедерации.

– Не сомневаюсь, – согласился Джефф, кивком показывая, что понял. Насколько требования командования повлияли на миссию Ходжа?

– Так что да, мы вернемся, – Дженсен, казалось, смотрел прямо на Ходжа. – Нам о чем-нибудь стоит знать? Как Кристен удалось остаться?

Кристен Белл была партнершей Ходжа – ее тоже должны были отозвать. Джефф пожалел, что не обратил на все это внимания еще тогда, когда был там, но он избегал Гармонии и, чтобы не думать о Дженсене и о том, что они обрели вместе, целиком погрузился в Проект освоения – поиск новых планет со старыми колониями.

 – Белл отозвали, как и меня. Мы не проделали еще и половины пути, когда база в панике вызвала корабль. Их люди не справились, – Ходж покачал головой. В космофлоте не было компетентных специалистов, способных разобраться в уникальных особенностях Гармонии. Если бы не Дженсен, Джефф до сих пор пребывал бы в неведении о том, как устроено сообщество доминантов-сабмиссивов. – Командование позволило вернуться только одному из нас. Я решил, что притворяться домом легче, чем сабом. Ей назначили в пару офицера космофлота по имени Хартли.

– Блядь, – выругался Дженсен себе под нос. У него и Джастина Хартли были трения во время учебы в Академии. Джеффу даже пришлось убрать Хартли от Дженсена, когда они столкнулись на “Меркурии”.

– Послушайте, – Ходж подался вперед, сцепив руки, – когда мы покидали Гармонию, там было много политического дерьма. Могу выслать свои отчеты на твой комм-код – как только получите допуск.

– Пожалуй, так будет лучше, – согласился Джефф. – Нам надо успеть на шаттл до Техаса.

Он беспокоился о Дженсене: день был долгим, а им еще предстояли поездки. После рецидива Джефф взял на себя обязанность следить, чтобы Дженсен заботился о себе – принимал лекарства и не переутомлялся. Время возвращаться домой.


	2. Chapter 2

– Ну и когда ты уезжаешь?

– Если мою просьбу удовлетворят, то в пятницу мы будем на “Луне пустыни”, – Дженсен склонился и потрепал по шее свою лошадь, Ромашку, задевая под гривой металлические пластины.

Ее модифицировали, чтобы спасти ей жизнь, сделав в большей степени роботом, чем лошадью. Выполняя запрограммированные действия, она превосходно подходила для верховых прогулок слепого человека.

Сейчас она следовала за Джаредом – брат Дженсена повел их тропой, вьющейся вокруг всего ранчо. Дженсен стиснул спину лошади бедрами и поддался успокаивающему покачиванию. Он старался запомнить каждую мелочь: кожаные поводья в руках, стук копыт по утрамбованной земле, аромат, витающий в воздухе – смесь лошадиного запаха и свежей зелени. В Гармонии нет лошадей.

– У тебя такой голос... ты словно совершенно счастлив.

Джаред был недоволен его решением уехать, но Дженсен считал, что они достигли взаимопонимания.

– Я хочу снова видеть, – при этой мысли сердце забилось быстрее, и Дженсен закрыл глаза. Он хотел снова увидеть Джеффа, гусиные лапки морщинок в уголках глаз, волосы с проседью и кривую усмешку. Черт, да если он вернет зрение, то будет смотреть на Джеффа столько, сколько сможет.

Они ехали еще пару минут, потом Джаред снова заговорил.

– Просто путь предстоит неблизкий. И ты даже не знаешь, когда вернешься.

Если вернется. Но Дженсен оставил эту мысль при себе. Были все шансы, что если они дадут Объединенным планетам желаемое, то им будут настоятельно рекомендовать остаться. Но Дженсена интересовало не только это.

Он любил Гармонию. Когда Дженсен был уверен в себе и своей сексуальности, то жаждал найти достойного дома, которому с радостью покорится. Он нашел такого в Джеффе, на чужой планете, в городе, где такой подход уважали. Теперь он возвращался туда, потому что хотел, задание от высшего командования было только чем-то второстепенным.

– Знаешь, я рад, что ты, наконец-то, делаешь что-то для себя.

Должно быть, Джаред остановился, потому что Ромашка тоже прекратила движение.

– Джаред?

– Ты столько сделал для меня, Джен. Вся моя жизнь... ею я обязан тебе.

Дженсен почувствовал, как лицо запылало. Он вступил в Секс-корпус, чтобы оплатить высокотехнологичное лечение, спасшее жизнь Джареда, когда тот был подростком. И последние четырнадцать лет провел, отрабатывая долг перед армией. Джаред прав – впервые Дженсен делал что-то только для себя.

– Значит, теперь ты не против моего отъезда?

Джаред рассмеялся:

– Я всегда буду против твоего отъезда. Но я хочу, чтоб ты выздоровел, возможно, даже больше, чем ты сам. Я очень хочу, чтоб ты смог увидеть моего ребенка, когда он родится.

Дженсен сглотнул:

– Я тоже хочу этого, Джаред.

 

* * *

 

Когда Джефф открыл дверь в гостевую спальню, Дженсен в наушниках лежал на их кровати, сбоку к нему прижалась Мила. Увидев Джеффа, собака спрыгнула с матраса и подошла к нему, виляя хвостом. Ее отсутствие привлекло внимание Дженсена.

– Джефф? – он снял наушники.

– Да, милый, это я, – Джефф закрыл за собой дверь и присоединился к Дженсену в постели. – Что слушаешь?

– Отчеты Ходжа. Как раз пришел допуск, – широко улыбнулся Дженсен. Улыбка полностью преобразила его лицо. – Похоже, в пятницу мы улетаем.

Новость была хорошей, но у Джеффа внутри все перевернулось. Он хотел, чтобы Дженсен выздоровел, хотел больше всего на свете. Но его появление в Гармонии с травмированным Дженсеном лишь послужит доказательством того, как он облажался в качестве дома. Вряд ли там такое прощают.

– Джефф, ты не рад, что мы возвращаемся?

Подумалось, не обратить ли все в шутку. Но это же Дженсен – человек, с которым он хочет провести жизнь. Ему можно говорить только правду.

– Мне будет трудно вернуться туда. Я там был, думая, что ты умер...

Дженсен обнял Джеффа за пояс, спрятал лицо у него на груди:

– Джефф, я жив. Я здесь.

– Но не благодаря мне.

Он когда-нибудь перестанет себя винить?

– Ну, ты не всегда можешь ворваться и спасти меня, – Дженсен двинул его в живот. – Я же тоже должен как-то участвовать.

Джефф хмыкнул:

– И чем я тебя заслужил?

– Позволь мне на секунду стать серьезным, – Дженсен взял его лицо в ладони, оглаживая кончиками пальцев все неровности. – Я очень благодарен за то, что ты есть в моей жизни. Давай не спорить, кто кого больше заслуживает, ладно?

Его слова лишь подтвердили точку зрения Джеффа, но он не ответил “нет”. Вместо этого он воспользовался возможностью вовлечь Дженсена в поцелуй. Его губы были сладкими, как сливы, и Джефф мог терзать их часами: облизывать и посасывать, пока они не станут распухшими и красными. Дженсен под ним застонал, и Джефф почувствовал, как в штанах стало тесно.

Ему не терпелось потрогать Дженсена везде, раствориться в ощущении теплой и мягкой кожи любимого. Джефф поднес к губам его ладонь и осторожно лизнул шрам.

– Не нужен массаж рук?

Дженсен хрипло рассмеялся.

– Я, конечно, не отказался бы от массажа, но другого места.

И прижался всем телом к Джеффу, так чтоб почувствовалась ответная эрекция.

Джефф ни за что не отказался бы от приглашения. Он спустился губами по подбородку Дженсена на шею, царапая щетиной кожу, зная, что такие ощущения сводят любимого с ума. Было так просто задрать на нем футболку и стащить ее вовсе, бросив куда-то на пол. Джефф скользнул ладонями за пояс его штанов и стянул их тоже, оставив Дженсена обнаженным, в то время как сам все еще оставался одетым.

Один вид кожи Дженсена, сияющей на фоне темного покрывала, серебрящихся шрамов на его теле что-то пробудили глубоко внутри.

Джефф накрыл ладонью член Дженсена, уже налитой, истекающий смазкой.

– Тебе нравится? – спросил Джефф низким голосом. – Ты захочешь этого в Гармонии? Обнаженным стоять передо мною на коленях, как послушный саб?

Дженсен застонал, и казалось, что звук вырвался против его воли. Он раскраснелся, и, не в состоянии помочь себе, толкался Джеффу в ладонь.

– Хочу, – прошептал он. – Хочу, чтобы все знали, что я твой.

Джефф задрожал, как и Дженсен, словно потерявшись в их общем желании. Он рванул ширинку на своих брюках, высвобождая член.

– Пососи, – он передвинул Дженсена в нужное положение. – Подготовь меня для себя.

Он откинулся назад и закрыл глаза, когда теплый рот накрыл его орудие. Дженсен знал свое дело – он мог, если хотел, отсосать Джеффу за пару минут, но подчинившись, облизывал неряшливо, не жалея слюны – идеально, чтоб смазать ствол Джеффа.

Джефф протянул руку за лубрикантом, который, как он помнил, оставил на столике. Проклятье, в один прекрасный день он научит собаку приносить смазку, чтоб ему не пришлось превращаться в акробата. Наконец он нащупал тюбик.

– Хорош, Джен, – он отодвинул Дженсена от своей промежности. Тот облизнул губы, отчего они сделались блестящими и влажными. Джефф не сдержался – окунулся за вкусом – накрыл рот Дженсена своим. Он отодвинулся лишь для того, чтоб прошептать:

– Прокатишься на мне?

Дженсен задрожал.

– Думаю, да.

Приходилось соблюдать осторожность: из-за ран руки или ноги Дженсена порой сводила судорога. Но большую часть веса Джефф собирался взять на себя. Он развернул Дженсена, так что они прижимались друг к другу – грудь к спине – и тот оседлал его, сжав коленями его бедра. Теперь, имея под рукой смазку, стало просто подготовить Дженсена с привычной тщательностью. Не хотелось причинять ему боль.

А потом тот начал опускаться на его член. Одной рукой Джефф удерживал его за бедра, второй обвил туловище. Вскоре Джефф по самые яйца погрузился в тесный жар Дженсена, они двое стали единым целым.

– Джефф! – вскрикнул Дженсен.

– Ш-ш-ш, – прошипел Джефф ему на ухо. – Хочешь разбудить Джареда и Адриану?

Тот покачал головой и прикусил губу, чтобы не вырвалось ни звука.

– Умница, а теперь давай.

Он направлял движение Дженсена – покрутить бедрами, приподняться на коленях и снова опуститься. Джефф толкался в него, задыхаясь, когда его член сжимало. Было хорошо, как же ему было хорошо! Хотелось почувствовать, как Дженсен теряет самообладание прямо на нем. Он скользнул рукой вниз и накрыл ствол Дженсена, так, что с каждым движением тот трахал себя о его ладонь.

Они медленно покачивались, скользя друг на друге. Джефф куснул Дженсена за ухо и приказал кончить. Тот, словно только и ждал его слов, издал низкий гортанный стон. Джефф толкнулся вверх, в Дженсена, выплескивая свое семя глубоко внутри того, и его накрыли волны оргазма.

– Как же хорошо, – прошептал Джефф, когда они вместе повалились на постель. Он вытер их обоих, потом разделся и прижался к теплому телу.

– Мила, ко мне, – хрипло позвал Дженсен. Собака запрыгнула к ним и свернулась клубком у их ног. Она всегда перебиралась туда, стоило Джеффу лечь. Чертовски сообразительное животное!

– Спокойной ночи, – пробормотал он.

– Ага. Завтра нам много всего складывать, – зевнул Дженсен.

Джефф не спросил, принял ли Дженсен лекарства от ночных кошмаров. Однако, прежде чем отдать команду выключить свет, он проверил лекарственный пластырь на его шее, удостоверившись, что тот не сменил цвет. Он пообещал себе, что на сей раз хорошо позаботится о Дженсене как на Земле, так и в Гармонии. Так или иначе, все получится. Джефф верил в это.

 

* * *

 

Ранним утром следующего дня ожил комм Дженсена. Мила принесла устройство раньше, чем он успел ее позвать.

– Умничка, – пробормотал он, почесывая ее за ушами.

Джефф подарил ему генетически модифицированную собаку, чтоб она заменила ему глаза, но Дженсен понял, что любит Милу просто за то что она – это она. Она – больше чем просто подарок.

– Слушаю, – ответил он.

– Дженсен!

– Привет, Соф, – он удивился, услышав голос Софии на другом конце линии. Она была одной из его лучших друзей в Академии, и одной из немногих, кто действительно понимал, чего ему стоила служба в Секс-корпусе. София раньше всех бросила оперативную работу, но никогда не рассказывала Дженсену почему. – Не слышал тебя со свадьбы Джареда. Что случилось?

Услышав легкий вздох, Дженсен нахмурился и прислушался внимательнее. В таких случаях ему очень не хватало способности видеть, чтобы определить эмоциональное состояние собеседника по выражению лица.

– Ходят слухи, что ты возвращаешься на Триста двадцать восьмую.

– Где ты это слышала?

– Ой, Джен. Я работаю в штабе. Даже когда всех скобов отозвали, это не изменилось.

– Ладно, признаюсь. Да, мы с Джеффом возвращаемся. Планируем в пятницу отбыть на борту “Луны пустыни”.

– Черт! – пробормотала она себе под нос.

– София, в чем дело?

– Я хочу отвезти туда Тома.

Ее слова заставили Дженсена с размаху сесть на кровать, и, кажется, разбросать всю одежду, которую он складывал. Том тоже был из их четверки, и много лет назад его определили как мазохиста. После смерти Майка он будто повредился в уме, не в состоянии жить без постоянной боли. В последний раз они общались на свадьбе Джареда – София привезла его туда в кресле на воздушной подушке, потому что Том нарочно сломал себе обе ноги. Снова.

– София, что ты еще выдумала?

– А ты что думаешь, Дженсен? Судя по докладам и тому, что ты рассказывал, там действительно знают толк в нашем деле. Пожалуй, они сумеют помочь Тому.

Как там Алдис сказал? Планета кинков. И это еще слабо сказано. Все их сообщество крутилось вокруг принципов доминирования и подчинения. Такому, как Том, – отчаянному мазохисту – этот мир совсем не показался бы странным.

Дженсен вздохнул.

– Пожалуй, ты права, – может, Тома и не вылечат, но точно помогут ему больше, чем военные психологи. – Но, Соф, нам с Джеффом повезло, что мы получили допуск. О гостях речи не шло.

– Не переживай. Я поговорю с Феррис.

– А я поговорю с Джеффом.

Он не знал, как Джефф отнесется к тому, что София и Том отправятся в Гармонию вместе с ними. Да и сам не знал, что и думать. Для них возвращение в Гармонию – место, где они обрели друг друга – было почти как медовый месяц. Разговор с Софией же напомнил о том, что возвращение на Триста двадцать восьмую – задание, пусть даже они больше не солдаты, а штатские.

– Спасибо, Джен. Для меня это много значит. Если они смогут помочь Тому... – ее голос сорвался, и она замолчала.

На Гармонию возлагалось столько надежд. Дженсен надеялся, что они оправдаются.


	3. Chapter 3

Джефф оставил Дженсена с Милой в каюте на борту “Луны пустыни”, а сам отправился на встречу с капитаном. Незачем страдать обоим, да и Дженсену нужно время, чтобы ознакомиться с комнатами и распаковать вещи. На судне придется провести около месяца.

– О, мистер Морган, входите, – капитан Акеведо помахал ему через открытую дверь.

– Благодарю, сэр, – Джефф не смог побороть желание отдать честь, хоть и находился здесь в качестве гражданского лица.

Каюта  капитана была оформлена в мягких серых и голубых тонах, как и остальной корабль. “Луну пустыни” ввели в эксплуатацию позже “Меркурия”, так что он был новее и чуть ярче во всем. Тем не менее у Акеведо стоял не плексигласовый стол, как у Дивайн на ее судне, а старомодный деревянный. На нем  стояла модель вечного двигателя и были разбросаны голофото. Капитан любил свои игрушки.

– Надеюсь, вы довольны своими каютами, – Акеведо жестом указал на одно из изогнутых сидений перед столом.

Джефф сел.

– Да, спасибо. Я оставил Дженсена и Милу распаковываться, – заметив, что капитан в замешательстве, он пояснил: – Мила – это собака.

– Собака на звездолете. Что дальше? – у Акеведо был хриплый голос, отчего Джеффу захотелось наклониться поближе, чтобы лучше слышать.

– Она генетически модифицированная служебная собака, – едва ли Милу можно назвать обычным щенком.

– Не сомневаюсь, – Акеведо постучал по панели на столе, и поднялся голоэкран. – К вам добавилось еще двое – полковник София Буш и майор в отставке Том Веллинг. Есть что-нибудь, о чем я должен знать, Морган?

Не позволять Веллингу приближаться к острым предметам. Джефф прикусил язык, чтоб не выдать этот немилосердный комментарий. Когда София доставила Тома на борт, он выглядел совсем неважно, и Джефф опасался, что путешествие через всю галактику принесет больше вреда, чем пользы.

– Нет, сэр.

Акеведо оторвался от голоэкрана, и посмотрел Джеффу в глаза. Удовлетворившись, он отодвинул свой стул.

– Я хочу прояснить несколько моментов, Морган. Вы и Эклз здесь в качестве гражданских лиц. Конечно, вам будет оказано все возможное внимание. Но над моими подчиненными  у вас нет власти.

– Понял.

– Также вам не положено личное оружие. Ясно?

– Да, сэр, – выдавил Джефф. Не было нужды повторять ему подобные мелочи – он знал правила.

Акеведо изогнул бровь.

– Послушайте, Морган, мое дело – просто доставить вас туда. Я никогда не был на Триста двадцать восьмой, и меня не интересует, что там настолько важного, что потребовалось вызвать слепого бывшего скоба, чтобы разобраться с этим. Уважайте мой корабль, и все у нас будет хорошо.

– Мы знаем, как вести себя на звездолете.

– Не сомневаюсь. И в завершении нашей беседы: адмирал отправил на ваш комм файл с информацией. Откроете его только после того, как войдем в гиперпространство.

Наконец-то настоящая причина, по которой Джеффа пригласили на встречу. А он все думал, когда же с ним свяжется адмирал Шатнер. Условия Дженсена подразумевали, что адмирал ничего не может приказывать Джеффу, но он не удивился бы, окажись там пара настоятельных рекомендаций.

– Спасибо, сэр.

– Приятного путешествия, мистер Морган.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен закрыл последний ящик комода, разложив свою одежду именно так, как ему нравилось. Он уже обошел каюту, считая шаги от кровати к двери и к ванной комнате. Устройство в его ухе позволяло обойтись без этого, но Дженсен научился не зависеть от него. Он хотел максимальной свободы передвижения.

Дженсен знал, что наушник с летающей камерой ему потребуется, чтобы передвигаться по кораблю. “Луна пустыни” был больше “Меркурия”, хотя с тех пор как его стали использовать для рейсов между Объединенными планетами и планетами на краю галактики, большая его часть была отведена под грузовой отсек. Без некоторой первоначальной помощи Дженсен не смог бы ориентироваться в просторных проходах.

Он услышал, как за ним открылась дверь, и повернулся:

– Джефф?

– Здравствуй, родной, – голос Джеффа звучал устало, и это было плохо, потому что путешествие только началось. – А где Мила?

Как по заказу послышался звук спускаемой воды в унитазе, и Дженсен рассмеялся:

– В ванной.

Джефф закашлялся от смеха.

– Есть ли хоть что-то, чему ее нельзя обучить?

Он услышал, как Мила гавкнула, и предположил, что она побежала к Джеффу.

– Полагаю, это мы выясним.  Мы можем научить ее выбирать подходящую игрушку из сумки.

– И смазку, не забудь о смазке, – сказал Джефф.

Дженсен осторожно вернулся к кровати и сел на краешек.

– Это следующее в моем списке. Как прошла встреча с капитаном?

Постель просела – Джефф опустился рядом.

– Мужик понятия не имеет, почему должен носиться с вышедшим в тираж скобом и стариком.

– Его слова?

– Вроде того, – вздохнул Джефф. – Не важно. Не обращай внимания. Акеведо – перевозчик. Меня беспокоит файл, присланный адмиралом на мой комм. Открыть его можно, только когда войдем в гиперпространство.

Дженсен поморщился.

– Значит, ничего хорошего.

– Скоро узнаем. София и Том устроились?

– Они заняли соседнюю каюту.

На время путешествия они помогали Софии присматривать за Томом. Кто-то должен был проверять, чтоб тот не навредил себе еще сильнее.

Джефф хмыкнул.

– И как ей удалось это провернуть?

–  У Софии есть связи. Она работает непосредственно с Феррис, возможно, оказала несколько услуг.

– Джен, просто... Гармония не Страна чудес. Нельзя надеяться, что они могут все исправить.

Дженсен потер виски. Да, нельзя.

 

* * *

 

Джефф гонял еду по тарелке, не в силах закончить свой очень обильный обед. В судовом ресторане их обслужили щедрыми порциями, возможно, потому что был рассчитан на штатских, путешествующих на борту, а  не на военных, питающихся в офицерской столовой. Ему было бы уютнее там, но сегодня вечером они ужинали с Софией и Томом. По словам Софии, у Тома выдался очень хороший день, и они воспользовались случаем.

Джефф присматривал за Дженсеном, чтобы убедиться, что тот ориентируется в собственной еде. Он знал, что Дженсен не хотел бы оказаться в неловком положении перед друзьями, да и есть в незнакомом месте все еще было чуточку сложно. Время от времени тот касался наушника и хмурился, возможно, обескураженный какими-то описаниями, предоставленными устройством.

Тяготило еще кое-что: Джефф открыл адмиральский файл, едва они оказались в гиперпространстве, и понимал, что теперь придется поделиться содержанием. Он просто ждал удобного момента, чтобы поднять тему.

– ...Хартли? В самом деле? Сто лет не слышала о нем, – София хихикнула. – Хотя я все еще могу представить себе его лицо в тот раз, когда мы украли одежду всего отряда “Альфа” и заменили ее фетиш-штучками.

Дженсен рассмеялся.

– Черт, я давно об этом не вспоминал.

– Это Майк придумал, – тихо сказал Том. Стоило ему заговорить, как повисло напряжение – все ждали, как повлияет на Тома упоминание Майка.  Зелено-голубые глаза казались огромными над впалыми щеками на его исхудавшем лице. Иногда возникало впечатление, что он  не обращает внимания на разговор, потерявшись в размышлениях, которыми ни с кем, похоже, не делился. Но Том ухмыльнулся: – У Майка всегда были лучшие идеи.

– Да, Том, – согласился Дженсен.

Джефф прочистил горло и отложил вилку.

– Судя по всему, ваш опыт прохождения Курса молодого бойца очень отличается от моего.

София махнула рукой.

– Да нет. У нас тоже было шесть недель полевого лагеря и такие же  занятия в Академии, как и у других подразделений. Просто были еще дополнительные курсы.

– Типа “Сто одна секс-игрушка” и “Введение в сексуальный шпионаж”, – судя по голосу, Дженсен веселился, и когда Джефф посмотрел на него, то обнаружил, что тот улыбается. Очевидно, обучение в Секс-корпусе не настолько травматичное, как ему представлялось.

– На них было не так уж и весело, – опустила глаза София. – Полагаю, у нас занятия проходили с черными оперативниками.

Джефф думал, что скобы и были “черными” оперативниками: убийство – неотъемлемая часть их службы,  если то, о чем рассказывал Дженсен, было обычным для других.

– А теперь никто не знает, что с вами всеми делать.

– Разве что отправить нас на Планету кинков, – пошутил ко всеобщему удивлению Том, и Джефф не сдержал улыбки.

Жаль, что придется сменить тему.

– Кстати говоря, о Триста двадцать восьмой... – он подался вперед и нажал кнопку, чтобы создать защитный купол над столом, гарантирующий, что их не услышит ни обслуживающий персонал, ни другие посетители ресторана. – Я получил файл с информацией от адмирала Шатнера.

– Джефф, – чуть скривился Дженсен.

Джефф коснулся его плеча:

– Я включил защитный экран, – иногда он забывал рассказывать Дженсену о том, что тот не мог увидеть сам. Дженсен так здорово притворялся, что все в порядке, даже как-то умудрялся смотреть в глаза.

– Так что сказал адмирал? – София подалась вперед.

– Ничего хорошего, –  Джефф взял салфетку с колен и стал играть ею. – Во-первых, нас обеспечат военным сопровождением в Гармонию.

– В этом есть смысл, ведь фактически мы гражданские лица. За исключением Софии, – кивнул Дженсен.

Джефф опустил салфетку, разглаживая ее на столе.

– Гораздо хуже то, что от нас хотят, чтобы мы специально  искали военные технологии.

– Вот черт! – ругнулась София. – Поверить не могу...

– Соф?

Она потерла лоб.

– Пока Конфедерация в тупике, планируется захватить как можно больше территории.  Мы так долго отставали от них, что если получим хоть какое-то преимущество, любое, это все упростит.

Уж София точно знала больше, чем Дженсен или Джефф. Она единственная из них была все еще причастна к военным тайнам. Без скобов, работающих внутри Конфедерации, у Объединенных планет не было причин отказываться от тактики тотального уничтожения. При мысли об этом у Джеффа стыла кровь в жилах. С таким подходом они с каждой захваченной планетой станут все больше походить на Конфедерацию.

– Но это Гармония, – возмутился Дженсен. – О каком таком оружии, по их мнению, может идти речь?

На первый взгляд, он был прав.  Народ Гармонии любил свои сексуальные игрища до такой степени, что любой подумал бы, что их самое страшное оружие – кнуты и шлепалки. Но Дженсен забыл один важный момент.

– Ты забываешь о маскировке, Джен.

Когда на планете неожиданно появились представители Конфедерации, королева использовала Дженсена, чтобы активировать вооружение, заставившее город полностью исчезнуть – его не было видно ни на сканерах, ни невооруженным глазом. Это была бы ценная часть технологии. Только представьте корабль, способный исчезать и появляться! У конфедератов не останется шансов.

– Вряд ли она переносная. И активировать ее может только “достойный саб”. Вряд ли таких во всех Объединенных планетах пруд пруди.

– И тебя это едва не убило, – выпалил Джефф, вспомнив, как нес бессознательное тело Дженсена из центра управления в лазарет.

– Она бы никогда не причинила мне вред.

– Стоп-стоп-стоп, – вмешалась София. – Вернемся немного назад. О чем, черт возьми, вы говорите?

Под столом Джефф стиснул колено Дженсена.

– Полагаю, ты читала отчеты? Ты знаешь, что когда прибыли конфедераты, город исчез? – когда София кивнула, он продолжил. – Но для того, чтобы заставить город исчезнуть, королева выбрала для связи с ним Дженсена.

– Видимо, Гармония разговаривает только с достойными сабами, – говоря, Дженсен опустил голову. – У города есть собственное сознание. Она разговаривала со мной, выбрала меня. Без связи с моим разумом она не смогла бы скрыть город от наших технологий.

София откинулась на спинку стула.

– Что ж. Это объясняет, почему они так жаждут вернуть тебя туда.

И почему теперь стало еще важнее защитить Дженсена. Он слишком ценен, чтобы рисковать им. Джефф больше не нарушит своих обязательств.

Во время разговора краем глаза Джефф заметил, как блеснуло серебро: Том взял свою вилку и водил ею по тыльной стороне руки, нажимая так, чтоб на коже оставались красные полосы.

– Том, прекрати, – София схватила его за запястье, удерживая от дальнейшего нанесения себе повреждений.  – Мы говорили об этом. Не на людях.

Черт возьми, тогда что там у них происходило за закрытой дверью? Джефф знал, что бывают люди, которым нравится боль, но никогда не сталкивался с кем-то, кто нуждался бы в ней так сильно, как Том. Том сжал кулаки и вырвался из хватки Софии.

– Я знаю. Просто я не могу... – он вздрогнул, словно боль и без вилки впилась ему в кожу.

София нахмурилась.

– Нам нужно вернуться в свою каюту. Но наш разговор не закончен.

– В нашем распоряжении остаток путешествия, чтобы перечитать отчеты из Гармонии и запросы генерала, – Дженсен отодвинулся от стола. – Предлагаю использовать время наилучшим образом, чтоб прибыть во всеоружии.

Джефф согласился. На сей раз они отправляются, зная точно, во что ввязываются, и с планом действий.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Дергаясь и замирая, шаттл спускался на планету 328. Месяц пролетел так быстро, что Джефф едва ли ощущал себя подготовленным. Чем ближе они были к Гармонии, тем больше росло возбуждение внутри. Дженсен не единственный, кому не терпелось вернуться.

Джефф больше беспокоился о Софии и Томе. Они сидели напротив, пристегнувшись к жестким сидениям. Том до сих пор выглядел опустошенным и бледным, а длинные рукава его рубашки закрывали руки почти до пальцев. Что под ними скрывалось? София посмотрела на него и закусила губу. Джефф надеялся, что все получится, что они найдут способ исцелить Тома.

 – Спокойно, Мила. Почти приехали, – Дженсен погладил густую желтую шерсть на спине собаки. Ее пристегнули на соседнем сидении, и она начала пыхтеть и скулить. Даже отлично обученную собаку приземление привело бы в замешательство.

Джефф почувствовал, когда шаттл перевел двигатели на вертикальную тягу, и приготовился к посадке. После стольких путешествий между планетами и судами он точно знал, когда они совершат посадку. В глубине души он порой скучал по Проекту освоения дальнего космоса –  по жажде  неизведанного, по открытиям, что случатся после высадки, по радости исследования. Эти колонии были предоставлены сами себе три сотни лет. Стоит ли удивляться, что жители Триста двадцать восьмой развили свой собственный, все еще странный для него, общественный строй, базирующийся на сексуальных ролях?

Двери шаттла зашипели, разгерметизируясь.

 – Добро пожаловать на Триста двадцать восьмую, – сказал пилот, когда все отстегнули ремни.

– Спасибо за мягкую посадку, – улыбнулся Дженсен, но Джефф не смог определить, шутит тот или нет.

Джефф отпустил Милу, затем позволил Дженсену ухватиться за его руку и повел его к выходу. Он ожидал, что выйдет на траву и увидит зеленый лес, окружающий Гармонию. Но не ожидал, что ступит на идеальную псевдобетонную площадку для шаттла.

 – Черт, Джен, – прошептал он. – Базу достроили.

Вместо палаток и модифицированных трейлеров, из которых состояла база, когда Джефф в последний раз был на Триста двадцать восьмой, теперь стояли строения из стеклопластика и блестящего металла. На дорожке к посадочной площадке мигнул свет и проехал погрузчик с ящиками. Это могла бы быть любая из колоний Объединенных планет.

 – Прошло два года, – заметил Дженсен. Он говорил устало, но без удивления. Порой из них двоих Дженсен был большим реалистом.

 – Морган!

Джефф обернулся на звук своего имени и расплылся в улыбке, увидев группу встречающих.

 – Стерлинг Браун! – он пожал руку лейтенант-командору. Им неплохо работалось вместе, и Джефф был рад увидеть дружелюбное лицо.

 – Командор.

 – Просто Джефф, пожалуйста.

 – Так, значит, вы действительно вышли в отставку? Народ делал ставки, что эти слухи – чушь собачья, – Браун покачал головой.

 – Даже сломанные часы дважды в сутки правильно показывают время, Браун.

Тот рассмеялся.

 – Рад вашему возвращению сюда. Вашему тоже, майор Эклз.

 – Теперь тоже просто Дженсен, – улыбнулся он. – Кто еще с вами?

Джефф обратил внимание на остальных, стоявших в ожидании позади Брауна. Он не мог перестать улыбаться, так приятно было видеть свою команду.

 – Похоже, Гилленхаал, Чикези, Витфилд и Белл, – последнее его удивило. Разве Белл не должна работать в Гармонии вместе с Хартли? Или их данные устарели? Джефф развернулся к Софии и Тому, ожидавшим их. – Я хотел бы представить вам полковника Софию Буш и Тома Веллинга. Они будут сопровождать нас в Гармонию.

 – Уверен, начальнику базы это понравится, – тон Брауна сказал Джеффу больше, чем его слова.

 – Кто руководит базой? – Джефф боялся ответа.

 – Комендант Курт Фуллер.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен подавил внезапный всплеск робости из-за большого количества людей вокруг. Их было столько, что его камера не справлялась с распознаванием. Он выключил ее вовсе, чтобы его не оглушил поток информации.

– Эклз.

– Белл.

Она подошла ближе – Дженсен определил это по теплу ее тела.

– Можно тебя обнять?

Вопрос на мгновенье поразил его. Но только скоб понял бы и спросил, прежде чем двинуться дальше.

– Да.

Ее руки обвили его, и он почувствовал аромат ее женственности: нотки духов и запах самой Кристен.

– Мы так рады, что ты здесь, Дженсен.

Здесь и жив, а не потерян и мертв. Он закрыл глаза, оценив, какой путь прошел с тех пор,  как оказался в плену и перенес пытки.

 – Спасибо.

Она отодвинулась и пихнула его в плечо.

– София.

– Кристен.

Дженсен перестал обращать внимание на их встречу. Кристен тоже училась с ними в Академии, хоть и не являлась членом их маленькой группы.

– Мэгги? – спросил он, не зная наверняка, где та.

– Майор... Дженсен, – она запнулась на его имени, и он расплылся в улыбке.

– Джейк передавал привет.

– Можно, я тоже вас обниму?

Дженсен не знал, почему  каждому вдруг потребовалось обнять его, но улыбнулся и протянул руки. Ощутив дрожь Мэгги, он все понял.

– Джейк в порядке, Мэгги. У него все хорошо. Он и не служил по-настоящему.

Мэгги очень беспокоилась из-за того, что ее брат поступил в Секс-корпус, и Дженсен ее не винил. Он понимал, что значит иметь младшего брата.

Когда она отодвинулась, Дженсен развернулся туда, где, по его предположениям, стояли все остальные, и сказал:

– Я рад вернуться сюда.

Словно почувствовав его беспокойство – Дженсен не любил ощущать себя в пустоте – к его ногам прижалась Мила. Он присел и погладил ее.

– Кстати, это Мила.

– Она прелесть.

Было легче затеряться в ощущениях ее мягкой шерсти и тепле, позволить ей отвлечь его от растущего, мешающего дышать страха.

– Мне не терпится вернуться в Гармонию.

Хотелось уже оказаться там. Хотелось противопоставить их технологию своим ранениям. Отчаянно хотелось снова видеть.

Кто-то прокашлялся.

– Мы будем в отряде, сопровождающем вас в город, – ровным тоном сообщил Браун.

– Это хорошо, – ответил Джефф.

– Больше, чем вам кажется. Никому из нас еще не позволяли входить в город, с тех пор как королева выставила Белл и Хартли, – поделилась наблюдением Мэгги.

Дженсен представил, как Кристен напряглась, услышав это обвинение.

– Что, черт возьми, случилось?

– Я ее не виню, – удивила его Кристен. – Хартли оказался ужасным домом. Дом из него еще хуже, чем дипломат.

– Почему выбрали его?

Кристин издала смешок.

– Потому что он был в Секс-корпусе. – Это ”был” заключалось в том, что Хартли имел возможность служить в нем, но отверг ее в пользу Планетарных войск. – А с тех пор как командор Морган так успешно справился, решили, что домом может быть любой.

– Джефф не любой, – Дженсен почувствовал, как губы растягиваются в улыбке. И спасибо звездам за это!

– С вами хочет встретиться комендант. Я должен проводить вас к нему. А потом сможете опросить Белл и Хартли, – выдохнул Браун. – Завтра мы с самого утра должны выехать в Гармонию.

Дженсену не улыбалось провести ночь на базе. Пришлось подавить свое нетерпение. Всего-то еще один день.

 

* * *

 

Джефф никогда не встречался с Куртом Фуллером раньше, но составил о нем мнение, едва вошел в кабинет начальника базы: почти лысый, маленькие глазки-бусинки, округлая талия. Ясно, что провел больше времени за столом, чем в боевой обстановке. Это не всегда плохо, но по тому, как Фуллер посмотрел на Дженсена – словно Джен был обедом из пяти блюд, поданным на съедение – он тут же Джеффу не понравился.

Похоже, Миле он не понравился тоже. Шерсть у нее на загривке вздыбилась, и она встала между Дженсеном и столом, не давая ему подойти ближе.

– О, командор Морган!

На сей раз Джефф не поправил его. Одну руку он по-прежнему держал на пояснице Дженсена.

– Комендант.

– А вы, должно быть, майор Эклз, – улыбнулся Фуллер, и это выглядело зловеще.

– В отставке, – поджал губы Дженсен. – Мы здесь в качестве гражданских лиц.

Намек был ясен: военные Объединенных планет не могут им ничего приказывать.

Фуллер поднялся и обошел свой современный строгий стол. Он оперся на него, скрестив ноги в лодыжках.

– Да, но вы подчиняетесь тем же законам и распоряжениям, что и участники Проекта освоения. Так что фактически вы все еще мои сотрудники.

Он выглядел таким радостным, говоря это. Теперь волосы на затылке вздыбились у Джеффа.

Командующий оттолкнулся от стола и подошел ближе, остановился напротив Дженсена, рассматривая его, словно тот был вещью.

– Жители Гармонии очень настаивали на вашем возвращении. Должно быть, вы произвели на них довольно сильное впечатление.

Дженсен, к его чести, лишь улыбнулся и сказал:

– Мне часто приходилось так влиять на людей.

– Хм-м-м, – нахмурился Фуллер. – Похоже на то. В конце концов, это ведь благодаря вам Конфедерация теперь рассыпается на кусочки.

Джефф почувствовал, как Дженсен под его рукой напрягся, хотя во виду и не скажешь.

– Спасибо.

Фуллер усмехнулся:

– Что ж, теперь я начинаю понимать.

Джеффу все это не нравилось. Он стиснул зубы.

– Зачем вы хотели нас видеть?

– Я полагаю, вы получили приказы адмирала? – Фуллер помахал в воздухе рукой и направился обратно за стол.

Увы, Джефф их получил.

– Да.

– Я хотел бы еще раз напомнить вам цель нашего присутствия здесь, джентльмены: научный прогресс. Цель базы – изучить уникальную технологию города. Безусловно, вы согласитесь, что она дает огромные преимущества – в частности, в области медицины, – он махнул рукой в сторону Дженсена, словно забыл, что тот слепой. Джефф закусил губу, чтобы смолчать, к тому же, Фуллер еще не закончил. – По некоторым причинам, похоже, только вы двое способны общаться с жителями Гармонии. Или это, или их королева чрезмерно вас любит. – Фуллер умолк. – В любом случае нам нужен доступ – в город, к их технологии. Нам нужна информация.

– А если они не предоставят? Мы не можем заставить их что-либо делать, – указал Джефф.

– Что ж, значит, тогда мне просто придется отправить другой отряд.

Джефф медленно кивнул, поняв скрытую угрозу. Их с Дженсеном подсовывают Гармонии в качестве приманки. Если они так сильно нужны королеве, она заплатит указанную Фуллером цену. Фуллер совсем не знал королеву Мишель.

– Когда королева отказала вам в доступе? – спросил Дженсен, затрагивая важную тему.

– Вскоре после того, как мы заменили Ходжа на Хартли, – скривился Фуллер. – В конце концов, получается, что и от вас, скобов, есть какая-то польза.

Прежде чем Джефф справился с растущим в груди гневом, чтобы заговорить, Дженсен поинтересовался:

– А майор Таппен?

Фуллер нахмурился еще сильнее, если это только возможно.

– А что с ним?

– У вас уже есть человек в городе. Почему бы вам не использовать его знания?

Прошло почти два года с тех пор, как житель Гармонии страж Йен потребовал Генри Таппена себе в сабы. Джефф лично вписал эту оговорку в соглашение с Гармонией.

– Таппен стал местным. Отказался участвовать. Позорище. Не представляю, что он собирается делать, когда закончится его контракт, и мы отправим его обратно на Землю.

Вот черт! Новость совсем нехорошая, но едва ли неожиданная. Надо будет предупредить Хэнка, как только они попадут в Гармонию.

– Посмотрим, – тихо ответил Дженсен. Он выглядел задумчивым. Хотелось бы знать, о чем он думал прямо сейчас. – Чего вы ожидаете от нас?

– Постоянной связи. Я не желаю оставаться в неведении. Вам ясно?

– О, да, – пробормотал Джефф.

– И я хочу доступа к той технологии маскировки. Даже если все, что вы можете – дать возможность посмотреть на нее Гилленхаал. Эта девица достаточно сообразительна, чтобы что-нибудь придумать.

А Фуллер не глуп, заключил Джефф, просто мудак. Но он знает, как использовать свои активы.

– Хорошо, – Дженсен погладил Джеффа по бедру пальцами. – Давайте больше не тратить времени впустую.

Джефф был более чем согласен.

 

* * *

 

София нетерпеливо постукивала пальцами по столу в зале заседаний, задаваясь вопросом, что задержало Дженсена и Джеффа так надолго. Ей хотелось, чтоб эта встреча прошла как можно быстрее. Том остался один в их каюте, и если бы Кристен не попросила ее прийти, Софии здесь бы не было.

Том обещал, что все будет в порядке, и хотя София доверяла ему, она знала, что порой он просто не может сдержаться. Ей хотелось перед уходом привязать его к кровати, но она знала, что он просто разотрет запястья в кровь и насладится каждой минутой процесса. Ох, Том! Звезды, она надеялась, что это место поможет, что она не напрасно пересекла галактику.

Наконец дверь отъехала, открываясь. Вошел Дженсен, держась одной рукой за Джеффа, а второй за поводок Милы. Должно быть, для него это ужасно – ориентироваться в незнакомом месте вслепую. Однако пришлось признать, что выглядел он хорошо, лучше, чем на свадьбе Джареда. Исчезла бледность, он набрал вес, потерянный за время плена. Даже несмотря на слепоту, глаза казались яркими и осмысленными.

Надо отдать должное Джеффу: похоже, он много сделал для исцеления Дженсена. Джен, наконец, нашел, на кого можно положиться – дома, которого искал с тех пор, как принял свою потребность в подчинении.

– Спасибо, что дождались, – Джефф подвел Дженсена к столу. – Вокруг стола стоят стулья, София справа от тебя.

Описывая обстановку, он говорил вполголоса. София обратила внимание, что он не упомянул, что Кристен и Хартли даже не смотрят друг на друга и сели как можно дальше друг от друга.

Дженсен выдвинул стул и осторожно сел, используя стол как ориентир. К ее удивлению, он отодвинул соседний стул, и на него запрыгнула Мила, отчего стала выглядеть так, словно тоже участвовала во встрече. Что ж, она сообразительная собака. Джефф устроился по другую руку от Дженсена.

На лице Джеффа читалась ярость. Должно быть, встреча с комендантом прошла неважно. С другой стороны, Джефф всегда выглядел так, будто готов перегрызть горло любому, кто не так посмотрит на Дженсена.

– Начнем, – сказала София. Чем скорее они начнут, тем скорее она сможет вернуться к Тому.

– Дайте-ка угадаю, – Хартли подался вперед, наконец, посмотрев на противоположный конец стола. – Вы хотите, чтоб я перечислил все свои гребаные неверные шаги?

– Вообще-то, на самом деле меня не заботит, что ты сделал. Нам нужна информация, – Дженсен сунул ладони между колен, словно они у него болели. София нахмурилась. – Нам нужно знать, что произошло в Гармонии за последние два года. Какая там политическая ситуация?

Кристен посмотрела на Хартли, скривилась и снова повернулась к Дженсену.

– На текущий момент довольно неприятная. После изгнания герцога дочь королевы – Алону – избрали герцогиней его бывшего округа.

Дженсен выглядел пораженным.

– Не представляю, как такое могло произойти.

– На самом деле, благодаря майору Таппен. Он, видимо, предложил голосование, и кто знал, что демократия так хорошо сработает? – ухмыльнулась Кристен.

– Ох и Хэнк, – пробормотал себе под нос Джефф.

София никогда не встречалась в Хэнком Таппеном, но ее заинтересовал солдат, добровольно ставший сабом. Возможно, Таппен упустил свое призвание. Из него могли бы сделать превосходного скоба. Она сделала пометку в своем планшете посмотреть его личное дело. Это может оказаться полезным.

– Что это значит для королевы? Принцесса все еще наследница? – нахмурился Дженсен.

София помахала стилусом.

– Давайте вернемся немного назад. Можете кратко изложить мне структуру управления?

Ей придется сделать много заметок.

– У них всюду пятерки, – объяснил Дженсен. – Пять округов. Одним управляет королева, остальными герцоги или герцогини. Округа тоже разделены на пять, и так далее. Если ее дочь теперь герцогиня и потом унаследует трон, то равновесие нарушится.

– Ты не первый, кто задумался об этом. Потому теперь новый наследник – ребенок принца-саба.

– У Леви ребенок?

– От его госпожи, целителя Никки. Честно говоря, Дженсен, обстановка в городе немного напряженная. Некоторые считают, что саб не может продолжать королевский род. Другим вообще не нравится, что принцесса правит собственным округом, кстати, переименованным теперь в Алонан. Добавить туда наши мелкие ошибки, и вот королева больше не выдерживает напряжения.

– Мы уже повлияли на их цивилизацию. Доктор Джонсон, должно быть, в истерике, – Джефф откинулся на спинку стула.

– Он завтра будет в сопровождении. Сможете сами его спросить.

София прокрутила свои записи – доктор Джонсон, антрополог из первой миссии в Гармонию, тот, что находился в плену вместе с майором Таппеном, пока Джефф не проявил себя достойным домом, к удовольствию королевы.

Дженсен сцепил руки, казалось, не замечая, что делает.

– Что-то еще можете рассказать?

Джефф фыркнул.

– Да помогут нам звезды, если там еще что-то.

– У меня вопрос, – София кашлянула, прочищая горло, когда все внимание обратилось на нее. – Как вы думаете, они помогут нам добровольно, несмотря на напряженную обстановку в городе? Например, позволят воспользоваться их технологией, чтобы вылечить Дженсена?

– Шутишь? Да они там обожают Эклза, – покачал головой Хартли. – Он практически знаменитость. Они все время смотрят записи с его выступлениями.

– Звезды! – Дженсен закрыл лицо руками.

Единственные выступления, пришедшие в голову Софии, – сексуальные сцены. Судя по лицам Джеффа и Дженсена, они не знали, что все записывалось.

– Как бы мне ни хотелось возразить Хартли, – вздохнула Кристен, – он прав. Для Дженсена они сделают все. Я знаю, что ты хочешь помощи Тому, Соф. Думаю, все, что тебе нужно – это чтобы попросил Дженсен.

– И я попрошу, – Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и уронил руки на колени.

– Спасибо, – только и могла ответить София.

– Если у вас больше нет вопросов, я сообщу королеве, что вы вернулись. Думаю, уже сам факт вашего возвращения разрядит обстановку, – улыбнулась Кристен. – В известности тоже есть свои плюсы, Дженсен.

– Постараюсь это запомнить.

Чувствуя, что встреча подходит к концу, София выключила свой планшет. Она надеялась, что вернувшись в каюту, найдет Тома целым и невредимым.

Хартли поднялся, но к двери не пошел. Вместо этого он остановился рядом со стулом Дженсена и прочистил горло.

– Послушай, Эклз, этот опыт... я хочу сказать... Возможно, я ошибался насчет Секс-корпуса.

– Ого, Джастин, по-твоему, это извинения? – Кристен скрестила руки на груди.

– Все в порядке, – улыбнулся Дженсен. – Достаточно того, что теперь он знает – на деле все намного сложней, чем кажется со стороны.

Предоставив Дженсену принимать это двусмысленное извинение, София скрыла усмешку и извинилась. Завтрашний день будет интересным

 


	5. Chapter 5

Выходя из типовой душевой кабинки, Дженсен стукнулся локтем и выругался. Ему не нравилось, что пришлось ночевать на базе, не хотелось изучать еще одно место перед отбытием в Гармонию. Запахи здесь были какими-то стерильными. Тут никто не жил подолгу, и не было ничего уникального, что могло бы послужить ему ориентирами.

Даже мыло в душе было чисто военным. Ему не хватало душистого мыла, которым пользовался Джефф дома или хотя бы его собственного геля с ароматом корицы.

Гавкнула Мила, вырвав его из мыльных воспоминаний.

 – Прости, девочка. Почти закончил.

Скоро они будут в Гармонии и оставят все это дерьмо позади. Дженсену не терпелось оказаться там, особенно теперь, когда они были так близко.

Быстро одевшись, он вошел в спальню и окликнул Джеффа.

 – Джефф!

 – Здесь, перетряхиваю наши вещи, – голос звучал приглушенно. – Разве в твоей сумке с игрушками не было ошейника?

Дженсена бросило в жар. Он вверил свою коллекцию секс-игрушек заботам Джеффа, когда они возобновили отношения после его возвращения. Дженсен принял желание Джеффа быть его домом и таким образом показал, что доверяет ему решать, когда они будут готовы перейти на следующий уровень.

 – Я хочу ошейник от Гармонии, – получилось хрипло, скрипуче.

Шуршание прекратилось, и оставалось лишь представлять, как Джефф замер. Как же хотелось видеть его снова – как потеплело выражение на его лице и лучики морщинок в уголках глаз.

 – Дженсен... они снимаются лишь при определенных условиях...

 – Я не прошу пожизненного ошейника, – насколько Дженсен понял, даже в Гармонии они были редки. Позолоченный ошейник связывал жизнь саба с жизнью его или ее дома и прерывал ее со смертью дома. Дженсен потрогал горло – не хватало тяжести кожаного ошейника, которому следовало там быть. – Меня бы устроил один из временных. Я просто хочу...

Ему хотелось стать частью Гармонии. Город был единственным местом, где он действительно мог быть самим собой, местом, где Джефф мог быть признан как его дом. Но что, если Джефф желает иного? Тот никогда не думал о таких отношениях, пока им с Дженсеном не пришлось играть эти роли два года назад.

 – Просто интересно, как воспримут, что ты без ошейника.

Ой.

 – Уверен, мы найдем его без труда. Если нет, мы объясним, что хотим надлежащую церемонию надевания ошейника. Уверен, им это понравится.

Еще больше материала для съемок, в конце концов. Да уж, бежал из огня да в полымя – променял одну славу на другую. Ну что делать?

Звонок комма закончил дискуссию.

 – Я отвечу, – сообщил Джефф. Не скажи он так, за коммом побежала бы Мила. Она приносила его даже для Джеффа, который прекрасно видел. Дженсен считал, что ей просто очень нравится быть полезной.

 – Хорошая девочка! – он почесал ее за ушами, решив, что дополнительная похвала не повредит.

 – Соединить. Только звук.

Поскольку Джефф воспользовался голосовой командой, Дженсен знал, что тот делает.

 – Морган. Слушаю.

 – Командор Морган?

Дженсен был настолько удивлен, услышав голос королевы Гармонии, что нащупал кровать и опустился на нее.

Джефф, похоже, приспособился быстрее.

 – Я ушел со службы, госпожа. Теперь просто Джефф.

 – Тогда дом Джефф. Я получила отличные новости. Вы и Дженсен возвращаетесь к нам сегодня?

 – Верно. Мы займем место предыдущей пары дом-саб.

 – Замечательно. Вы прекрасно выбрали время – ваше возвращение совпадает с первым днем Выбора. Когда войдете в город, вас будет ждать вагончик.

 – Благодарю вас.

Почему Джефф не кажется ошарашенным? У Дженсена от ее слов сердце забилось быстрее.

 – С нетерпением жду встречи с вами обоими.

 – Морган. Конец связи, – раздался щелчок – Джефф закрыл комм.

Дженсен с трудом обрел голос:

 – Как, черт возьми...

– Гилленхаал подключила нашу комм-систему к их телесети почти сразу после нашего отбытия. Дженсен, ты в порядке?

Кровать просела – Джефф устроился рядом с ним. Дженсен приник к его теплому телу.

 – Не знаю. Правда, не знаю.

На Земле Дженсен был избавлен от большей части неудобств, связанных со статусом знаменитости. От худшего его защищал Джаред, и только Джефф рассказал Дженсену, чем он заслужил такое признание. Его побег из Конфедерации потребовал убийства императора, и Объединенные планеты отлично этим воспользовались.

 – Она королева. Королева лично связалась с нами. Это...

 – Ты ей всегда нравился, – весело ответил Джефф. – К тому же, ты единственный зеленоглазый саб, помнишь? Такое они обязаны помнить.

 Чего стоят его глаза теперь, когда они незрячие? Дженсен крепче сжал руку Джеффа. Он надеялся в Гармонии укрыться от славы, но теперь знал, что снова окажется в центре внимания. От ужаса взмокла спина.

 

* * *

 

Джефф знал, что что-то не так. Дженсен был очень тихим, даже в окружении людей он никогда настолько не замыкался. Мила держалась поближе, сунув голову Дженсену под колени, словно напоминая, что она рядом. В довершение всего он продолжал потирать руки, массируя центр ладоней, изуродованных рубцами. Они не должны были болеть, Джефф лично проверил лекарственные пластыри.

Придется подождать, чтобы спросить. В данный момент они были не одни. Сопровождающие военные суетились вокруг вездехода – загружали сумки и ящики с грузом. Народу оказалось намного больше, чем Джефф ожидал, многих он не знал. Это было плохо.

Они нашли Софию – та повязывала Тому на правую руку красную ленту. Она подняла взгляд и улыбнулась, хотя глаза смотрели устало. Наверное, ночь выдалась долгой.

 – Для вас никаких нарукавных повязок?

Джефф улыбнулся:

 – Нет. Они уже знают меня как дома.

– Нарукавные повязки? – негромко спросил Дженсен.

 – Оговорено в соглашении, во избежание ошибочных выводов о том, кто саб, а кто нет.

Красные повязки для тех из Объединенных планет, кто хочет, чтобы с ним обращались как с сабом. Зеленые для домов и серые для тех, кто вообще не заинтересован в каких-либо сексуальных отношениях.

Джефф понял, что все это Дженсен пропустил, отправившись на следующее задание.

 – Не уверена, какую надеть мне, – София держала в одной руке серую ленту, а в другой – зеленую.

Впервые после утреннего звонка королевы Дженсен улыбнулся:

 – В Гармонии нет свитчей. Ты или дом или саб.

Она состроила гримаску.

 – Довольно недальновидно.

 – Тебе придется их обучить. Пожалуй, будет лучше, если ты пойдешь как дом и возьмешь на себя ответственность за Тома. Не хочется, чтобы кто-то еще попытался заявить на него свои права, – Дженсен вытер капли пота со лба.

 – Это уж точно.

 – Ладно, народ, – закричал Браун. – Грузите свои задницы по местам. Через пять минут мы отправляемся в город.

 – Он не выбирает выражений, да? – София быстро затянула зеленую ленту и направилась к машине.

 – Ага.

Джефф взял Дженсена под руку и помог подняться в вездеход. Они ехали вместе с сопровождающими, занявшими места вдоль бортов. Он увидел много знакомых лиц и кивнул им, помахал доктору Джонсону, сидевшему с остальными учеными. Фуллер ведь не мог упустить возможности? Он отправил нескольких в надежде получить хоть какие-то разведданные из Гармонии.

Поездка не заняла много времени – примерно полчаса, и Джефф едва ее вытерпел. Когда стали видны шпили и мосты города, он смог вздохнуть свободнее. Наконец-то они здесь. Дженсен исцелится. А он сам? Ему придется заплатить как дому, не очень хорошо заботившемуся о своем сабе, и он заплатит, с радостью. Все, что угодно, лишь бы вернуть Дженсену зрение.

Они остановились перед громадными золочеными воротами. Изготовленные из чистого гладкого металла, со стороны они выглядели прочными, как стена.

 – Королева выслала за нами вагончик, – вполголоса сказал он Брауну, когда они высадились. Он не упомянул, что сегодня первый день месячного праздника под названием “Выбор” – когда оговаривают и подписывают контракты, когда сабы идут на рынок в поисках новых домов. Проведя столько времени здесь, Браун и так должен знать.

Джефф подошел к воротам и назвал себя. Он услышал, как движение за ними прекратилось, створки начали мерцать, металл словно покрылся чешуйками. Джефф улыбнулся, вспомнив, что город живой. Гармония ответила бы не только на его команду, но и на его мысли.

 – Джен, готов?

Дженсен сжал его руку:

 – Идем.

 – Держи Милу, – не хотелось, чтобы она потерялась при переходе.

 

Они шагнули в ворота, оставляя позади зелень леса, и вошли в город. Подошвы ботинок ударились о терракотовые булыжники огромной площади по ту сторону. Джефф не увидел ни великолепного фонтана в центре, ни помоста с сабами, развлекающими толпу. Площадь заполонили люди, разлившись морем тел и лиц, с транспарантами и разноцветными флагами.

 – Держись крепче, – Джефф беспокоился, что потеряет Дженсена. – Здесь многовато народу.

Пальцы Дженсена впились ему в кожу – под рукавами появятся синяки.

 – Дом Джефф, саб Дженсен, добро пожаловать, – к ним подошел мужчина в форме стража Гармонии – в нагруднике из блестящего металла и архаичной гладиаторской юбке. – Я страж Клифф. Королева послала меня, чтобы проводить вас ко двору, – он просмотрел за них, на военный эскорт, все еще дожидающийся за воротами. – Боюсь, мне придется запросить второй вагончик.

 – Пожалуй, мысль дельная, – глубоко вздохнул Джефф. – Сегодня первый день Выбора? – он указал на людей, заполонивших площадь.

 – Да. Хотя уверен, они надеялись мельком увидеть вас. Вашего возвращения ждали с нетерпением. Прошу меня простить, – Клифф направился к столбу, наверное, чтобы вызвать второй вагончик.

Джеффу не понравилось, что Дженсен едва заметно задрожал. Его кожа побледнела, а челюсти были крепко стиснуты.

Он повернулся к Брауну:

 – Возьмем Гилленхаал, Чикези, Витфилда и Джонсона в наш вагончик. Остальные пусть едут во втором, – не хотелось рядом с Дженсеном никаких шпионов Фуллера, особенно когда тот, судя по всему, на грани срыва. Блядь, все, чего Джефф хотел – забрать его в какое-нибудь уединенное место и отвлечь от размышлений.

Клифф вернулся.

 – Следующий вагончик скоро должен прибыть. Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста.

Джефф кивнул Брауну, направившемуся разделить отряд. Они прошли через толпу, как нож сквозь масло. Хватило времени окинуть взглядом домов в коже и ярких разноцветных одеждах, с сабами разной степени обнаженности – от коротеньких килтов до струящихся шелковых нарядов. Жители Гармонии расступались, слишком вежливые, чтобы позволить себе больше, чем разглядывание. Войдя в вагончик – большое красное транспортное средство, напоминающее земной общественный транспорт – Джефф с облегчением выдохнул. Он провел Дженсена к сидениям, не заботясь о том, что по обычаям Гармонии саб должен стоять на коленях.

 – Вы сказали, что мы отправимся к королевскому двору? – спросил Дженсен слабым голосом.

Клифф улыбнулся ему. Страж сидел в передней части вагончика, прямо напротив них.

 – Да. Все уже прибыли. Ждут только вас и ваш эскорт.

Имелись в виду правители четырех округов, включая герцогиню Клаудию и ее саба Мишу, которому приглянулись они с  Дженсеном во время их первого пребывания здесь. Джефф почувствовал, что краснеет, вспомнив их сессию вчетвером. Но “королевский двор” подразумевал толпу и трансляцию определенных мероприятий по телесети. Дженсен рядом напрягся.

Поверх его головы Джефф встретился взглядом с Софией. Она закусила губу и стиснула руку Тома, лежавшую у нее на коленях. У Софии были свои причины для беспокойства.

Дженсен начал гладить Милу. Сидевшая между его ногами собака потянулась лизнуть его лицо.

 – Джефф, я не могу. Я не могу встретиться со всеми. Еще нет.

Джефф и сам знал. Проклятье, следовало вмешаться раньше, чем Дженсен был вынужден высказаться.

 – Я все решу.

 Как только двери закрылись, вагончик поднялся, и единственным признаком движения стала смена видов в больших окнах.

 – Мы движемся? – воскликнула София, пораженная, как и Джефф, во время своей первой поездки. Вагончик летел так ровно и гладко, что движение не ощущалось.

Воспользовавшись тем, что все отвлеклись, Джефф подошел к Клиффу.

 – Дженсен не в состоянии предстать перед королевским двором, – он не допустил бы возражений. – Вы можете что-то предпринять, чтобы ему выделили место, где он сможет отдохнуть, пока я обращусь к королеве?

 Мгновенье Клифф смотрел озадаченно, но лишь кивнул.

 – Вы его дом. Уверен, королева прислушается к вашему суждению. Я отправлю сообщение.

 – Спасибо, – Джефф вернулся на свое место и поцеловал Дженсена в висок. – Все будет хорошо.

Дженсен кивнул, но промолчал. Его скрюченные руки лежали на коленях, и Мила грустно слегка подталкивала их носом. Она подняла на Джеффа свои большие карие глаза, словно хотела, чтобы он все исправил. Джефф почесал ее за ушами, безмолвно пообещав, что так и будет.

Вагончик взмыл в небо, поднимаясь над площадью, ныряя под мосты, соединяющие здания разных уровней. Они направлялись к самому высокому шпилю, видневшемуся вдали – к королевскому дворцу, блестевшему на солнце, сиявшему золотистым светом. Джефф знал, что вблизи можно увидеть террасы и сады, украшавшие замок, но сейчас дворец просто выглядел невероятным произведением искусства.

– Почти приехали, – прошептал он, когда вагончик начал снижаться к платформе. На ней возвышались каменные колонны. Их основания были увиты цветами, прозрачная ткань, которой их украсили, развевалась по ветру. В центре террасы стояли две фигуры, и спустя минуту Джефф их узнал. Он не ожидал увидеть Хэнка Таппена в одном лишь кожаном килте, пусть даже этот наряд традиционен для сабов-мужчин.

Вагончик остановился, и дверь отъехала в сторону. Джефф первым вывел Дженсена, за ними по пятам следовала Мила. И Джефф позвал:

– Майор Таппен. Страж Йен.

– Командор Морган. С возвращением, – улыбнулся Йен. В отличие от Хэнка он был полностью одет: рубашка с прекрасной вышивкой зеленым и золотым, темные штаны и высокие блестящие кожаные сапоги.

– Хорошо вернуться.

– Это ваша собака? Она великолепна, – Хэнк упал на колени – Джефф успел заметить как блеснуло серебро в его сосках – и почесал Милу за ушами. Обычно та избегала контактов с незнакомцами – она была служебной собакой. Но Хэнк, похоже, ей понравился – лизнув его лицо, Мила перевернулась, подставляя ему живот. Хэнк рассмеялся, и Джефф понял, что они с собакой нашли друг друга.

– Она служебная, – негромко сказал Дженсен. Это было не совсем верно – ей не хватало подготовки, необходимой служебным собакам – но так проще всего объяснить ее роль в жизни Дженсена.

Услышав его слова, Хэнк поднял свои ярко-голубые глаза.

– А зачем тебе нужна...

Он посмотрел на Дженсена, по-настоящему всмотрелся, и Джефф увидел, в какой именно миг Хэнк понял, что тот слеп. – Блядь, старик. Хреново. Так вот почему королева послала меня присмотреть за тобой...

– Генри! – резко одернул его Йен.

Джеффа замечание не удивило – для Хэнка вполне обычно сначала говорить, а потом думать. Но вот что совершенно его потрясло, так  это то, как у Хэнка дрогнуло лицо, и он пробормотал: “Простите, сэр”. Оказалось, что два года в Гармонии изменило его больше, чем Джефф ожидал.

– Все в порядке, – Дженсен действительно выглядел довольным, улыбка еще не покинула его губ. Джефф расцеловал бы Хэнка за его болтливый язык. – Как бы то ни было, так и есть. Куда мы пойдем? Надеюсь, куда-то, где мы будем одни.

Хэнк, похоже, уже оправился от окрика.

– Я подумал, что мы могли бы пойти на массаж в цирюльню.

Джефф прищурился. Что ж, Дженсену нужно немного расслабиться.

– Джен?

– Хорошо. Наши сумки? – Дженсен склонил голову набок.

– Пусть ими займутся вояки. Почему бы и нам ими не воспользоваться? – Джефф повернулся ко второму вагончику, как раз достигшему террасы. Будет лучше, если Дженсен уйдет прежде, чем все высадятся. Он накрыл его щеку ладонью и небрежно чмокнул.

– Будь умницей!

Дженсен рассмеялся:

– А разве я не всегда умница?

– Должен я, эм-м-м... взять тебя за руку? – Хэнк шагнул вперед, а потом отступил, словно не решаясь.

– Позволь мне держаться за тебя, – Дженсен дотянулся и схватился за Хэнка. – Мила довольно хороший поводырь.

Джефф смотрел, как они идут ко входу в дворец, и надеялся, что Дженсен прав.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен свободно держался за руку Хэнка, позволяя себя вести, но доверяя Миле направлять его шаги. Впервые он почувствовал, что действительно вернулся сюда. Он ощущал это в воздухе – что-то чужеродное, в сочетании с пьянящим запахом, говорящее ему, что он в ином мире. А может, это был запах каких-то благовоний в массажном салоне, куда они вошли.

Он слышал, как где-то журчит вода – возможно, фонтан. Остальные звуки были низкими и приглушенными, наверное, предполагалось, что они помогут расслабиться. Еще бы увидеть, куда они пришли... Дженсен терпеть не мог чувствовать себя заблудившимся в пространстве, не знать, где он стоит относительно чего-то еще.

– Саб Дженсен! Какая честь видеть вас здесь, – приветствовал их голос. Не видя, Дженсен не мог определить: женщина перед ним – саб или дом. Ему требовалось, чтоб Хэнк направлял его.

– Спасибо... – он умолк.

– Я – саб Энн. Я позабочусь о вас. Отдельная комната уже готова.

Хэнк склонился ближе и прошептал.

– Знойная девчонка.

Дженсен фыркнул:

– Ты в курсе, что поводырь из тебя отстойный?

К счастью, Хэнк просто рассмеялся и повел их в отдельную комнату.

– Здесь два стола. Много растений и пахучих баночек.

Саб Энн кашлянула.

– Просто разденьтесь, где вам удобнее. Массажистки скоро будут.

– Мила, лежать. Отдыхай, – Дженсен отстегнул поводок, позволяя ей найти место, где устроиться. Было бы здорово и ей дать немного времени отдохнуть.

– Хм, тебе помощь нужна? – голос Хэнка раздался чуть ближе, чем раньше.

– Вообще-то, я и сам в состоянии снять штаны, – Дженсен нащупал ближайший стол и сел на него. Вопреки своим словам, штаны он не снял, лишь стянул верхнюю часть черной формы, которую надел на базе. В Проекте освоения даже гражданским выдавали форму – очевидно, стандартная процедура.

Хэнк присвистнул, и Дженсен внезапно вспомнил о шрамах на спине. Он почувствовал, как краснеет. Как бы он хотел от этого избавиться! Повседневная нагота в Гармонии – норма, так что ему стоило быть к этому готовым.

– А они и впрямь потрудились над тобой, да? – Хэнк говорил сердито. – Должен сказать, старик, я рад тебя видеть. Несмотря ни на что, ты хорошо выглядишь. Человек послабее...

Дженсен опустил голову.

– Спасибо. Хотя я считал, что не слишком тебе нравлюсь.

Хэнк вздохнул.

– Это было два года назад. Тогда я сам не знал, чего хочу.

Он явно чему-то научился, будучи сабом Йена. Но все равно что-то в нем было не так.

Дженсен не ожидал, что Хэнк так сильно изменится.

– Что с тобой случилось? Ты кажешься другим.

– Это очевидно, да? – тот немного помолчал. – Ты ведь знаешь, что я работал с принцессой в бывшем Пасдаре?

– Я слышал, что ее избрание было твоей идеей.

– Тут уж мне не отмыться, – весело сказал Хэнк. – Но некоторым не понравился наглый саб, забывший свое место. Меня отравили каким-то безумным местным ядом. От него сабы становятся еще покорнее. Но они что-то не рассчитали, и у меня случилась передозировка.

– Это навсегда?

 Хэнк не казался расстроенным, но Дженсен не мог сказать наверняка. Проклятье, ему нужны его глаза!

– Мне потребовалось время, чтобы справиться. В некотором смысле я никогда уже не стану прежним, – Хэнк хохотнул. – И это не считая того, что это место поимело мои мозги.

Дженсен почувствовал, как по плечам прошел холодок, и вздрогнул.

– Мозги?

– Я не сумасшедший. Ну, не более обычного. Меня и Белл просканировали на базе. Наши мозги отличаются от результатов последнего медосмотра.

– Чем отличаются?

– Хрен его знает. Для меня все оно выглядит какими-то пузырями на экране.

Дженсен не мог винить Хэнка за то, что тот не потребовал подробностей. Однако, на мысль, что Гармония каким-то образом влияет на их мозг, нельзя просто наплевать. Фуллер не упомянул, но Дженсен был готов поспорить на свое левое яйцо, что один из военных во втором вагончике послан как раз для проверки данного факта.

Фуллер был не слишком доволен Хэнком. И будет еще недовольнее им и Джеффом. Дженсен слишком уважал этих людей, чтобы использовать их в военных целях, только не в этот раз, когда Объединенные планеты имеют преимущество в своей проклятой войне. Ему просто нужно убедиться, что Джефф согласен. Им придется вести игру очень осторожно.

Пришлось признать, что Хэнк отлично поработал над спасением Дженсена от приступа паники. При мысли предстать перед всем двором его все еще прошибал пот, но здесь, в комнате, он получил небольшую передышку. Он мог просто быть собой и не беспокоиться о том, чего ждут от “зеленоглазого саба со звезд”.

– Хэнк, – сказал он. – А что ты собираешься делать теперь, когда твои два года почти истекли? Объединенные планеты хотят, чтоб ты вернулся.

Не говоря уже об очевидном гневе Фуллера.

– Не знаю. Пока не знаю, – голос звучал очень слабо, совсем не похоже на Хэнка.

Тут пришли массажисты, и единственными звуками, которые могли издавать Дженсен и Хэнк, стали мычание и стоны.

Сначала Дженсен волновался – он действительно не любил, когда к нему прикасался кто-то помимо Джеффа. Но массажистка была ловкой, опытной, почти как физиотерапевт дома. Так что оказалось легко растаять на столе – жестком, но покрытом мягкой шелковистой тканью – и позволить рукам массажистки впиваться в спину и разминать узлы, о существовании которых он даже и не подозревал.

Еще одна сабочка принесла угощение и даже спросила у Дженсена, что можно предложить Миле. Дженсен, полусонный от массажа, улыбнулся. Определенно, к такому можно привыкнуть.

 

* * *

 

Едва войдя в зал и обнаружив его до краев заполненным людьми – узнал он немногих – Джефф понял, что поступил правильно. Рядом с королевой стояли герцогиня Клаудиа и ее саб Миша, по другую сторону – принцесса Алона с двумя коленопреклоненными сабами у ног. Одного из них Джефф помнил – он помог ей выбрать Дурдена, когда был здесь в прошлый раз.

Колонны, ведущие к массивной лестнице, были украшены зелеными знаменами. Королева Мишель сидела на троне – вырезанном из темного дерева кресле – с головы до пят сверкая серебром. Ее саб Фредерик стоял на коленях у ее ног, одетый, как и прочие сабы-мужчины, в кожаный килт, сочетающийся с ее нарядом.

Джефф поднял руку, останавливая отряд Объединенных планет. Не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь испортил эту встречу. Он чувствовал, что Фуллер подобрал не самых тактичных людей и пошел по проходу один, алый ковер заглушал его шаги.

– Добро пожаловать, дом Морган, – улыбнулась королева Мишель.

– Благодарю вас, госпожа, – Джефф почтительно склонил голову. Он уважал королеву. Она сильный лидер, искренне заботящийся о своем народе, как о домах, так и о сабах. Возможно, потому Фуллер и не смог расколоть ее.

– Как я поняла, саб Дженсен испытывает недомогание. Как он?

Джефф тяжело вздохнул.

– Дженсен в порядке, насколько это возможно. Как вы знаете из наших новостных лент, его захватили и пытали наши общие враги, – словами тот ужас, через который пришлось пройти Дженсену, не передать. Джефф сам довольно часто переживал его в своих кошмарах. – После пыток остались шрамы, и он ослеп.

В зале раздались вздохи. Джефф знал, что раньше они об этом не слышали. Травмы Дженсена держали втайне даже на Земле. Джаред хорошо потрудился, скрывая брата.

– Он возвратился сюда в надежде, что ваши целители помогут ему. Ваши технологии значительно превосходят наши собственные, – Джефф знал, что рискует, обращаясь с просьбой при всех. Но королева сама вынудила его, обставив их возвращение таким образом.

– Конечно. Все, что ему потребуется, – она повернулась и кивнула кому-то, находящемуся вне поля зрения Джеффа. – Все будет сделано.

– Спасибо.

Джефф действительно был благодарен. Если бы потребовалось, он бы встал на колени. Все, чего он хотел – исцеления Дженсена. Однако оставалось еще одно дело, требовавшее его внимания.

– Я хотел бы вам представить друзей Дженсена, – он повернулся и помахал Софии и Тому.

София продолжала смотреть по сторонам широко распахнутыми глазами. Он не представлял, что она думает о зрелище и диковинных нарядах. Неужели у себя в Секс-корпусе они такого не видели? Выглядевший в теплом свете очень бледным Том лишь шагнул вперед.

– София Буш и Том Веллинг, – представил их Джефф. – Они обучались вместе с Дженсеном.

– Добро пожаловать, – королева прищурилась, словно пытаясь увидеть их насквозь.

– Им вы можете доверять, как мне или Дженсену, – уж конечно, не одному из дружков Фуллера. По изменившемуся выражению лица королевы Джефф понял, что ему уготована личная встреча позже. – Дженсен просит об одолжении от их имени.

– Раз просит Дженсен, я удовлетворю его просьбу.

Ко всеобщему удивлению, Том упал на колени и почтительно склонил голову.

– Благодарю вас, госпожа, – прохрипел он. Джефф и не сознавал, как сильно сам Том желает выздороветь. За него всегда говорила София.

– Разумеется, – сжав губы, королева посмотрела Джеффу поверх плеча – Кто вас сопровождает?

Джефф кашлянул, прочищая горло.

– Теперь, когда Дженсен и я прибыли занять место связующей пары, мы надеемся, что вы позволите нашим людям возобновить изучение вашего города.

Она сузила глаза. Мишель ничего никогда не делала, хорошенько не обдумав. Джефф поставил ее в неудобное положение, хоть у него не было иного выхода.

– Я позволю на время Выбора. Когда празднование закончится, мы пересмотрим решение.

Это давало им почти месяц, чтобы все испортить. Пожалуйста, пусть они не устроят катастрофы! Джефф доверял своей команде, с которой проработал несколько лет, прежде чем отправиться искать Дженсена. Вместе они смогут держать всех в узде.

– Благодарю вас, госпожа.

Она махнула в сторону.

– Саб Колин, пожалуйста, подготовь комнаты и размести всех людей дома Джеффа. Целитель Никки, подготовьтесь к приему саба Дженсена как можно скорее.

От толпы отделился молодой человек, Джефф не сразу его узнал. Когда он в последний раз видел его, Колин был всего лишь мальчиком. Джефф забыл, как быстро они меняются. За те два года, что он отсутствовал, Колин превратился из мальчика в юношу. У него по-прежнему были большие голубые глаза и растрепанные светлые волосы, но конечности вытянулись и сделались длинными и нескладными.

Самой заметной переменой оказался ошейник на его шее. Заметив его, Джефф сглотнул подкатившую желчь. Он знал, что Колин отправился на обучение, когда ему исполнилось пятнадцать. Мальчик рассказал им об этом, когда показывал дворец. Увиденное потрясло. Он не знал, что испытывает относительно такого раннего начала обучения. Пятнадцатилетние слишком юны.

– Если ваши люди пройдут со мной, – Колин вежливо поклонился Джеффу, – я прослежу, чтобы обо всех них позаботились.

– Конечно, – Джефф взял себе на заметку позже отыскать Колина. Хотелось поговорить с парнишкой, убедиться, что все в порядке.

Том поднялся на ноги. Они с Софией последовали за Колином из тронного зала, как и остальные члены отряда Объединенных планет.

Нужно было отыскать Дженсена и отвести его к целителям. Только бы они смогли помочь ему! Звезды, Джефф молился, чтоб они смогли. Он отдал бы все, что угодно, лишь бы Дженсен снова был в порядке.

– И, дом Джефф, – окликнула его королева, когда он развернулся уйти, – я надеюсь, вы присоединитесь ко мне за ужином, позже.

О да, она захочет полный отчет. Джефф мог ее понять.

– Да, госпожа.

 

* * *

 

София знала, что, приехав сюда, они поступили правильно. Уже одно это место, похоже, повлияло на Тома. Его взгляд прояснился, и он перестал впиваться ногтями себе в запястья. Звезды, она больше никогда не хотела бы снова очутиться в той ситуации, которую застала прошлым вечером, вернувшись с совещания. По крайней мере, у нее не было такого отвращения к крови, как у Дженсена.

Молодой человек, выведший их из зала, разговаривал с каждым отдельно и что-то записывал на твердой штуковине, возможно, одном из тех планшетников, о которых она слышала. Наконец он подошел к ним и широко улыбнулся Софии.

– Поскольку вы друзья саба Дженсена, я выделю вам комнаты рядом с теми, где остановятся он и дом Джефф. Могу я спросить? Он ваш саб? – Колин кивнул на Тома.

София почти сказала “нет”, конечно же, нет. Она коснулась своей нарукавной повязки.

– Если он захочет, – негромко произнесла она. Она уже отвечает за него, и решила так, потому что знала: кроме нее никто не поймет, что Том нуждается именно в этом. Все психологи Земли были сосредоточены на том, чтобы Том прекратил ранить себя. Никто не мог понять, что он нуждается в боли, но и нуждается в том, что бы научиться снова контролировать себя.

– Соф... – к ее удивлению, повернулся Том. – Конечно.

Колин кашлянул, привлекая их внимание.

– Значит, я предоставлю вам такие же комнаты. И пришлю ошейник.

Ох, во что они ввязались?

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Джефф обнаружил Дженсена с майором Таппеном в комнате, полной мягких подушек. Через просторные окна лился солнечный свет, освещая двух мужчин, спящих, как огромные коты. Он обменялся улыбками с Йеном, проводившим его сюда, чтоб они могли забрать своих сабов. Видимо, после массажа тех разморило.

Джефф присел и коснулся щеки Дженсена, не желая напугать его. Когда тот сонно моргнул, он прошептал:

 – Не знал, что у вас тихий час.

 – Джефф, – улыбнулся Дженсен. – Ты должен попробовать. Руки массажисток...

Рядом Йен опустился на колени, чтобы разбудить Хэнка. Он провел рукой по его светлым волосам, взъерошив их, и прошептал:

 – Генри.

Хэнк распахнул глаза и сонно улыбнулся Йену.

 – Мастер, – сказал он и, поднявшись на колени, потерся носом Йену о подбородок.

Джефф отвернулся, чувствуя, что вторгается в очень личный момент. Его сердце забилось сильнее, и вспомнилось время, когда все было так легко, когда Дженсен называл его “мастером” и их не преследовали призраки из Дженсенового плена. Будет ли когда-нибудь снова так просто?

 – А где Мила? – спросил он, и тут его внимание привлекло постукивание ее хвоста. Мила, растянувшись на собственной подушке, широко зевнула.

Дженсен рассмеялся.

– Ей тоже сделали массаж. Думаю, ей понравилось.

Джефф покачал головой. Похоже, Гармония была раем даже для собак.

 – Рад, что она хорошо отдохнула. Ты готов отправиться к целителям?

Дженсен застыл.

 – Уже?

Недостаточно скоро, на взгляд Джеффа.

 – Похоже, королева стремится помочь. Она велела целителю Никки подготовиться к твоему приходу.

 – Я просто надеюсь, что проделал весь этот путь... Джефф, что, если они не смогут меня исправить?

 – Эй, – Джефф коснулся лбом его лба, их дыхания смешались и он сказал. – Тебя не нужно исправлять. Если они не смогут исцелить тебя, это не имеет значения. Я все равно буду здесь, так же как и Мила.

Дженсен улыбнулся.

 – Слава богу, есть Мила.

Джефф поцеловал его дерзкий нос и отстранился.

 – Готов?

Дженсен протянул руку, и Джефф, схватив ее, потянул его вверх.

 – Да.

Теперь это был тот решительный Дженсен, которого он знал. Джефф повернулся к Йену и Хэнку.

 – Вы идете?

 – Если мы вам там нужны, то пойдем, – сказал Йен, а Хэнк согласно кивнул.

Дженсен прикусил губу.

 – Я думаю, мы справимся, если только Джефф помнит, как туда добраться.

Джефф сомневался, что Дженсену хочется, чтоб они наблюдали, как его будут осматривать целители, и ни капли не винил его.

 – Помню. Пошли. Мила, за мной.

 – Увидимся позже, – сказал Дженсен Хэнку и Йену.

Выйдя из лифта, Джефф не удивился количеству народа, ожидающего их. По периметру вестибюля выстроились целители в традиционных белых одеждах. Стены здесь были бледных успокаивающих цветов, в кадках росли высокие растения с пышной листвой. Как только дверь лифта закрылась, разговоры утихли и один из сабов вышел вперед, чтобы поприветствовать их.

 – Мы ждем вас. Целитель Никки подготовила операционную. Я скажу ей, что вы прибыли. Могу я проводить вас в смотровую?

 – Спасибо, – едва выдохнул Джефф. То, что все они пришли на помощь его Дженсену, ошеломляло.

Словно почувствовав внезапный всплеск эмоций, Дженсен сжал его руку. Он не мог видеть толпу, и Джефф мог поспорить, что его наушник снова выключен. И все равно, он не сомневался, что Дженсен как-то чувствовал, что в помещении уйма народу.

Их провели через толпу мимо приемного покоя с удобными креслами и журчащим фонтаном. В глубине центра все оказалось устроено очень практично, безо всякого традиционного узорчатого декора. Из центрального зала вело множество дверей. Джефф знал, что справа отдельные палаты – когда они в прошлый раз были в Гармонии, он дважды навещал здесь Дженсена. На сей раз они пришли сюда на своих двоих.

– Дом Джефф, саб Дженсен, добро пожаловать! – широко улыбаясь, приветствовала их целитель Никки. Она выглядела так же, какой Джефф ее помнил – со светлыми локонами, обрамляющими ее лицо, и язвительным блеском в глазах, хотя взгляд казался усталым.

 – Леви с нетерпением ждет встречи с вами, но я сказала ему подождать, пока мы закончим здесь.

– Спасибо. Мне не терпелось вернуться в Гармонию, – Дженсен позволил Джеффу подвести его к смотровому столу. – Казалось, мы никогда не доберемся сюда!

 – Ну, мы потратили месяц на звездолете, – Джефф надеялся, что когда-нибудь они смогут добираться до внешних колоний намного быстрее, но это подразумевало поиск другой червоточины или создание собственной. Он знал, что там, на Земле, ученые до седьмого пота бьются над решением этой задачи, и, возможно, когда-нибудь у них все получится. А пока что приходилось терпеть, и Джефф чувствовал, что был более, чем терпелив.

Никки вынула из своего кармана тонкое устройство и посветила Дженсену в глаза.

 – Зрачки по-прежнему реагируют.

Дженсен сглотнул.

 – На самом деле с моими глазами все в порядке. Проблема с нервами в мозге, – он дотронулся о висков, массируя крохотные шрамы на них. – И что-то накрутили с моей ДНК, чтобы их нельзя было вылечить.

Она нахмурилась, взяла другой сканер и обвела им Дженсена с головы до пят.

 – Они не только тут изменили генетический код, да?

Дженсен сложил руки на коленях.

 – Да. Во всех моих шрамах – это было сделано для того, чтобы я всегда оставался рабом в грязи у их ног. Единственная причина, по которой сейчас я не испытываю боли – мои лекарства.

Джефф подошел и указал на лекарственный пластырь сзади на шее Дженсена.

 – Это из последнего, что работает. Я могу дать вам формулу.

У него имелась вся информация о лекарствах Дженсена, на случай если потребуется воспроизвести их здесь, в Гармонии. В прошлый раз тот не очень хорошо реагировал на местные обезболивающие.

Никки  хмуро смотрела на пластырь.

 – По крайней мере, информация мне не помешает. Спасибо.

 – Ну, и насколько все плохо? – Дженсен опустил голову, ожидая неутешительных новостей. А чего еще ему ожидать? Разве они не использовали все, что предлагали Объединенные планеты? Единственное, что Дженсен не позволил сделать – заменить его глаза видеокамерами, соединенными проводами с мозгом. Он говорил Джеффу, что ему не нравится мысль быть частью машины или что кто-то будет копаться у него в мозгу.

Никки отошла к терминалу в углу и начала что-то нажимать на панели.

 – Мне кажется, лучше всего попробовать ГРМ – Гармонийскую резонансную машину. Машина соединена напрямую с Гармонией, и если она знает, как исцелить тебя, то исцелит.

 – Что это подразумевает?

 – Тебя поместят в камеру, так что ты будешь закрыт со всех сторон. Могу сказать, что некоторые сабы находят подобное весьма расслабляющим, – Никки посмотрела со своего места. – Но я не могу гарантировать, что все получится.

Дженсен обхватил себя руками.

 – Я понимаю, целитель. Я хочу попробовать.

Джефф сглотнул. Он всей душой надеялся, что Дженсен не будет разочарован.

 

* * *

 

Единственное, о чем Никки не упомянула – в машине придется находится голым. Следовало бы догадаться. Гармония не требовательна к одежде.

Как бы то ни было, Дженсен устроился на мягкой, ворсистой платформе, оказавшейся невероятно удобной. Прежде чем капсула закрылась, над ним склонился Джефф и нежно поцеловал.

– Я буду здесь.

– Я знаю, – попытался улыбнуться Дженсен, зная, что скорее всего выглядит неубедительно. Ему было трудно сохранять спокойствие и дышать ровно, пока над ним, судя по звуку, смыкались стенки капсулы.

– Слушай мой голос, саб Дженсен, – раздался голос Никки из динамиков по обеим сторонам его головы. – Мы будем считать в обратном порядке от десяти... девять... восемь.

Дженсен закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал легкость, словно плывет по воде. Голос Никки растворился в небытии.

По лицу скользнул ветерок. Дженсен открыл глаза и увидел себя сидящим у главного фонтана на центральной площади города. Единственным звуком, нарушавшим тишину, было журчание воды на светлых камнях. Он поводил рукой в воде и с восторгом увидел, как вокруг пальцев вьются пузырьки.

– Здравствуй, Дженсен.

Дженсен оглянулся на звук голоса и увидел, что рядом сидит молодая женщина. Он вспомнил буйные рыжие локоны и глаза, синеве которых мог бы позавидовать и океан.

– Я сплю? – других объяснений, почему он разговаривает с живым воплощением Гармонии и как вообще может ее видеть, не нашлось.

– Не совсем, – она склонила голову. – Мы общаемся в общем подсознании, но это очень реально.

Как в тот раз, когда он был соединен с городом в королевском центре управления с приказом спасти их от Конфедерации. Поэтому Объединенные планеты и желали, чтоб он вернулся сюда, и вот он здесь, разговаривает с Гармонией. Ни за что бы ему не хотелось сыграть им на руку. Но, опять же, не похоже, что она собирается просто отдать технологию.

Словно почувствовав направление его размышлений, Гармония нахмурилась.

– Могу я показать тебе кое-что? – она поднялась и протянула ему руку.

Дженсен сглотнул, жалея, что рядом нет Джеффа.

– Да.

Он взял ее за руку и встал.

Пустующий город вокруг них начал меняться, таять, словно глыба льда на солнце, и сминаться, как кусок глины. Дженсен прикрыл глаза свободной рукой и посмотрел на солнце. Здания и мосты росли, удлиняясь в искаженных пропорциях. Вид причинял его глазам больше боли, чем свет. Невозможное место.

– Так город выглядел прежде. Таким я его нашла. Пойдем, – Гармония потянула его за руку, ведя к большим воротам по разбросанным камням, там, где сейчас лежит брусчатка.

Металл начал рябить и вращаться, в точности так, как Дженсен помнил. Что-то было не так: возможно, солнечные лучи иначе отражались от гладкой поверхности, углы были какими-то неправильными. Ворота открылись, и в них вошла фигура, закутанная в тяжелый плащ с капюшоном. Она сдернула отороченный мехом капюшон, и Дженсен ахнул: там стояла Хармони.

Он оглянулся убедиться, что все еще держит за руку настоящую Гармонию. Она печально улыбнулась.

– Это место было моей последней надеждой. Корабль снабжения не пришел, и мы оказались не готовы к зиме. Конечно, мы понятия не имели, что червоточина схлопнулась, и судно никогда не вернется.

Та, другая девушка, что не могла видеть Дженсена и Гармонию, рассматривала город. По ее щекам струились слезы, нос покраснел.

– Я здесь, – крикнула она. – Ты звал меня, будь оно все проклято, ты звал меня!

Она сделала несколько шагов вперед, а затем вдруг отпрыгнула – земля перед ней начала дрожать. Камень из мостовой отлетел в сторону, и открылась лестница, ведущая под землю. Хармони минуту вглядывалась в темноту, а потом сделала один шаг, потом второй.

– Мы должны идти за ней?

Гармония потянула его за руку, и они пошли по ступеням. Сначала было трудно. Ступеньки были слишком высокие и широкие для человека среднего роста. Но чем дальше они шли, тем больше лестница начинала приобретать некий правильный размер. На стенах по мере движения Гармонии мигали огоньки, направляя ее вниз.

– Что это за место? – прошептал Дженсен. Они вошли в другие ворота, бывшие закрытыми, пока девушка не коснулась знака в их центре. Створки быстро распахнулись под ее пальцами – за ними оказалось темно.

Она сделала глубокий вдох и шагнула во тьму. Как только ее нога коснулась пола, комната ожила – огни вспыхнули так стремительно, что они почти ослепли.

– Это самое сердце города. Или, возможно, мозг. Все зависит от точки зрения.

Дженсен подумал, что начинает понимать. Он сделал несколько быстрых шагов вперед, испытывая потребность идти за Хармони, ушедшей дальше. Комната оказалась не слишком просторной, но у него перехватило дыхание при виде большого цилиндрического резервуара в самом ее центре. То, что находилось внутри, оказалось вовсе не человеком – оно напоминало что-то вроде гигантского насекомого с удлиненными конечностями и увеличенной головой.

– Чего ты хочешь от меня? – прошептала Хармони. – Ты можешь нам помочь?

Ответ прозвучал у Дженсена в голове – таким же образом он впервые услышал Гармонию.

– Да. И нет. Именно ты пробудила нас. Именно ты можешь сделать этот город пригодным для вашего вида. Мое время давно прошло. Ты примешь эту ношу?

Она отвела взгляд, вытерла слезы, струящиеся по лицу.

– Будет больно?

– Рождение – это всегда больно. Но я обещаю, таких ощущений ты больше никогда не испытаешь.

– Тогда хорошо. Я согласна.

– Видишь ли, я думала, что умру, – сказала Гармония, отвлекая Дженсена от развернувшейся перед ним картины. – Маттео убили. Я потеряла свой мир и отчаянно хотела воссоединиться с любимым. Но я была не настолько эгоистична, чтобы не думать об остальных.

Послышался вздох, и Дженсен увидел, как из панели управления под огромным резервуаром стали появляться кабели. Они шевелились, как щупальца, обвились вокруг Хармони и скользнули под кожу. Она закричала, откинув голову назад, не в силах сопротивляться, когда ее потянуло к резервуару. Жидкость исчезла, забрав с собой инопланетянина.

Он отвернулся, не желая смотреть, как Хармони занимает место существа.

– О звезды.

Но воображение само нарисовало картинку – неподвижная девушка заключена внутри резервуара, к телу подключены провода и трубки.

Гармония тронула его за плечо. Когда Дженсен посмотрел снова, резервуар опять был полон, и Хармони плавала в жидкости, словно русалка.

– Я не понимала своей участи: быть ни живой, ни мертвой, а где-то между. Теперь город и я – одно целое, и пока сохраняется мое физическое тело, нас не разделить.

Не в силах отвести взгляд от резервуара, Дженсен шагнул вперед. Даже сейчас город получал все свои знания от женщины внутри.

– Когда ты использовала меня, чтобы скрыть город...

– Не каждый разум может подсоединиться к городу. Вот поэтому требуется достойный саб, но “достойный” означает нечто совсем иное.

– И они даже не подозревают... – повернулся Дженсен. – Это ведь из-за тебя каждый должен быть или домом, или сабом, да?

Она указала на свои глаза и улыбнулась.

– У моего дома были карие глаза. Город взял мою любовь к нему из моего сознания и стремился дать ее всем. Это не всегда срабатывало.

Дженсен рассмеялся.

– Нельзя винить в этом город. Люди – забавные создания.

Но когда он оглянулся, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на резервуар, то внезапно понял, что она пытается ему сказать.

– Эта технология... я просто не могу передать ее Объединенным планетам. Она всякий раз будет требовать жертву.

Личность – душу – запертую в симбиозе с какой-то машиной. В данном случае это город. Но представилось, как Объединенные планеты создают корабли, в центре которых люди, отдающие жизнь и душу.

– А твое командование станет просить о жертве? Или возьмет ее?

Когда-то Дженсен ответил бы ей сразу, а теперь не мог. Он думал, что знает, за что борется. Объединенные планеты были хорошими парнями, борющимися с империей, прокладывающей себе путь через галактику пытками и порабощением. Теперь он не был так уверен.

Он уставился в пол, не в силах встретиться с ней взглядом.

– Не знаю.

Она коснулась его лица, словно благословляя. Он моргнул, и они снова оказались у фонтана.

 – То, что сделали с тобой, Дженсен, нельзя исцелить за день. Я могу изменять человеческий разум, да, но со временем и медленно, очень медленно. Будешь ли ты здесь достаточно долго?

 – Ты продолжаешь задавать вопросы, на которые у меня нет ответов, – он попытался улыбнуться, но не смог. Неудивительно, что люди поклонялись ей. Она была как богиня – загадочная и прекрасная. И она – саб, о чем не следует забывать.

 – Мне нравится, что ты не придумываешь ответы, не пытаешься лгать. Ты бы удивился... – она покачала головой. – Я дам тебе дар, Дженсен, и надеюсь, ты останешься со мной. Ты первый за долгое время, с кем я смогла встретиться и поговорить.

Как одиноко. Пусть даже она знает, что таится в сердцах и мыслях каждого жителя Гармонии, никто не мог разговаривать с ней вот так – как человек с человеком.

Гармония поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала сначала одно его веко, потом второе.

 – Я даю тебе свое зрение.

Он не успел попросить объяснений – окружающий мир куда-то провалился. Дженсен падал, кувыркаясь в темноте, падал…

 Он охнул, ударившись головой о верхнюю стенку капсулы.

 – Саб Дженсен, ты меня слышишь?

Это Никки. И давно она зовет его?

 – Да, да, – выдохнул он так, словно бежал много часов подряд.

 – Сейчас я открою капсулу. Пожалуйста, сохраняй спокойствие.

Дженсен моргнул и не мог сдержать испуганный вскрик, когда Никки стала убирать крышку. В расширяющуюся щель просачивался свет. Дженсен смотрел, как металл скользнул в сторону, спрятавшись за боковинами, и увидел над собой стального цвета потолок.

– Звезды...

 – Дженсен, ты в порядке?

Это был Джефф. Дженсен поднял руку, и тот схватился за нее. Хотелось, чтобы имнно Джефф был первым человеком, которого он увидит.

 – Джефф.

Тот наклонился, освещение позади него создавало что-то вроде нимба над его головой. Дженсен увидел темные глаза, по которым так соскучился, спутанные волосы с проседью и ямочки на щеках, окруженные щетиной, более седой, чем запомнилось.

 – Джефф, я тебя вижу.

Он смотрел, как тот меняется в лице, как потрясенно распахиваются глаза, а губы растягиваются в улыбке. Дженсен мог бы смотреть на него весь день.

 – Как? Никки сказала, что аппарат не сможет полностью исцелить тебя.

 – Это Гармония, – она вручила ему дар, но Дженсен еще не понял, какую цену она запросит за него.

Джефф повернул руку Дженсена ладонью вверх и погладил большим пальцем.

 – Твои шрамы уже не такие грубые и заметные. Словно нужно было чуточку магии, чтобы немного стереть их.

Дженсен согнул ладонь и пошевелил пальцами. Привычная боль, напоминавшая ему, насколько повреждены его нервные окончания, исчезла.

 – Вытащи меня из этой штуковины.

Поняв его буквально, Джефф подхватил его под спину и колени и поднял на руки. Дженсен почувствовал, что его лицо запылало, и понял, что в помещении присутствуют другие люди. Когда Джефф опустил его на пол, ноги еле держали, голова слегка кружилась, и Дженсен прислонился к нему.

Мила гавкнула и подбежала к нему. Дженсен упал на колени и провел пальцами по мягкой шерсти:

 – Ты еще очаровательнее, чем я представлял.

Он поцеловал ее маленький розовый нос, поражаясь уму, светящемуся в темно-янтарных глазах. Словно в ответ, она лизнула его подбородок.

Дженсен не сдержал смеха:

 – Спасибо!

Джефф вполголоса с кем-то разговаривал.

 – Вы могли бы отложить мой сегодняшний ужин с королевой? Я хотел бы провести немного времени со своим сабом.

 – Конечно, дом Джефф. Я сообщу вам новое время встречи.

Дженсен посмотрел на долговязого саба, разговаривающего с Джеффом. Было в том что-то знакомое, но только когда Джефф сказал: “Спасибо, Колин”, Джефф узнал мальчика, которого в последний раз видел два года назад. Он ахнул. Что еще настолько изменилось?

 

* * *

 

Одевшись, Дженсен позволил Джеффу отвести его в их жилище, Мила, виляя хвостом, побежала за ними. Дженсен рассматривал каждую мелочь – от замысловатого узора плитки на полу до переплетения нитей в гобелене на стене – и не мог остановиться. Больше всего он оценил цвет – красные знамена, молочный блеск мрамора, сложные оттенки светлой шерсти Милы. Он чувствовал себя обжорой, жадно поглощающим все, что может видеть.

У него не было времени оценить обстановку комнаты – ну какая комната, если перед ним Джефф? Как только закрылась дверь, тот развернулся, обхватил лицо Дженсена своими большими ладонями и жадно поцеловал.

Держать глаза открытыми, особенно когда Джефф так целует, оказалось труднее, чем он думал. Но хотелось видеть, как тот крепко зажмурился, напряжение в уголках глаз. Дженсен отстранился и провел пальцами по щеке Джеффа, очертил брови, следуя за движения взглядом.

 – Джефф, я хочу видеть все.

Дрожащими руками Дженсен расстегнул на том форму, нетерпеливо фыркнул, обнаружив под рубашкой футболку.

 – На тебе слишком много всего надето.

Джефф рассмеялся низким грудным смехом. Не в силах сдержаться, Дженсен присоединился к нему. Он видел! И ничто с этим не сравнится.

Дженсен стянул с Джеффа рубашку и футболку и замер, восхищаясь его торсом: загорелой грудью с порослью волос, тугими сосками, крепким прессом и пупком.

Дженсен провел языком сверху вниз – вкус оказался под стать увиденному. Он уделил много времени каждому соску, наслаждаясь тем, как они твердеют под языком. Дуя на влажную кожу, Дженсен наблюдал, как меняется выражение лица Джеффа, как у того сбилось дыхание. Каждая перемена вызывала восторг.

 – Мальчик, ты смерти моей хочешь.

 – Я только начал, – Дженсен обнял его за пояс. Не терпелось увидеть член Джеффа. Брюки расстегнулись легко, и он сдернул из вниз одним нетерпеливым рывком. Член высвободился, чуть покачиваясь.

Дженсен упал на колени, так чтобы действительно рассмотреть. Он кончиками пальцев погладил головку, потер взад-вперед по щелочке. Выступила прозрачная капля, и он мог сказать, что Джефф едва сдерживается. Черт, он видел, как напряглись его мышцы, и едва заметную дрожь. Дженсен проследил пальцем венку до самого основания, восхищаясь тем, как такая нежная кожа может стать такой жесткой. Он обхватил ладонью мошонку Джеффа, перекатывая ее между пальцами и наблюдая, как утолщается член.

 – Дженсен, пожалуйста.

Дженсен поднял взгляд, упиваясь видом Джеффа, тем, как тот сонно жмурится, как прикусил губу, сдерживаясь. Джефф был так прекрасен и даже не подозревал об этом.

– Я еще не закончил, – Дженсен скользнул взглядом вниз, к лодыжкам. Он расшнуровал военные ботинки, чтоб Джефф мог снять их и брюки. Дженсен понял, что соскучился по пальцам его ног и не в силах удержаться от исследования каждого отдельно, каждой хрупкой косточки и сухожилия.

Видимо, Джефф больше не мог ждать. Он протянул руку и с рычанием потянул Дженсена вверх.

 – Теперь на тебе слишком много одежды, и нам надо перейти на постель.

Хоть Дженсен был и не против, чтоб его взял и на обеденном столе или в одном из больших кресел, но не в самый же первый раз после возвращения зрения! Он сознавал – он впервые за два года увидел Джеффа. Дженсен с трудом сглотнул.

 – Да. Постель.

 – Двигайся, – Джефф взял его за руку и повел в спальню.

По-прежнему полный головокружительной радости, Дженсен рассмеялся. Он сорвал форму, наслаждаясь тем, что может кидать одежду на пол, не беспокоясь, что потом споткнется о нее.

Они вместе упали на кровать, и Джеффу хватило присутствия духа, чтобы кинуть через плечо:

 – Мила, спать.

Дженсен заметил в углу комнаты подстилку для собаки, но выразить изумление не успел – Джефф поцеловал его снова. Дженсен на секунду закрыл глаза, растворяясь в моменте, чувствуя лишь губы Джеффа на своих и соприкосновение их тел, кожа к коже.

Потом тот отодвинулся и потянулся за смазкой к удобно расположенному дозатору на стене. Звезды, как же Дженсену нравилась Гармония. Он встал на колени и раздвинул ноги, застонав, когда Джефф начал готовить его. И все равно он продолжал смотреть на Джеффа: как сокращаются мышцы руки, когда тот орудовал пальцами в его проходе. Это почти отвлекло его от приятного жжения внутри.

 – Садись на меня, – послышался приказ.

Этой команде было легко повиноваться. Дженсен устроился над бедрами Джеффа и, удерживаясь руками за его плечи, начал опускаться на его член, который тот направлял в него. Джефф смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот и распахнув глаза, словно ничего более восхитительного в своей жизни не видел.

С каждым дюймом, на который опускался Дженсен, веки Джеффа опускались ниже, скрывая потяжелевший от похоти взгляд. Даже не хотелось моргать, чтобы ни на мгновенье не потерять из виду его лицо.

Дженсен достиг нижней точки – Джефф был в нем так глубоко, под таким правильным углом. Он качнул бедрами, скользнув членом по животу Джеффа. Тот обхватил его за пояс и начал толкаться вверх. Они нашли общий ритм, качаясь навстречу друг другу. Лицо Джеффа покраснело – он был близок к кульминации – губа прикушена, лоб избороздили морщины, словно ему больно.

Их взгляды встретились, и все, о чем мог думать Дженсен, – увлажнившиеся глаза Джеффа. Тот был в нем, и он мог на него смотреть. Он видел Джеффа.

 – Ох, милый, не надо, – тот провел большими пальцами по щекам Дженсена, и он только теперь понял, что плачет.

– Я могу тебя видеть, – пробормотал Дженсен, уткнувшись лбом в лоб Джеффа.

 – Родной мой, ты всегда мог.

А потом Джефф толкнулся в него, и Дженсен растворился в ощущениях.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

– Неужели мы просто должны сидеть сложа руки и ни черта не делать?

Мэгги подняла глаза от своего планшета, наконец вынужденная обратить внимание на Витфилда, – тот мерил шагами комнату уже полчаса. Да не просто ходил, а топал так, словно гвозди забивал.

Они – включая Кэролайн Чикези и доктора Карла Джонсона – работали в гостиной, общей для их спален. Она была намного просторнее, чем спаленка Мегги во время предыдущей командировки, и достаточно большой, чтоб вместить еще пятерых.

 – Некоторым из нас действительно надо работать, – Кэролайн отложила стилус. Она делила длинный стол с доктором Джонсоном, окруженным грудами планшетников из Гармонии.

 – Предполагалось, что мы будем няньками Эклзу и Моргану, – Витфилд упал на диван, погрузившись в мягкие подушки.

 – Ты действительно хочешь выполнять грязную работу для Фуллера? – фыркнула Кэролайн.

Витфилд вздохнул.

 – Не понимаю, что плохого в том, чтобы найти оружие? Да именно ради их технологий этот договор и заключали.

 – Но не ценой полного разрушения их привычного жизненного уклада, – вздохнул Карл. – Хотя, думаю, мы уже нанесли непоправимый ущерб этой культуре.

Мэгги прочистила горло.

 – Есть разница между отношением к этому месту с уважением и без. Люди Фуллера сейчас обшаривают дворец, разыскивая центр управления, – она дотронулась до длинной пустой стены, превратив ее в увеличенную версию экрана, за которым работала. На нем появилась карта с крошечными синими точками, обозначающими других военнослужащих.

 Она указала на четыре группы в разных местах: одна на верхних уровнях, две на среднем и еще одна на нижнем.

 – Здесь, здесь и здесь. Однако если бы они изучили, как здесь работает технология, то знали бы, что город никогда не позволит им отыскать центр управления.

Джонсон отодвинул стул и уставился на сетку.

 – Конечно. Город работает за счет мыслей – он может в буквальном смысле прочитать их намерения.

 – Она может читать их намерения, – поправила его Кэролайн, и обменялась взглядами с Мэгги. Они вдвоем нашли дневник девушки по имени Хармони в записях старой колонии. У них имелась собственная теория о том, как появился на свет этот город.

 – С другой стороны, я не собираюсь использовать информацию во зло, так что все, что мне нужно сделать... – Мэгги положила ладонь на стену и попросила город показать ей расположение центра управления. На несколько уровней ниже дворца появился красный квадрат. – Вот.

 – Серьезно? – Витфилд рассмеялся. – Ты просто попросила, и он – пардон, она – выдала тебе информацию?

 – Я не ожидала, что меня действительно пустят внутрь. Хотя я почти уверена, что все, что мне требуется – найти правильный лифт, – Мэгги отдала команду экрану закрыться, изображение мигнуло и исчезло.

Витфилд поднялся на ноги.

 – Ладно, на самом деле мы не хотим искать оружие, верно? – он оглянулся и дождался, пока каждый кивнет. – И прямо сейчас проходит праздник... Выбор? Кроме того, вы, – он указал на Джонсона, – хотите понаблюдать за их культурой. Вот я и предлагаю пойти и понаблюдать.

 – А тебе мало было, когда вы ходили с Хэнком? – Кэролайн пыталась прогнать с лица улыбку, но у нее это плохо получалось.

Джонсон начал складывать планшетники в одну стопку.

 – Знаете, я считаю, что вы все имеете передо мной преимущество. Мне майор Таппен не показывал окрестности.

 – Мы можем ему позвонить, – предложила Мэгги.

 Кэролайн всплеснула руками:

 – И чего я вообще волнуюсь? Ладно, пошли отсюда, но сначала я сообщу командору Брауну, куда мы направляемся.

Кто-то должен быть ответственным, догадалась Мэгги. Она посмотрела на свой планшет и выключила его. Проблема оружия все еще не давала покоя. Мэгги не знала наверняка, какую позицию занимает, но это место вызывало в ней жгучее любопытство. Руки чесались прикоснуться к технологии. Может, город даже позволит ей.

 

* * *

 

– Дженсе-е-ен.

Дженсен открыл глаза. Мгновение он видел лишь темноту, и горло перехватило от паники. Неужели ему все приснилось?

А потом Джефф включил свет, любимое лицо осветилось, и Дженсен сморгнул слезы. Звезды, он когда-нибудь перестанет так эмоционально реагировать? Словно тот воображаемый сундук, куда он все прятал, чтобы убедить Джареда, что все в порядке, вдруг открылся, и никак не получается все запихнуть обратно.

– Черт, я забыл позвонить Джареду.

– Я могу подождать, – Джефф уселся на постель. Он был уже одет – на сей раз в одежду Гармонии, а не в стандартную форму, выданную на базе. Цвета – глубокий темно-бордовый и шоколадно-коричневый, расшитые золотой нитью – смотрелись на нем хорошо, подчеркивая блеск глаз и серебро в волосах. – Хотел спросить, не желаешь ли ты посмотреть, как встает солнце?

Теперь стало понятно, почему тут так темно – Джефф поднял его до рассвета. Дженсен улыбнулся:

– С удовольствием.

– Одевайся, – Джефф указал на комплект одежды на кровати. Должно быть, он положил его там, пока Дженсен спал. – Я знаю отличное место.

Дженсен быстро натянул штаны и рубашку, он наслаждался ощущением мягкой ткани. После жесткой формы, которая была на нем вчера, эта одежда была почти роскошной.

– Мила, ко мне.

Собака открыла глаза и уставилась на Дженсена. Он догадался, что для нее слишком рано.

– Дай ей поспать, – сказал Джефф. – Теперь ей можно.

Дженсен не мог уйти, не погладив ее за ушами и не пообещав, что они скоро вернутся. Он взял Джеффа за руку, и они вышли из комнаты. Утро омрачали тревожные мысли.

– Мне же не придется отправлять ее обратно, да? Ведь теперь я могу видеть.

Тот удивленно на него посмотрел.

– Нет, Джен. Она привязалась к тебе – это часть генетического программирования. Было бы жестоко, если бы ее забрали.

Он с облегчением выдохнул – ее не придется отдавать. Мила стала такой же важной частью его жизни, как и Джефф. Расставаться с ней было бы больно.

Они вышли из лифта на террасе с садами. Дженсен посмотрел на светлеющее небо и понял, что они на самом верху башни. Выше можно подняться только в вагончике. Отсюда был виден темно-синий океан, растянувшийся вдоль горизонта.

Дженсен прильнул к невысокой каменной стене, ограждающей край, Джефф прижался к нему сбоку. По опоре стены вилось странное растение с продолговатыми листьями, Дженсен рассеянно взялся за него. Когда он сломал один из листьев, запахло жженой корицей. Над горизонтом медленно поднималось солнце – красный шар окрасил небо и облака в кровавые цвета.

Дженсен почувствовал влагу на щеках и нетерпеливо их вытер.

– Я когда-нибудь перестану заливаться слезами при виде прекрасного?

– Со временем, полагаю, – Джефф обнял его за пояс. – А пока наслаждайся.

– Спасибо. Это восхитительно, – Дженсен нахмурился. Слова Джеффа напомнили ему о словах Гармонии. – Джефф, она сказала, что не может вылечить меня. Не сразу.

– Кто? Никки?

– Нет, Гармония, – у Дженсена не было возможности рассказать Джеффу об увиденном в машине. Их рты были заняты другим. – Она разговаривала со мной, когда я был в капсуле. То, что я видел... Джефф, этот город, здесь все благодаря ей – ее сознание слилось с инопланетной технологией.

– Тихо-тихо, успокойся. Я за тобой не успеваю.

Дженсен выдохнул и рассказал Джеффу обо всем, чему стал свидетелем: как дико и неправильно выглядел город перед слиянием с Хармони, что значит надежда Объединенных планет на передовую технологию и про ее напутственные слова.

– Она сказала, что дает мне свое зрение. Что это значит?

Джефф погладил пальцами веки Дженсена.

– Не знаю. Дадим Чикези просканировать тебя – посмотрим, что покажет обследование. Что бы там ни было, Джен, я очень благодарен Гармонии за ее дар.

Они поцеловались в лучах солнца. Дженсен крепко держал Джеффа, не желая его отпускать.

– Хотел бы я, чтоб мы могли оставаться здесь весь день. Одни, – Джефф облизнул губы. – Но у нас завтрак с королевой.

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул. Вот все и начинается. Он получил свое исцеление, теперь пора платить по счетам.

– Пошли.

 

* * *

 

Слова Гармонии беспокоили Джеффа больше, чем хотелось признавать. Если что-то преподнесено в качестве дара, его всегда можно отнять. При первой же возможности он настоит, чтобы Дженсена просканировали. И все же их мгновения вместе – смотреть, как Дженсен любуется рассветом, встречаться с ним взглядом, занимаясь любовью – значили для него очень много. Он сделает что угодно, лишь бы Дженсен мог видеть.

– Так странно идти здесь без провожатого, – Дженсен щелкнул по стенке лифта, когда тот остановился. Он открывался прямо в личных апартаментах королевы, которые, насколько было известно Джеффу, занимали целый уровень огромного дворца.

Джеффу пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не потянуться к Дженсену и не взять того за руку или плечо. Он привык направлять его. Как минимум, ему не хватало их контакта, когда его рука лежала на теле Дженсена.

– Думаю, Колина повысили, – Джефф улыбнулся, вспомнив мальчика, так искренне показывавшего им окрестности во время их первого визита в город.

Когда двери лифта открылись, Дженсен нахмурился.

– Надо найти время поговорить с ним. Он выглядит совсем иначе.

– Дети имеют привычку вырастать, – пожал плечами Джефф, хотя и знал, что за этим кроется большее. Колин беспокоился по поводу предстоящего обучения, и, возможно, Дженсен хотел убедиться, что мальчик в порядке.

Они вышли в пустой коридор. Джефф предположил, что для большинства королевских сабов еще слишком рано вставать с постелей. Или так, или они воспользовались замечательным днем и уже отправились по своим поручениям.

– В гостиную...

– Сюда, – Дженсен казался счастливым, что именно он указывает дорогу, и Джефф не мог его винить. Он улыбнулся тому, как Дженсен направился прямиком к правильной двери. Он уже давно не видел, чтоб тот ходил так уверенно. Раньше были лишь осторожные шаги и неуверенные движения, даже когда работала его камера.

Джефф нажал ладонью на дверь, и раздался звуковой сигнал. Мужской голос крикнул: “Войдите”, и дверь отъехала в сторону.

Первое, что обрушилось на них при входе – запах еды, теплый и манящий. Послышалось, как в ответ живот Дженсена забурчал. Они с вечера ничего не ели, и у Джеффа слюнки потекли при виде стоящего у стены стола с закусками и выпечкой.

На мягком ковре стоял коленопреклоненный белокурый мужчина, но не потому, что он был сабом, как сначала подумал Джефф, а потому что играл с малышом с такими же светлыми локонами. Он поднял на них взгляд и улыбнулся, и только тогда Джефф узнал в нем сына королевы.

– Леви! – шагнул вперед Дженсен. – Рад тебя видеть.

Леви подхватил ребенка – тот лишь засмеялся в ответ.

– С возвращением, Дженсен.

Было почти странно видеть Леви улыбающимся. Джефф запомнил его очень строгим и серьезным, но тогда тот оказался в ловушке контракта с жестоким мастером, тем самым, что похитил Дженсена и пытался захватить управление Гармонией. Дела принца-саба явно улучшились.

– Вижу, ты занят, – Дженсен подошел к ребенку и потянул за пухлую ножку.

– Немножко. Это мой сын, Алон, следующий король Гармонии, – на последних словах Леви скривил губы, и на секунду Джефф снова увидел расстроенного саба, которого знал два года назад.

– Мы немного слышали об этом, – Джефф прочистил горло и подошел ближе полюбоваться ребенком.

Алон залепетал и сунул руку в рот. Он пнул Леви в бок, наверное, желая, чтоб его опустили на пол. Леви поцеловал его в висок.

– Я не удивлен. Только об этом все и говорили.

– Никак не удается избежать всеобщего внимания, да? – Дженсен нахмурился.

Леви склонил голову.

– Ты меня понимаешь.

Дженсен кивнул. Джефф чувствовал, что эти двое от него отдалились. У него была собственная схватка с известностью много лет назад, но ничего похожего на то, с чем столкнулись они. Опять же, он никогда не был сабом, и его унижение не транслировалось напоказ всему городу. Джефф погладил бок Дженсена, просто для собственного успокоения.

Задняя дверь открылась, и вошла королева, за ней следовал саб Фредерик. В отличие от тщательно причесанной дамы, которую Джефф видел в тронном зале, она была одета в удобные на вид мягкие синие брюки и тунику, подпоясанную на талии. Босая, с волосами собранными в конский хвост. Фредерик за ее спиной был одет так же, только его туника оставляла открытой грудь.

– Доброе утро, – ее обычно строгое лицо осветила улыбка. – Мне очень приятно, что вы здесь. Саб Дженсен, ты выглядишь на удивление хорошо.

Дженсен чуть поклонился.

– За это я должен благодарить город и вас, госпожа.

– Хорошо. Нам нужно многое обсудить.

Леви устроил сына на бедре.

– Боюсь, Алону надо сменить подгузник. Скоро увидимся, – он кивнул Джеффу и Дженсену, подошел к матери – та поцеловала в щеку его, потом малыша – и вышел.

– Давайте сначала позавтракаем. За хорошей едой общение всегда приятнее, – она указала на стол. Фредерик пошел к нему наполнить блюдо.

Джефф взглянул на Дженсена – тот ответил ему легкой улыбкой и кивнул. Сегодня он был вполне в состоянии выполнять обязанности саба и наполнить тарелку едой для них обоих.

Королева устроилась в большом мягком кресле, Джефф сел на двухместный диванчик напротив нее. С минуту она наблюдала за Дженсеном.

– Вы не надели на него ошейника.

– Он захотел ошейник от Гармонии.

– И церемонию, – Дженсен поставил их тарелку на стол перед Джеффом и грациозно опустился на колени.

Джефф пригляделся к выбору Дженсена – ему особенно нравились маленькие слоеные печенья, фаршированные сыром и зеленью. Дженсену, однако, нравились крохотные пирожки с пряными чужеродными начинками, от которых у Джеффа начиналась изжога. Он взял один и протянул Дженсену, наблюдая, как тот взял пищу из его пальцев, а потом вылизал их дочиста.

Здесь, в Гармонии дом традиционно кормил своего саба. Это было частью его обязанностей, символом заботы, которая дается в обмен на то, что требуется от саба. Джефф вдруг вспомнил, что он-то своих обязательств не выполнил.

– Мы с удовольствием организуем ее, так только будет возможность. Не годится ему ходить без ошейника – кто-то еще может попытаться заявить на него права.

– Ни за что, – чуть не зарычал Джефф. Больше никто и никогда не отнимет у него Дженсена.

Королева кивнула, и, если Джефф не ошибся, в ее глазах было одобрение. Она подхватила фрукт с блюда, принесенного Фредериком, и начала аккуратно чистить. Сначала накормила сочным кусочком саба и улыбнулась ему. Потом обратила свой взгляд к Джеффу и Дженсену.

– Благодаря подключению к вашей новостной ленте, мы были в курсе твоих приключений. Я очень обрадовалась, узнав, что ты вернулся домой. Но потом ты исчез, и мы понятия не имели, что произошло.

– Мне нужно было оправиться от ран, госпожа, – Дженсен сжал кулаки на коленях. Джефф хотел спросить его, исцелила ли их Гармония, или они до сих пор болят. – Обо мне заботился мой брат Джаред.

Джефф нахмурился.

– Мне следовало быть там.

Ему следовало бы попытаться перевернуть небо и землю, чтобы вернуть Дженсена. А вместо этого он позволил себе поддаться влиянию командования, убежденного, что Дженсен убит конфедератами.

– Ты не знал, – мягко сказал Дженсен. Он-то простил его, но как Джеффу простить самого себя? Он встретился взглядом с королевой, и она медленно кивнула ему, будто понимая. Да уж, раньше ему лучше удавалось скрывать свои эмоции.

– У нас есть обряд, – начала королева, – для домов, желающих загладить свою вину перед сабом, если вам интересно.

Джефф не был удивлен. У этих людей имелись церемонии и ритуалы для всего. Интересно, поможет ли?

– Я могу провести его для вас.

Дженсен сжал его голень, и Джефф не знал, трактовать это как подбадривание или предупреждение.

– Нам нужно многое рассказать вам, госпожа. Мастер сказал мне, что вы познакомились с моими друзьями Томом и Софией.

– Ты просил помощи и для них.

– Для Тома. Как и меня, его пытали конфедераты. А потом он лишился своего дома. Он мазохист, который не может перестать причинять себе боль. Я надеюсь, ваши целители душ...

Она прикрыла рот ладонью и кивнула.

– Я немедленно отправлю к ним целителя.

– Благодарю вас.

Джефф стиснул плечо Дженсена.

– Вы были очень щедры к нам, госпожа. Полагаю, будет лишь справедливо ответить вам тем же, – он быстро переглянулся с Дженсеном, тот кивнул.

– Наши военные очень хотят получить технологию вооружения. Новый начальник базы прислал своих людей в качестве наших провожатых. Мы им не доверяем.

– Я общалась с этим Фуллером. Он не произвел на меня впечатления, – королева всегда была проницательна и разбиралась в людях. – Гармония сохранит свои тайны. Я удивлена, что вы больше не стремитесь к подобной технологии.

– Мы им не доверяем, – воскликнул Дженсен. – Конфедерация больше не угроза, как раньше. В неправильных руках более мощное оружие наделает бед.

И они сделают все, что в их силах, чтобы помешать военным и предотвратить жертвы, необходимые для использования этой технологии. Они оба не понаслышке знали, как Объединенные планеты используют людей и идут дальше, не оглядываясь.

– Очень важно найти правильные руки, – казалось, королева разговаривает сама с собой. Она покачала головой. – Саб Дженсен, я попрошу тебя об услуге. Ты бы мог обратиться к народу Гармонии? Многие стремятся взглянуть на тебя, и я верю, что телетрансляция успокоит слухи, окружающие ваше прибытие.

Джефф посмотрел на Джеффа.

– Только если ты хочешь, милый.

– Тогда для меня это будет честью, госпожа.

– Мы благодарны тебе. Я с нетерпением жду нашей встречи за ужином.

Если Джефф помнил правильно, это будет один из официальных ужинов. Он вспомнил прошлый раз, когда им пришлось выступать перед королевой и ее придворными, доказывая, что он, Джефф, достойный дом. На сей раз ему не хотелось быть в центре внимания, больше нет. Однако он сомневался, что им с Дженсеном когда-нибудь удастся совсем уйти в тень.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Мэгги еще не приходилось бывать в городе во время Выбора. Ее поразила разница с той ночью, когда Хэнк взял их группу посмотреть достопримечательности и походить по клубам. Вокруг было намного больше народу, и все по-своему праздновали. Все дети, которых она видела, держали в руках маленькие красные флажки и махали ей. Большинство зданий были украшены такими же флагами и разноцветными плакатами с незнакомыми символами. Наверняка местные понимали их значение.

Встретив Мэгги и остальных на выходе из вагончика, доставившего их в центр города, Хэнк был рад показать им все еще раз. Очень удобно иметь общественный транспорт, который подлетает прямо к окну.

Они группой прошли через толпу, получая приветственные взмахи рук. В некоторых зданиях, похоже, происходило что-то интересное, и не раз их взмахами приглашали внутрь, присоединиться. Витфилд, похоже, соблазнился женщиной в одном лишь длинном саронге и красном ошейнике, которая поманила их с арки высокого каменного здания на втором уровне. Он остановился на полушаге и сдвинулся с места, лишь когда Хэнк толкнул его в плечо.

То, что Хэнк пошел с ними без Йена, не должно было казаться странным, но все же казалось. Мэгги привыкла к его дому – тот в прошлый раз оказался очень хорошим гидом. Хэнк провел здесь почти два года и мог ответить на множество вопросов доктора Джонсона. Тот держал в руках планшет и на ходу делал заметки.

 – Приятно, что твоя вторая половина спустила тебя сегодня с поводка, – подколол Хэнка Витфилд.

Тот подмигнул.

 – Он частенько позволяет мне выбираться из клетки.

 – Он держит тебя в клетке? – скривился Витфилд.

 – Только если я прошу, – Хэнк улыбнулся, и Мэгги не смогла понять, серьезно он или нет. Она предположила, что так и задумывалось.

Они подошли к движущейся лестнице, ведущей к главной площади. Отсюда они могли видеть десятки сабов, стоящих на невысоких помостах вокруг фонтана и по всей площади. Между ними от помоста к помосту прохаживались домы. Одни что-то себе помечали, другие вовлекли сабов в беседу, выдавая маленькие жетоны.

Витфилд перегнулся через перила.

 – Йопрст, да тут прямо какой-то квартал красных фонарей!

Мэгги переглянулась с Чикези. Она надеялась, что они больше не станут вмешиваться. В прошлый раз Витфилда раздражало, что мастер Хэнка увел того на поводке в затененный альков, чтобы ненадолго уединиться. Хотя “раздражение” – неправильное слово. Витфилд был в ярости. Похоже, он не понимал, что Хэнк хочет быть здесь в качестве саба Йена. Мэгги, может, и сама не понимала, почему тот сделал такой выбор, но она уважала его решение.

 – Они там по собственной воле, Витфилд. Там проводится много частных переговоров. Некоторые кончают от того, что вот так вот выставлены на всеобщее обозрение, – Хэнк закатил глаза. – Уж ты-то должен все знать о таком дерьме, старик. Ты же был на Меридиане.

Витфилд пожал плечами.

 – Одно дело – извращение на одну ночь, но на всю жизнь?

 – Старик, это нормально, если тебе такое не нравится, – Хэнк понизил голос, так что Мэгги пришлось податься вперед, чтобы услышать остальное. – Но хватит сучить из-за моего выбора.

По крайней мере, Хэнк наконец-то хоть что-то сказал. Мэгги посмотрела на город, радуясь, что не придется вмешиваться. Она увидела, как что-то поднялось над фонтаном, оно двигалось как вагончик, но это была круглая капсула, как для анабиоза.

 – Хэнк, что это?

Он проследил, куда она указывает пальцем.

– А, это посвященный саб. Он сделает круг над городом, чтобы каждый мог его увидеть.

– Ладно, а теперь объясни, что это значит.

Хэнк посмотрел на Джонсона.

– Хочешь сам объяснить, док? Готов поспорить, тебе аж зудит, так хочется показать, чего ты там наисследовал.

– Ты можешь поправить меня, если я ошибся, – Джонсон нажал кнопку на своем планшете. – В начале каждого Выбора избирается саб, которому предоставляют честь стать посвященным сабом. Он находится в анабиозе, по моему мнению, с конечной целью – общение с Гармонией.

– Это символ, – Хэнк прикусил губу. – Йен рассказывал, что это напоминание всем об уважении к сабам. Тем более, что некоторые со временем забывают об этом.

Последние два года ему пришлось поработать в бывшем Пасдаре. Мэгги догадалась, что кое-что ему известно из первых рук.

Вспыхнул свет, и на площади стали появляться телеэкраны различного размера. Толпа умолкла, глядя на них. Эти экраны напомнили Мэгги о некоторых городах в Объединенных планетах, где небо постоянно освещают новости и реклама. Наверное, здорово иметь возможность  их выключать.

– Официальная трансляция, – пробормотал Хэнк. Безусловно, это объясняло их внезапное появление в воздухе.

Сначала возникло изображение королевы. Она объявила, что к ним всем обратится саб Дженсен. Камера сместилась на Дженсена, тот стоял на чем-то типа балкона. Проиграла короткая музыка.

Хэнк толкнул Витфилда локтем:

– Думаешь, он споет? Не плачь по мне, Гармония?

– Заткнись.

Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох и начал говорить. Мэгги ясно его слышала – площадь затихла.

– Спасибо, что нашли сегодня время выслушать меня. Я знаю, что большинство из вас смотрели выпуск новостей из Объединенных планет о случившемся со мной два года назад. Честно говоря, я хотел бы, чтобы вы не видели этого. Я был солдатом и просто выполнял свою работу. Последствия иногда оказываются ужасными.

Но благодаря вашей королеве и этому городу я стою сейчас перед вами здоровый, что у меня дома было невозможным. Меня ошеломили ваши добрые пожелания и поддержка. Вы не представляете, что это значит для меня. Сейчас я в Гармонии со своим домом Джеффом Морганом, чтобы выполнять обязанности посредника между нашими народами. Хоть мы и далеко продвинулись в понимании, но обеим сторонам еще многому предстоит научиться. С этой целью завтра узком кругу состоится церемония надевания ошейника,  и я впервые получу ошейник от Гармонии. Я прошу еще об одной услуге. Хотя мы здесь представляем Объединенные планеты, помните, что мы всего лишь люди, просто дом и саб, как и вы. Спасибо.

Экраны замерцали и погасли. Хэнк развернулся:

– Неплохо. Думаю, он обзавелся еще парой сотен поклонников.

Мэгги проигнорировала его и ответную реплику Витфилда. Технология исцелила Дженсена. Руки чесались, так хотелось вернуться и продолжить ее изучение. Нужно было проделать столько работы!

– Ты нас поведешь вниз, на площадь? – спросил Хэнка Джонсон.

– Карл, ты уверен? – впервые Хэнк выглядел серьезным. Мэгги вспомнила, что когда-то он был рабом Конфедерации. Именно с него и начался весь конфликт с Гармонией

Джонсон улыбнулся.

– Как сказал майор Эклз, я готов признать, что мне есть чему учиться.

– В таком случае, я возвращаюсь во дворец, – вмешалась Мэгги. – Мне нужно подробно изучить изображения, так что надо бежать.

– И разобрать стены? – ухмыльнулся Хэнк. – Не перетрудись, Гилленхаал.

– Думаю, я смогу соблюсти равновесие, – улыбнулась она в ответ.

 

* * *

 

Проснувшись, София обнаружила Тома глядящим в окно, солнце светило так ярко, что было непонятно, сколько она проспала. Должно быть, он давно встал – на нем больше не было вчерашней свободной пижамы. Она уже открыла рот, чтобы пожелать ему доброго утра, но тут заметила, что его запястья перепачканы кровью.

– Ох, Том! – София откинула покрывало и подошла к нему, взяла его руки в свои.

К счастью, царапины только казались глубокими. Аптечки должно хватить, чтобы справиться с этим.

– Садись и дай мне промыть раны.

Он без сопротивления позволил толкнуть себя в ближайшее кресло. София отошла достать аптечку из своего рюкзака. Следовало дать ему успокоительные прошлым вечером, но она не ожидала, что он проснется раньше нее. После вчерашних волнений и прогулки по дворцу и окрестностям она была слишком уставшей. И решила, что и Том тоже.

– Прости, – он смотрел, как она очищает раны спиртовой салфеткой. Тому они нравились, потому что жгли. Это была одна из мелочей, которые София могла для него сделать.

Она не ответила ему, только покопалась в аптечке, ища бинт и антибактериальный крем.

– Придется их перевязать. Мы не так давно использовали пласт-повязку.

Собственно, позапрошлой ночью. С этими ранами надо быть очень бдительной. У Тома привычка вскрывать порезы на запястьях, иногда, казалось, он даже не осознавал, что делает, просто впивался ногтями в поврежденную кожу.

София разгладила водонепроницаемый синтетический герметик на тканевой повязке. Чтоб расковырять его, потребуется время.

– Чем хочешь заняться сегодня? Можем посмотреть, свободен ли Дженсен, или погулять по городу, если он все еще занят.

Она надеялась, что Дженсена исцелили. Если им удалось, значит, эти люди могут все. Возможно, даже вылечить Тома. София посмотрела на расписную шкатулку на краю стола. Юный саб прошлым вечером прислал ошейник, но она лишь заглянула внутрь. Он был темно-синий – цвет, который использовали в Гармонии для обозначения  кратковременных контрактов. София могла привязать к себе Тома на несколько недель или лет.

Ради его безопасности. С его большими синими глазами он тут лакомый кусочек, особенно с такой отчаянной потребностью в боли.

Том пожал плечами.

– Я могу остаться здесь и смотреть в окно.

– Ты знаешь, что ты не просто смотришь, – получилось жестче, чем она намеревалась. Проклятье, ей не хватало терпения. Ей следует быть осмотрительней, чем те интерны в госпитале, где Том провел последний год. – Пойдем, поедим, – она посмотрела на часы. – Будет поздний завтрак.

София начала разбираться с местной системой подачи еды, и тут началась трансляция выступления Дженсена по телекомму – странному прибору, торчавшему в углу.  Вчера Софии провели краткий курс, но все равно внезапно возникший экран напугал. Том удивленным не выглядел, но опять же он, похоже, едва замечал, что находится перед ним.

– Что-то есть, – ей удалось наконец-то получить из устройства нечто, напоминающее бутерброд. Вот только София не распознала, что находится между двумя кусками теплого хлеба. Она немного откусила и обнаружила, что он довольно вкусный. – Тебе нужно поддерживать силы.

Особенно если Том настаивал на повсеместном кровопускании.

Как только мысль промелькнула, Софию обожгло чувство вины. Это она притащила сюда Тома через всю галактику. Он не виноват, что не может контролировать себя. Просто она чертовски устала и измучилась от неспособности хоть как-то помочь.

Но Том под ее ответственностью. И здесь ему помогут. Она просто должна делать свою часть работы. София подошла к коробке и стянула крышку. Синий ошейник, лежащий на мягкой ворсистой подушке, выглядел так невинно. На нем не было застежки, но из отчетов Дженсена она знала, что не стоит ее ожидать.

– Том? – ей пришлось прочистить горло, прежде чем получилось продолжить. – Ты все еще хочешь? То есть... – София глубоко вздохнула и начала сначала. – Примешь ли ты мой ошейник на время нашего пребывания здесь?

Том наградил ее сияющей улыбкой и на секунду стал похожим на себя прежнего.

– Конечно, Соф.

Ошейник так точно подошел, словно было создан именно для него. София свела концы вместе, и они идеально спаялись, даже не оставив шва. Она просунула палец между ошейником и шеей, проверяя, не слишком ли плотно он прилегает. Идеально! Отступив, София подумала, что Тому идет.

Довольно скоро в дверь позвонили. София переглянулась с озадаченным Томом. На мгновенье она подумала, что это Дженсен, хотя, если он выступает с речью для королевы, то сейчас слишком занят.

София положила ладонь на датчик, чтобы открыть дверь. В коридоре стояли двое незнакомцев. Оба в светло-голубых халатах, на шее мужчины черный ошейник.

– Дом София?

– Пожалуйста, просто София, – она еще не готова откликаться на такое обращение.

Женщина улыбнулась. У нее были очень темные глаза, подведенные черным и серым.

– Я целитель душ Джина, а это мой саб Тимоти. Королева прислала нас по просьбе саба Дженсена.

Черт, Джен, быстро же ты работаешь.

– Входите, пожалуйста, – София почувствовала, что сердце забилось быстро-быстро. Вот и началось.

Том поднялся, оттолкнув стул.

– Том, это целитель душ Джина и саб Тимоти, – София надеялась, что правильно их назвала. Это очень важно при интеграции в новое сообщество. Прошли годы с тех пор, как она занималась оперативной работой, но все вспомнилось, хоть и медленно.

– Рад встрече, саб Том, – Тимоти приблизился к Тому. – Если хочешь, можешь обращаться ко мне Тим. Мы подходим друг другу – Том и Тим.

– Я тоже рад, – рука Тома потянулась к предплечью, и он начал чесаться.

– Том, – предупредила София, не сумев сдержаться. Он убрал руку и потупился.

Тим переглянулся со своей госпожой. София догадалась, что они обменялись тысячью слов в одном взгляде.

– Мы пришли, чтобы помочь вам. Ты все еще хочешь выздороветь, саб Том?

Том взглянул на него горящими глазами.

– Да.

– Отлично, – вмешалась Джина. – С вашего позволения, Тим отведет Тома к целителям для осмотра, потом покажет ему наши кабинеты на лавандовом уровне. На самом деле они довольно хороши. В саду даже есть бассейн.

– Конечно.

Все что угодно, лишь бы Тому помогло.

Том, казалось, с готовностью последовал за Тимом. София прикусила губу. Не получалось избавиться от беспокойства из-за того, что она не будет видеть Тома. Пожалуйста, пусть это сработает!

 – А теперь, вы предпочитаете разговаривать здесь или отправиться к нам?

София растерянно моргнула, глядя на Джину, по-прежнему стоящую в их гостиной.

– Простите?

 – Дорогая, для Тома здесь Тим, а я для вас.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен нарядился к ужину, надев кожаный килт длиной до колен и пару сандалий, со шнуровкой на лодыжках.

– Уверен, что не хочешь надеть рубашку? Я знаю, что тебе не нравятся твои шрамы, – Джефф предложил простую белую рубашку из шкафа. Там, кажется, была вся одежда, что им заказали два года назад.

Теперь, когда Дженсен мог видеть, все было иначе. Он не боялся, что выглядит карикатурно – он точно знал, насколько уродливы шрамы, и теперь они не имели над ним власти. Но внятно объяснить это Джеффу не мог.

– Я в порядке. Пойдем, не хочу прийти последним.

– Хочешь занять место получше?

Дженсен рассмеялся.

– Конечно!

Официальные ужины всегда включали в себя выступление одного из придворных. Если он правильно помнил, первой выступающей парой будут герцогиня Клаудиа и ее саб Миша. Будет здорово снова увидеться с Мишей.

По всей видимости, чувство оказалось взаимным, потому что когда они прибыли в Тронный зал, из тени вышла нечеткая фигура.  Не успел Дженсен и моргнуть, как его схватили за плечи и крепко поцеловали.

– Миша, успокойся!

Миша отошел и упал на колени.  Дженсен вытер рот и рассмеялся. Это напомнило ему Джареда и его огромных псов, которые всегда норовили перехватить Дженсена и обслюнявить.

– Прошу прощения, госпожа.

Герцогиня Клаудиа подошла и похлопала его по затылку.

– Ты не настолько глуп, как прикидываешься.

– Вижу, кое-кто не утолил свою потребность в наказании, – Джефф протянул руки и обнял ее.

Она рассмеялась.

– Он не был бы моим Мишей, если бы утолил, – Клаудиа отодвинулась и оглядела Дженсена. – Мы оба рады вашему возвращению домой.

Дженсен почувствовал, как при ее словах его щеки запылали. Это место в свое время ощущалось как дом. Ему не приходилось здесь скрывать свое естество сабмиссива и истинные отношения с Джеффом. Гармония – единственное место в галактике, где быть домом и сабом подразумевает больше, чем просто извращенный секс.

– Я рад вернуться, – улыбнулся им Дженсен.

Она жестом велела Мише встать. На том был простой халат цвета морской волны, подпоясанный на талии. Под халатом  больше ничего не было. Дженсен догадывался, что это для сегодняшнего выступления. Клаудиа облачилась с головы до ног в черную кожу, но с поясом, соответствующим Мишиному халату. Дженсен не заметил на поясе у Клаудии никаких необычных игрушек, но с ней никогда не знаешь, что она задумала. Герцогиня могла быть довольно изобретательной.

– У нас сегодня выступление. Мишель была очень добра, пригласив вас.

 Обычно эти приемы предназначались только для придворных, пока на шестую ночь двери дворца не распахивались для оргий.

– В течение всего ужина меня будет трахать секс-машина, – Миша весь дрожал от возбуждения.

Дженсен ухмыльнулся:

– Шлюха.

Миша поклонился в ответ на комплимент.

– Естественно.

До того как надеть черный ошейник, подразумевающий долгосрочный контракт с его госпожой, он носил красный. Сабы с красными ошейниками  имели в Гармонии особую репутацию, и Миша был знаменитостью. Дженсену стало интересно: сейчас, остепенившись, тот по-прежнему известен?

– Потом пообщаемся, – Клаудиа стиснула запястье Джеффа. – Может, снова устроим сессию? Наши мальчики так хорошо смотрятся вместе.

Джефф улыбнулся.

– Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать. Похоже, расписание у нас сейчас довольно плотное.

– Мы умеем быть терпеливыми, – вздохнула Клаудиа. – Ну, я умею. Приятного ужина. Нам надо подготовиться.

Она хлопнула Мишу по плечу и увела к столам в центре помещения.

Вместо большого круглого стола здесь стояли маленькие, расположенные перед мягкими диванчиками, образующими круг. Внутри круга Дженсен увидел оборудование, установленное Клаудией еще до ужина. Оно, конечно, оказалось не похожим на секс-машину, которую он знал – слишком элегантная – все движущиеся части спрятаны. Но мягкая скамейка и ограничители оказались более чем знакомы.

– Дом Джефф! – радостный женский голос заставил их обоих повернуться, и они увидели принцессу. За ней по пятам следовали двое мужчин. Ее фигуру облегало темно-синее платье, но локоны, рассыпавшиеся по плечам, смягчали строгий вид. – Саб Дженсен!

Джефф слегка поклонился ей.

– Принцесса, или, полагаю, теперь я должен говорить “герцогиня”?

Она нахмурилась.

– Пожалуйста, просто Алона.

В ее взгляде было что-то, чего Дженсен не смог расшифровать. В их прошлый приезд Джефф провел с ней больше времени и знал ее лучше. Алона выпрямилась и попыталась улыбнуться.

– С вашего последнего визита у меня появился новый саб. Это саб Дилан. Вы помните саба Дурдена?

Оба мужчины носили похожие черные кожаные килты, хотя сами ничем не походили друг на друга. У Дурдена кожа темнее и очень светлые глаза, в то время как у Дилана глаза темно-синие и свет в них отражался, как в глубоких омутах. Дженсен улыбнулся и кивнул сабам, задаваясь вопросом, как Алона приобрела второго. Конечно, как герцогиня она имеет право, да и предполагается, что у нее должно быть много сабов.

– Пойдемте, сядете с нами, – Алона прошла к столам и села, осторожно расправив длинную юбку. Ее сабы упали на колени по обе стороны маленького дивана с лавандовой обивкой. Она указала Джеффу на соседний, и тот устроился там. Дженсен опустился на колени справа.

Пол чуть спружинил под его коленями. Дженсен оценил удобство. Город заботился о сабах и менял окружающую обстановку так, чтобы уберечь тех от лишних неудобств и боли.

– Мы не начнем, пока не прибудет мать. Просто сегодня возникла легкая заминка, – Алона закусила губу. Она все еще выглядела слишком юной, чтобы нести такую ответственность.

– Я слышал, вы были заняты, – кивнул ей Джефф.

– Я возглавляла делегацию в Пасдар, чтобы исцелить повреждения, нанесенные Эдрианом. Все оказалось хуже, чем я ожидала, – словно не сознавая, что делает, она протянула руку и начала перебирать волосы Дилана, словно тот был домашним питомцем. Саб закрыл глаза и подался к ней. – Несколько сабов попросили освободить их и ушли из Гармонии к вашим, из Объединенных планет.

Дженсен встретился взглядом с Джеффом и покачал головой. Он тоже об этом не слышал.

– Госпожа, – склонился он, – могу я спросить, куда ушли сабы?

– Насколько мне известно, они все еще живут на базе. Вообще-то, я хочу проверить, как они там. Надеюсь, вы сможете поспособствовать как посредники.

– Сделаю все, что в моих силах.

Пока они разговаривали, прибыли остальные придворные – герцог Леонард со своей юной сабочкой Алисией и герцогиня Рэйчел с сабой Амандой. Никто из них не взглянул в сторону Алоны, хотя оба поприветствовали Джеффа и Дженсена, прежде чем усесться на другом конце комнаты.

Это предвещало проблемы. Смена статуса Алоны, очевидно, не слишком понравилась двум могущественным аристократам. Дженсен взял себе на заметку понаблюдать за ситуацией. Они не могли позволить себе забыть о своей роли здесь. Гармония не всегда едина.

Вскоре фанфары возвестили о появлении королевы – она спустилась по лестнице. Сегодня ее наряд был не совсем экстравагантным – облегающее фигуру белоснежное платье с низким вырезом и подчеркнутым серебром лифом.

– Сегодня у нас особое угощение. Герцогиня Клаудиа начнет свое выступление сейчас. Клаудиа?

– Благодарю вас, госпожа. Сегодня Миша в течение ужина будет демонстрировать свою выносливость. Я принимаю ставки на то, сколько раз он кончит за вечер, – она подмигнула присутствующим. Настроение в комнате изменилось, смех словно заполнил пустое пространство. Дженсен немного расслабился, меньше беспокоясь, что сейчас бросят вызов Алоне.

– Миша, разденься и займи свое место, – отрывисто приказала Клаудиа.

Миша выскользнул из халата. Совершенно обнаженный, он оседлал скамью в центре круга из столов. Как только он принял нужную позу, Клаудиа застегнула ограничители на его щиколотках и запястьях, чтобы удержать его на месте. Его ноги были неприлично широко расставлены, и когда она чуть наклонила скамейку, всем стала видна его задница. Дженсен увидел блеск смазки и понял, что Миша хорошо подготовился.

Клаудиа установила искусственный фаллос. Дженсену стало любопытно, резиновый он или кожаный, и будет ли ощущаться как настоящий член. Он чуть поерзал – у него так давно не было никакой визуальной стимуляции.

Когда дилдо вошел в Мишу, тот застонал. Словно по сигналу, Клаудиа взяла кляп-шар и заткнула ему рот. Она нежно потрепала его по волосам и долгую секунду смотрела Мише в глаза. Миша ей кивнул, и Клаудиа включила машину.

Все началось с медленных движений, дилдо входил и выходил в темпе, едва ли достаточном, чтобы удовлетворить такого саба, как Миша. Клаудиа подняла маленький дистанционный пульт управления, и машина ускорилась.

– По ходу ужина мы будем менять скорость.

Она уселась на свой диван, а рядом возник другой саб. Дженсен догадался, что тот будет обслуживать ее, пока Миша занят.

– Спасибо, – королева заняла свое место и хлопнула в ладоши. – Теперь можно начинать.

Дженсен поднялся на ноги, зная, что от него ожидают заботы о Джеффе и других домах в помещении. Здорово быть способным делать это снова. Даже будучи слепым, он мог сохранять некоторую независимость, но не мог прислуживать Джеффу так, как тот того заслуживает. А с хорошим домом нужно обращаться должным образом.

Еда на кухне была уже разложена на подносы. Все, что Дженсену оставалось сделать, – следовать за другими сабами. Они двигались быстро, не тратя времени на разговоры, которые, как он помнил, происходят на кухнях. Дженсен задержался понаблюдать и кивнул себе, заметив, что сабы Леонарда и Рэйчел держатся подальше от Дилана и Дурдена. Определенно, здесь имели место разногласия.

Вернувшись, Дженсен услышал мольбы Миши через кляп еще до того, как увидел его. Прислуживая, Дженсен старался держать глаза опущенными, но было трудно. Хотелось смотреть на Мишу, чтобы уловить каждое мгновение, каждый стон, каждый толчок машины в его жаждущее тело.

К тому времени, как Дженсен занял свое место подле Джеффа, его член налился. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как его трахали секс-машиной. Может, удастся убедить Джеффа поиграть с такой. Но нет, теперь командует Джефф. Сердце в груди затрепетало. Теперь Джефф будет решать, что делать с ним, Дженсеном.

Звезды, он надеялся, что Джефф начнет прямо сегодня вечером!

 

* * *

 

Джефф еле дождался завершения ужина. Клаудиа увеличила темп секс-машины, потом внезапно снизила его снова, оставив саба обвисшим в оковах и неудовлетворенным. Наконец, ближе к завершению, она установила максимальную скорость и добавила режим вибрации, отчего Миша закричал через кляп.

Если бы он не возбудился раньше, то это произошло бы сейчас. Джефф чуть сместился на сидении, так чтоб не выдать себя. Дженсен сидел так близко, что можно было учуять его запах и заметить возбуждение, которое не мог скрыть даже килт. Черт, этот вечер когда-нибудь закончится?

После того, как Миша кончил в четвертый раз, королева пожелала всем спокойной ночи. Джефф вскочил на ноги, как только это стало допустимо, и направился к выходу. В лифте Дженсен начал посмеиваться:

– Думаешь, никто не заметил?

Джефф прижал Дженсена к стенке лифта, наслаждаясь видом распахнувшихся глаз и участившимся дыханием. Щеки Дженсена порозовели, губы приоткрылись – просто идеально для поцелуя. Джефф не удержался, смял рот Дженсена, кусая его нижнюю губу, пока тот не застонал.

– Дженсен, это ничего? – не сдержал Джефф вопроса. Он должен быть уверен – тому пришлось через многое пройти.

– Да я весь ужин только и думал о том, как я хочу, чтоб и ты сделал со мной такое, – выдохнул Дженсен ему в рот, – привяжи меня к этой машине, и пусть она трахает меня, пока не станет больно.

Если Дженсен не будет осторожен, он отымеет его прямо у стенки лифта. Джефф обуздал свою похоть. Нет, он все сделает правильно  – с кольцом для члена, смазкой и парой наручников. Ему не терпелось повторить это с тех пор, как они делали это в Гармонии.

– Не искушай меня, – прохрипел Джефф куда-то Дженсену в подбородок. Он так охренительно пах – мускусно, пряно. Член Джеффа стоял по стойке смирно.

К счастью, лифт открылся прежде, чем он окончательно потерял самообладание. Джефф схватил Дженсена за руку и потащил к их двери. Путь в несколько шагов показался бесконечным.

Увидев их, Мила приветственно гавкнула. Джефф почувствовал укол вины – они оставили ее одну на весь день. Завтра они все исправят, но сейчас ничто не встанет на его пути.

– Умница. Иди на место.

Она секунду смотрела на него, потом развернулась и, задрав нос, отошла. Дженсен рассмеялся:

– Клянусь, она наполовину кошка.

– Ты, – Джефф запустил пальцы Дженсену в волосы, запрокидывая его голову. Собака малость охладила его пыл, но он не собирался отступать, – разденься и ляг на кровать. У меня на тебя планы.

Дженсен задрожал. Он отступил и улыбнулся Джеффу. По щелчку пальцев килт с его бедер упал. Развязать сандалии заняло чуть больше времени, и на мгновение Джеффу захотелось приказать ему оставить их. Ему нравилось пересечение кожаных полосок на светлой коже Дженсена.

Но полностью обнаженный Дженсен выглядел еще лучше. Он поправился, восстановив потерянный за время плена вес. Занятия верховой ездой на Земле сделали мышцы его бедер сильным и упругими. Джефф ощутил это сам, когда Дженсен обхватил его ногами.

Не сводя глаз с Джеффа, Дженсен попятился к кровати. Одной рукой он скользнул вниз по груди и накрыл ладонью свой член. Чертов дразнилка!

Пересекая комнату, Джефф на ходу сорвал с себя рубашку. Скинув ботинки, он забрался на кровать. Ни при каких условиях он не собирался позволять Дженсену начинать по собственной инициативе.

– Руки над головой.

Горло Дженсена дернулось – он сглотнул и повиновался. Джефф схватил его за запястья, сжимая чувствительную плоть, прижал их к изголовью и дал мысленную команду приковать. Сформировавшиеся из металла оковы обхватили запястья Дженсена, надежно его удерживая.

– Мой, – прошептал Джефф в шею Дженсену и начал спускаться вниз, к животу. Он обвел языком идеальный розовый сосок. Тот затвердел, и Джефф не удержался и куснул его.

Дженсен вскрикнул и выгнулся под его ртом. Он прикусил губу и смотрел на Джеффа, распахнув глаза.

Черт, одно то, как Дженсен смотрел на него – мог видеть его – обостряло ощущения. Джеффу хотелось, чтоб все было хорошо, очень хорошо. Протянув руку, он ущипнул за второй сосок, любуясь тем, как Дженсен силится держать глаза открытыми. Тот извивался всем телом, пытаясь вырваться из пут.

– Нормально? – пробормотал Джефф. Ему требовалось проверить еще раз.

– Я скажу тебе остановиться, если мне что-то не понравится.

Пришлось поверить, что он так и сделает, что не позволит зайти слишком далеко, просто потому, что ему, Джеффу, хочется. Доверие должно быть взаимным. Он накрыл ладонью щеку Дженсена.

– Хороший мальчик.

Затем вынул из ящика кольцо на член. У Джеффа имелись задумки.

– Раздвинь ноги. Шире.

Повинуясь, Дженсен сдвинулся чуть ниже и развел бедра. Джефф видел, как тот старается. Он скользнул ладонями по ногам, чувствуя напряженные мышцы Дженсена. Член того лежал на животе, на головке уже выступила влага. Джефф не сдержался и, склонившись, попробовал его на вкус.

– Ох, – выдохнул Дженсен, словно его удивили действия Джеффа.

Джефф застегнул кольцо вокруг основания члена Дженсена и погладил его от головки до основания. От красивой безделушки член побагровел и налился. Ограниченный в движениях Дженсен качнул бедрами вверх.

Его открытый рот выглядел слишком приглашающе. Джефф сунул в него два пальца и велел пососать. Зажмурившись, Дженсен подчинился, обсасывая пальцы Джеффа так, словно они были членом, делая их скользкими и мокрыми. Сосал он как очень послушный мальчик.

Джефф с хлюпающим звуком вытащил пальцы, и Дженсен потянулся, пытаясь продлить удовольствие. Джефф хохотнул.

– Еще нет.

Нет,  пришла пора уделить внимание другой дырке. Джефф просунул руку меж ног Дженсена, нащупал тесное колечко, обвел нежную кожу, а потом нажал.

Дженсен открылся ему, словно для того и был создан – жадной до ласк шлюхой, мечтающей о его руке между ногами. Джеффу пришлось сжать собственный член через ткань брюк. Ему до боли хотелось оказаться в Дженсене. Но он не хотел причинить ему боль – пока Дженсен не попросил об этом.

– Тебе ведь нравится, да? – Джефф склонился ближе и согнул пальцы. – Тебе нравится, когда тебя связывают и трахают. Ты просто лежишь здесь и принимаешь, принимаешь все, что бы я тебе ни дал.

– Блядь, пожалуйста, – выдохнул Дженсен. На коже выступил пот, и Джефф жадно слизал его с межключичной впадинки. Он смаковал соленый вкус, аромат кожи.

– Пожалуйста!

– О чем ты молишь? У нас вся ночь впереди, – конечно, никто не собирался растягивать муку на всю ночь, но Дженсен-то этого не знал. Джефф расстегнул собственные штаны, набрал полную пригоршню смазки из помпочки в стене – надо признать, Гармония кое в чем упрощала жизнь, – смазал себя и вынул пальцы из тугой жаркой дырочки.

– Джефф!

– Сейчас ты получишь его, мальчик, – Джефф больше был не в силах терпеть. Он приподнял Дженсена под ягодицы и насадил его на свой член. Сначала было непросто, пришлось постараться, медленно толкаясь бедрами, чтобы попасть туда, где и должен был быть.

Дженсен захныкал, но его ствол по-прежнему оставался жестким, так что Джефф не беспокоился. К тому же, Дженсен пообещал, и Джефф ему поверил. Его саб может выдержать. Так что Джефф сдался и отпустил себя. Он слишком долго ждал связанного, податливого Дженсена под собой, пахнущего потом и сексом, окружающего его своим жаром.

– Еще чуть-чуть, – пророкотал он, наклоняясь и прикусывая кожу на подбородке Дженсена, потом под ним, и припал к тому месту, где шея переходит в плечо. Когда Джефф отпустил Дженсена, наполнив его горячей спермой, на коже красовался засос.

Джефф не сразу отодвинулся. Он протянул руку за пробкой, которая, как он знал, окажется в пределах досягаемости, и схватил ее. Едва вытащив член, он заменил его жесткой резиновой пробкой – длинной и широкой, идеальной, чтобы держать Дженсена открытым и готовым.

– Сегодня тебе не разрешается кончить. Я собираюсь снова трахнуть тебя, потом еще утром, и только после церемонии надевания ошейника позволю тебе кончить. Все это время тебе придется простоять на коленях с моим семенем внутри.

– Звезды, Джефф! – Дженсен рванулся из оков. – Дай мне коснуться тебя, пожалуйста.

Хмыкнув, Джефф снял путы. Почти засыпая, он сгреб теплого, взъерошенного Дженсена в охапку. Им нужно было вымыться, хоть немного, хотя он бы не уснул, не убедившись, что Дженсен в порядке.

Тесно прижавшийся Дженсен водил пальцами вверх и вниз по его спине. Почувствовав, как набухший член ткнулся ему в бедро, Джефф рассмеялся и щелкнул Дженсена по носу.

– Еще не время.

– Ты...

Его прервал писк комма.

– Проклятье, – пробормотал Джефф. – Иди приведи себя в порядок, я отвечу, – он поднялся, придерживая расстегнутые штаны,  подхватил рубашку и, не утруждаясь надеть ее, взял комм и ответил.

– Морган.

– О, мистер Морган. Вы мне еще не докладывали.

Джефф порадовался, что не включил видеорежим. При звуке голоса Фуллера он состроил комму гримасу.

– Я думал, что мы не составляли графика.

– Я просил о частых докладах.

– Может, в следующий раз вы укажете частоту, – Джефф вытер лицо. Голос Фуллера словно ледяной водой окатил, смывая ощущение теплого сияния, оставшееся после секса с Дженсеном.

– Не играйте в семантику, Морган. Вы там уже два дня, конечно же, у вас есть что сказать по существу.

– Предварительный доклад для вас будет готов к завтрашнему утру, – палец Джеффа замер над кнопкой отключения.

– Буду ждать.

Джефф отбросил комм, не заботясь о том, куда он упадет. Усевшись на кровать, он сжал ладони коленями.

– Я думал, мы договорились не рассказывать ему о моем общении с Гармонией.

Он смотрел на приближающегося Дженсена. На том был мягкий халат, а в руках – две кружки. Одну он отдал Джеффу и опустился на колени у его ног.

Джефф открыл рот, чтобы  велеть Дженсену подняться с колен, но промолчал. Здесь они дом и саб, и Дженсен просто служит, как считает нужным. Он прочесал пальцами его влажные волосы:

– Не волнуйся, милый, я умею писать ерунду в отчетах.

– Безусловно. Как бы еще ты стал командором? – Дженсен усмехнулся, когда ласка Джеффа превратилась в осторожный шлепок. – Он не дотянется до нас, Джефф. Что бы он там ни думал.

Джефф надеялся, что Дженсен прав.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Они много чего планировали сделать сегодня, но Дженсен согласился с Джеффом, что сначала им стоит поговорить с Брауном и его людьми. Также следовало выделить время пообщаться с Софией и Томом, но это могло подождать до завершения церемонии надевания ошейника. Дженсен отправил им приглашение на прием через телекомм и дополнительно на комм Софии, на случай если они с телекоммом они еще не разобрались.

Он признавал, что ему не терпелось покончить с церемонией. Пробка наполняла его, но недостаточно, и член болел от напряжения. К счастью, длинная туника позволяла скрыть очевидное возбуждение. В противном случае Дженсен сомневался, что сможет, не краснея, смотреть в глаза Брауну и остальным.

 – Командор... То есть сэр, – открывшая им дверь Чикези выглядела взволнованной. Не так давно Джефф был ее командиром по Проекту освоения. Дженсен понимал ее замешательство, оттого что тот внезапно стал штатским.

 – Просто Джефф, Кэролайн, – улыбнулся ей Джефф. – Все уже трудитесь в поте лица?

Войдя в комнату, они обнаружили доктора Джонсона за столом, уставленным стопками планшетников и стоящую на коленях в окружении каких-то деталей Мэгги. Повсюду валялись провода и печатные платы, похоже, никуда не подключенные. Витфилд как будто помогал ей, хотя пялился на плату, словно не знал, откуда она взялась.

Браун, подошедший к ним поздороваться, остановился погладить Милу. Она довольно постукивала хвостом по полу, но от Дженсена так и не отошла. Дженсен поклялся, что она будет с ними весь день несмотря ни на что. Было неправильно держать ее взаперти.

 – Мы продолжаем работать над проектом, – Браун кивнул на Мэгги и Джонсона. – Хотя люди Фуллера все еще рыщут по дворцу.

 – Выискивая центр управления? – Джефф покачал головой. – Фуллер хочет от меня доклада. Что вы ему рассказываете?

 – Я предоставляю точный распорядок своего дня, почасовой, – ухмыльнулся Браун. – А поскольку мои обязанности заключаются в том, чтобы проследить за безопасностью моих людей, чтение у него получается довольно скучным.

 – Мы не можем отделаться от него навсегда, – Дженсен потянул ворот рубашки. Без ошейника он чувствовал себя как-то неправильно. Это тревожило, и он не мог дождаться церемонии. У него скоро пар из ушей пойдет от возбуждения. Будь Джефф проклят за то, что довел его до такого состояния, хотя надо признать, что тот оказался довольно изобретательным. Джефф многому научился.

 – Вы рассказали ему о своем исцелении? – спросила Чикези. – Мы видели трансляцию.

Дженсен переглянулся с Джеффом.

 – Еще нет. Но я уверен, ему захочется узнать подробности, а я не хочу рассказывать ему, что она мне сказала.

– Она? – Мэгги встала и отряхнула руки. – Вы имеете в виду город?

– Это не первый раз, когда я с ней связывался, – Дженсен опустил голову. Он знал, что Мэгги захочется узнать об этом больше.

 – О, это что-то новенькое, – Мэгги взмахнула рукой. – Это была вербальная коммуникация? Как вы ее воспринимали?

 

Джефф выставил ладони вперед.

– Сначала о главном. Позже у вас будет уйма времени порасспрашивать Дженсена. Я бы хотел, чтобы Кэролайн проверила его медицинским сканером. У нас есть некоторые вопросы  по исцелению.

О, хорошо. Дженсен хотел, чтоб его просканировали как можно быстрее. И он был бы рад поговорить обо всем с Мэгги, только не сейчас.

 – Конечно, – Кэролайн подошла к одному из ящиков, выставленных вдоль стен, и начала копаться в поисках сканера. При мысли, что она может заметить его стояк, сердце Дженсена лихорадочно забилось. Он заставил себя дышать полной грудью и попытался прикинуть отчет Фуллеру, чтобы не думать о пробке между ягодиц, вжавшейся глубже.

– Я попрошу королеву выделить вам в помощники одного из техников. Пусть мне не нравится Фуллер, но я по-прежнему считаю, что разобраться в их технологии важно, – Джефф запустил пальцы себе в волосы. Дженсену хотелось их пригладить, но он сжал руки в кулаки.

 – Присаживайтесь, Дженсен, – Кэролайн выдвинула один из стульев, стоящих вокруг стола. – Это займет минуту.

Он подчинился, закрыл глаза, когда она проводила сканером у его лица. Свет, исходящий от устройства, слегка грел. Дженсен услышал, что тональность гула изменилась. Он привык использовать другие органы чувств во время медицинских обследований, и было удивительно приятно знать, что теперь можно просто открыть глаза и посмотреть на Кэролайн.

Он услышал, как Джефф говорит Брауну:

 – После церемонии у нас будет больше времени для разговоров. Хотя вы все приглашены на прием. Там будет много угощений.

 – При условии, что там никто не будет голым, – проворчал Витфилд.

Дженсен рассмеялся.

 – Не могу обещать, – повседневная нагота при подходящих обстоятельствах не была для Гармонии проблемой.

– Дженсен, я закончила, – негромко сказала Кэролайн.

Дженсен открыл глаза. Он отыскал взглядом лицо Джеффа и улыбнулся. Церемония будет только для них, и он собирался насладиться каждым ее мгновением. Обо всем остальном можно побеспокоиться позже.

 – Хм, – Кэролайн взяла планшет и начала нажимать клавиши.

 – Звучит не очень хорошо.

Кэролайн покачала головой.

 – Мне потребуется больше времени, чтобы проанализировать это, и, возможно, придется отправить результаты на “Меркурий”, чтобы их посмотрели настоящие доктора.

Джефф улыбнулся.

 – Я доверяю вашему суждению, лейтенант. Увидимся позже.

Дженсен последовал вместе с Милой за ним. Наконец все закончилось, и он мог наслаждаться ожиданием церемонии и тем, что Джефф сделает с ним после. Он чувствовал, что его щеки снова зарделись.

 – Встретимся в часовне? – повернулся Джефф, когда за ними закрылась дверь, и взял лицо Дженсена в ладони. Он поцеловал его в кончик носа, а потом припал к губам.

Дженсен замурлыкал. К счастью, здесь не было никаких правил, гласящих, что видеть саба до церемонии – дурная примета. Однако ему надо переодеться и подготовиться.

 – Да. Жду не дождусь.

 – Тогда иди и готовься!

Дженсен прильнул к нему, чтобы сорвать еще один поцелуй, и поспешил по коридору. Уже скоро.

 

* * *

 

Джефф не мог не думать о своей первой женитьбе. Здесь это так не называлось, и он обнаружил, что большинство жителей Гармонии не понимают брак так, как он понимается в Объединенных планетах. Когда он делал предложение Кэти – как же это было давно! –  они лежали под одеялом в крохотной комнатушке над магазинчиком в центре города на Джорджии. А потом пришел приказ о переводе, но, оставляя планету, невесту он оставлять не собирался.

Сначала он повез ее знакомиться с семьей и… на секунду воспоминания перемешались. Джефф видел Кэти сидящей за столом в обеденной комнате его родителей, и тут же видел Дженсена, который делает все на ощупь – его лишили зрения те же люди, что отняли у него Кэти. Период с Кэти был как взрыв снаряда – короткий и яркий, и  навсегда отпечатался у него в памяти.

Но Дженсен, Дженсен был скрытым огнем, что тлеет, пока не оказывается слишком поздно что-либо предпринимать. Некоторым образом они был похожи: и Кэти, и Дженсен подходили Джеффу, хотя и по-разному. Он бы никогда не назвал Кэти покорной, но и никогда не назвал бы Дженсена слабым.

Смешно, ведь перед ним не стоял выбор или-или. Кэти мертва. Он всегда будет дорожить временем, проведенным с ней, и ни за что не уничтожит свадебные фотографии, которые то и дело доставал. Но прямо сейчас в его жизни только Дженсен.

Теперь, задумавшись об этом, Джефф понял, что хочет жениться на Дженсене. Надо было сообразить раньше и еще до перелета узаконить свои отношения перед Объединенными планетами, их семьями и всеми остальными. Джефф наверняка не был хорошим мужем Кэти, так, может, в качестве дома он проявит себя лучше? Дом ближе к командиру, а с этим-то он уж точно справится.

Для Дженсена ошейник значил очень много. Столько же, сколько то кольцо, что Джефф надел на палец Кэти много лет назад. Он постарается быть достойным своего саба, стать лучше, чем прежде.

Мысли об ответственности лежали на его плечах тяжким бременем, пока он шел к стилизованным золоченым дверям часовни. Металл сошелся в волнистый узор, который разошелся спиралью при его приближении.

Вопреки ожиданиям Джеффа, помещение внутри оказалось не квадратным, а круглым, почти соответствуя изображению на дверях. Круглую площадку в самом центре комнаты окружали ряды сидений, из цветных витражей в окнах лился радужный свет.

Посреди площадки, в окружении десятков свечей в золотых канделябрах ждал саб Фредерик. Пол покрывал красный ковер, в центре стоял стол, укрытый белой скатертью, на нем – небольшая шкатулка.

– Добро пожаловать, Джефф Морган из Объединенных планет со звезд, – кивнул ему Фредерик. – Это ты собираешься сегодня предложить ошейник?

Джефф сглотнул.

– Да.

– Тогда стой и жди своего саба.

Джефф пошел на место, указанное Фредериком, – слева от него. Прошлым вечером он прочитал о церемонии надевания ошейников все, что Джонсон собрал в базе данных отчетов. Вариантов существовало много, один сложнее другого. Он попросил самый простой, не желая путаться в непонятных тонкостях.

Спиральная дверь открылась снова, на сей раз для Дженсена. Свет падал на его тело, словно так и было задумано, возможно, самим городом – Джефф не знал. Все, что он знал – от вида Дженсена захватывало дух. На том был лишь короткий килт из полосок белой кожи, даже ступни были босыми. Грудь отливала серебром. Интересно, где еще тело покрыто этой мерцающей пудрой? Например, если поднять полоску килта?

– Добро пожаловать, Дженсен Эклз, зеленоглазый саб из Объединенных планет со звезд.

На такое приветствие Дженсен чуть поморщился, и Джефф не сдержал улыбки. По его мнению, все должны признать исключительность его Дженсена – прекрасного, великолепного и энергичного. Радовало, что здесь это тоже чувствуют.

– Ты намерен принять сегодня ошейник?

– Да, – Дженсену пришлось прочистить горло, чтобы ответить. Он встретился взглядом с Джеффом, и его глаза чуть ли не сияли в необычном свете часовни.

– Тогда преклони колени пред своим домом, – Фредерик указал на место на помосте.

Дженсен немного прошел, упал на колени и последние несколько шагов, ведущих на помост, полз, пока не оказался перед Джеффом. Он держал голову запрокинутой, словно не мог отвести взгляда от лица Джеффа.

– Выбор – время новых начинаний – заключения контрактов и вручения ошейников – время соединения. Сегодняшняя церемония благословлена особенно. Каждый житель Гармонии желает вам счастья.

Подумалось, что парочка несогласных все же найдется, но Джефф оценил настрой. Он улыбнулся Дженсену. Не терпелось коснуться его губ, зацеловать их так, чтоб припухли и потемнели.

Фредерик взял шкатулку со столика и подал Джеффу. Затем указал Дженсену положить руки сверху и снизу, так что они оба держали ее.

– Гармония дает ошейник, руководствуясь общим желанием ваших сердец. Клянешься ли ты, Джефф, выполнять все обязанности дома: заботиться о своем сабе, направлять его, когда он в том нуждается, наказывать, если он ошибается, пока на нем будет этот ошейник?

– Да.

В болезни и здравии, подумал он, вспоминая обеты, принесенные давным-давно. Эти надо исполнить лучше.

– А ты, Дженсен, клянешься ли выполнять все обязанности саба: заботиться о своем доме, следовать его указаниям, когда в них нуждаешься, и принимать его любящие наказания, пока на тебе будет его ошейник?

– Да, – Дженсен сглотнул. Его щеки порозовели, и Джефф не знал: от эмоций или от пробки внутри него. Возможно, и от того, и от другого.

– Откройте шкатулку и взгляните, какой ошейник дала вам Гармония.

Дженсен снял крышку, и Джефф ахнул: в снежно-белом мягком ложе лежал ошейник из черной кожи. В Гармонии, где цвет указывал на длительность контракта, черный обозначал двадцатилетний. Продолжительней был лишь золотой ошейник – пожизненный, как у Фредерика. В прошлый раз Дженсен тоже носил черный, но тогда они еще не знали значение этого цвета.

– Джен? – спросил Джефф. Без согласия Дженсена он ничего не сделает.

Тот поднял на него увлажнившиеся глаза:

– Да, Джефф, да.

Фредерик отошел, и Джефф забыл о его присутствии. Он вынул ошейник из коробки, оставляя ее в руках Дженсена. Он и не подозревал, что его трясет, пока не увидел, как ошейник подрагивает в пальцах. Джефф сделал глубокий вдох. Им обоим требовалось успокоиться.

Ошейник подошел идеально. Джефф обернул его осторожно вокруг гладкой шеи Дженсена, свел концы вместе, и они спаялись, не оставив шва. Дженсен принадлежал ему, и никто этого не оспорит, по крайней мере, в Гармонии.

– Чувствуйте себя здесь свободно. После вас никто не запланирован. Увидимся на приеме, – негромко сказал Фредерик и вышел в боковую дверь, которую ранее Джефф не заметил.

– Мой, – пророкотал Джефф, потянув за ошейник. Он смотрелся на Дженсене так правильно, словно так и должно было быть, а раньше его не хватало.

– Твой, – согласился Дженсен и ухмыльнулся: – Так ты трахнешь меня, старикашка, или как?

– Уже нарываешься на наказание? – поддразнил его Джефф. Они так давно не чувствовали себя настолько свободно друг с другом. Слишком много теней стояло между ними, а теперь он смог, наконец, вдохнуть свободно.

В ответ Дженсен поднялся и расстегнул свой килт, позволяя ему упасть на пол. Член его был уже полным и темным. Блестящая пудра была везде, и Дженсен сиял с ног до головы.

– Где вы желаете меня?

Хотелось ответить ему, что везде и всегда. Собственная эрекция застала Джеффа врасплох – казалось, вся кровь отлила от мозга и хлынула вниз.

– Нагнись над столом, расставь ноги.

Может, для того стол и предназначался. Стоило Дженсену принять указанную позу, как столешница расширилась и сделалась нужной высоты. Звезды, Джефф любил это место!

Ему не хватало такого Дженсена – смелого, уверенного в себе мужчины, который знает, чего хочет, и не боится просить об этом. Конфедераты отняли саму его суть, и пока Джефф сомневался, что Дженсен снова станет самим собой, тот двигался вперед, с каждым шагом все больше возвращаясь к себе прежнему.

Джефф провел вниз по спине Дженсена, по шрамам, пересекавшим кожу, но благодаря сиянию ставшим еще красивее. Он повторил путь пальцев ртом, используя язык и губы для того, чтобы преклониться перед каждым дюймом тела своего саба.

Дженсен вцепился в край стола. Он закрыл глаза, и Джеффу захотелось погладить пальцами тонкие веки, преклониться перед каждой ресничкой, что трепетала, когда Дженсен извивался под прикосновениями.

– Пожалуйста!

– Ты был таким послушным, – и это правда. С прошлого вечера Джефф трижды овладевал им, а его мальчик так и не кончил. Его член болел от напряжения. – Хочу, чтобы ты кончил на моем члене.

– Да, пожалуйста. Возьмите меня, – забормотал Дженсен, перечисляя всякие непристойности, о которых он мечтал.

Джефф расстегнул брюки, вынул пробку из шикарной задницы Дженсена. Дырка выглядела большой и блестящей, все еще влажной и подготовленной с самого утра. Ему понравилось, что можно сразу трахать, впихивать свой член внутрь, в жар, туда, где ему и место.

Дженсен вскрикнул, приподняв голову над столом. Даже со смазкой ему, должно быть, было больно. Джефф занес руку и шлепнул по округлой ягодице. Ему хотелось услышать Дженсена снова. И снова.

– Сильнее, я выдержу, – умолял тот. Джефф не знал, о чем – чтобы его отшлепали или трахнули. Он решил дать Дженсену и то, и другое: еще один шлепок и яростный толчок внутрь. Дженсен застонал, и Джефф продолжил.

Впившись пальцами Дженсену в бедра, он при каждом движении стал тянуть его на себя. Джефф кусал губы, чтобы не кончить. На сей раз все для Дженсена.

– Кончи для меня, мальчик. Я знаю, ты можешь.

– О, звезды... – выдохнул Дженсен, выплескиваясь на стол и себе на живот.

Джефф дал ему секундную передышку и снова толкнулся. Совсем скоро он застонал от собственного облегчения. С Дженсеном он становился возбужденнее, чем подросток, а может всему виной возвращение сюда. И все равно Джефф не думал, что сможет повторить номер на бис: четыре раза менее, чем за двенадцать часов в его возрасте – это слишком.

– Ты в порядке? – он вышел из Дженсена и воспользовался скатертью, чтобы вытереть их обоих.

Дженсен развернулся и провел по волосам дрожащей рукой:

– Буду. Звезды, Джефф, я в жизни так не кончал.

Джефф рассмеялся и поцеловал его, не в состоянии оставить в покое эти губы.

– Рад услужить, – он провел пальцами по кожаному ошейнику, снова потянул за него и улыбнулся, когда Дженсен заурчал от удовольствия. – На этот раз я все сделаю правильно. Обещаю.

– Джефф, – Дженсен накрыл ладонями его руки, – я не сомневаюсь.

Радовало, что Дженсен так верит в него, пусть даже сам Джефф в себе сомневался.

– Спасибо, мой родной. А теперь нам не мешало бы привести себя в порядок перед приемом.

– Хм, могу поспорить, за той дверью, в которую вышел Фредерик, есть душ.

Джефф бы не удивился.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен не переставал улыбаться. Обычно на таких больших сборищах ему не нравилось быть в центре внимания, но сегодня другой случай. Он гордился своим ошейником и был окружен людьми, понимавшими и ценившими значение этой черной полоски. В Объединенных планетах он и не надеялся на такое принятие.

– Проголодался? – прошептал Джефф на ухо.

Прием устроили в дворцовых садах, чтобы вместить всех прибывших поздравить. На каждом уровне под деревьями установили тяжелые столы, полные еды. Сабы стояли на коленях подле своих домов или же разносили угощения. Казалось, все были рады побыть на солнышке, наслаждаясь гостеприимством королевы.

– Пожалуй, немножко. Это может подождать. Думаю, кое-то пришел поговорить с нами, – Дженсен указал на герцога Леонарда, прибывшего в сопровождении своей сабочки.

– Дом Джефф, саб Дженсен, примите мои поздравления, – Леонард кивнул им обоим. – Ваше уважение к нашим обычаям много для нас значит.

– Предоставленная возможность – честь для нас, – ответил Дженсен.

Леонард медленно улыбнулся, его лицо сразу помолодело.

– Посмотрим, будете ли вы об этом помнить. Пойдем, Алиша, – он махнул сабочке и исчез в толпе.

– О чем это он? – пробормотал Джефф

– Думаю, он пытается выяснить, на чьей мы стороне. Но я не могу его раскусить, – Дженсен нахмурился, когда герцог смешался с толпой. – Это из-за нового титула Алоны? Или из-за Фуллера и Объединенных планет?

Джефф потер лоб.

– Слишком много дерьма сразу.

Дженсен рассмеялся.

– Мы только начали. Ни одна из этих проблем не решится в ближайшее время.

Прежде чем Джефф успел ответить, Дженсен заметил в толпе Тома и Софию. Он сжал руку Джеффа.

– Я хотел бы поговорить с Софией.

– Вперед, – улыбнулся Джефф. – А я поищу Брауна и остальных. Посмотрю, как они тут.

Дженсен рассмеялся. Он лавировал среди людей, улыбаясь и благодарно кивая им за поздравления. Когда он добрался до Тома и Софии, лай заставил его опустить взгляд.

Он велел Миле побегать, поиграть, и она послушалась, выплескивая энергию, накопившуюся за время церемонии. А сейчас, понял Дженсен, она предпочитает побыть с ним.

– Хорошая девочка.

– Дженсен! – при виде его лицо Софии прояснилось. Она обняла его и притянула поближе. – Наконец-то нашел то, что хотел, да? Джефф неплохой парень.

Она знала о надеждах Дженсена на будущее – найти достойного мастера, того, кто примет и поймет его дар покорности. Дженсен слишком долго использовал это свое качество в качестве оружия. Возможность предложить свою покорность с чистейшими намерениями значили для него очень много.

На глаза навернулись слезы, и он зажмурился, желая, чтоб они ушли.

– Да. Да, Соф, нашел, – Дженсен отодвинулся, изучая ее лицо. – А что насчет тебя? Как дела у вас с Томом?

Она взяла Тома за руку и подтянула ближе.

– Мы только начали, но, учитывая все обстоятельства, думаю, это место нам подходит.

Тут Дженсен заметил ошейник Тома.

– Соф, ты предложила ему ошейник?

– Почему бы нет? – спросил Том, выглядя искренне озадаченным. – Она так давно отвечает за меня.

– Том, – София убрала волосы, упавшие ему на лицо, заводя прядки за ухо, – ты заслуживаешь гораздо лучшего, чем я.

– А чего заслуживаешь ты, Соф? – с искренним любопытством спросил Том. Он покачал головой и повернулся к Дженсену. – Спасибо. Впервые за долгое время мне не больно.

Дженсен знал, что Том говорит о душевной боли, которую мог подавить лишь физической, для чего и наносил себе раны. Он не сомневался, что здешние целители поймут проблему мазохиста гораздо лучше докторов из Объединенных планет.

– Я рад, что тебе лучше, – он пожал Тому руку.

– А я рад за тебя. Поздравляю, – улыбнулся ему тот. – Думаю, Майк был бы за тебя счастлив.

– Я тоже так думаю, – улыбнулся Дженсен в ответ. Думать о Майке было все еще больно, но Дженсен в конце концов мог вспоминать о нем как о человеке самом по себе, а не как о друге, умершем у него на руках просто потому, что конфедераты доказывали серьезность своих намерений.

Он помахал друзьям, прощаясь, и повернулся, чтобы снова найти Джеффа. А вместо этого краем глаза заметил Колина. Мальчик добавил блюдо с угощением на один из столов и скрылся в листве. Дженсен поспешил за ним, Мила погналась следом.

– Колин! – окликнул его Дженсен, выбравшись из моря деревьев на полянку со скамейками, разделенными небольшими чашами с водой. Как только Дженсен проходил мимо чаши, оттуда начинал бить фонтан.

Колин обернулся у арочного проема, ведущего во дворец. Он улыбнулся, выглядя почти как тот мальчик, что запомнился Дженсену. За два года он очень изменился.

– Здравствуй, саб Дженсен. Поздравляю.

Дженсен потянул за свой ошейник и усмехнулся.

– Спасибо. И, просто Дженсен, ладно?

– Ладно. Дженсен.

Мила оглянулась на один из фонтанов, выстреливших струей через тропинку. Потом подняла печальный взгляд на Дженсена.

– Хорошо, иди погоняйся за водой.

Виляя хвостом и лая, она носилась от чаши к чаше, гоняясь за струями. Скоро ее лапы и морда намокли, отчего шерсть начала виться. Дженсен и не надеялся, что сможет снова видеть и ему будет доступно такое простое удовольствие, как наблюдение за расшалившейся собакой.

Колин рассмеялся, явно в восторге от выходки Милы. Интересно, у парня когда-нибудь была собака? Дженсен видел здесь на улицах собак, но догадывался, что слово “питомец” в Гармонии имеет совершенно иное значение.

– Прошло много времени, – сказал Дженсен. – Я удивился, увидев на тебе... – он провел пальцами по собственному ошейнику.

– Мне пятнадцать, – возразил Колин. – Время начинать обучение. Я оправлюсь в школу после окончания Выбора.

– И ты не против? – поежился Дженсен. Даже для его собственных ушей его слова звучали банально. Он вспомнил, что Колин сомневался насчет обучения, особенно после того, как увидел, что Эдриан сделал с принцем Леви. Эдриан был злым и жестоким мастером, из тех, кого боятся все сабы.

– А какой у меня выбор? Может, мне покинуть Гармонию как те сабы, что попросили отпустить их к вашим? – Колин отбросил упавшую на глаза челку.

Дженсен растерянно моргнул. Он смутно помнил, что Джефф упоминал об этом, но что именно – из головы вылетело. Он потер виски. Звезды, за время их отсутствия здесь столько всего случилось!

– Если хочешь, – сказал он наконец Колину. – Там целая галактика.

– Дженсен, мой дом здесь, – с легкой улыбкой покачал головой Колин. – Вот тут болит, – он коснулся груди. – Тут чего-то не хватает, и мне нужно найти чего именно. Не думаю, что для этого мне нужно лететь к звездам.

Как же, должно быть, здесь сложно подросткам! Дженсен помнил, как его постоянно пронизывало смущение и любопытство к сексу. К тому же все это было до того, как он узнал о своей естественной сабмиссивности. По крайней мере, Колина будут сопровождать опытные наставники.

– Ты вырос.

Колин рассмеялся:

– Еще нет.

Мила подбежала к нему и залаяла. Она присела, потом отбежала, приглашая Колина поиграть.

– Мила, пойдем. Мне нужно возвращаться на прием, – он оставил Джеффа одного довольно надолго.

– А мне нужно идти на кухню, чтоб наполнить блюда. Похоже, все голодны, – Колин ему помахал: – Счастливо, Дженсен.

Пробираясь сквозь толпу, Дженсен продолжал улыбаться. Разговор с Колином напомнил ему, что надо связаться с Джаредом. С маяками должно получиться сделать прямой звонок, и можно не переживать о передаче пакета сообщений. Не забыть бы позже позвонить.

Он заметил Джеффа, тот сидел на скамейке и оживленно беседовал с Хэнком. Дженсен опустился на колени рядом, заметив, как твердая брусчатка сделалась под его коленями мягкой.

– … мы с Йеном нашли их в канализации, они там ютились, – сказал Хэнк. Он кивнул Дженсену и уточнил: – Всех бывших сабов Эдриана.

Дженсен прикусил губу.

– Тех, что ушли из Гармонии.

Он подался к Джеффу и тот начал перебирать его волосы, словно он, Дженсен, был Милой, устроившейся рядом.

– Нужно выяснить, что с ними стало. Фуллер не упоминал о них, и ты думаешь, что он хочет провернуть это за нашими спинами, да?

Мог ли Фуллер быть настолько жестоким? Держать в заложниках людей, которых подвергли такому насилию и пыткам, что они оставили все, что им знакомо, ради возможности жить с чужаками? Дженсен не знал.

Джефф пригладил ему волосы.

– Ты немного покраснел. Ты солнцезащитным кремом воспользовался?

О, звезды! Нет. Дженсен весь день провел на солнце в одном килте. Завтра он будет красным как рак.

– Вот черт!

Хэнк засмеялся. У него был здоровый золотистый цвет кожи, или он из тех людей, кто не обгорает, а становится загорелым, чтоб его!

– Не переживай. У них есть крем и для таких случаев.

И Дженсен насладится каждым мгновением, когда Джефф станет его намазывать. Пожалуй, риск обгореть того стоит.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Техником, присланным в помощь, оказалась дом по имени Джесика. Мэгги она тут же понравилась. Веселая, яркая, с то и дело лезущими в глаза темными локонами, Джесика  подзадоривала ее подыскать себе собственного саба. А когда отвела в технический архив, то Мэгги была готова предложить Джесике выйти за нее замуж, если бы та знала, что это значит.

 – Вот тут мы храним весь старый непонятный нам хлам, по большей части нерабочий, – Джесика указала на простиравшуюся перед ними узкую комнату. Вдоль стен стояли пластиковые контейнеры, каждый с отдельной подсветкой.

Мэгги заглянула в ближайшие, голова почти кружилась от предвкушения.

 – Думаю, эти из колонии Объединенных планет. И, конечно, соответствуют технологии того времени.

 – Логично, раз уж вы считаете нас их потомками, – Джесика наклонилась и заглянула в контейнер. – Что это такое?

Мэгги вынула сканер и провела над устройством.

 – Для обработки пищи. Использовалось для нарезки овощей.

Джесика рассмеялась.

 – Полагаю, кого-то нарезка взволновала настолько, что он притащил ее сюда. На самом деле, мы здесь не нуждаемся в подобном.

 – О, а вот это плеер, – Мэгги прочитала показания сканера, который вывел спецификации крохотного квадратного устройства. – Аккумулятор совсем разрядился. Интересно, удастся ли восстановить данные?

Джесика коснулась панели контейнера, и прозрачная крышка скользнула в сторону.

 – Может, хотите узнать?

Она завернула устройство в плотную ткань и протянула Мэгги.

 – Можно попробовать, – Мэгги сунула его в свой ящик с инструментами, взяв себе на заметку позже разобраться. – Вот от чего я действительно не откажусь, так это посмотреть все, что у вас есть по технологиям Гармонии раннего периода. У нас хватает материалов по самой колонии.

 – Найти что-нибудь такое трудно. Мы все перерабатываем, и оно превращается во что-то новое. Могу показать вам файлы по истории города. Может, они чем-нибудь помогут?

 – Я возьму все, что вы можете дать.

Мэгги прошла за Джесикой через коридор к другому лифту. Людей вокруг было немного, и она догадалась, что здесь наверняка не самое популярное место, особенно когда проходит Выбор и на городской площади выставлены напоказ обнаженные люди.

 – Я очень ценю то, что вы нашли время все мне здесь показать, – сказала Мэгги, буквально перед тем, как двери открылись, – вместо того, чтобы участвовать в мероприятиях Выбора.

Джесика подмигнула:

 – О, я еще успею. Я достала билеты на представление саба Адама сегодня вечером.

Имя звучало знакомо.

 – А, думаю, я его видела. Майор Таппен однажды водил нас в один из ночных клубов. Думаю, Адам – имя выступавшего саба с красным ошейником.

 – С тех пор он проделал долгий путь. Сейчас, чтобы взглянуть на него, надо покупать билет заранее.

Мэгги переступила порог и ахнула. Комната была пустой, за исключением очень удобного на вид дивана, развернутого к чистой стене, возвышавшейся на несколько уровней. Когда она коснулась стены, ожил экран. Казалось, будто у них есть свой собственный кинотеатр.

 – Если пожелаете делать заметки – вот планшетники, – Джесика взяла один со стопки на невысоком столике сбоку от дивана.

 – Уверена, закуска здесь тоже есть, – Мэгги покачала головой. Определенно, здесь любили удобства.

 – Если проголодаетесь, – Джесика устроилась и похлопала по подушке рядом с собой. Мэгги села. – Главная хитрость при поиске в архиве – точное знание, что ищешь. Для этого здесь я. С чего хотите начать?

Мэгги нахмурилась.

 – Ну-у-у, давайте начнем с самых ранних файлов. Город знает о колонии? Может показать какие-нибудь карты?

Джесика кивнула. Она повернулась к экрану, подняла руку и словно ждала, что у нее на ладони что-то появится. Не говоря ни слова, она каким-то образом общалась с городом. Изображение замерцало и развернулось, потом разбилось на сотни крохотных сегментов: всевозможные фотографии и карты.

 – Превосходно, – Мэгги поднялась и подошла к экрану, чтобы рассмотреть все поближе. Она коснулась одной из фотографий, и та увеличилась во всю стену. На ней была Гармония, но город выглядел незастроенным – не хватало нескольких крупных объектов, которые ей были известны, включая королевский дворец.

 – Так вы с тех пор возвели новые здания?

 – Гармония возвела. Город, как известно, изменился в одночасье.

Мэгги покачала головой. Только она начинала думать, что привыкла к этому месту, как события принимали новый оборот.

 – Вы можете вернуться к предыдущей выборке? Я хочу еще посмотреть.

 – Просто переключите экран вот так, – Джесика сделала движение рукой, и Мэгги повторила его. Она отошла на шаг, чтобы увидеть все изображения.

 – Вот это похоже на карту, сделанную со спутника, – она указала вверх, и Джесика показала ей, как опустить картинку вниз. Мэгги выбрала ее и обнаружила, что права. Это была спутниковая съемка всей планеты, и можно было ее вывести в форме глобуса и увеличить все, что захочется. – Когда она была сделана?

Джесика вывела данные:

 – Похоже... пятьсот лет назад? Но это не может быть правдой.

 – Вы хотите сказать, еще до появления вашего народа, – Мэгги вытащила свой планшет и вывела голограмму топографической карты, полученной с “Меркурия”. Если бы получилось наложить голограмму на карту с экрана, можно было бы найти отличия между тем, что было когда-то и есть сейчас. – Где была бы Гармония?

 – Увеличить месторасположение Гармонии, – приказала Джесика. Экран подчинился, и через секунду Мэгги смогла вставить туда свою картинку.

 – Вот здесь находятся остатки колонии, – Мэгги указала на группу зданий, выделяющуюся на фоне лесной зелени. – Здесь база, а вот тут Гармония. Но что, черт возьми, это такое?

Джесика встала и подошла ближе, посмотреть, о чем говорит Мэгги. Линия деревьев снова прерывалась, на сей раз на несколько километров южнее Гармонии, почти на побережье моря. Для неопытного взгляда Мэгги это выглядело как любой другой город.

 – Могут ваши компьютеры идентифицировать его? Почему мы не видим его на наших сканерах? Звезды, это невероятно!

 – Дайте-ка я проверю, – Джесика прижала пальцы к стене, вызывая на экран данные.

Если там действительно еще один город, то это потрясающая находка. Мэгги бросило в жар от возбуждения. Потом она сообразила, что надо доложить командованию.

Она понимала, что ее открытие слишком важное, чтобы держать его при себе. Она не могла игнорировать начальство, но боялась того, как Фуллер распорядится этим знанием. Проклятье! Она верила в Объединенные планеты – она свою жизнь посвятила служению им. Но Фуллер – пример того, что все не так. Этого заносчивого эгоиста научный прогресс волновал, только если речь шла об оружии.

Но откладывать рапорт постоянно невозможно. Можно было бы ненадолго придержать информацию, если вместо Фуллера доложить Джеффу и Дженсену. Они являлись связующим звеном с Гармонией, и совершенно ясно, что это дело касалось Гармонии. Да, именно так она и поступит.

 – Джесика, покажите мне, как сохранять данные, – можно много успеть сделать, пока есть доступ.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен понадеялся, что его расчеты верны и он не звонит Джареду посреди ночи. Он до сих пор не был уверен, что все получится. Земля чертовски далеко, а его комм такой крохотный. Дженсен ввел комм-код Джареда и ждал, когда установится связь.

Возникла голограмма – ломаная и бесцветная. Значит, связь есть. Через мгновенье появился Джаред, немного зернистый и не в фокусе. Дженсен пробежался пальцами по панели управления голограммами, пытаясь сделать ее четче. Впервые за несколько лет он мог видеть своего брата. Хотелось насладиться каждым мгновением.

Изображение стало четче, и он смог рассмотреть, как Джаред прищурился, глядя на его голограмму у себя.

Звучащая речь чуть-чуть не совпадала с движениями губ.

– Дженсен?

– Привет, Джаред. Рад тебя видеть, – Дженсен улыбнулся и сморгнул слезы – в конце концов, надо держать себя в руках ради Джареда.

У Джареда расширились глаза.

– Джен, ты можешь! Ты можешь меня видеть!

Он рассмеялся.

– Да, братишка, могу.

– Так значит проделанный путь того стоил, – Джаред обхватил себя руками и наклонился вперед. – Они тебя исцелили.

– Не совсем, но в достаточной степени.

Довольно того, что Дженсен не чувствовал себя запертым в собственном теле, как это было в течение двух последних лет.

– А почему на тебе ошейник?

– Я ведь объяснял тебе, как здесь все устроено, верно? – Дженсен рассказал Джареду о Гармонии, но тем, кто не знаком с отношениями Д/С, понять такое действительно трудно.

– Да, но я думал, что ты и Джефф были... ну ты понимаешь.

– Так и есть, – Дженсен потянул за ошейник, ощущая пальцами теплую кожу. – В Гармонии не существует понятия “брак”. Все отношения они определяют в терминах Д/С.

Джаред непонимающе моргнул.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что женился и не пригласил меня?

Дженсен действительно не мог понять, серьезен его брат или просто дурачится. То, что они порознь, причиняло боль. Казалось, они с Джаредом очень давно не были на одной планете, не считая времени, когда он поправлялся. Он прочистил горло.

– Ну, я же не мог ждать целый месяц, пока ты долетишь сюда.

– Всегда такой нетерпеливый, – улыбнулся Джаред, и Дженсен понял, что все в порядке. – Слушай, Джен, тут в СМИ появилась информация о Гармонии, наряду с целым букетом прошлых засекреченных операций, к которым имели отношение скобы.

– Я не удивлюсь, если они начнут предлагать туристические поездки сюда, – Дженсен знал нескольких людей, кого бы привлек город, целиком основанный на культуре БДСМ.

Джаред покачал головой.

– Они толкают это под другим соусом, Джен. Все об инопланетной технологии и о победе над Конфедерацией, раз и навсегда.

Дженсен потер глаза.

– Тут получают новости из Объединенных планет.

Королева не глупа.

Дженсен мог поспорить, что она отслеживает новости. Неужели в Объединенных планетах действительно думают, что здесь люди настолько наивны, что просто отдадут свою технологию? Надо самому начать следить за новостной лентой. – Спасибо, что сказал.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – Джаред улыбнулся. – Я передам Адриане, что ты звонил. Она задремала. Первый триместр ей дается нелегко.

Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ.

– Береги ее, Джаред.

– Конечно. А ты береги себя. И передай привет Джеффу.

– Передам. Я позвоню, как только смогу.

Дженсен оборвал соединение, чувствуя себя гораздо уверенней. Отчего-то после разговора с Джаредом он всегда чувствовал себя лучше. Он порадовался, что в разговоре не было напряженности, как прежде, когда он отправлялся на очередное опасное задание. Даже учитывая похищение герцогом Эдрианом два года назад, Гармония была безопаснее любого другого места, куда посылали Дженсена за последние десять лет.

Вспыхнул телекомм, напугав его. Дженсен принял входящий звонок и увидел взволнованное лицо глядящей на него Мэгги.

– Дженсен? У меня есть кое-что, что вы с Джеффом должны увидеть.

– Он сейчас на аудиенции у королевы. Это может подождать?

– Конечно. Встретимся, когда он закончит?

Дженсену стало любопытно, что она обнаружила. Это должно быть интересно.

 

* * *

 

Джефф смотрел на стоявшую на игровой доске коллекцию крохотных оловянных фигурок с глазками из драгоценных камней. Он играл теми, что с зелеными глазами, а королева – с голубыми. Дженсен научил его играть в “Убеждение”, хотя Джеффу не доставало опыта. Он поднял взгляд на королеву, сидящую в мягком кресле в своей гостиной так, словно она вершит суд, и сделал свой ход – двинул вперед робкого на вид кролика.

Она подалась вперед и постучала по одному из своих волков. Тот побежал через игровое поле и оказался прямо перед крошечным кроликом.

– Я заметила, что по дворцу бродит группа ваших людей.

Сейчас здесь играли не только в “Убеждение”.

– Они не все мои. Те, что ищут центр управления, – люди Фуллера.

– Хм-м-м, вам прекрасно известно, где находится центр управления.

– Меня никто не спрашивал, – Джефф переместил своего ворона в оборонительную позицию. – Моя роль здесь заключается в содействии взаимопониманию между нашими народами.

– А не украсть нашу технологию? – она выгнула бровь.

Джефф вздохнул.

– Я никогда не скрывал, что мое командование очень заинтересовано в ней. Насколько я помню, вы согласились, что Конфедерация – угроза и для наших, и для ваших людей.

– Они трусы, – она махнула свей львице. – Прибегают к хитрости и жестокости.

– Да, – и даже хуже. Джефф всю жизнь воевал с Конфедерацией. Он потерял жену из-за их непредсказуемости. – Послушайте, я не согласен с методами Фуллера и с его целями. Но думаю, что нам важно делиться информацией. Ваш город исцелил Дженсена. С помощью этой технологии можно помочь множеству людей.

– И как я смогу убедиться, что этим людям помогут, а не причинят вред от того, что вы узнали здесь?

Джефф ответил честно:

– Никак. Вы не можете контролировать все, госпожа. – Он был рад, когда она рассмеялась. – Нас с вами уже не будет, а город и технология останутся.

– А вы философ, – она взяла фигурку и перекатывала ее между пальцами. – Мне кажется, то, что вы едва не потеряли Дженсена, изменило вас.

Джефф не мог отрицать ее правоты. Определенно, он уже не тот человек, каким был два года назад.

– Возможно.

Она поставила львицу на место, но не сделала ни единого хода на доске.

– Я хочу поговорить с вами об обряде.

Во рту пересохло.

– Искупления вины за то, что не был со своим сабом, когда он нуждался во мне?

– Если вы чувствуете такую необходимость. Я могу лично провести его.

– А в чем он, собственно, заключается?

– В наказании, – она опустила взгляд на доску. – Дом предлагает себя на место саба.

Сможет ли он сделать это? Сможет ли подчиниться этой женщине в надежде получить прощение за совершенную ошибку?

– И помогает?

В ее улыбке читалась горечь.

– На это ответить могут только домы, прошедшие его. Вам придется решить самому. Если вы все еще чувствуете, что нуждаетесь в искуплении, то, возможно, вам он нужен.

– Мне надо подумать.

– Сообщите мне о вашем решении.

– Конечно.

 

* * *

 

Мэгги потряхивало от возбуждения. Хотя она была осторожной, прося Джеффа и Дженсена встретиться с ней наедине, ей по-прежнему не терпелось поделиться открытием хоть с кем-нибудь. Она рассеянно постучала стилусом по своему планшету и снова поерзала на сидении.

Дженсен рассмеялся.

– Он скоро будет здесь. Уверены, что не хотите выпить?

Для встречи он предложил их гостиную. Она была меньше той, что Мэгги делила со своими сослуживцами в их квартире, зато уютней и теплей. Подумалось, может, помещения перенимают личные качества занимающих их людей? Мебель здесь выглядела не такой яркой, чуточку изношенней, и цвета больше подходили двум мужчинам: коричневый, кремовый и бледно-зеленый.

– Вы не обязаны, ну... обслуживать меня, – она положила на место стилус, который теребила.

Дженсен сел напротив.

– Я не это подразумевал. Я обязан служить только Джеффу, – он наградил ее улыбкой, от которой его глаза засияли. С тех пор, как его исцелили, Мэгги неизменно видела его улыбающимся. Она не могла удержаться и не улыбнуться в ответ. – Я пытаюсь быть гостеприимным.

– Спасибо, но я в порядке, – к тому же она волновалась, что из-за переполнявших ее чувств прольет напиток.

Оба повернулись на звук открывающейся двери – вошел Джефф.

– Что-то случилось? – он замер, увидев ожидающую Мэгги.

Как и на Дженсене, на нем была одежда в стиле Гармонии. Она изменила его внешность: теперь он выглядел мягче, чем тот жесткий командор, которого Мэгги запомнила. Конечно, она знала, что здесь есть и наряды, производящие совершенно противоположное впечатление – ей даже не требовалось представлять Джеффа с ног до головы в коже. Да чтоб этого Хэнка, потянувшего их в тот клуб!

– Мэгги хочет кое-что нам рассказать, – Дженсен похлопал по стулу рядом. – Присаживайся. Как прошла игра?

– Продул, – Джефф задержался приласкать Милу, затем, послушавшись Дженсена, сел за стол. – Тебе придется дать мне несколько советов.

– Конечно, – Дженсен сжал ладонь Джеффа и повернулся к Мэгги. – Ну, что там настолько важного, что вы не могли сообщить нам по телекомму?

Она провела пальцем по своему планшету, выводя голографическую карту планеты.

– Я встречалась с техником, о котором вы условились, командор... То есть мистер Морган, – звезды, от старых привычек так трудно избавляться!

– Джефф, пожалуйста.

– Верно, сэр, – она кашлянула. – Дом Джесика отвела меня в нечто вроде музея техники, где они хранят то, что осталось от старой колонии. Хотя они интересны сами по себе, она также показала мне архивы – информацию о Гармонии в прошлом. Например, карту примерно пятисотлетней давности.

– Это раньше, чем в Гармонии появились люди, – выдохнул Дженсен.

– Мне кажется, я обнаружила, что могли быть и другие города, наподобие Гармонии, – Мэгги показала соответствующие точки на карте. – И один из них не так уж далеко отсюда.

Дженсен большими глазами уставился на карту.

– Джефф, если это верно, то все эти города могут дожидаться кого-нибудь, с кем можно связаться.

– Черт! – Джефф потер глаза. – Это сырая технология, ее не адаптировали триста лет специально под людей.

– Потрясающее открытие.

Разве они не видели, насколько оно удивительное?

– И опасное, – Джефф поднялся и начал прохаживаться. – Если Фуллер заполучит его, необходимость в Гармонии отпадет.

– Ты полагаешь, что в этих городах все до сих пор функционирует? – Дженсен развернул свой стул вслед за Джеффом. – Потому что все, что нам известно: лишь по счастливой случайности город пробудился настолько, чтобы принять Хармони. Нам придется проверить.

– Мэгги, вы уже кому-то докладывали?

Она покачала головой.

– Только вам двоим.

– У вас могут из-за этого возникнуть проблемы, – Дженсен обратил на нее взгляд своих ясных зеленых глаз.

– Я знаю, что это важно. И Фуллер мне нравится не больше, чем вам.

– Проблема не в Фуллере. А во всем чертовом командовании, – Джефф остановился у окна и на что-то там пристально смотрел. – Они так долго сражались на войне, что забыли, как это – жить в мире.

– Джефф, хотим мы того или нет, информация о городе выйдет наружу, – Дженсен подошел к Джеффу и коснулся его плеча. – Не лучше ли будет принять участие, чем забыть о находке и позволить кому-нибудь другому докопаться до нее?

– Ты, блядь, такой оптимист, Джен!

– Нет, я слегка повернут на контроле, – Дженсен рассмеялся, и Мэгги почувствовала, что вторглась во что-то очень личное.

– Хотя это было моей работой, – Джефф провел ладонью по волосам Дженсена. Он повернулся к Мэгги.

– Соберите отряд: Брауна, Витфилда, Чикези, Джонсона, может, даже Хэнка и Йена. И все. Воспользуемся транспортными средствами Объединенных планет – они работают вне стен города. Мы не можем четко доложить обо всем, пока сами не увидим.

Мэгги встала.

– Вы тоже поедете, сэр?

Джефф ухмыльнулся.

– Еще бы я не поехал!

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

– Вы уверены, что никто не станет возражать, что мы взяли этот вездеход? – Дженсен прислонился к стене, ведущей к воротам, пока Чикези и Витфилд загружали в кузов несколько ящиков. Ему никогда не приходилось выполнять подобную работу – его служба в армии совершенно отличалась от их – но наблюдение за Джеффом в действии, за тем, как он всеми руководит, напомнило ему, что раньше тот был командиром.

– Я разрешил, – ухмыльнулся Браун с водительского места.

– Что ж, это удобно.

Дженсен оттолкнулся от стены и направился к машине. По такому случаю он натянул форму – она практичнее, чем то, что им выдали из одежды в Гармонии. Хотя военные ботинки, подумалось ему, в городе могут выполнять двойную функцию.

– Мы просто быстро осмотрим окрестности, – все повернулись на голос Джеффа: Чикези и Витфилд в кузове, Браун и Мэгги в кабине, Хэнк и Йен, что приближались от городских ворот. – Доберемся до места и посмотрим, есть ли там еще один город вроде Гармонии. Но если будет хоть намек, что что-то идет не так, мы все сворачиваем и вызываем подкрепление, даже если это будет значить, что Фуллер и его люди обо всем узнают. Всем ясно?

Послышался хор “Да, сэр!”, и Дженсену пришлось унимать вспыхнувшее сексуальное возбуждение. Он чертовски хорошо знал, что Джефф при исполнении заводит его. Надо будет поиграть с этим потом. Его пробрала сладкая дрожь от одной только мысли.

– Ладно, народ, погнали! – помахал им Браун из кабины.

Дженсен подтолкнул Милу и забрался вслед за ней на заднее сидение. Волна головокружения накрыла его, еще когда он стоял, и потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы восстановить равновесие. Должно быть, двигался слишком быстро. Дженсен сел на скамью рядом с Витфилдом, напротив Джеффа. Там было довольно темно, стоило добавить света.

– Сто лет не ездил в таком, – Хэнк начал болтать, не успели они с Йеном забраться внутрь. Они заняли места по другую сторону от Дженсена.

Браун завел мотор, вездеход заурчал и начал двигаться. Дженсен посмотрел на Джеффа и улыбнулся.

Он моргнул раз, другой, и все потемнело.

– Джефф, – он попытался говорить, но сначала показалось, что губы работают не лучше, чем глаза. – Джефф!

Дженсен вскочил на ноги – Джефф был всего в нескольких шагах – но потерял равновесие и упал на колени. Все болело, старые шрамы ныли так, словно раны снова открылись. Его касались руки, много рук, и было темно, и казалось, он снова в лапах у конфедератов и не может даже кричать.

– Дженсен, милый, что случилось?

Джефф. Руки Джеффа обняли его, притянули ближе. Гавкнула Мила, и Дженсен почувствовал, как она ткнулась носом ему в шею.

– Я не вижу. Джефф, о звезды, Джефф, я не вижу!

– Блядь! Скажите Брауну разворачиваться.

Послышались голоса, топот ботинок по полу, но Дженсен уткнулся в Джеффа, вдыхая знакомый запах, отчаянно нуждаясь в чем-то, за что можно держаться. Вроде бы он слышал, как Чикези что-то говорит о сканере, но Джефф ее перебил – Дженсену требовались целители из Гармонии.

Он почувствовал, что машина остановилась и развернулась. Но Дженсен потерялся, он парил в пространстве, совершенно потеряв почву под ногами. Неужели, едва вернулось зрение, он забыл все, чему научился? Дженсен задрожал, и Джефф обнял его крепче.

– Я держу тебя, родной, держу.

Когда вездеход остановился снова, Джефф подхватил Дженсена на руки. Хотелось пошутить, что он тяжеловат для подобного, но он ценил заботу Джеффа. Джефф все исправит. Крепко зажмурившись, Дженсен уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Начались спазмы в ладонях, и он теснее прижал их к груди.

– Откройте чертовы ворота!

Дженсен точно знал, когда они вошли в Гармонию. Это ощущалось так, словно он находился под толщей воды, а теперь мог дышать снова. Благодарный за свежий воздух, он вдохнул полной грудью.

– Дом Джефф, вам нужна помощь? – Дженсен подумал, что узнает голос стража, встретившего их в первый день – дома Клиффа.

Дженсен моргнул, открывая глаза. Сердце колотилось. Что, если он ошибался? И солнце сияло так ярко, что глаза заслезились и пришлось их вытереть.

– Опусти меня на землю, Джефф. Я в порядке. Думаю, теперь я понял, – Дженсен огляделся, поклявшись, что теперь ни за что не будет принимать этот дар как должное. Остальные стояли вокруг них с Джеффом, все выглядели взволнованными и напряженно перешептывались. – Она сказала, что даст мне свое зрение. Я могу видеть, только пока нахожусь в городе.

– Ч-черт, – хватка Джеффа ужесточилась.

– Так мы не повезем его к целителям? – спросил Хэнк.

– Я в порядке, – Дженсен сунул руки в карманы, чтобы скрыть дрожь.

– Но в другой город ты с нами не идешь. Сейчас мы сворачиваем операцию, – резко заявил Джефф. – И ты покажешься целителям. Мы не можем рисковать, черт возьми.

– Джефф, я в порядке.

– Не спорь. Чикези, выведите записи о сканировании. Нам нужно принять решение. Потом мы снова обсудим, как покинуть город.

Открытие было слишком важным, чтобы оставлять его неисследованным. Дженсен открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но вместо этого зевнул. Навалилась усталость и тяжесть.

– Да, сэр, – ответил он Джеффу, позволяя своему дому взять руководство на себя.

 

* * *

 

Прижав планшет к груди, Мэгги стояла перед дверью командора Моргана и Дженсена. Она проверила через телекомм и знала, что они уже вернулись от целителей, но все еще колебалась, вторгаться к ним или нет. Вид Дженсена на коленях, охваченного паникой, потряс ее. Он всегда казался таким сильным, даже после ужасов, с которыми, как она знала, ему пришлось столкнуться в Конфедерации.

Отчасти Мэгги была благодарна, что Секс-корпус расформировали. Джейк теперь не обязательно будет в безопасности, но он не будет настолько уязвимым, как Дженсен когда-то. Она полностью признавала, что ее желание, чтобы брат оставался целым и невредимым, – эгоистично.

Не давая себе возможности передумать, Мэгги провела рукой по двери.

Открывший Морган выглядел неопрятно – волосы торчат во все стороны, одет только в пижамные штаны. Мэгги почувствовала, как краснеет, но заставила себя посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Чем могу служить, сержант?

Вот как у него получалось заставлять чувствовать себя так, словно ты в лагере новобранцев? Он даже больше не военный. Но Мэгги знала, что, несмотря на назначение на гражданскую должность, в душе Джефф всегда будет солдатом.

– Я бы хотела поговорить с Дженсеном.

– Он отдыхает.

Она протянула планшет.

– Похоже, я придумала для него способ покидать город.

Повисла тишина, потом Морган отошел от двери.

– Побудьте здесь, я скажу ему, что вы ждете.

Когда из спальни показался Дженсен, выглядел он намного лучше Моргана. Его глаза блестели, и при виде ее он улыбнулся. Он был одет так же удобно, как и Морган, только его рубашка оставляла грудь открытой.

– Привет, Мэгги.

Она улыбнулась в ответ.

– Как самочувствие?

Он пожал плечами.

– По правде говоря, я почувствовал себя хорошо, как только мы вернулись в город. Целители лишь подтвердили это. Но Джефф настоял, чтобы я отдохнул.

Мэгги помнила, насколько заботливым мог быть Морган. Однако она не винила его за желание убедиться, что с Дженсеном действительно все в порядке. Они все немного перепугались, увидев его срыв в вездеходе.

– Но внесли ясность?

– Ясность – понятие относительное, – в комнату вернулся Морган, теперь уже в рубашке. – Они не смогли обнаружить ничего плохого.

– Джефф, – вздохнул Дженсен и повернулся к Мэгги. – У меня есть теория. Когда я общался с Гармонией, она сказала, что полное исцеление займет время. Думаю, чем дольше я остаюсь здесь, тем лучше мне становится. А пока город передает изображения прямо в мой мозг.

– Ты не знаешь наверняка.

– У меня нет доказательств, за исключением того, что как только я слишком отдаляюсь от города, моя способность видеть исчезает.

Морган едва не зарычал.

– Дар, из-за которого ты оказался в ловушке.

Мэгги кашлянула.

– Кстати, об этом. Я тут подумала... – теперь оба сосредоточили все свое внимание на ней, что немного пугало. Взгляды были очень уж напряженные. – Вся техника, которую мы вывезли за пределы Гармонии, до сих пор работает. Когда Хэнк и Йен поднимались на “Меркурий”, ошейник Хэнка не свалился. И он упоминал, что на корабле они пользовались и другими устройствами из Гармонии, и те работали нормально, – разговор получался неловким, по крайней мере, с ее стороны. Ей совсем не хотелось знать, что там Хэнк использует в своей сексуальной жизни.

– Ну и при чем тут Дженсен? – рявкнул Морган.

Она сглотнула.

– Я поговорила с домом Джесикой – техником из Гармонии. Нам кажется, что Гармония все берет из наших мыслей. Но не всегда. Техники разрабатывают проекты, а город производит задуманное или детали, чтоб можно было собрать.

– И вы что-то придумали, – догадался Дженсен.

– Ну... начала кое-что, – Мэгги положила планшет на стол и включила. Появилась спецификации, над которыми она начала работать, и чертежи очков-гогглов.

Дженсен заглянул через ее плечо.

– А это не могут быть просто очки?

Она рассмеялась.

– Нужно, чтоб был источник питания, которого хватит надолго, и ремешок, чтобы удерживать их на месте.

– Ладно, видеть он будет. Но, Джен, нужно учитывать и другие факторы, – казалось, Морган умоляет.

– Которые можно компенсировать моими лекарственными пластырями, – развернулся к нему Дженсен – Думаю, отчасти паника была спровоцирована воспоминаниями. Было темно, и я не мог понять, где я. Джефф, мы должны найти этот новый город.

– Это не значит, что ты должен ехать.

Дженсен замер.

– Ты приказываешь мне остаться?

– Черт, Дженсен...

Мэгги взяла свой планшет.

– Хм, пожалуй, я пойду.

– Погодите, Мэгги, – Дженсен взял ее за руку. – Пожалуйста, сделайте защитные очки. Даже если я в итоге не поеду с вами, хотелось бы иметь возможность при необходимости выйти из города.

– Они должны быть готовы к завтрашнему дню.

Так у них будет немного времени для обсуждения. Мэгги надеялась, что они смогут договориться. Она действительно хотела увидеть новый город, но только чтоб там были они оба – и Джефф, и Дженсен.

 

* * *

 

Несмотря на все усилия Дженсена прошлой ночью успокоить его, Джефф все еще считал это плохой идеей. И суть не в том, что он был не согласен – Джефф знал, что Мэгги хороша в своем деле. Он понимал, что теперь, когда Дженсен знает, что случилось, вероятность, что тот начнет паниковать в случае повторения, гораздо меньше. Он не мог вынести мысли о том, чтобы снова увидеть Дженсена таким беззащитным.

Поэтому утром, пока Дженсен был в душе, Джефф отправил королеве личное сообщение. Он пройдет ритуал. Вчера ему это стало ясно. Ему придется пройти его хотя бы ради собственного душевного спокойствия. Дженсен по-прежнему страдал от сотворенного с ним конфедератами. Джефф не позволит ему страдать в одиночестве.

– Планируешь погружение? – поддел Хэнк, когда Дженсен появился из ворот Гармонии. Очки – зеленые линзы в золотой металлической оправе – придавали ему вид огромной рыбы. Джефф обнаружил, что ему не хватает собственных глаз Дженсена. Когда они скрыты, трудно понять, о чем тот думает.

Дженсен улыбнулся Хэнку.

– Если придется, то я буду готов.

Было очень похоже на вчерашний день. Все, кажется, пребывали в хорошем настроении, готовые искать что-то новое и захватывающее. К горлу подкатывала желчь, и Джефф ничего не мог поделать. Хотелось проблеваться, может, тогда стало бы хоть немного легче.

Дженсен подошел к нему и взял за руку.

– Со мной все будет хорошо.

– Мы не знаем, что найдем там. Мне не нравится подвергать тебя опасности.

– Джефф, – Дженсен коснулся лбом его лба и хмыкнул – очки мешали. – Ты же помнишь, что до того, как ты оказался рядом, я был совершенно боеспособным солдатом? И зашнуровывать собственные ботинки я тоже умею.

– Защищать тебя – моя работа.

– Нет, – Дженсен прижал палец к его губам. – Это не совсем тот обет, что мы давали. Ты отвечаешь за меня, но и я отвечаю за тебя тоже. Он работает в обе стороны. Как дом, ты должен реально оценивать мои способности и границы возможностей. Ты чертовски хорошо знаешь, на что я способен. Так что прекращай пытаться найти оправдания и называть это защитой.

– Ты не можешь винить меня за желание защитить.

Дженсен вздохнул.

– Не могу и не виню. Пошли. Чем раньше выедем, тем раньше вернемся.

Джефф согласился и последовал за Дженсеном и Милой в машину. На сей раз он проследил за тем, чтобы сидеть рядом с ними, чтобы уловить момент, когда что-нибудь случится. Дженсен поправил очки и кивнул Мэгги, сидевшей напротив:

– По ощущениям – нормально.

– Скажете, если покажется, что что-то не работает, – сказала Мэгги.

– Ну что, можно отчаливать? – Витфилд и Чикези сели последними. Джефф кивнул Брауну, что можно ехать, и вездеход покатился. Он задержал дыхание, когда включился режим висения и они двинулись в девственную природу. Как раз в этой точке Дженсен перестал видеть.

Тот стиснул его бедро, но ничего не сказал. Джефф чуть-чуть расслабился. Очки работали.

– Как пластырь?

Они прилепили его перед выездом из Гармонии, зная, что нужно время, чтоб он подействовал.

– Я в порядке, – другой рукой Дженсен поглаживал мягкую шерсть Милы. – Обещаю, что скажу тебе, если что-нибудь заболит.

Хотел бы Джефф верить ему. Он чертовски хорошо знал, что Дженсен может попытаться из чистого упрямства терпеть боль, не привлекая внимания. Просто придется не спускать с него глаз.

– Дорога туда может занять час, если карта правильная, и мы будем идти на предельной скорости, – Мэгги просматривала данные на своем планшете.

– Значит, пора вздремнуть? – Хэнк прислонился к стенке вездехода.

– Если ты правда считаешь, что с толком потратишь время, – сухо заметил Йен. Вопреки суровым словам, смотрел он на Хэнка с нежностью. Джефф не удержался от мысли, что эти двое созданы друг для друга.

– Ладно, я могу продумать мой наряд для оргии.

Йен потер лоб.

– Генри, формально это не оргия.

Дженсен рассмеялся.

– Ты имеешь в виду последнюю ночь празднеств во дворце? Если я правильно помню, есть веские причины назвать это оргией.

– Ты в меньшинстве, – рассмеялся Хэнк. – Так что ты наденешь, Дженсен?

– Вообще-то, я еще не думал об этом, – Дженсен повернулся к Джеффу. – У тебя есть пожелания?

Сначала Джефф не мог поверить, что они всерьез хотят обсуждать выбор одежды. Потом заметил озорные искорки в глаза Хэнка и понял, что тема идеальная – легкая и достаточно безобидная, чтобы скоротать дорогу. Он устроился поудобнее на сидении.

– Ладно. Я бы хотел что-то с кожей.

Дженсен рассмеялся.

– Кто бы сомневался.

– А вы, ребята? – Хэнк повернулся к Мэгги.

Она уставилась на него.

– Не знала, что мы приглашены.

– Приглашен весь город. Королева открывает доступ во дворец. Уверен, вам тоже будут рады, – взмахнул руками Дженсен.

– И нам понадобятся какие-нибудь костюмы? – спросил Витфилд.

Хэнк ухмыльнулся.

– Ну, если тебе хочется думать так...

Джефф позволил разговору захватить его. Тема была достаточно фривольной, чтобы отвлечь его от мыслей о ранениях Дженсена. Ему не терпелось посмотреть, в чем появятся Витфилд и остальные. Вероятно, они не прислушаются к советам Хэнка в области моды – он надеялся на это.

Когда вездеход начал замедляться, Джефф почувствовал, как в плечах снова возникло напряжение. Это по-прежнему чужой мир. Кто знает, что они здесь найдут? И нельзя полагаться на приемлемую поддержку с базы. Королева знала, что они направились сюда – им требовалось ее разрешение, чтобы покинуть город, но даже она не знала, с чем они могут столкнуться.

– Координаты правильные. Давайте взглянем, что там, – Мэгги вышла первой. Похоже, она была взбудоражена больше остальных. Джефф понимал ее. В свое время и он радовался открытиям, возможности найти что-то новое и удивительное.

Сначала, когда они выбрались из вездехода, Джефф не увидел ничего, кроме густого зеленого леса. Он не представлял, как Браун сумел совершить посадку среди этих деревьев. Но потом понял, что зеленая стена справа от него – действительно стена, скрытая ползучими растениями и кустарником. Что за ней, он не видел.

– Мы могли бы пролететь над ней, – сказал он Брауну.

– Не похоже, чтоб с воздуха было много видно. Будь он таким же, как Гармония, мы бы сразу увидели здания, – пожал плечами тот.

Мэгги отвлеклась от сканера и планшета.

– Никаких всплесков энергии не зарегистрировано.

– Значит, город мертв? – Хэнк пристально смотрел на стену, и при взгляде на его лицо Джеффа отчего-то бросило в дрожь.

Дженсен устремился вперед, и Джефф побежал, чтобы догнать его. Он не позволит ему быть вне досягаемости. Они понятия не имеют, что там.

Как только они приблизились к стене, Мэгги крикнула что-то о новых показаниях приборов. Дженсен отвел в строну несколько лоз, и под ними оказался тусклый металл, по цвету напоминавший бронзу.

– Тот же металл, что и в Гармонии.

– Мы не можем быть уверены. Надо взять образцы, – Джефф махнул Чикези и Витфилду, несшим наборы для взятия образцов. Все было как в старые времена в Проекте освоения. Он знал, что у него квалифицированная команда, и они возьмут все, что нужно.

– Джефф!

Джефф повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как в стене появилась щель. Ничего общего с гладкостью и текучестью, присущими Гармонии. Вход появился там, где раньше его не было – достаточно большой, чтобы мог пройти человек.

– Блядь!

– Мы войдем? – Дженсен не двигался с места, ожидая разрешения.

Джефф взял его за руку. Он не позволит ему идти одному.

– Мы уже и так далеко зашли. Почему бы и нет.

Увиденное по другую сторону стены разочаровало. Как будто с неба нападали огромные валуны и железные осколки и поросли травой, образовав живописные руины. Браун оказался прав: с воздуха тут много не увидишь.

– Знаете, – заговорил Хэнк, заставив Джеффа вздрогнуть. Все остальные последовали за ними, – для места, заброшенного в течение пятисот лет, оно выглядит очень даже неплохо.

– И откуда-то берет энергию, – Мэгги помахала своим сканером.

Дженсен нахмурился.

– Вы слышите звук? Как гудение?

Джефф ничего не слышал. Все, кроме Хэнка, покачали головами.

– Мне напоминает жужжание.

У Джеффа кольнуло в затылке. Шум, который слышен только Дженсену и Хэнку?

– Откуда он исходит?

– Отовсюду, – пробормотал Дженсен. Глядя перед собой, он направился к самому большому валуну.

Только Джефф последовал за ним, земля задрожала. Он споткнулся, всего несколько шагов не дойдя до Дженсена, который тоже упал от мощного подземного толчка. Когда он снова нашел точку опоры, в земле перед Дженсеном зиял провал. Что-то здесь было ужасно неправильно.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен не мог избавиться от шума в голове. Низкий гул, напоминавший нестройную мелодию, словно набивался в уши. После того, как открылся провал в земле, гул сделался лишь громче. Был только один способ заставить его умолкнуть. Дженсен встал на ноги и направился туда, но его остановила рука Джеффа на его руке.

– Спокойно.

– Мне это не нравится, – Йен вытащил свое оружие и разложил его на всю длину. Хэнк стоял сразу за Джеффом и Дженсеном, и ему, очевидно, тоже не терпелось увидеть, что им открыл город.

– Мы должны проверить.

Что-то ждало их. Он чувствовал. Дженсен наклонился вперед, в дыру, так далеко, как мог, чтобы посмотреть, что там внутри. Но увидел лишь свет и ведущие вниз ступеньки.

– Мы ничего не обязаны делать, – хватка Джеффа на его руке ужесточилась.

– Ты не понимаешь? Оно пытается общаться с нами, но не знает как.

Это почти в точности соответствовало картинке, показанной Гармонией. Тогда город открыл для нее вход, но все переменилось в соответствии с ее нуждами. Этот город мог быть не настолько мощным, чтобы сделать то же самое. Им придется обратиться к нему самим.

– Помедленней. И мы пойдем вместе, – Джефф не отпускал его, пока они не спустились по лестнице. Тяжесть его руки раздражала, и Дженсену хотелось стряхнуть ее. Идти было трудно, потому что ступени оказались слишком длинными и высокими.

Во лбу стало сильно пульсировать, и Дженсен потянулся потереть его, но наткнулся на оправу очков. Забавно, он забыл о них. Когда его пальцы коснулись металла, он мог поклясться, что услышал шепот: “Мой”.

– Это... что-то вроде центра управления? – голос Мэгги вырвал Дженсен из странного видения, разогнав туман в голове. Они продолжили двигаться прямиком в комнату.

– Твою мать! – выругался Хэнк, когда комнату залил свет.

Все оказалось именно так, как сказала Мэгги – что-то вроде центра управления с экранами и техникой по периметру. Но что их всех потрясло: резервуар в самом центре помещения, на возвышающейся над всем платформе. Внутри затвердевшего геля был скелет, и будь на нем плоть, создание оказалось бы выше их всех. Удлиненные деформированные кости венчал череп, скорее напоминавший крокодилий, чем человеческий.

– Да это же самый настоящий инопланетянин!

Дженсен не обратил внимания на Хэнка и поднялся по ступенькам на платформу. Ему требовалось подобраться поближе, чтобы головная боль прекратилась

– Дженсен, – Джефф поспешил за ним, – что ты делаешь?

– Оно хочет понять... – Дженсен дотронулся до стекла резервуара. Он чувствовал его, чувствовал, что тот ждет где-то рядом.

Как только он коснулся стеклянной стенки, его словно ударило током. Дженсен отпрыгнул и чуть не упал со ступенек, но Джефф подхватил его. Комната качнулась, что-то развернулось и скользнуло к ним из теней.

Внезапно Дженсен вспомнил щупальца-кабели, присоединившиеся к Хармони и сделавшие ее частью города. Не спуская с твари глаз, он стал отступать как можно быстрее.

– Уходим отсюда.

– Ходу! – Джефф схватил его за руку и потянул вверх по лестнице.

Кабели рванулись вперед, почти достав, но их отбило оружие Йена. Задрожав, они упали на пол, похоже, поврежденные. У Дженсена не было времени посмотреть, нападут ли они снова – Джефф продолжал тянуть его из помещения, крича Мэгги прекратить сканирование и уносить ноги.

– Йен! – закричал Хэнк, и Дженсен, оглянувшись, увидел, что кабель обвил щиколотку Хэнка и тянет его вниз.

Мэгги вытянула свой пистолет и выстрелила в кабель – никакой реакции. Йен спрыгнул на нижнюю ступеньку и вонзил в него свое оружие, и змееобразная штука отступила. Хэнк вскочил на ноги.

Лестница казалась бесконечной, но наконец-то они выбрались на свежий воздух. Дженсен открыл рот и согнулся, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Он сжал лицо ладонями – очки причиняли боль.

– Все хорошо, я в порядке, – пробормотал он, хоть и не знал, может ли Гармония его слышать.

– Убираемся отсюда. Берите пробы, – крикнул Джефф Чикези и Витфилду, остававшимся наверху, – и назад в вездеход!

Дженсен не спорил. Он был рад, что трещина в стене по-прежнему на месте, так что они могли выскользнуть из города.

– Ты чувствуешь? – спросил Хэнк, оглядываясь на укрытую зеленью стену. – Оно одиноко.

Дженсен понял, что именно тот имеет в виду. Он кивнул, когда Хэнк вытер глаза. Город страдал.

– Уровень энергии быстро падает. Интересно, мы его убили? – Мэгги спрятала сканер.

– Даже если и так, мне плевать, – огрызнулся Джефф. – Это место опасно.

– Только для меня и Хэнка. Ты заметил?

– Блядь, конечно, я заметил, Джен.

Голос Хэнка был таким тихим, что когда он заговорил, все повернулись к нему.

– Может, это объясняет, что случилось с моим мозгом. Гармония изменила его, так что я в конечном итоге могу взаимодействовать с ней.

Дженсен думал об этом.

– Но я не был в городе столько, сколько ты.

И в первый раз, когда его признали достойным сабом и позволили зайти в центр управления, он тоже был в Гармонии недолго.

– Может, в людях, являющихся естественными сабмиссивами, есть что-то уникальное? Может, поэтому Хармони и смогла взаимодействовать с городом в первый раз.

– Так что даже если Фуллер и захочет воспользоваться этой технологией, он не сможет, пока у него не будет постоянного притока согласных сабов, – Мэгги вынула планшет и начала строчить заметки.

– Блядь, – Дженсен потер затылок. – Тут идеально подходит для использования Секс-корпус. У них уже есть психологический профиль каждого, кто состоит на службе.

– Давайте не будем делать поспешных выводов, – вмешался Браун. – Мы отправим образцы в лабораторию, и пусть ученые разбираются.

– И что ты напишешь в своем отчете? – спросил Джефф.

– Придумаю что-нибудь, в конце концов.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Перед Дженсеном на столе была разложена целая коллекция планшетников, и на каждом были свои данные, в зависимости от того, в каком направлении он размышлял, прежде чем перейти к следующей подборке. С тех пор как они вернулись из загадочного города – Хэнк назвал его Раздором – Дженсен закопался в архивы, пытаясь найти какие-нибудь подсказки об инопланетной расе, которая, должно быть, была на Триста двадцать восьмой до высадки людей триста лет назад.

Результаты удручали. Дженсен задумался: а вдруг такая информация существует, но на непонятном языке. С другой стороны, можно предположить, что история предшествующего населения была уничтожена, когда Хармони слилась с городом.

Дверь зазвенела, и Дженсен был чертовски благодарен за повод оторвать задницу от стула. По ту сторону, обхватив себя руками, стоял Хэнк.

 – Привет. Заходи.

Дженсен отошел, пропуская его внутрь.

 – Работаю с архивами. И до сих пор не нашел ни одного упоминания ни о Раздоре, ни о каких-либо других городах. Не могу дождаться, когда увижу результаты из лаборатории...

Рассказывая, Дженсен отвернулся к своим планшетникам, которые начал раскладывать в определенном порядке. Так будет удобнее позже показать их Джеффу. Хэнк прошел ровно настолько, чтобы закрылась дверь, но не проронил ни слова. Дженсен остановился и всмотрелся в него. Определенно, раз Хэнк молчит, значит, что-то не так.

Вот теперь, присмотревшись, он заметил, что тот выглядит совсем бледным.

 – Ты в порядке?

Хэнк пожал плечами.

 – Зависит от того, как ты понимаешь “в порядке”.

 – Присядь, – Дженсен выдвинул стул для него. – Что случилось?

 – Получил распоряжение явиться на базу. У меня есть два варианта – я могу продлить контракт, и тогда меня переведут с Триста двадцать восьмой, или уйти в отставку и вернуться на Землю.

 – Блядь, – Дженсен упал на стул напротив. Он знал, что ради получения желаемого Фуллер пойдет на что угодно, даже использует Хэнка в качестве пешки.

 – И что ты хочешь сделать?

 Хэнк положил руки на столе и лег на них подбородком.

 – Мне не нравится ни один из вариантов.

Дженсен нахмурился.

 – Есть и другие.

 – Да? Ты правда не думаешь, что Фуллер пришлет пару пехотинцев, чтобы вытащить меня отсюда, когда закончится мой контракт?

 – Это не значит, что мы им позволим. – Но только если это хоть немножко будет от него, Дженсена, зависеть. – Ты уже разговаривал с Йеном?

 – Еще ничего не сказал. Будет довольно трудно говорить “прощай”.

Что-то было в его тоне. Дженсен был уверен, что стоит Хэнку поговорить с Йеном, тот перевернет все вверх тормашками, лишь бы Хэнк остался с ним. Он никогда прежде не видел, чтоб кто-то настолько втрескался в другого человека, разве что за исключением Джареда и Адрианы. Неужели Хэнк сомневается в чувствах Йена к нему? Может, это связано с тем препаратом, что повлиял на мозг Хэнка?

 – Хватит размазывать сопли, солдат! – Дженсен воспользовался тоном сержанта по строевой. – Четко и громко скажи мне, какого черта ты действительно хочешь.Ты хочешь остаться здесь с Йеном?

 – Сэр, да, сэр! – Хэнк сел на стуле, прямой, как штык. – Затем моргнул и покачал головой. – Хм, это было странно.

 – Вообще-то, нет. Ты приучен реагировать на подобное, – если бы это не произошло во время службы в армии, Хэнку пришлось бы научиться, пребывая в Гармонии. – Хэнк, мы с Джеффом что-нибудь придумаем.

 – Знаешь, я почти верю тебе, Эклз, – Хэнк уже не был таким бледным – кожа вернула нормальный цвет, глаза засияли. – Спасибо.

Дженсен сжал ему руку.

 – Пожалуйста. Хэнк, тебе действительно нужно поговорить с Йеном. Он должен знать, что ты хочешь остаться с ним.

– Еще одного красивого жеста будет мало, – Хэнк улыбнулся, наверное, вспомнив публичное заявление Йена во время Выбора два года назад. Благодаря ему у Хэнка получилось весь оставшийся срок службы провести здесь.

Хм. У Дженсена возникла идея. Надо будет перепроверить ее с Джеффом, но несомненно, она осуществима только если оба – и Хэнк, и Йен – будут согласны.

 

* * *

 

Из-за черного халата плечи Джеффа зудели, и он задался вопросом, не является ли это частью его покаяния – даже ткань выбрали такую, чтобы наказать его. Под халатом он был обнажен, но совсем разденется перед началом ритуала. Королева Мишель рассказала ему, чего ожидать и как играть свою роль. Одно из несомненных достоинств этих людей: они заранее предупреждают тебя, что нанесут удар.

Джефф разочарованно вздохнул. Нет, не надо себе врать – он сам нуждался в обряде. Срыв Дженсена в вездеходе только пролил свет на то, насколько Джефф нуждается в избавлении от чувства вины, что все еще грызла его изнутри. Другого способа оставить в прошлом все ужасы, что едва не уничтожили их, не существовало.

– Вы готовы? – спросила королева. Ее наряд состоял из темно-красных, почти черных, пересекающихся ремней.

– Да, – Джефф взял себя в руки. Он сам это выбрал.

Он проследовал за ней в специально предназначенную для обряда комнату – круглую темницу, отличающуюся от часовни, где они с Дженсеном скрепили свои отношения, лишь серыми стенами и отсутствием окон. На стенах вокруг центральной площадки висели факелы и свечи. В отличие от часовни, площадка уходила вниз на несколько ступеней, почти как яма. Пустые скамейки вокруг казались сделанными из черного обсидиана. Для города с удивительными технологиями данное помещение выглядело нарочитым и явным возвращением к прошлому.

Здесь ничто его не отвлечет от самого ритуала. Будут лишь Джефф, холодный жесткий камень и наказание. Сердце гулко забилось в груди, и Джефф начал считать удары. Дженсен тоже так себя ощущал, когда его захватили и пытали? У него тоже от страха стыла кровь в жилах? Джеффу это придется пережить только один раз. У Дженсена были месяцы. Он, Джефф, справится.

Джефф прошел в самый центр ямы и опустился на колени. Камень царапал кожу. Порой ожидание – самая трудная часть.

Дверь открылась, и Фредерик ввел внутрь Дженсена. При виде Джеффа, стоящего на коленях, его глаза расширились.

– Джефф? Что происходит?

– Твой дом решил пройти обряд искупления, – Фредерик рукой осторожно удержал Дженсена на месте.

Джефф встретился с ним глазами и кивнул. Беспокойство на лице Дженсена сменилось решимостью: если Джефф просит, он пройдет через это вместе с ним. От такой веры Дженсена в него в груди потеплело.

– Встань, Джефф Морган, дом саба Дженсена, – приказала королева, как обычно, безэмоциональным голосом.

Джефф встал. Он сосредоточился на Дженсене, черпая в нем силу. В присутствии любимого он мог вынести все, что угодно. Джефф не отрывал от него взгляда.

– Принимаешь ли ты этот обряд и все, что он влечет за собой?

– Да.

– Принимаешь ли ты меня в качестве орудия наказания?

– Да.

– Признаешь ли ты, что причинил вред своему сабу?

– Да.

– Как ты навредил ему?

Джефф бросил на нее взгляд. Они не обсуждали это, и он не был готов ответить. Он провел языком по пересохшим губам.

– Я не должен был позволять ему уходить одному, без меня.

Даже если Дженсен не мог отказаться от задания, приведшего к его ранениям, надо было найти способ быть рядом с ним. Надо было рискнуть попасть под военный трибунал, лишь бы Дженсен остался в безопасности.

– О Джефф, – в тишине помещения шепот Дженсена, усиленный эхом, прозвучал громко.

– Ты принял на себя обязанности дома. Знаешь ли ты, что это твой долг перед твоим сабом?

– Да.

– Приступим. Я сама решу, когда ты искупишь свою вину.

Королева вышла вперед и завязала Джеффу глаза, лишив его возможности искать утешения в Дженсене. Не стоило удивляться – она точно знала, как усилить его страх.

Джефф старался дышать ровно. Он не мог видеть так же, как не мог Дженсен, когда его пытали конфедераты.

С Джеффа сорвали халат, и кожи коснулся холодный воздух. Он сознавал свою наготу, сознавал, что здесь он единственный голый. Он стиснул кулаки, сопротивляясь желанию прикрыться.

Ему связали запястья спереди и тянули вперед, пока он не согнулся пополам, расставив ноги шире, чтобы удержать равновесие. Под грудь поместили что-то с набивкой, и сначала Джефф был очень благодарен за поддержку. Потом понял, что королева предвидела, что он будет нуждаться в опоре и напрягся, не зная, куда обрушится первый удар.

Джефф вслушивался изо всех сил, но ничего не слышал, даже шагов. Он постарался вспомнить, слышались ли они, когда он только вошел сюда, но не смог. Раньше он не обращал на такое внимание, хотя мог поспорить, что местная технология позволяла приглушить любой звук. В животе болезненно заныло при мысли о Дженсене в подобной ситуации – связанном, беспомощном, не знающем, чего ожидать.

Таков был мир сабов Гармонии. Они просили об этом, нуждались в этом. Джеффу никогда не хотелось, чтоб его связали или причинили боль, хотя сам он получал удовольствие, делая такое с другими. Это мгновение тишины перевернуло все, что он знал, и сейчас он ни в чем не был уверен.

Первый удар пришелся на заднюю часть голени, сильный, словно били тростью или розгой, но у него не было времени привыкнуть – что-то хлестнуло его по заднице. Королева умело чередовала инструменты, переходя от жестких к мягким – от трости к плети, полагал Джефф. Он никак не мог предугадать следующий удар – мягким он будет или жестким, по какому месту. Всякий раз в ответ его мышцы напрягались, и это затрудняло принятие боли.

Он непроизвольно вскрикнул, когда на спине лопнула кожа. Джефф знал, что такое боль, и думал, что выдержит ее молча. Но ничто не могло сравниться с жжением, когда сдирают кожу. Звезды, Дженсен не выносит вида крови! Что же с ним будет, если он увидит?

Именно это с ним вытворяли в Конфедерации? Обращали его страхи против него?

“О Джен, – думал он. – Мне так жаль.”

Удары посыпались чаще – снова и снова использовалась трость, издавая звучный шлепок при каждом соприкосновении с плотью. Джефф не мог сдержать стонов, хотя ради Дженсена старался их подавить. Теперь он понял, почему ему отказали в кляпе. Было мгновение, когда все прекратилось и он слышал свое рваное дыхание и дыхание королевы. Затем по его вялому члену, мошонке и между ягодицами провели чем-то твердым.

– Нет... – попытался выдохнуть он, но с губ не сорвалось ни звука.

Она отступила и не стала затягивать с ударом. Если бы не опора под грудью, Джефф бы упал. Даже так ноги у него подкосились, но она не остановилась, и он не сдержался. Он закричал.

– Хватит. Сейчас же прекратите!

Слова Дженсена остановили удары, и Джефф был благодарен за передышку. Он сомневался, что королева позволит ему освободиться так скоро. Но тут повязку с глаз сняли, и перед Джеффом оказалось залитое слезами лицо Дженсена.

– Джефф, я тебя прощаю.

– Нужно... самому... себя простить, – выдавил он из пересохшего горла.

Лицо Дженсена посуровело, и он повернулся к королеве.

– Довольно. Я сам отведу его к целителям.

Она кивнула.

– Как пожелаешь.

Дженсен развязал веревки и помог Джеффу встать. Джефф обнял его за плечи и оперся на него. Было так хорошо позволить Дженсену поддержать его на этот раз.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен мерил шагами комнату ожидания в целительском центре. Он прибыл вместе с Джеффом, и десяток целителей окружили их, уложили Джеффа на носилки и унесли вглубь помещения. Видимо, повреждения оказались настолько сильными, что главный целитель Никки попросила Дженсена подождать снаружи, пока они работают. Каждый раз, проходя мимо светлой кушетки, он бил по ней кулаком, но боль даже близко не была настолько сильной, как та, что пришлось вынести Джеффу.

Он мысленно казнил себя, что не остановил наказание раньше. Все это время королева смотрела прямо на него, Дженсена, словно ища его одобрения. Наконец до него дошло, что она ждет, чтоб он решил, когда с Джеффа будет достаточно. Тот и связан-то был только потому, что хотел прощения Дженсена.

Дженсен остановился и сильно прижал ладони к глазам. Звезды, как же Джефф должен любить его, чтобы позволить так обойтись с собой! Это не должно быть лестно. Но он не мог отрицать ни тепла, разлившегося в груди, ни благоговейного трепета, когда смотрел, как Джефф принимает свое наказание. Даже при виде крови Дженсен не отвел взгляд в сторону. Он не мог оставить Джеффа страдать в одиночестве.

В кармане зазвенел комм. Дженсен и забыл о нем: чаще всего люди с базы связывались с Джеффом, а любой житель Гармонии мог воспользоваться телекоммом, чтобы найти Дженсена. Он посмотрел на дисплей и нахмурился, увидев, кто звонит. Отложить на потом нельзя. Найдя нишу между двумя колоннами, куда можно было спрятаться, он ответил:

– Эклз.

Из крохотной голограммы над устройством появился человек, которого он посчитал Фуллером.

– О, мистер Эклз. Вас-то я и искал.

– Вы набрали мой комм-код, сэр.

Мысленно он заменил “сэр” на “говнюк”.

– Я тут как раз ознакомился с докладом мистера Моргана. Он утверждает, что вас исцелил город.

Дженсен нахмурился.

– Так и есть, сэр.

– Действительно, похоже, как раз сейчас вы смотрите на меня. Вы меня видите?

– Если лысый человек на голограмме – вы, то да, – Дженсен, как мог, сохранял вежливое выражение лица. Прямо сейчас не стоило развлекаться с Фуллером.

Тот хмыкнул себе под нос.

– Видите ли, мистер Эклз, интригующим является то, что хотя мистер Морган сообщил о вашем выздоровлении – по-видимому, так и есть, судя по пренебрежительному замечанию о моей черепной коробке, – результаты сканирования, отправленные Чикези для анализа, не слишком отличаются от результатов вашего последнего медицинского обследования. Можете ли вы объяснить это?

Дженсен похолодел.

– Нет, сэр, не могу.

И он не мог объяснить, как Гармония сделала то, что сделала – дала ему зрение и защитила от боли, пока он остается в ее стенах.

– Полагаю, проблема может заключаться в ее сканере. Вам придется вернуться на базу для полного медицинского обследования.

Сердце лихорадочно заколотилось. Дженсену не хотелось покидать город, даже с устройством Мэгги. В любом случае на базе очки заберут, а в нем начнут ковыряться, пытаясь понять, почему он не может видеть.

– Боюсь, что не смогу. Сейчас проходит решающая часть Выбора. Уехать сейчас – значит оскорбить наших хозяев.

Фуллер смотрел на него долгую минуту, и Дженсен мог поклясться, что комендант сейчас скажет, что все это чушь.

– Что ж, тогда, сообщите мне, когда вам будет удобно вернуться сюда.

– Конечно, сэр.

Никогда. Закончив разговор, Дженсен поглаживал гладкий металл своего комма.

– Саб Дженсен?

Он развернулся и улыбнулся целителю Никки.

– Да?

– Можешь войти. Он спрашивал о тебе.

Дженсен спрятал комм подальше и последовал за ней в сердце центра. Она открыла дверь отдельной палаты и жестом пригласила его внутрь. Дженсен был благодарен Никки за то, что она исчезла, едва он вошел.

– Джефф.

Сонный Джефф полулежал на куче подушек. Здешние койки были намного роскошнее, чем в госпиталях, где Дженсену приходилось бывать. До пояса Джеффа прикрывало мягкое покрывало, демонстрируя грудь, к счастью, без следа синяков и ссадин.

– Привет, Джен. Давай, забирайся.

Его не требовалось просить дважды. Дженсен сбросил сандалии и забрался в постель к Джеффу, прижавшись к нему покрепче, чтобы не свалиться. Было немного тесновато, но Дженсена это не волновало. Он сунул голову Джеффу под подбородок и обнял за пояс, впитывая тепло его тела.

Джефф хмыкнул:

– Удобно?

– Прости, – прошептал Дженсен. – Мне следовало остановить это раньше.

– Дженсен...

– До меня слишком долго доходило. Звезды, Джефф, я был так глуп. Она просто ждала моего сигнала и без него не останавливалась.

Он крепко зажмурился, но не смог отогнать картину с измученным, окровавленным, связанным Джеффом под королевской плетью.

– Ты не виноват. Мне следовало заранее предупредить тебя о своем замысле. Тогда бы ты прочитал о чертовом обряде и знал бы о нем больше, чем я, – Джефф провел кончиками пальцев Дженсену по спине. Так успокаивающе, что подумалось, что здесь можно и уснуть.

– Тебе вообще не стоило проходить его. Джефф, я же говорил тебе...

– Дженсен, как ни сложно в это поверить, но дело не только в тебе, – Джефф смягчил свои слова поцелуем в лоб. – Мне нужно было что-то, что помогло бы справиться с виной. Она терзала меня внутри. Я подумал, что мне нужно почувствовать то же, что чувствовал ты, страдать так же, как страдал ты, и тогда я смогу все отпустить.

Дженсен понимал. Он был слишком скобом, чтобы не понимать. Порой плеть – единственный способ справиться с эмоциями, похороненными глубоко внутри.

– Хорошо. Но теперь мы с этим покончили, верно?

– Верно.

Он вздохнул.

– Хорошо, потому что у нас появились новые проблемы, – Дженсен скривился. Похоже, у них никогда не будет достаточно времени для себя. – Фуллер хочет, чтоб я вернулся на базу для медосмотра, и они уже отозвали Хэнка.

– Ладно, – Джефф помолчал. – Что ты ответил Фуллеру?

– Сказал ему, что уехать сейчас будет оскорбительно, так что это ненадолго отложено, – по крайней мере, до конца Выбора, если он добился своего. – Я больше беспокоюсь о Хэнке.

– Я так понимаю, он не хочет уезжать.

– Да, но заставить его признать это – все равно, что рвать зубы, – Дженсен приподнял голову и потерся подбородком о заросшую бородой щеку Джеффа. Ему нравилось чувствовать кожей колючую щетину. Черт, да он просто любил чувствовать Джеффа. – Кажется, я придумал, как им помочь. Нужно только, чтобы Йен согласился.

– Да?

– Это указано в договоре. На самом деле стандартный пункт для всех соглашений Объединенных планет. Если гражданин Объединенных планет вступает в брак с местным жителем, то Объединенные планеты не имеют права силой возвращать этого гражданина. Также супруг автоматически получает гражданство.

– Но в Гармонии нет понятия брака.

– В Гармонии и не надо. Это лишь для того, чтобы их отношения были законными в глазах Объединенных планет.

У него еще не было всех юридически оформленных документов. Пока. Но теперь, когда Джефф в курсе, он был уверен, что вместе они что-нибудь придумают.

– Мальчик, я тебе когда-нибудь говорил, что ты воплощение  коварства?

Дженсен рассмеялся.

– В последнее время нет. Но я с нетерпением жду, когда ты меня назовешь словами похуже, – он провел пальцами по груди Джеффа.

Тот перехватил его руку.

– Тогда дай мне выписаться. Гребаные больницы меня определенно не возбуждают.

– Я позову целителя.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Мэгги смотрела на свое отражение в зеркале и раздумывала, как уложить волосы. Поднять вверх или оставить распущенными? Она не была уверена, какая прическа подойдет к наряду, сшитому для нее королевским портным. Заметки Джонсона о культуре Гармонии тут не помогут, да она и не собиралась спрашивать у антрополога совета по поводу волос.

Она собрала свои темные локоны в хвост и скорчила отражению рожицу. В любом случае была вероятность, что никто не станет смотреть ей в лицо – при таком-то вырезе ее кожаного лифа и короткой юбке на шнуровке. Мэгги не знала, нравится ей наряд или нет, хотя ей понравились сапоги с шнуровкой до бедра. В них она чувствовала себя сексуальной – не то что в своей повседневной форме.

Дверь звякнула. Мэгги окинула взглядом спальню, убеждаясь, что все выглядит прилично, и открыла дверь. В отличие от остальных своих сослуживцев, Мэгги не проводила здесь столько времени, чтобы переделать тут все по своему вкусу. По крайней мере, она не оставила нигде нижнего белья, хотя интересно, кого бы это здесь шокировало?

За дверью оказались Хэнк и Йен, Хэнк улыбнулся:

– Привет, Мэгги, готова к оргии?

Йен потер глаза.

 – Это не оргия. В принципе.

Какое бы событие сегодня вечером ни намечалось, Хэнк был для него одет: торс охватывала черная кожаная упряжь, ремни cпускались под кожаный килт – Мэгги стало интересно, насколько далеко они уходят вниз и что именно обхватывают; на запястьях и лодыжках были соответствующие наручи и поножи, подчеркивавшие его босые ступни. Для мужчины у Хэнка были красивые ступни – длинные, изящные, с тонкими косточками.

Наряд Йена из черной кожи, напротив, полностью скрывал тело. Как и на Мэгги, на нем были ботинки со шнуровкой до колена, подчеркивающие силу его мышц. Он даже надел перчатки. Вид его затянутых в черную кожу пальцев почему-то вызывал у Мэгги внутри дрожь.

 – В данном вопросе я доверяю мнению Йена, – Мэгги жестом пригласила из войти. – К нам присоединятся Кэролайн и Витфилд. Думаю, Джонсон и Браун останутся здесь.

 – М-м-м. Я бы не хотел сегодня вечером подвергать Карла такому испытанию, – Хэнк начал расхаживать по ее спальне, похлопывая по гобеленам, висящим напротив кровати – в противовес довольно раскованным сценам, изображенным на них, цветовая гамма и тканый узор из листьев и цветов были довольно сдержанными.

Когда-то Карл Джонсон был рабом, до того, как его спасли Объединенные планеты. Возможно, Хэнк прав – стоит держать его подальше от этого мероприятия. Несмотря на работу в Гармонии, Джонсон, похоже, практически не участвовал в событиях. Сначала Мэгги думала, что для антрополога это хорошая стратегия. Слова же Хэнка напомнили, что тут может крыться большее.

 – Вы рассчитываете найти компанию? – Йен протянул руку и коснулся зеленой повязки на ее руке. Она ужасно сочеталась с розовато-кремовым нарядом, но была необходима.

Мегги потрогала свою руку.

 – Я думала, большинство сабов уже нашли себе домов.

Йен улыбнулся.

 – Большинство из тех, с кем вы столкнетесь, да. Но для многих Выбор – время отправиться на рынок. Много сабов с желтыми ошейниками ищут себе домов и станут предлагать себя.

 Мэгги не знала, что будет делать с собственным сабом. Может, заставить его убирать ее комнату?

 – Именно то, что нам нужно: еще одна пара, где один партнер из Объединенных планет, а второй из Гармонии, – Хэнк добрался до окна и начал теребить лавандовые шторы. Он что, не может стоять на месте. Хорошо хоть не начал рыться в ящиках.

Она нахмурилась:

 – Что случилось?

 – Генри отозвали, – лицо Йена ожесточилось, но он не сводил взгляда с Хэнка.

Тот отпустил шторы, позволив им свободно упасть.

 – Но Джефф и Дженсен нашли решение. Ты не могла бы объяснить Йену, что такое брак?

Мэгги растерянно моргнула.

 – Ну, когда двое людей очень любят друг друга...

Хэнк фыркнул:

 – Ему нужна помощь не с любовью.

 – Как я понял, это взаимовыгодный контракт между двумя людьми. Чего я не могу понять – какую роль играет каждый из них в упомянутом "браке", – Йен выглядел искренне озадаченным.

Она прокашлялась.

 – Ну, честно говоря, об этом следует спросить доктора Джонсона. Уверена, он может рассказать тебе все об истории браков на Земле – как в свое время женщины считались собственностью своих мужей.

 – То есть все женщины считались сабами? Как странно.

 – Не совсем так, – Мэгги даже не знала, что говорить дальше. Она пожала плечами: – Неважно. Сейчас мы считаем брак союзом двух равных.

Замешательство лишь усилилось.

– Но как вы узнаете, кто из них саб, если это не указано в контракте?

 – Вот тут-то я и застрял, – Хэнк скрестил руки на груди, мышцы под наручами забугрились.

 – Ладно, видишь ли, в нашем обществе никого не касается, кто, хм, сверху, – Мэгги почувствовала, что ее лицо пылает. – Обычно это решается двумя супругами в частном порядке, – или тремя или четырьмя, в зависимости от того, о какой планете идет речь. Мэгги решила пока не усложнять.

 – Понятно, – судя по лицу Йена, он начал понимать. Он повернулся к Хэнку. – Значит, наши роли не изменятся?

 – Стоп, стоп, стоп! – Мэгги не дала Хэнку ответить. – Вы о чем? Вы подумываете пожениться?

 – Похоже, Дженсен думает, что если мы поженимся, Объединенные планеты не смогут заставить меня улететь. Этот пункт есть во всех стандартных соглашениях, даже в нашем.

 – Ха. Думаю, он прав, – придется самой поискать, но это имело смысл. – Хотите пожениться?

Спрашивая, он смотрела на Хэнка и, увидев, как его взгляд смягчился, получила ответ на свой вопрос.

 – Я жду, когда кое-кто сделает мне предложение, – Хэнк подмигнул Йену.

 – Ни одни обязательства не принимаются легко, – Йен вернул ему нежную улыбку.

Мэгги еле сдержала желание закатить глаза.

 – Ладно, только внеси мое имя в список подружек невесты.

Йен ответил ей смущенным взглядом, Хэнк же просто покачал головой и сказал:

 – Позже объясню. Надо посмотреть, готовы ли Кэролайн и Витфилд.

Надо. Мэгги ухмыльнулась. В конце концов, сегодняшний вечер может получиться веселым.

 

* * *

 

В итоге никакой кожи Дженсен не надел, что бы там Джефф ни говорил в вездеходе. Он выбрал синие гаремные шальвары, низко приспущенные на бедра, полностью открывающие живот. Голый торс он покрыл золотистым блеском. Учитывая обычаи Гармонии, его сегодняшний наряд не выходил за рамки обычной моды. Сегодня все постараются воплотить в одежде свой любимый фетиш.

– Готов? – наряд Джеффа выглядел пародией на военную форму: весь из черной кожи с красными ремнями в стратегических местах. Особенно Дженсену нравились те, что обхватывали бедра. Если потянуть за правильный ремешок, то откроется доступ к такому важному месту, как промежность Джеффа.

– О, да, – Дженсен отвернулся от зеркала и обнял Джеффа за пояс. Кожа под пальцами была такой гладкой.

– Я скучаю по твоему пирсингу, – Джефф пощекотал Дженсену обнаженный пупок. – Без него ты меньше похож на гаремного мальчика.

– Я немного обеспокоен тем, что ты знаешь, как должен выглядеть гаремный мальчик, – Дженсен ненадолго прижался губами к его губам. – Сегодня вечером я хочу сессию, если ты согласен.

– Дженсен, а ты уверен, что готов?

С тех пор как они вернулись в Гармонию, у них еще не было публичных сцен.

– Здесь ничего не напоминает Конфедерацию. Это место заставило темные времена остаться в прошлом, – чем дольше они оставались здесь, тем нереальнее казались прошедшие два года. Безусловно, Дженсен упорно старался забыть случившееся с ним, хоть оно и вылезало в самых неожиданных местах. – А ты готов участвовать?

Минуло всего два дня с тех пор, как Джефф прошел обряд прощения. Дженсен знал, что Гармония хорошо исцеляет, но его беспокоили не физические раны. Джефф всегда был домом и никогда прежде никому не покорялся. Теперь, после такого опыта, Дженсен опасался, что Джефф будет колебаться, боясь причинить боль ему, Дженсену. Но иногда он желал боли.

– Почему бы мне не быть готовым?

Дженсен прикусил губу.

– Из-за обряда. Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя некомфортно.

– Дженсен, благодаря обряду я чувствую себя так свободно, как не чувствовал уже долгое время, – на лице Джеффа медленно расплылась улыбка, словно эти слова удивили его самого. – А теперь пошли. Надо многое посмотреть, прежде чем мы решим, где провести сессию, – он вынул из ящика тонкий кожаный поводок.

– О да.

Дженсен чувствовал гордость оттого, что Джефф вел его на поводке по коридорам дворца. Здесь в Гармонии на его желание принадлежать кому-то не смотрели как на что-то непонятное, как на какой-то странный фетиш. Все могли видеть, что он принадлежит Джеффу, что он, Дженсен, послушный мальчик, готовый служить своему мастеру.

Напоминанием об этом служила пробка в заднице. Сначала он хотел подразнить Джеффа – спросить, почему в последнее время тот так настаивает на пробках. Но когда Джефф, сильнее задвинув в него твердую резину, прошептал: “Нужно, чтоб ты был готов, когда бы я тебя ни захотел”, Дженсен не смог спорить.

Он задавался у вопросом, когда же Джефф воспользуется им. Каждая минута ожидания усиливала желание, и пока они шли, Дженсен уже затвердел в своих ничего не скрывающих штанах.

В коридоре они прошли мимо дома, тот вел на цепочках двух сабов – те следовали за ним на четвереньках. На обоих были надеты бондажные рукавицы и черные глухие маски, полностью закрывающие лица. При виде сабов Дженсен задрожал, захваченный возбуждением.

– Ты как? – шепотом спросил Джефф, когда они миновали дома.

– О, это приятная дрожь, – улыбнулся Дженсен. Пожалуй, Джефф не единственный, кто извлек выгоду из обряда. Дженсен больше не избегал кинков, которые еще месяц назад заставляли его колебаться. Похоже, тьма действительно отступила.

Лифт доставил их на второй уровень Тронного зала – на балконы, огороженные резными обсидиановыми перилами. Оттуда можно было обозреть все, что происходило в зале. Насколько хватало взгляда – были люди, толпа двигалась и смеялась, и ее бурлящая энергия словно вливалась в вены Дженсену. Он заметил альковы для более интимных сцен, отгороженные от остального зала, и вдоль центрального прохода несколько помостов для эксгибиционистов, где они могли показывать все, что им заблагорассудится.

– Дженсен!

София и Том тоже выглядывали через перила. Оба неотличимые от местных жителей, в одежде, вполне уместной на вечеринке фетишистов. София эффектно выглядела в алом облегающем комбинезоне и высоких ботинках на шнуровке, ведя на поводке Тома. Дженсена поразила мысль, что Гармония могла бы стать прекрасным местом для вышедших в отставку скобов. Он улыбнулся Софии:

– Пришли на оргию?

Она растерянно моргнула.

– Вообще-то...

Дженсен покачал головой:

– Не обращай внимания, это Хэнк весь день так называл происходящее тут.

– Хэнк имеет склонность в выдумкам, – Джефф оперся на перила, обхватив пальцами спиральную резьбу.

София покачала головой.

– Верю вам на слово. Официально мы с ним не представлены друг другу.

– Ты была занята, – Дженсен кивком указал на Тома. Тот действительно хорошо выглядел в обтягивающих кожаных штанах, гармонирующих с темным ошейником на светлом горле. Его кожа – гладкая, без шрамов – указывала на то, что он в последнее время не ранил себя.

Том улыбнулся:

– Сегодня мы проведем сессию. Возможно.

– Посмотрим, как пойдет, – София стиснула ему руку. – Целители душ нам разрешили.

– Меня следует обучить самоконтролю, – очень серьезно кивнул Том.

– И у тебя прекрасно получается, – София продолжала касаться его, поглаживая ладонью кожу. Дженсен решил, что так она успокаивает его. – Увидимся позже?

– Конечно, – Джефф помахал им.

Дженсен смотрел им вслед, пока они не смешались с толпой. Внутри словно что-то отпустило. С Томом все будет хорошо.

Джефф потянул за поводок.

– Готов спуститься?

– Да.

Дженсен позволил себе по пути заглядывать в каждый альков. Он тяжело сглотнул, когда увидел группу сабов, подвешенных за кожу на крюках. Ему не нравилось крюки, но он любил подвешивание. Может, удастся уговорить Джеффа поиграть с качелями или веревками, как в первый их приезд в Гармонию? Та сцена получилась настолько интенсивной, что Дженсен ушел в сабспейс, и Джефф слегка переволновался. С тех пор они проделали такой путь!

Вот что его ошеломило, когда они вошли в тускло освещенную комнату, так это насколько здесь все прекрасно. Домы и сабы гордились своим искусством и приложили много усилий, чтобы продемонстрировать что-то, достойное восхищения. На взгляд Дженсена, все выглядело замечательно. И усиливало возбуждение, и так гудящее в теле.

Джефф тронул его за плечо, натяжение поводка ослабло.

– Это не Хэнк и Йен?

Дженсен посмотрел в указанном направлении. Йен тоже вел Хэнка на поводке, но прицепленном к члену, и благодаря вспышкам света было видно, что он крепится к пирсингу в крайней плоти Хэнка. Еще на том была кожаная упряжь – покрывавшие все тело ремни. Йен занял один из затененных альковов, больше похожий на салон, с диванами и креслами. Он сел, а Хэнк устроился у него на коленях. Дженсен отвернулся, оставляя их одних.

– Я думал, они пришли с Мэгги и остальными, – Джефф продолжал смотреть.

– Наверное, бросили их, чтобы поиграть, – Дженсен прижался к Джеффу, глубоко вдыхая его запах – тело и кожа. Его член так быстро затвердел, что он думал, что упадет в обморок от оттока крови. – Похоже, они нашли свою оргию.

Описание Хэнка не так уж отличалось от действительности. В маленьком салоне находилось много пар и трио на разных стадиях соития. В отличие от тех, что демонстрировались на помостах, создавая, по мнению Дженсена, искусство, эти совокупления были неистовыми и отчаянными, и, прежде всего, очень личными.

– Кстати, о Клаудии и Мише, – Джефф двинулся в том направлении, наконец отвернувшись от Хэнка и Йена. Дженсен предположил, что Джеффу, бывшему командиром Хэнка еще до того, как тот стал сабом, было странно видеть его таким.

Дженсен следовал за Джеффом и удивился, увидев, что Клаудиа и Миша не на сцене. Он знал, что Мише нужно было поддерживать реноме. Вместо этого они, казалось, просто осматривались, как и Дженсен с Джеффом. Однако, стоило Мише их заметить, как его глаза вспыхнули, он подбежал к Дженсену и схватил его за руку.

– Джен! Поучаствуй со мной в сцене, пожалуйста! Ты был так занят, что мы по тебе соскучились, – надулся Миша.

Верно. Со всем случившимся, начиная с обнаружения Раздора и заканчивая их повседневными обязанностями по поддержанию контактов, у Дженсена почти не оставалось времени на друзей в Гармонии. Это следовало исправить.

– Ты же знаешь, все зависит от Джеффа.

Клаудиа опустила руку Мише на плечо, что, похоже, немного того расслабило.

– Ладно, тогда, дом Джефф, я официально прошу, чтобы наши сабы выступили вместе. Вы не против? – она подмигнула Дженсену.

Дженсен повернулся к Джеффу, чтобы тот мог прочесть согласие в его взгляде. Для уверенности он кивнул. Мысль о сцене с Мишей вновь пробудила в нем желание, которое просто сжигало все внутри. С последнего раза прошло столько времени! Джефф провел пальцами по волосам Дженсена, лаская его, как кота. Дженсен закрыл глаза и подался к нему, успокоенный его прикосновением.

– Не против. И как нам это сделать?

Клаудиа ухмыльнулась:

– О, у меня есть план.

Дженсен, шагая в ногу с Мишей, последовал за домами через толпу. Он знал, что Джефф и Клаудиа обсуждают условия сцены, и не хотел им мешать. Так что он повернулся к Мише:

– Не скучаешь по тем временам, когда носил красный ошейник?

Сабы с красными ошейниками не принадлежали одному господину, а часто относились к тавернам или домам. Обычно они также заключали контракты на краткие периоды времени. Дженсен полагал, что в Гармонии они были ближе всего к понятию “проституция”, за исключением того, что их работа считалась священной, а сабмиссивнось здесь почти приравнивалась к святости.

Миша рассмеялся.

– Как я могу? Моя госпожа делает все, что в ее силах, чтобы удовлетворить мои потребности, – он указал на подмостки, к которым они направлялись: – Она предоставляет мне любую возможность удовлетворить свои желания.

– Но ты по-прежнему ее, да?

Удивительно, как эти двое сошлись вместе – герцогиня и уличный саб с красным ошейником! И все же они идеально подходили друг другу.

Клаудиа оглянулась и подмигнула им. Она была невероятно изобретательной, и Дженсен почувствовал, как возбуждение свернулось тугой спиралью внизу живота. Ему не терпелось узнать, что же она задумала.

 

* * *

 

Джефф не особо представлял, как все будет. В последний раз, когда у них была совместная сессия с Клаудией и Мишей, они с Клаудией спокойно обсудили условия и предварительно все спланировали. Но это было не единственное, из-за чего он колебался. Во многом, приезд сюда был для них с Дженсеном попыткой снова найти себя. Но вдруг вмешательство посторонних людей накличет беду?

Клаудиа привела их в пустой альков, частично изолированный от других – полускрытый высоким серебристо-серым занавесом. Может, она заранее его зарезервировала? Джефф понятия не имел, как тут все работает.

– Я помню, – сказала Клаудиа ему на ухо, – вашего мальчика можете трахать только вы. Надеюсь, вы не против, чтоб ваш мальчик отсосал моему.

От одной мысленной картинки о полных губах Дженсена, растянутых вокруг Мишиного достоинства, в штанах стало тесно.

– Не против, – сказал Джефф, не в силах скрыть хрипоту в голосе.

– Превосходно.

От начала и до конца это будет шоу Клаудии. Джефф собирался следовать ее указаниям и надеялся, что не покажет себя полной задницей. Прежде всего она раздела Мишу – тот вел себя так, словно являлся всего лишь куклой для ее развлечения. Стрип-шоу начало собирать толпу вокруг, и до Джеффа стало доходить, что они на сцене. Ему придется выступать для зрителей, и эта мысль взволновала его. Он и не подозревал в себе склонность к эксгибиционизму.

Миша до сих пор пользовался популярностью у людей. Он махал рукой и заигрывал с аудиторией, пока Клаудиа не оттащила его за ошейник и не связала ему руки над головой веревкой, свисавшей с потолка. Хорошенько натянув ее, Клаудиа надела кандалы ему на лодыжки. Миша расставил ноги, и она прикрепила их к полу. Он оказался очень красиво связан.

Звезды, еще два года назад Джефф только начинал так мыслить. Именно Дженсен научил его находить красоту в даре подчинения. Джефф был благодарен Мише за желание разделить это чудо с ними обоими.

Клаудиа встала за своим мальчиком и начала водить пальцами по его телу, впиваясь ногтями в гладкую кожу и оставляя на светом фоне красные полосы.

– Разве он не красив? – говоря, она смотрела на Дженсена. Она взяла в ладонь Мишин член и стала надрачивать, пока тот не заблестел от смазки. – Хочешь попробовать его на вкус?

– Ползи к нему, – прошептал Джефф Дженсену на ухо. – Соси медленно. Тяни подольше.

Дженсен вздрогнул, но кивнул. Он упал на колени и пополз через весь помост, двигаясь осторожно и томно. Похоже, воодушевление толпы усилилось, стоило им его узнать – перешептывания зрителей стали громче.

Это его мальчик. Все они хотели Дженсена, но только он, Джефф, заберет его домой.

Дженсен бросил на Джеффа взгляд через плечо и усмехнулся, потом потянулся к Мише и взял губами его член. Зрелище оказалось даже лучше, чем Джефф представлял себе. Миша был связан так, что ему оставалось лишь стонать. Он даже не мог толкнуться Дженсену в рот. Как и приказал Джефф, Дженсен контролировал ритм и не спешил.

Сначала он лизнул самый кончик головки, потом скользнул губами вниз, втягивая щеки, пока вбирал член целиком, до основания. Миша запрокинул голову и застонал, но даже Джефф мог сказать, что тому было недостаточно.

Клаудиа еще не закончила. Она показалась с длинным красным дилдо, таким большим, что Джефф вздрогнул. Когда она скользнула им Мише между ягодиц, толпа зааплодировала. Миша издал громкий стон, на сей раз болезненный.

Джефф шагнул вперед. Он не мог просто стоять – не тогда, когда Клаудиа стала частью представления. Положив руку Дженсену на затылок, он направлял его движения, медленно-медленно ускоряя их.

– Заставьте его кончить, – Клаудиа кивнула Джеффу.

– Соси сильнее, мальчик, – приказал он и услышал низкий гортанный стон Дженсена. – Проглотишь.

Клаудиа что-то прошептала Мише на ухо и повернула дилдо. Тот вскрикнул, выгнулся, словно борясь с путами. Дженсен отодвинулся и облизал губы.

– Не думай, что с тобой закончили, шлюха, – фыркнула Клаудиа. – Я знаю, что тебя хватит, по крайней мере еще на два раза.

Послышалось жужжание вибратора, и Джефф понял, что Клаудиа добавила Мише ощущений. Тот попытался вывернуться – должно быть, сейчас его задница была очень чувствительной.

– Помоги ему, – скомандовал Джефф.

Дженсен начал руками: осторожно подрочил сникший Мишин член, пока тот не затвердел. Потом дотянулся и лизнул, выглядя при этом как огромный кот. Джефф больше не мог сдерживаться. Он распластался у Дженсена на спине и вжался твердым членом тому меж ягодиц.

Хотелось сорвать шальвары с крепкой задницы Дженсена и трахать его до потери сознания. Но Джефф не желал делать это только ради собственного удовольствия и не хотел кончать для толпы. Он расстегнул штаны Дженсена и высвободил его член.

– Отведу тебя в наши комнаты и засажу тебе так, чтоб по самые гланды, – прорычал Джефф на ухо Дженсену, чтоб никто больше не слышал.

Свободной рукой Клаудиа выкручивала Мише соски, вырвав у него очередной вскрик. Миша оказался ужасающе звонким. Джефф бы его сейчас заткнул.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептал Дженсен, и Джефф не знал – то реакция на его слова или на руку на члене.

– Заставь его кончить на тебя. Хочу видеть, как тебя пометили, словно шлюшку, – Джефф энергичнее задвигал рукой, другой оттягивая Дженсену потяжелевшие яйца.

Дженсен снова сжал губами Мишин член, засосав сильнее. На сей раз потребовалось чуть больше времени: теперь у Миши было преимущество – тот совсем недавно кончил. Но когда он вскрикнул, Дженсен успел отодвинуться, как раз чтоб семя попало ему на лицо. Белесые струи упали на щеки и губы.

Джефф застонал и стиснул руку.

– Кончи для меня, шлюха.

Дженсен под ним замер, пронзительно застонал и выплеснулся ему в ладонь. Джефф поднес пальцы Дженсену ко рту и заставил его вылизать их дочиста. Блядь, это было так горячо!

Джефф устроил Дженсена в своих объятиях, пока Клаудиа доводила Мишу до третьего оргазма. Ему нравился вид кончившего Дженсена – сонный и чувственный. Джефф мог баюкать его часами, или, по крайней мере, пока не будет готов к следующему раунду.

В конце концов, Клаудиа освободила Мишу, и дерзкий саб поклонился публике под аплодисменты и одобрительные выкрики. Джефф видел, как начинают веселиться даже наименее восторженные поклонники. Миша махал, пока Клаудиа на задернула занавес, предоставив им относительное уединение, чтоб привести себя в порядок.

– Было весело, – Миша, пошатываясь, подошел к Дженсену. Походка выглядела немного смешной, но Джефф готов был поспорить, что завтра будет еще хуже.

– Я рада, что нам выдалась такая возможность, – Клаудиа подошла к Джеффу, вытирая руки влажной тканью. – Если бы я знала, что вы будете так заняты, я бы назначила встречу гораздо раньше.

Джефф расхохотался.

– Честно говоря, я и сам не ожидал такой занятости.

Он опомнился. Он не ожидал, что его начнут тянуть в разные стороны. Мало ему беспокойства из-за Фуллера и Объединенных планет, так еще приходилось думать и о политике в Гармонии.

Клаудиа серьезно на него посмотрела.

– Не думаю, что у меня хватило бы сил пройти обряд, как прошли его вы, если бы я плохо обошлась с Мишей.

Ее слова напугали его до смерти.

– Как вы узнали?

Он был в курсе, что Клаудиа и королева близки, но не ожидал, что она станет это обсуждать.

– Джефф, его транслировали по телекомму. Не в официальном городском вещании, а для домов – как пример, достойный истинного дома. Это определение обсуждается уже на протяжении двух лет, с тех пор как изгнали Эдриана.

Возбуждение, циркулировавшее в венах, сменилось обжигающим холодом. Джефф долго смотрел на Клаудию, пока не смог, наконец, выдавить:

– Почему она так поступила?

Та, похоже, заметила нарастающий в нем гнев и тронула его за плечо.

– Вас не было два года, Джефф. После того, как Алона пришла к власти в Алонане, люди начали задавать вопросы и возмущаться. Некоторые злопыхатели усомнились, действительно ли Эдриан был преступником. Мишель была вынуждена сделать публичное заявление, что дом имеет обязанности.

– И она использовала меня в качестве примера, – Джефф сбросил ее руку. Ничего не изменилось, в Объединенных планетах ли, здесь ли, для власть имущих они с Дженсеном лишь инструменты.

– Джефф...

– Спокойной ночи, герцогиня.

Джефф направился к Дженсену – тот сидел вместе с Мишей и смеялся.

– Мы возвращаемся к себе.

Дженсен нахмурился, но, похоже, уловил его настроение и послушно последовал за ним из алькова. Джеффу даже не пришлось пристегивать поводок. Он дождался, пока они окажутся в лифте и врезал кулаком по стенке. Больно, но недостаточно.

– Джефф, что, черт возьми, случилось?

– Обряд обнародовали, – стиснув челюсти, Джефф говорил как мог. – Королева нас использовала, Джен.

– Постой-постой, – Дженсен схватил его за руку и поцеловал разбитые костяшки. – Что именно сказала Клаудиа?

– Только то, что это было использовано в качестве примера для домов, – Джефф позволил губам Дженсена отвлечь его. Или так, или уступить желанию и отправиться в королевские покои требовать объяснений, о чем, блядь, она думала.

– Ладно. Давай сами посмотрим, – Дженсен ненадолго выпустил руку Джеффа, чтобы вызвать телекомм. Пальцами он сформировал экран, и тот возник посреди лифта. Дженсен прокрутил список трансляций. – Трансляция не была официальной?

– Нет, – Джефф посмотрел список, против воли чувствуя любопытство. – Интересно, его показывали в качестве семинара?

Во время Выбора жители Гармонии заполняли свое время, обучаясь новым техникам.

– Нашел, – Дженсен щелкнул по экрану, и видео запустилось.

Появилась королева в красном наряде, том самом, в котором наказывала Джеффа. Должно быть, все было спланировано. Джефф стиснул кулаки, чтобы не врезать по стене снова.

“Домы Гармонии. Я показываю вам это, чтобы напомнить о смысле и красоте Обряда искупления. В последнее время о нем почти забыли, и я полагаю, что настало время его возродить”.

Она решительно посмотрела в камеру и в течение нескольких минут рассказала об истории обряда. Затем заговорила о Джеффе и Дженсене: “...они чужаки, выбравшие наш путь. Наша гордость и наш позор, ибо сами мы забыли нечто настолько основополагающее”.

Далее следовала очень отредактированная версия происходившего в темнице. Порку Джеффа показали издали, лишь в самом конце камера приблизилась: когда Дженсен, взяв лицо Джеффа в ладони, шептал ему о прощении. Этого никто не должен был видеть! Этот момент должен был быть только для них, и ни для кого больше.

“Мы, домы, должны помнить о наших обязательствах. Сабы вверены нашей заботе, и это правильно, что мы сами подчиняемся...”

– Выключи, – прорычал Джефф. – Не желаю больше слушать этот бред.

Дженсен закрыл экран и коснулся стенки лифта – тот снова начал двигаться.

– Джефф...

– Я уже подумываю прямо сейчас отправиться на этой штуке к ней в покои и вправить ей мозги.

– Нет, – Дженсен взял лицо Джеффа в ладони, так же, как и на том видео. – Ты вернешься со мной в нашу спальню и будешь обниматься с Милой, пока не сможешь мыслить рационально.

– Обниматься с Милой?

– Ее хочется обнять больше, – губы Дженсена дрогнули. – И хорошенько выспавшись, утром ты будешь в лучшей форме, чтобы разговаривать с королевой. Не пойми меня превратно, я действительно считаю, что вам надо поговорить. Только не в таком расстроенном, заведенном состоянии.

– А ты не злишься?

Дженсен поцеловал его.

– Конечно, еще бы! Но я готов воздержаться от суждений, пока мы не поговорим с ней сами.

– Хотел бы я иметь твое терпение, – в том, как тот взвешенно размышляет, как задумчив его взгляд, Джефф узнавал Дженсена-солдата. Он мог поспорить на что угодно, что у Дженсена есть тысяча теорий, но он не поделится ими, пока не созреет. От этого стало немного легче – его Дженсен возвращался, с каждым днем становясь все больше похожим на себя.

– Ладно, жду не дождусь, чтобы обнять Милу.

Дженсен рассмеялся:

– Уверен, она тоже.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Дженсен проснулся весь в поту, простыни перекручены. Ему удалось выбраться из постели не разбудив Джеффа, хотя поначалу он спотыкался, не в силах идти прямо. Руки тряслись, и пришлось потереть ладони, чтобы убедиться, что они не кровоточат.

Мила вскочила со своей подстилки и последовала за ним к выходящему на город окну. В лучах солнца Дженсен осел на пол и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Кошмары все еще таились под веками. Он не мог прогнать образ Айзекса – этот палач пронзал его руки ножами и ослеплял, снова и снова.

Дженсен осознал, что плачет, только когда Мила облизала ему лицо. Он обнял ее и отпустил себя, уткнувшись в мягкую шерсть, чтобы заглушить рыдания. Он был так глуп, возлагая все свои надежды на Гармонию, считая, что приезд сюда как по волшебству решит все проблемы. И неважно, насколько здорово его тело – в душе все еще скрывалась тьма.

– Джен? – голос Джеффа напугал его, вырвав из размышлений. – Что с тобой?

Джефф вскочил с постели и устремился к нему, упал на колени, потянулся обнять, но Дженсен поднял руку, останавливая.

 – Пожалуйста, я не хочу, чтоб ты сейчас прикасался ко мне.

 Не сейчас, когда ужасы из прошлого так близко. Дженсен не хотел, чтобы прикосновения Джеффа ассоциировались с ними, ни за что.

 – Ладно, – Джефф сел на пятки. – Что случилось? Приступ паники?

 – Кошмар, – Дженсен напрягся – не хотелось, чтобы Джефф давал ему успокоительные, которые, как он знал, Джаред положил в их багаж.

Джефф ничего не сказал, просто сидел рядом, и его молчаливое надежное присутствие действительно помогало. Дженсен вытер глаза и улыбнулся, когда Джефф подал ему носовой платок.

 – Наверное, я думал, что все пройдет, как только мы окажемся здесь. Возможно, я просто запихнул все поглубже, притворяясь что все в порядке.

 – Дженсен, мы прибыли сюда за исцелением, – Джефф положил руку рядом с босой ступней Дженсена, достаточно близко, чтоб при желании можно было коснуться. – Но мы так сосредоточились на твоем теле, что забыли о душе.

Дженсен потер шею – ощущение кожаной полоски под пальцами успокаивало. Когда его захватили конфедераты, он был вынужден носить тяжелый ошейник со встроенным чипом, позволяющим его, Дженсена, контролировать. Принять ошейник от Джеффа было способом справиться с теми воспоминаниями. Дженсен думал, что ему удавалось все держать в тайне, что ему не понадобится такое же лечение, как потребовалось Тому.

 – Может, ты и прав.

 – Конечно, прав, – Джефф улыбнулся, и на щеках проступили ямочки. – Я в курсе, что с тех пор как мы здесь, ты не связывался ни с одним из своих врачей на Земле.

Даже с терапевтом, которую, черт бы ее побрал, Дженсен обещал держать в курсе. К счастью, она не могла позвонить и нажаловаться Джареду.

 – Думаю, мне стоит воспользоваться услугами здешних целителей душ.

Дженсен сдвинул ступню, так чтобы коснуться ладони Джеффа, и контакт успокоил его. Джефф скользнул рукой по стопе и обхватил пальцами щиколотку.

 – Ну вот, план готов. У нас будет замечательный долгий завтрак... или поздний завтрак, а потом мы будем принимать ванну, еще дольше. Может, когда все наконец проснутся после вчерашней оргии... – Джефф поморщился, замолкнув. – Чертов Хэнк!

Дженсен рассмеялся, хотя и не сомневался, что оговорка была намеренной.

 – А потом я отправлюсь к целителям душ.

 Джефф кивнул.

 – А мне придется побеседовать с королевой.

– Джефф, – Дженсен накрыл его ладонь своею.

 – Не волнуйся. Думаю, я успокоился достаточно, чтобы быть рассудительным. Просто хочу знать, о чем, черт возьми, она думала.

Дженсен пожал плечами.

 – Этот город – не волшебная страна чудес, Джефф. Прости, что я так к этому относился. Люди – это люди, и они лажают.

 – Ты тоже воспользуйся своим же советом, – Джефф встал и помог подняться Дженсену. – Перестань пытаться быть сверхчеловеком. Ты не двужильный, чтобы справляться со всем самому.

 – Постараюсь, – Дженсен не мог ничего обещать. Для этого он слишком хорошо себя знал.

 

* * *

 

Вскоре после того, как Джефф отправил Дженсена к целителям душ, его комм зазвонил. Ну конечно. Он не мог беспокоиться только о Дженсене, позабыв об остальных критических ситуациях, свалившихся на него. И, звезды, как же он перепугался при виде покачивающегося из стороны в сторону плачущего Дженсена с Милой на руках! Ему следовало знать, что это случится. С тех пор как они приземлились здесь, Дженсен не сбавлял оборотов. Что-то должно было сломаться. Джефф просто был рад, что оказался рядом, чтобы собрать обломки.

Он вытащил комм и неохотно щелкнул переключателем, чтобы ответить:

– Морган.

– Это Браун.

А вот тут уж точно ничего хорошего не будет.

– Что-то случилось, командор?

– Сэр, мне надо упомянуть в отчете использование транспортного средства за пределами Гармонии, и я хотел узнать, что вы хотите, чтоб я написал.

Джефф вздохнул.

– Мы не можем скрывать Раздор вечно, Стерлинг. Все зависит от того, что мы хотим рассказать об этом городе.

– Я бы предпочел опустить некоторые подробности. Хотите, чтобы я прислал вам свой отчет перед отправкой?

– Да, пожалуйста, – Джефф читал между строк и знал, что Браун не станет упоминать о срыве Дженсена или о технологии Гармонии, которую пришлось использовать, чтобы тот мог покинуть пределы города. Фуллер уже затянул волынку, чтобы Дженсен явился для медосмотра, и это последнее, что им нужно.

– Без проблем. Конец связи.

Джефф сунул комм обратно в карман. Теперь пора решать следующую критическую ситуацию.

Двери лифта открылись на личном этаже королевы. Джефф не знал, можно ли сюда являться всем, кому угодно, или двери открываются лишь для тех, у кого есть уважительная причина. На сей раз у него не было назначено аудиенции, но будь он проклят, если королева не поговорит с ним, после того как сверкнула его задницей по телекомму перед всем городом.

С этой мыслью он ворвался в прихожую и промаршировал туда, где, как он знал, находилась гостиная королевы. Несколько ее сабов при виде его бросились врассыпную. Джефф не успел миновать парные фонтаны во внутреннем дворике, как появился саб Фредерик и остановил его.

– Дом Джефф, что привело вас сюда так рано?

– Мне нужно поговорить с вашей госпожой.

– Боюсь, вам придется немного подождать. У нее сейчас сессия, – Фредерик с извиняющимся видом сложил руки.

– В другое время я бы отнесся к этому с уважением. Однако поскольку моей проблемой является неуважение королевой моей личной жизни, думаю, что в данный момент я должен иметь приоритет.

– О чем вы? – Фредерик распахнул глаза.

Он не знал?

– О том, что ваша госпожа показала по телекомму мой обряд.

Фредерик сжал губы, и Джефф подумал, не скрывает ли тот гнев.

– Она предназначалась исключительно для домов, ищущих информацию об обряде.

– Ну, довольно трудно контролировать обнародованную информацию.

Джефф не знал, может ли королева отслеживать, кто и что смотрел по телекомму, но если кто-то и мог, то она.

– Пойдемте со мной.

Фредерик повел его мимо гостиной дальше по узкому коридору, где Джефф еще не бывал. Они подошли к двери под аркой, украшенной мозаикой из цветных изразцов.

– Подождите секунду.

Дверь зарябила и открылась ровно настолько, чтобы Фредерик успел проскользнуть внутрь, и снова закрылась.

Джефф прижался лбом к стене. Если она не сказала даже своему главному сабу – которого Джефф воспринимал в качестве ее мужа – значит, она поступила так намеренно, зная, что Фредерик не обрадуется такому решению. Лучше бы ей иметь достойные оправдания такому предательству – выставить напоказ его личную жизнь.

Дверь открылась, и наконец появился Фредерик, с побагровевшим лицом.

– Можете войти.

Сам он вышел из комнаты и удалился в направлении, откуда они пришли. Кое-кто не был счастлив из-за происходящего, и Джефф еще сильнее почувствовал, что его поведение оправдано. Если с королевой не согласен ее собственный саб, значит, она действительно неправа. Он развернулся и вошел в помещение.

Внутри оказалась очередная  темница, маленькая, почти уютная в сравнении с суровым помещением, где он проходил обряд. На пурпурно-серых стенах – на расстоянии вытянутой руки – висели типичные принадлежности для сцен. Джефф уставился на стол в центре комнаты, где веревками была привязана сабочка. Веревки перетягивали тело девушки почти так же, как тогда, когда он связывал Дженсена. Они охватывали ее груди, отчего те торчали двумя идеальными полушариями, разделяли ее половые губы так, что она была полностью открыта.

Королева чуть ли не в одном черном кожаном корсете стояла рядом, держа кончиками пальцев небольшую мисочку с кубиками льда. Взяв кубик, она обвела им губы пленницы – разделенные веревкой – потом спустилась ниже: на шею и грудь, покружила вокруг ярко-красных сосков. Та скулила и извивалась, звуки отдавались у Джеффа в паху. Проклятье, он пришел сюда не возбуждаться!

– Минуточку, – королева кивнула Джеффу и скользнула кубиком льда меж раздвинутых ног сабы, и толкнула его во влагалище. – А теперь будь умницей, и мы скоро закончим. Поняла?

Так кивнула и застонала сквозь кляп. Мишель ей улыбнулась шаловливой, развратной улыбкой. Из-за ее власти и харизмы Джефф позабыл, что королева может быть и чувственным созданием. Обычно она держала себя в таких жестких рамках, что он никогда не видел этой ее стороны. Сейчас она была домом, во всей красе, и Джефф видел королеву, распоряжающуюся в спальне так же хорошо, как и в тронном зале.

Королева хлопнула в ладоши, и из боковой двери появился саб.

– Присмотри за ней, чтоб она не вырывалась и не навредила себе.

– Слушаюсь, госпожа.

Мишель накинула шелковый халат, висевший на кресле, и указала на боковую дверь. Сжимая и разжимая кулаки, Джефф последовал за ней. Следующая комната соответствовала первой вплоть до пурпурного ковра.

Стоило двери за ними закрыться, как королева повернулась к нему.

– Вы хотели поговорить со мной, дом Джефф?

Ее слова лишь подлили масла в огонь его гнева, и Джеффу пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы оставаться рассудительным. Он, черт возьми, обещал Дженсену.

– Вы показали мой обряд по телекомму. Взяли нечто глубоко личное и превратили в наставление.

– Джефф, вы не поняли...

– Вы воспользовались мною в политических целях! Вы хотели упрочить положение вашей дочери!

– Нет, – она хлопнула ладонью по спинке стула, за которым стояла. – Я сделала то, что было необходимо, чтоб защитить своих сабов.

– Чушь! – Джефф вскинул голову. – Какой в этом смысл?

– Десятки сабов погибли от рук Эдриана. Пятеро навсегда покинули Гармонию, потому что больше никогда не смогут выбрать себе мастера. А еще у меня есть домы, смеющие утверждать, что им виднее, что их сабы – лишь вещи, которые при желании можно выбросить. Да, Джефф Морган, я использовала вас в качестве примера, потому что вы – чужак, и вы понимаете во владении сабом больше этих пустозвонов, – к тому времени, как королева закончила свою речь, она тяжело дышала, ноздри трепетали, а лицо раскраснелось, словно она только что вышла из сражения.

– Вы могли бы сначала спросить меня. Я не один из ваших подданных. У вас нет исключительного права на мою жизнь только потому, что у Дженсена установилась связь с Гармонией.

– Я не привыкла спрашивать позволения.

Еще бы! В качестве королевы она являлась высшей властью во всей Гармонии. Она приказывала, и все подчинялись, как домы, так и сабы.

– Сейчас другие времена, госпожа. Вы не правите гражданами Объединенных планет, – Джефф посмотрел в сторону. – И кроме того, поступать так с друзьями – подло.

– Я знаю, – на мгновение личина королевы исчезла. – Но мне пришлось выбирать между потерей вашей дружбы и той пользой, что мог принести мой поступок.

Очевидно, выбор был не в его пользу.

– Блядь, – Джефф потер виски. Что бы сделал он, отвечай он за тысячи людей? Пожертвовал бы личной жизнью одного человека, если бы это могло спасти другие? В ее словах был смысл, и хотя Джефф все еще был чертовски зол, он больше не мог винить ее.

– Я сожалею, – она отвернулась от него и смотрела на стену, будто изучая висевшие там плети. Но Джефф был не настолько наивен, чтобы поверить. – Я знаю, что для вас значил обряд. Именно поэтому он оказался таким действенным.

– Надеюсь, оно того стоило, – стоило утраты его доверия, его веры в нее и этот город. Джефф знал, что со временем ему придется простить ее. Он не мог отрицать благих намерений. Даже он не был настолько зациклен на себе, чтобы его не заботили сабы Эдриана, подвергшиеся насилию, или беспорядок, оставленный бывшим герцогом. Но и быть довольным он не обязан.

 

* * *

 

Место, которое целители душ называли своим домом, выглядело так, будто кто-то притащил внутрь сад: повсюду цветы и вьющиеся растения. Дженсен предположил, что тянущиеся вверх лозы призваны уравновесить водные элементы дизайна – по стенам вода стекала в чаши зелени. Остальная часть помещения была оформлена в пастельных тонах, по-видимому, считалось, что они успокаивали. Дженсен не знал, так ли оформлен кабинет его психотерапевта на Земле – тогда он был слеп.

Мила прижалась к его ноге сильнее. Она всегда чувствовала его беспокойство. Дженсен остановился и почесал ее за ушами. За небольшим столиком в приемной, больше походившим на стойку распорядителя в отличном ресторане, стоял саб – молодой человек в зеленой тоге.

– Саб Дженсен, – улыбнулся ему саб, – чем могу служить?

Дженсен немного помолчал, задаваясь вопросом, по адресу ли обратился. Прочистил горло.

– Мне не терпится попасть на прием к целителю душ.

– Конечно. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Я посмотрю, сможет ли вас кто-нибудь принять немедленно.

Саб проводил Дженсена к одному из огромных диванов в центре комнаты. Сев, Дженсен провалился гораздо глубже, чем ему было удобно. Оказывается, бывают и слишком мягкие диваны. Может, Гармония почувствовала его неуверенность и отразила ее в обстановке? Он не знал точно, насколько глубоко она проникает в его мысли и эмоции.

Мила запрыгнула к нему и лизнула в подбородок. Это всегда заставляло его улыбаться несмотря ни на что. После ночного кошмара она не оставляла его, словно и сама нуждалась в утешении. Джефф просто гений, что нашел ее и подарил ему. Дженсен погладил собаку по голове и легонько стукнулся с ней лбами.

– Саб Дженсен?

При звуке своего имени он поднял взгляд. Целителем оказался саб постарше, с глубоко посаженными голубыми глазами и копной непослушных вьющихся волос.

– Да.

– Я – целитель душ Тим. Как раз сейчас я работаю с сабом Томом, – Дженсен вздрогнул. – Понимаю, что вы пришли сюда ради себя, но я хотел спросить, не встретитесь ли вы со мной и сабом Томом. Он выразил заинтересованность в вашем участии в сессии.

Зачем он им?

– Если это поможет Тому.

Тим улыбнулся.

– Думаю, это поможет вам обоим. Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста.

Тим провел его по изгибающемуся спиралью коридору и открыл ладонью неприметную на вид дверь. Комната за ней оказалась смягченной версией приемного покоя. Здесь кто-то уменьшил количество растений, но по одной из стен все равно струилась вода, и было множество удобных сидений.

Том сидел, сгорбившись, на одном из диванов, сцепив руки между колен. Когда Дженсен вошел, он встал и улыбнулся.

– Джен.

– Привет, Том.

– Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, – Тим указал на диван. Он устроился напротив Тома и Дженсена, и взял со стола планшетник. Мила улеглась между диванами и положила голову на лапы.

Дженсен вытер ладони о штаны.

– Итак, о чем вы хотели со мной поговорить?

Тим улыбнулся.

– Мы разговаривали о прошлом Тома. У него нашлось что сказать о вас и ваших однокашниках Софии и Майке.

Майк. Звук этого имени оказался сродни удару под дых. На секунду Дженсен словно оказался в Конфедерации, на коленях, беспомощный, способный лишь смотреть, как Майку перерезают глотку у него на глазах. К горлу подкатила тошнота, и Дженсен судорожно сглотнул.

– Том хотел кое-что у вас спросить, – голос Тима был осторожен, так осторожен, как будто тот знал о притаившейся в груди Дженсена панике.

Дженсен облизнул губы и потер бедра, словно не в силах усидеть на месте. Повернулся к Тому:

– О чем ты хотел меня спросить?

Том протянул руку и накрыл ею ладонь Дженсена, успокаивая. Как бы то ни было, от физического контакта стало легче. Дженсен повернул кисть ладонью вверх, и они сплели пальцы. Как же просто забылось, что когда-то они с Томом были близки, хотя прошло почти пятнадцать лет.

– Вчера вечером ты не надел рубашку. Я увидел на твоей спине шрамы. Те, что на плечах... их ведь оставил Майк, верно?

– Блядь, – Дженсен потер лоб и закрыл глаза, так чтобы ему не пришлось смотреть на Тома.

– Просто… вид твоих шрамов... В них есть некая красота – я помню, как работал Майк...

Дженсен открыл глаза. Он должен был видеть Тома.

– Когда нас держали в Конфедерации, они заставили его причинять мне боль, – обычно конфедераты специализировались на таких вот вывертах – режь своего друга, или мы сделаем ему еще хуже. – Думаю, он пытался облегчить мое положение, насколько возможно.

– Он знал, что ты не любишь порезы.

Будь он проклят, если Том его сейчас не утешал!

Дженсен не знал, что ответить.

– А тебе нравилось, – нашелся он, наконец.

Было что-то глубоко личное между Майком и Томом, между садистом и мазохистом. Дженсен однажды застал их вместе и чуть не хлопнулся в обморок.

– Но у меня не осталось от него ни одного шрама.

Да, потому что в Объединенных планетах пользовались пласт-повязкой, которая заживляла кожу, не оставляя следов на теле. Палачей Дженсена не заботило, останутся шрамы или нет, они были заинтересованы лишь в том, чтобы он быстро восстановился для следующего раунда пыток и насилия.

– У меня нет ничего, что бы напоминало о том, что он значил для меня.

Том побледнел, и его большие глаза наполнились слезами, но они так и не покатились по его щекам. Теперь Дженсен понял. Таким извращенным способом Том пытался вернуть воспоминания о Майке.

– Я никогда не рассказывал об этом, – Дженсен со всей силы стиснул руку Тома. – Я никогда не рассказывал тебе, через что мы там вместе прошли.

– Мы даже не знали, что его захватили.

Да, Майку полагалось быть на совершенно другом задании. Дженсен был так же потрясен, обнаружив его в сырой тюрьме в Конфедерации, как и сам Майк, увидев его. К тому времени конфедераты проводили облавы на каждого скоба, которого могли заполучить в свои руки. Просто чудо, что Дженсен выбрался оттуда живым. Больше не выжил никто.

– Дженсен, – голос Тима напомнил ему, что целитель душ все еще здесь. – Не хотите поделиться?

Дженсен пересказывал произошедшее с ним в Конфедерации снова и снова. Не похоже, чтоб его рассказы психотерапевту помогали от кошмаров и приступов паники, не тогда, когда все, чего ему хотелось, – затолкать воспоминания подальше и забыть все, что случилось. Но он действительно никогда не рассказывал о Майке, а только о своих палачах и о том, что они с ним творили. Смерть Майка была тем ужасом, который Дженсен сразу запихнул подальше.

“Я хочу дать Тому воспоминания о нем”, – решил Дженсен. Он снова повернулся к нему: – Я расскажу тебе, каким смелым был Майк, до самого конца. И как он старался, даже причиняя мне боль, хоть немного ее облегчить.

– Мне бы хотелось, – теперь слезы полились из глаз Тома.

Дженсен обнаружил, что и его глаза увлажнились. Он сдался и крепко обнял Тома. Когда Майка убили, он потерял сразу двоих друзей. И наконец у него появилась возможность вернуть Тома назад.

 

* * *

 

Гнев, не утихомиренный объяснениями королевы, все еще бурлил в Джеффе. Теперь он понимал, но обида никуда не делась. Королева могла спросить – должна была поверить, что он тоже желает лучшего ее народу, так же как и она.

Вместо того чтобы воспользоваться лифтом, доставлявшим прямиком в вестибюль, Джефф выбрал длинный путь к целителям, идущий вдоль внешней террасы замка. Он не мог встретиться с Дженсеном в таком состоянии – только не после утреннего срыва его Джена. Хоть один из них должен держаться.

– Дом Джефф, добро пожаловать.

Джефф улыбнулся очень серьезной женщине-сабу, поспешившей ему навстречу, едва он вошел.

– Спасибо. Я за сабом Дженсеном.

Она вернулась на свое место и коснулась экрана.

– К сожалению, саб Дженсен уже ушел.

Стоило сначала вернуться в их жилище или, по крайней мере, связаться с Дженсеном по комму. Ну что ж, прогулка помогла немного проветрить мозги. Хоть бы целители помогли Дженсену!

– Все в порядке. Спасибо.

Повернувшись уходить, он заметил Алону, сидящую в одном из удобных кресел вестибюля с планшетником на коленях. На ней были обычные черные брюки и туника лавандового цвета, а волосы она отбросила за спину. Было странно видеть ее без сабов. Джефф приблизился, и Алона подняла голову.

– Джефф!

– Принцесса, то есть герцогиня.

– Алона, – с улыбкой поправила она.

– Алона, – повторил он. – Давно не виделись.

Она указала на планшетник.

– Все еще осталось так много работы, у меня едва хватает времени насладиться Выбором. Решила выкроить минуту, пока Дилан на приеме.

– Это ваш новый саб? – Джефф вспомнил этого мужчину. Как и первый саб Алоны, Дилан был намного ее старше. Высокого роста с копной темных волос и вечно неухоженной бородой. Больше Джефф ничего о нем не знал.

Алона кивнула.

– Я нашла его в Пасдаре. Точнее, он нашел меня, – на ее губах заиграла улыбка. – Он был одним из сабов Эдриана. Когда мать обнаружила их, они прятались в канализации.

Джефф сел в кресло напротив.

– Помню, Хэнк что-то такое рассказывал.

Надо действительно найти время почитать отчеты Хэнка – если они существуют. Его деятельность в Гаромнии не имела ничего общего с Объединенными планетами, он был лишь объектом пристального внимания Йена.

– А, саб Генри, – она рассмеялась и покачала головой. – Да. Сабов обнаружили они с Йеном. Дилан потребовал, чтобы я доказала ему, что я не такая, как Эдриан, что не все домы похожи на его бывшего мастера.

– И вы, как я вижу, преуспели, – Джефф не мог представить, чтобы Дилан остался с Алоной, если бы это было не так.

– В случае Дилана – да. Но пятеро бывших сабов Эдриана решили покинуть Гармонию навсегда, – она прижала планшетник к груди.

– Пятеро из скольких? Едва ли это можно назвать поражением, принцесса, – Джефф коснулся ее руки. Эдриан причинил вред сотням сабов, так было чудом видеть, что они восстанавливаются и находят новых домов, которым хотят служить.

Будь в нем больше макиавеллизма, Джефф бы подумал, что королева намеренно подсунула ему Алону, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения. Эдриан оставил после себя столько боли, что ей пришлось идти на любые меры, лишь бы все исправить, даже если это значило вторгнуться в личную жизнь Джеффа. Был ли он настолько эгоистичным, чтобы не согласиться?

– Я только надеюсь, что в ваших Объединенных планетах с ними все будет хорошо, – покачала головой Алона. – Ваш мир, должно быть, им так непривычен.

Особенно если ими руководил только Фуллер. Джефф о коменданте знал немного, но одной неприятной встречи с ним хватило, чтобы осталось кислое послевкусие. И все же, в Объединенных планетах существовали установленные нормы для работы с беженцами. Даже Фуллер будет их соблюдать.

Если тот не решил, что может использовать сабов, чтобы получить больше информации о маскировке Гармонии. Джефф потер лоб.

– Знаете, вы вправе проверить их, – осенило Джеффа. Почему бы им не дать и Фуллеру повод для беспокойства? – Для этого телекомм и подключен к комм-системе.

На его предложение ее глаза загорелись.

– Вы не возражаете, если я... – она жестом вызвала экран.

– Совершенно, – отсюда он не будет виден Фуллеру, а ему было чертовски любопытно, что именно комендант скажет Алоне.

Установка связи заняла минуту, и Джефф был уверен, что их соединят с адьютантом в приемной или автоответчиком. Так что он удивился, когда Фуллер ответил лично. Наверное, его навыков в дипломатии все же хватало на то, чтоб ответить, когда звонит дочь королевы.

– Добрый день, герцогиня, – появился Фуллер. Со своего места Джефф видел зеркальное отображение прозрачного экрана, вызванного Алоной.

– Комендант, – она ему кивнула. – Я не займу у вас много времени. Я надеялась узнать, как поживают предпочевшие изгнание сабы.

На лице Фуллера промелькнула череда эмоций, но он быстро вернул себе невозмутимый вид. Джефф не мог разгадать его.

– С беженцами все хорошо, и наши службы предоставили им все, что могли.

Алона нахмурилась.

– Они перебрались к вам на базу?

– Они нашли здесь чем заняться, – Фуллер улыбнулся, но очень неприятно.

– Понятно. Передайте им, что они всегда могут вернуться в Гармонию, если пожелают.

– Им не потребуется, – он словно выплюнул слова. – По моим наблюдениям, они удовлетворены пребыванием здесь.

Алона нахмурилась сильнее.

– Даже если они передумают через несколько лет, предложение все равно будет оставаться в силе.

– Очень сомневаюсь, что они захотят вернуться туда, где были в рабстве.

Джефф закусил губу, чтобы не вмешаться. Он понял, почему Фуллер был так плох в дипломатии, когда дело дошло до Гармонии. Совершенно очевидно, что он совсем не понимает инопланетной культуры и, похоже, не горит желанием понять.

– Уверен, некоторые из них именно так все и видели, – Алона была гораздо беспристрастней, чем был бы на ее месте Джефф. Однако она лично видела повреждения, нанесенные Эдрианом этим сабам. Сам Джефф с ними никогда не встречался.

– У вас все, герцогиня?

– Это все, комендант. Всего доброго, – Алона прервала связь.

– Справедливости ради, скажу, что Объединенные планеты имеют большой опыт адаптации бывших рабов Конфедерации, – Джефф прочистил горло. – Уверен, именно с этой точки зрения подходит комендант, – ему не нравилось выгораживать Фуллера.

Она постучала пальчиком по губам.

– Видимо, да. Хотела бы я знать, счастливы ли они.

Джефф улыбнулся.

– На самом деле вы ни в чьем счастье не можете быть уверены.

– Таким образом вы говорите мне, что я глупа? – ее щеки порозовели.

Он сжал ей руку.

– Вовсе нет.

Проблема в том, что Алона слишком беспокоится. Она будет совершенно не таким правителем, как Эдриан. Звезды, да как правитель она и от собственной матери будет отличаться!

– Я считаю, что забота о счастье народа – прекрасное качество для лидера.

– Спасибо.

Джефф извинился и пошел искать Дженсена. В конце концов он справился с гневом и, может, даже чуть лучше понял, почему королева сделала то, что сделала. Алона напомнила ему, что на кону стоит больше, чем его гордость.

 

* * *

 

– Мила, беги поиграй, – Дженсен нежно ее погладил и подтолкнул. – Все хорошо. Правда.

Мила пару шагов пробежала, потом повернула к нему морду, склонила набок и посмотрела, словно спрашивая, действительно ли он хочет, чтоб она ушла.

– Тебе нужно размяться, – он улыбнулся. – Я правда в порядке.

Она недоверчиво мотнула головой, но послушно с важным видом погарцевала в рощу.

Дженсен привалился к каменной стене, ограждающей сады. Сессия с целителем душ вымотала его больше, чем он ожидал. Он так устал держать в себе все эти темные воспоминания, что, выпустив их, почувствовал себя так, словно пробежал марафонскую дистанцию. Ему нужно было побыть одному.

Он повернулся посмотреть на город. Там, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, были тысячи сабов и домов, одни уже счастливо жили вместе, другие еще искали своего идеального партнера. Здесь, наверху, он был отстранен от всего этого, просто наблюдатель.

Внутри будто что-то прорвало. Он знал, что сессия с Томом – только начало. Один разговор не исцелит полностью. Но Дженсен чувствовал, что в один прекрасный день он выздоровеет. Поэтому и договорился с целителем Тома о повторной встрече. Тот уже знал почти о всех демонах, преследующих Дженсена, да и его помощь Тому была заметна.

Дженсен обернулся на звук смеха. Он-то думал, что один в этой части садов. Он ошибался.

Из рощи выскочила Мила, следом за ней – Колин. Увидев Дженсена, он резко остановился.

– Дженсен! Я так и знал, что ты где-то поблизости!

Дженсен не смог сдержать ответной улыбки.

– Просто вывел Милу подышать свежим воздухом.

– Она очень сообразительная. Я спросил ее, где ты, и она привела меня сюда.

Колин и половины не знал. Дженсен полагал, что в Гармонии нет собак, похожих на Милу.

– Да, она такая. Ты хотел меня видеть по какой-то причине или просто так?

Колин служил провожатым для Джеффа и Дженсена во время их первого визита в Гармонию. Хотя теперь они в нем не нуждались, Дженсену недоставало юноши рядом.

– Вообще-то нет. Я просто обедал в саду и увидел Милу, – Колин присоединился к Дженсену, опершись о стену бедром. Просто удивительно, как сильно он изменился за те два года, что Дженсен отсутствовал. Это напомнило о том, как резко повзрослел Джаред, пока Дженсен был на задании, и, вернувшись, он обнаружил, что младший брат стал выше его.

– Значит, у тебя перерыв, – усмехнулся Дженсен. – А тебе не надо как-то особо готовиться к учебе?

Колин пожал плечами:

 – Я наблюдал за другими сабами и домами.

– Наблюдательность. Полезный навык.

– И я поговорил с Леви. Он по-настоящему счастлив с целителем Никки.

Колин выглядел удивленным. Что ж, даже Дженсен был удивлен тем, как хорошо идут дела у Леви после стольких лет, проведенных в когтях у Эдриана.

– Рад слышать.

– Он сказал... – Колин посмотрел на город, – что он рожден сабом, и неважно, насколько упорно его последний мастер пытался сломать его, мы, сабы, сильнее этого.

Хм. Дженсен скрестил руки на стене и оперся на них.

– Думаю, я согласен. Мы, сабы, довольно сильные.

– Он сказал, что важно выбрать правильного дома. Как ты понял, что дом Джефф подходит тебе?

– Колин, – Дженсен на секунду закрыл глаза. Он не мог рассказать ему правду, что они с Джеффом просто оказались на этом задании в Гармонии. Но он помнил, как влюблялся в Джеффа во время первого задания. – У меня было много домов. Джефф... – как объяснить все, чем Джефф был для него? Превосходный командир, близкий друг, надежный дом? – Мне просто повезло, что в моей жизни появился Джефф.

У Колина вырвался короткий смешок.

– Все говорят, что я просто пойму, когда встречу того самого. Надеюсь, что к тому времени я не совершу слишком много ошибок.

– Эй, ошибки – часть жизни, – Дженсен толкнул Колина в плечо. – На них ты учишься. В них весь смысл учебы.

– Сабы учатся, а домы учат?

– Хммм. Не обязательно, – Дженсен улыбнулся. Он был уверен, что кое-чему научил Джеффа. – Ты поймешь.

– Думаю, да. Потому на учебу и отводится шесть лет.

Подумалось, что это может занять и больше времени. У него ушло десять лет, чтобы найти Джеффа. И теперь он был полон решимости сохранить его и все, над чем они так тяжело трудились.

 

* * *

 

Прежде чем начать свой отчет, Джефф просмотрел доклад Брауна. Он уставился на текст в своем планшете, но оказался не в силах прочесть ни слова – перед глазами все расплывалось. Наконец, сдавшись, Джефф встал из кресла и начал мерить шагами комнату.

Он повернулся, когда дверь отъехала, впуская Дженсена и Милу. Та гавкнула и, виляя хвостом, подбежала к нему.

– У кого-то был отличный денек, – Джефф хорошенько почесал ее за ушами.

– Да, я вывел ее погулять, когда мы ушли от целителей душ. Думаю, нам обоим требовалось немного солнца.

– Я заходил к целителям, искал тебя, – чтобы обнаружить, что Дженсен уже ушел. Можно было воспользоваться для связи телекоммом, но он решил, что Дженсену надо побыть одному. Что не избавило его от беспокойства. Ему очень не нравилось видеть Дженсена в таком состоянии, как этим утром, и знать, что он, Джефф, ничем не может помочь.

– Ой. Прости. Я не знал, сколько времени займет твоя встреча с королевой.

Джефф накрыл ладонью щеку Дженсена, радуясь, что тот не вздрогнул. Однако на его щеках виднелись высохшие дорожки слез, и глаза покраснели.

– Ты плакал.

– Поверь, это были действительно хорошие слезы, – Дженсен подался вперед и поцеловал Джеффа. Как всегда, его губы имели сладкий вкус. – Все закончилось встречей с Томом и его целителем душ. У нас обоих нашлись непроработанные вопросы.

– Рад, что ему лучше, – в конце концов, хоть что-то в их поездке идет без сучка, без задоринки. Том выздоравливает – здесь проделали чертовски хорошую работу, не то что на Земле.

– Я тоже, – улыбнулся Дженсен. – А теперь ты должен рассказать мне, что сказала королева.

По правде говоря, Джефф не хотел говорить об этом. Он устало потер лоб и упал в ближайшее кресло.

– Она объяснила, почему так поступила, и я действительно не виню ее за то, что она думает как повелитель. Просто... она предала наше доверие, Джен. И мне нужно время, чтобы простить ее.

Дженсен плавно опустился на колени перед Джеффом, так естественно, что перехватило дыхание.

– И какие именно у нее причины поступить так?

– Очевидно, после нашего отъезда возникла конфликтная ситуация. Некоторые идиоты действительно разделяли точку зрения Эдриана касательно сабов, – Джефф запустил пальцы Дженсену в волосы, наслаждаясь тем, как тот наклоняет голову навстречу его движениям. – Она хотела обратить внимание на ответственность дома за своего саба, что даже чужаки понимают ее лучше, чем некоторые из этих уебков.

Дженсен ухмыльнулся.

– Готов поспорить, она использовала другие слова.

– Ты бы удивился, – Джефф откинул голову на спинку. – Теперь я понимаю и не против, если это поможет другим сабам. Просто мне бы хотелось, чтоб сначала она спросила разрешения.

– Полагаю, королевы не привыкли просить о чем-нибудь.

– Да. Она это тоже сказала. Потом я столкнулся в Алоной. И не мог не думать о том, как она отличается в качестве правительницы, – там, где ее мать требовала, Алона просила. – Думаю, это поможет изменить мнение нескольких людей больше, чем любые широкие жесты королевы.

Дженсен прикусил губу.

– Может, ты и прав.


	15. Chapter 15

Услышав последние новости о гражданской войне в Конфедерации, Фуллер нахмурился. В бою убит очередной наследник престола, и осталось только трое. Меньше всего Объединенным планетам нужно, чтоб противник снова объединился. Лучшее, на что можно надеяться – эти трое разделят то, что осталось от империи.

Черт возьми, вероятность что-то выиграть стремительно уменьшалась. Необходимо добраться до технологии, способной помочь Объединенным планетам сокрушить остатки бывшей Конфедерации. Если он догадается, как работает маскировка Гармонии, это обеспечит победу. У врагов не останется шансов, и их полностью уничтожат.

И больше никого не захватят в плен, и не продадут в рабство.

Он так стиснул планшет, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Только бы разгадать эту чертову технологию! Чутье яростно сигнализировало ему, что отчеты Моргана – чушь. Что этот человек скрывает? И почему? Морган же должен ненавидеть конфедератов так же сильно, как и он, Фуллер. Ублюдки убили жену Моргана! Такое не прощают!

В дверь постучали, и он с досадой швырнул планшет на стол.

 – Войдите.

Он кивнул вошедшей Ларе. Она была из сабов, бежавших из Гармонии. Фуллер не понимал, почему к ним обратились и захотели освободиться от сексуального рабства только пятеро. Других, должно быть, настолько контролируют хозяева, что они и помыслить не могут о побеге.

 После рассказов беженцев Фуллер не сомневался, что так оно и есть. Этот Эдриан был настоящим мудаком, настолько жестоким со своими рабами, что даже другие рабовладельцы в Гармонии изгнали его за его преступления. Фуллеру повезло заполучить Лару и остальных, чтоб они работали на него. Никто не знал Гармонию лучше уроженцев, особенно утративших верность прежней родине.

Лара вошла, одетая в черную униформу, такую же, как носили на базе все, военные и гражданские. Она облегала ее во всех нужных местах, придавая вид скорее знаменитости, нежели беженки. Конечно, среди них вообще не встречалось никого, кто не был бы до неприличия красив, и Фуллер мог лишь заключить, что это заложено в их ДНК вместе с врожденной покорностью. Таково лишь одно из предположений ученых, объяснявшее такую разделенность общества в Гармонии. Но они все еще много не знали.

Фуллер ненавидел незнание.

 – Вы вернулись раньше, чем я ожидал.

Она пожала плечами и опустилась на один из стоящих у его стола стульев, неосознанно сексуальным движением скрестив ноги. Чертовы ублюдки, владевшие ею! Даже сейчас, будучи свободной, Лара продолжала страдать из-за своей непрерывной подготовки в качестве секс-рабыни.

 – Город – Раздор – мертв. Когда мы вошли, ничего даже не шелохнулось. Команда ученых продолжает разгребать металл и камни… если вы беспокоитесь, что мы что-то пропустили.

 – Меня больше интересует, что там обнаружили Морган и его команда. Оно должно было как-то среагировать на Эклза.

 – Вы имеете в виду саба Дженсена? – она выгнула бровь. – Он довольно популярен в Гармонии. В нем должно быть есть что-то, располагающее к себе.

 – И что? Он даже городу нравится? – Фуллер отмахнулся от этой мысли. – Я хотел бы получить последнее сканирование его мозга. Готов заложить свою задницу, что там что-то есть.

 – Думаете, Гармония изменила его? Это у вас такая последняя рабочая теория, да?

 – Вам она, кажется, полюбилась, – Фуллер подмигнул ей, игнорируя хмурый ответный взгляд. – Гармония навязала вам образ саба только потому, что ваша генетика дала вам голубые глаза. Это лучшее наше объяснение странностям вашего народа.

 – Они больше не мой народ.

 – Знаю, – посочувствовал Фуллер. Никто лучше него не знал, что она не может оставить прошлое в прошлом. – Но вряд ли я смогу вас просто бросить в Объединенные планеты, и вы сразу там освоитесь. – Порой даже те, кто родился и вырос в Объединенных планетах, побывав рабами, не могли жить свободной жизнью. Проклятье, каждый день на этой работе все больше и больше напоминал ему о судьбе его сына! – Так или иначе, это не имеет отношения к делу. Через три дня должен предоставить свой рапорт майор Таппен. И когда он этого не сделает, мои люди притащат его сюда за уход в самоволку. Они и Эклза приволочь могут.

 – Эклз не даст вам то, чего вы хотите. Он слишком любит королеву.

 – Может, и даст, если я великодушно предложу позволить Таппену остаться в Гармонии.

Лара поджала ярко-красные губы.

 – Вы встречались с сабом Генри?

 – Майором Таппеном, – поправил Фуллер. – И нет, не встречался.

 – Он довольно упрям. И находчив. Он даже может найти способ одурачить ваших людей. И что тогда выйдет из ваших планов относительно саба Дженсена?

 – Всегда есть план Б, – Фуллер предпочитал не раскрывать свои карты. – Рано или поздно я запихну Эклза в тот пункт управления.

Лучше раньше – от этого зависит судьба Объединенных планет.

 – Полагаю, тогда нам стоит начать готовиться, – Лара расплела ноги и встала с той же неосознанной чувственностью.

– Хорошая мысль, – он помахал ей и задумался, стоит ли возвращаться к отчетам. Ему плевать на мертвый город. Ему нужна живая технология, которая вот уже почти в его руках. И рано или поздно он ее получит.

 

* * *

 

Джефф не виделся с королевой несколько дней. Ни его, ни Дженсена больше не приглашали ни на уединенные ужины, ни поиграть в “Убеждение”. Ей всегда нравилось играть с Дженсеном, она утверждала, что тот просто рожден для этой игры. Но теперь все заглохло.

Так что увидев, как она покидает Тронный зал, тогда как он туда направляется, Джефф двинулся перехватить ее. Они с Дженсеном здесь для работы, а если она не станет с ними разговаривать, работать они не смогут.

– Госпожа, – поприветствовал он ее, остановив на полпути.

Он не узнал саба, которого она вела на поводке из белой кожи, но не удивился. У королевы было много сабов. Джефф лишь удивился тому, что не видит рядом с ней саба Фредерика.

Она застыла.

– Дом Джефф.

На ее лице не отразилось эмоций. Джефф привык, что это выражение лица она использовала для публичных выступлений, и не ожидал увидеть его сейчас.

– Вы не почтите своим присутствием свадьбу?

Иначе зачем ей уходить из Тронного зала сейчас?

– Полагаю, будет лучше, если я какое-то время буду держаться на расстоянии от вас и ваших людей, – она натянула поводок и повела саба дальше. – В конце концов, мы же не хотим, чтобы кто-нибудь решил, что я извлекаю какую-то выгоду.

У Джеффа не было возможности ответить. Ох, в итоге он все весьма основательно испортил.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен не знал, как оказался в комнате Хэнка, помогая ему подготовиться к свадьбе. Он зашел убедиться, что Хэнк будет в Тронном зале вовремя, и все как-то обернулось так, что теперь он помогал ему обвести подводкой ярко-синие глаза.

– Просто я не слишком хорош со всем этим, – пожал плечами Хэнк и передал Дженсену кисточки и карандаши, занимавшие почетное место на небольшом туалетном столике.

Хэнк сел на высокий табурет, а Дженсен встал между его раздвинутых колен – так было проще накладывать макияж, к тому же удерживало Хэнка от суетливых движений.

– Не моргай.

Кисточкой Хэнк бы лучше справился, чем карандашом с заостренным концом. Дженсен макнул кончик кисточки в чернильно-черную жидкость и начал с правого глаза.

– Похоже, в военной академии тебя не учили искусству макияжа.

– Я о другом.

Дженсен отодвинулся взглянуть на дело своих рук. Темная подводка подчеркнула и так эффектные глаза, но Хэнку требовалось что-то еще – в конце концов, это день его свадьбы. Дженсен покопался в косметике на его столике.

– Да? И о чем же?

– Ну эти… сабовские штучки. Я этом ни хрена не смыслю.

Дженсен собирался что-то сострить на тему “хрена”, когда замер и всмотрелся в Хэнка по-настоящему. Щеки того порозовели, и он опустил глаза, не в силах взглянуть на Дженсена.

– Почему так думаешь?

Хэнк пожал плечами.

– Ну же, Дженсен. Больше я здесь никому не нравлюсь. Черт, у тебя больше опыта, чем у меня. Мать Йена говорит, что мне недостает “изящества”. И она не единственная, кто отпускает ехидные комментарии прямо в моем присутствии.

– Хэнк, не жди, что сможешь конкурировать с сабами, обучавшимися всю жизнь.

– Это точно, – Хэнк взглянул на него горящими  глазами, что было гораздо лучше, чем потупленный взгляд несколькими секундами ранее. – И чем только Йен думает – возится со мной, когда вокруг полно сабов, не позволяющих себя обманывать, и их не надо накачивать наркотой за нахальность?

– Так, хватит, – Дженсен не знал, сколько в словах майора было временного малодушия, а сколько искренней озабоченности будущим его отношений с Йеном. А еще он понятия не имел, что Хэнк до сих пор переживает из-за случившегося почти два года назад: тот оказался жертвой политических интриг, и, должно быть, это до сих пор причиняло ему боль. – Йен выбрал тебя, так? Он не обязан на тебе жениться. Он мог просто дождаться истечения контракта, но он ведь не так поступает?

Хэнк провел пальцами по голой шее – без ошейника он выглядел потерянным. На церемонии бракосочетания он получит новый, но это, похоже, ничуть его не успокаивало.

– Тебе не приходило в голову, что он хочет тебя, потому что ты не похож на других сабов? – Дженсен выудил из косметички стаканчик и встряхнул им перед Хэнком, добиваясь внимания. – Может, ему хочется самому обучить тебя. Иногда все дело в обучении, – он почувствовал, что теперь сам краснеет. Дженсену нравилось, когда Джефф пользовался тоном сержанта по строевой подготовке – лаял приказы, и Дженсен спешил подчиниться, лишь бы только Джефф продолжал говорить.

Хэнк ухмыльнулся.

– В этом ты прав.

– Я прав не только в этом, – Дженсен открыл коробочку и взял на пальцы немного золотистого блеска. – Теперь не двигайся.

Он провел пальцами по волосам Хэнка. Тот будет сиять, войдя в Тронный зал. Йен знал, что делает, одевая своего саба в золотое с синим – это подчеркивало все его самые привлекательные черты.

– Только не слишком много. Не хочу выглядеть так, словно я только что сбежал из борделя на Меридиане, – проворчал Хэнк, когда блеск попал ему на ресницы и щеки.

Не сдержавшись, Дженсен фыркнул.

– Поверь мне, о тебе никто так не подумает.

Хэнк слишком высокий и плечистый, чтобы быть мальчиком для съема на Меридиане.

Дверь звякнула, прерывая их доверительную беседу. Дженсен пошел открывать, оставив Хэнка заканчивать одного. В коридоре стояли Мэгги и Кэролайн, обе в темно-синих платьях.

– Не беспокойтесь, – уверил их Дженсен, – я прослежу, чтобы он не опоздал.

Девушки протиснулись мимо него.

– Вообще-то, мы здесь не за этим.

– В конце концов, он нуждается во внимании подружек невесты.

– Да ну на хрен! – выскочивший из спальни Хэнк выглядел великолепно в коротком золотистом саронге,  сандалиях в тон и темно-синей сбруе. – Я думал, вы шутите.

– Я застолбила за собой это место, – ухмыльнулась ему Мэгги. – Дженсен тоже будет подружкой?

Дженсен покачал головой и попытался откреститься:

– Думаю, я просто потом приду туда, если вы вдвоем тут обо всем позаботитесь.

Хэнк схватил его за руку.

– О нет. Не оставляй меня с ними одного.

– Дайте-ка я сделаю заказ через Немого официанта. Мы можем попросить Гармонию соорудить тебе похожий наряд довольно быстро, – Мэгги направилась к устройству в углу, зловеще скрючив пальцы.

Кэролайн рассмеялась.

– Недавно этой девушке удалось добиться от города настоящих чудес.

– Да? – это было интересно. Надо будет рассказать Джеффу. Конечно, после его грядущего позора. – Я действительно не хочу надевать платье. У меня для него нет сисек.

Хэнк расхохотался, и Дженсен сдался. Если это наименьшее, чем он может помочь Хэнку, то тут и говорить не о чем.

 

* * *

 

Джеффу понравилось убранство Тронного зала, и когда он сообразил, что оно предназначено для всех церемоний надевания ошейников, что будут в течение недели, то подумал, что для свадьбы Хэнка и Йена оно особенно хорошо. Полотнища малиновой ткани, натянутой под потолком, покрывали яркие цветы. Алтарь устроили на огромной лестнице. От самых дверей к нему вела дорожка, образованная двумя рядами фонтанов  с танцующей водой. По мере продвижения вошедших сопровождали огоньки, меняющие цвет и мерцающие в такт со струями воды.

Джефф посмотрел на Витфилда и Брауна, стоявших вместе с ним со стороны Хэнка. В своей форме они выделялись среди местных жителей. Со стороны Йена народу было больше, наверное, его семья и друзья, хотя Джефф никого из них не знал. Жаль, что семья Хэнка была не здесь, хотя тот вроде говорил, что вышлет запись церемонии тёте на Землю. Джефф не представлял, шокирует ее это или нет.

Мила уселась и почесала задней лапой за ухом. Джефф закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Похоже, ей, так же как и ему, не терпелось, чтобы все началось. Они все еще ждали возвращения Дженсена. Задаваясь вопросом, не пустился ли Хэнк в бега, Джефф посмотрел на хронометр. Украдкой он бросил взгляд на алтарь, где стоял Йен в своем лучшем наряде – белоснежной рубашке, темных брюках и высоких сапогах. Не-е-е. Для такого Хэнк слишком запал на Йена.

Огромные двери распахнулись, и его внимание привлекла заигравшая музыка. Совсем рядом  располагался небольшой оркестр из струнных инструментов и синтезаторов. Позже надо будет поближе рассмотреть их инструменты.

Первой шла Мэгги Гилленхаал, сразу за ней Кэролайн Чикези. Обе в одинаковых синих платьях и с букетами из белых цветов. При виде их Джефф усмехнулся. Интересно, что подумали о них местные – он был совершенно уверен, что в Гармонии нет свадебных салонов.

Дженсен следовал за ними по пятам, но не в той одежде, что была на нем, когда он уходил разыскивать Хэнка. Теперь на нем был длинный килт, сшитый из той же ткани, что и платья девушек, и он тоже нес букет цветов.

– Даже не думай, – произнес одними губами Дженсен, проходя мимо Джеффа.

Губы Джеффа дрогнули: о, он еще долгие годы будет доставать этим Дженсена.

С появлением Хэнка музыка изменилась. Он буквально искрился – золотой блеск делал его самым ярким объектом в зале. Джефф счел бы это небольшим перебором, но, в конце-то концов, сегодня был особенный день.

Улыбка Йена, наблюдавшего, как Хэнк идет вдоль зала, была такой же яркой. Хэнк взошел на небольшой алтарь и грациозно опустился на колени.

– Приветствую всех.

Обряд совершал саб Фредерик. Было странно видеть его без королевы, и ее отсутствие – единственное, что омрачало Джеффу праздник. И все-таки он был рад, что именно Фредерик проводит бракосочетание. Тот, конечно, не единственный священнослужитель в Гармонии, но именно он проводил большинство освещаемых СМИ церемоний надевания ошейника во время Выбора. Данная церемония вызовет особенно пристальный интерес, учитывая, что два года назад Йен во всеуслышание заявил о своих правах на Хэнка.

– Сегодня вы станете свидетелями того, чего в Гармонии никогда еще не было. Мы собрались ради церемонии надевания ошейника саба Хэнка и советника Йена, особой церемонии под названием “свадьба”.

Оставив Мэгги и Кэролайн стоять у подножья алтаря, Дженсен подошел и встал рядом с Джеффом, тот взял его за руку.

– Они слишком привлекательные, – прошептал Дженсен.

– Не привлекательнее тебя в наряде девочки-цветочницы, ну, или подружки невесты, – ухмыльнулся Джефф, и Дженсен закатил глаза.

– Предпочитаю называться другом саба.

Джефф чуть не расхохотался вслух. Пришлось прикрыть рот, чтобы не прервать церемонию. Он многозначительно посмотрел на Дженсена, давая понять, что позже тот за это заплатит.

– Сегодня, – говорил Фредерик, продолжая свой монолог, – мы добавляем новое слово “муж” в этот союз, соединяя таким образом этого саба и этого дома узами здесь и на звездах, откуда родом саб Хэнк.

Отличный прием. Слова Фредерика пригодятся, когда Хэнк использует свадьбу в качестве причины остаться в Гармонии. Даже Фуллер не сможет разорвать законный договор.

Фредерик взял изукрашенную шкатулку с ошейником и протянул ее Хэнку и Йену, те приняли ее вместе.

– Клянешься ли ты, Йен, исполнять все обязанности дома: заботиться о своем сабе, направлять его, когда он будет нуждаться в указаниях, наказывать, когда он ошибается, пока на нем будет твой ошейник?

– Клянусь, – Йен не сводил взгляда с Хэнка.

– А ты, Генри Таппен из Объединенных Планет, клянешься ли ты исполнять все обязанности саба: заботиться о своем доме, следовать его указаниям, когда ты в них нуждаешься, принимать его любящие наказания, пока ты на тебе его ошейник?

– Угу, – Хэнк прочистил горло, – то есть да.

Фредерик сделал шаг назад.

– Теперь пара принесет друг другу личные обеты, предназначенные лишь для их ушей.

Это было интересно. Джефф не видел такого в Гармонии прежде, но подумал, что настала, наверное, свадебная часть церемонии. Должно быть, им пришлось самим писать клятвы.

Йен наклонился и что-то прошептал Хэнку на ухо. Тот вспыхнул до кончиков ушей и что-то прошептал в ответ. Затем Йен с сияющими глазами выпрямился. Он открыл шкатулку и показал лежащий внутри черный кожаный ошейник.

У Джеффа перехватило дыхание – между ними будет не просто временный контракт.

– Наконец-то, – пробормотал Дженсен.

– Примешь ли ты мой ошейник? – просто спросил Йен.

– Да, – Хэнк склонил голову и стоял так, пока Йен надевал его ему на шею.

– Примешь ли ты это кольцо, – Хэнк поднял что-то маленькое, отблескивающее золотом, – чтобы носить его как символ нашего союза?

Йен улыбнулся:

– Да.

Он протянул руку и позволил Хэнку надеть кольцо ему на палец.

Фредерик выступил вперед и объявил их союз свершившимся. Йен опустил руку, зарылся пальцами Хэнку в волосы, оттягивая ему голову назад, и накрыл его губы голодным, собственническим поцелуем. Не осталось совершенно никаких сомнений, кому принадлежит Хэнк.

Джефф поерзал, чувствуя себя неуютно на виду у всех совершенно по другим причинам. Он прошептал Дженсену на ухо, тяжело дыша:

– Хочешь свалить с приема и отправиться прямиком к нам в спальню?

– Звезды, еще бы!

 

* * *

 

Мэгги смотрела, как на приеме Хэнк и Йен здоровались с еще одной группой поздравляющих.

Она остановилась рядом с блюдом с овощами и снова наполнила тарелку инопланетной едой. Помимо знакомых овощей типа морковки и огурцов, она съела что-то синее, в форме сердца, с шоколадным вкусом. Они просто обязаны это экспортировать в Объединенные планеты.

– Оставь и нам немного.

Сзади подошли Витфилд и Кэролайн с тарелками.

– Вряд ли у них тут может закончиться еда.

Мэгги отошла, давая им доступ к столу. Хотелось бы посмотреть на их гидропонику, или как они тут выращивают еду. В настоящий момент без ответа остался всего один вопрос. Они были так увлечены чужой технологией, что такие простые вещи просто игнорировали. Надо будет в следующий раз спросить Джесику.

Кэролайн наблюдала, как Витфилд наполняет свою тарелку.

– Они выглядят счастливыми, правда?

Тот фыркнул.

– Наверное, будут еще счастливее, когда их хоть на пять минут оставят в покое.

– Ты теперь спокойнее это воспринимаешь? – понизила голос Кэролайн. – Кажется, Йен тебе раньше не нравился.

– Или это место? – Витфилд бросил на тарелку что-то, похожее на кусок фиолетового огурца. – Должен признаться, Чикези,  мне здесь нравится все больше и больше.

– А может, все дело в сабочке, с которой ты познакомился вчера вечером? – Кэролайн выгнула бровь.

– Надо уважать людей, которые сразу показывают, доступны они или нет, – он украдкой бросил взгляд на Хэнка и Йена и повернулся к ним спиной. – Знаешь, он действительно счастлив. Для меня все это бред собачий, но я не буду стоять у него на пути.

Кэролайн стиснула ему плечо:

– Тебе же лучше.

– Пойдем, поздравим их.

Мэгги отставила наполненную наконец тарелку. Она пересекла комнату и ждала их очереди. Сейчас с новобрачными разговаривала высокая и статная женщина с миловидным сабом.

– Рада, что ты остепенился, Йен, – сказала она. – Думала, ты никогда не найдешь себе подходящего саба.

Хэнк, казалось, поперхнулся. Он закашлялся, и Йен рассеянно похлопал его по спине.

– Спасибо, мама.

– Не забудь заглянуть ко мне, прежде чем вернешься на службу, – женщина кивнула и отошла прочь, потянув за собой саба.

– Я думал, что не нравлюсь ей, – пробормотал Хэнк.

– Она изменила мнение, – рассмеялся Йен.

Мэгги вышла вперед.

– Просто хочу поздравить вас, парни. Мы действительно рады за вас.

К ее удивлению, Хэнк ее обнял.

– Спасибо. Хотя я не уверен, что прощу тебе выходку с подружками невесты.

Она рассмеялась.

– Думаю, у Дженсена больше причин злиться.

– По крайней мере, ты не засунула его в платье, – Хэнк отодвинулся и подмигнул.

– Не было времени его брить.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся ей Йен. – Надеюсь, ваши люди будут удовлетворены.

Хэнк поджал губы:

– Скоро узнаем.

Мэгги надеялась, что ему удастся остаться. Найти свою половинку удается так редко, и тот факт, что два человека из разных концов галактики все же нашли друг друга, нельзя игнорировать.

– Мы поборемся за вас обоих.

Он кивнул.

– Теперь знаю.

 

* * *

 

Едва они вошли в свое жилище, Джефф сорвал этот кусок синей ткани с Дженсена. От желания сводило низ живота и хотелось Дженсена не только в постели. Джефф ненадолго отстранился, чтобы открыть ящик с игрушками и вынуть моток темной веревки.

– Ты не против?

Дженсен облизал губы, отчего те сделались влажными и блестящими.

– Ох, бля, конечно, нет!

Последний раз они пользовались веревками еще в Гармонии, когда им пришлось выступать перед королевой и ее придворными, доказывая, что Джефф – достойный дом. Дженсену действительно понравилась сцена, и тогда Джефф впервые столкнулся с сабспейсом. Он улыбнулся при мысли, что отправит своего саба туда снова.

– Кругом! Руки за спину! – Джефф рявкнул приказ так, словно Дженсен был одним из его подчиненных на корабле.

Глаза того расширились, и он развернулся, подчиняясь. Сложил руки на пояснице, но не совсем так, как хотелось Джеффу. Пришлось подойти ближе и переместить ему руки так, чтоб они скрещивались по центру спины.

Там их Джефф связал, следуя собственным воспоминаниям, как он это делал в прошлый раз. Каждый узел вязался идеально, и узор, определенно, выходил прекрасным. Он склонился, чтобы поцеловать шрамы Дженсена, припадая губами там, где они пересекались веревками. Тот застонал.

– Связанный, ты так прекрасен. Попробуй выпутаться, люблю смотреть, как ты вырываешься.

– Звезды! – прошипел Дженсен, дергаясь, пытаясь вырваться из пут. Но узлы держали хорошо, и он был надежно связан до тех пор, пока Джефф не решит, что уже хватит.

Два года назад собственное желание вызвало бы у Джеффа сомнения – кто он такой, чтобы вытворять подобное с Дженсеном? Пару месяцев назад он бы сомневался в желании Дженсена. Но сейчас он наконец-то почувствовал, что они совпали. Он больше не боялся.

Джефф обошел Дженсена, потянув веревку за собой. Он продолжал наматывать ее: один виток лег между губ – чтобы заткнуть недостаточно, но разговаривать внятно невозможно, – еще один на грудь, поверх сосков. Последний он приберег для того, чтобы обвязать Дженсену живот, прихватив член сразу под головкой.

Дженсен всхлипнул, когда Джефф отнял пальцы от его ствола.

– Еще нет, – Джефф шлепнул Дженсена по заднице. Он еще не закончил. В прошлый раз ему требовалась помощь Клаудии, чтобы вызвать веревки с потолка. Сейчас он и сам знал, как это делается. Сигналом служил поворот запястья – и они опускались. Подвесить на них Дженсена немного сложнее.

Джеффу удалось зацепить крюки за веревки, пересекающие грудь, словно сбруя. Еще на двух веревках были петли наподобие стремян, которые он захлестнул вокруг коленей Дженсена. Джефф отошел и хлопнул в ладоши.

Медленно-медленно того подняло над полом. Дженсен рыкнул. Теперь он был во власти Джеффа – ни точки опоры, ни возможности высвободить привязанный член – любое усилие лишь приводило к раскачиванию.

Джефф скользнул ладонями по бедрам Дженсена, с любопытством раскрывая их. Провел губами по чувствительной коже, поцеловал мошонку и то чувствительное местечко за нею. Дженсену оставалось лишь принимать. Усмехнувшись, Джефф провел щетинистым подбородком ему по ноге, вырывая очередной стон из заткнутого рта. Джефф знал, насколько его Джену нравится, когда его царапают бородой.

– Хороший мальчик, – Джефф отошел ненадолго, чтобы захватить бутылочку смазки. Впрочем, Дженсен и не мог бы возразить.

Воспользовавшись моментом, чтобы насладиться видом своего мальчика, свисающего с потолка, опутанного веревкой, как муха в паутине, Джефф прижал свой член ладонью, через одежду. Его возбуждало это ощущение власти – он одет, а на Дженсене лишь темные веревки, резко контрастирующие со светлой кожей.

Дженсен издал какой-то звук. Должно быть, “пожалуйста”.

Джефф был полон намерений удовлетворить это хныканье. Он скользнул пальцами в Дженсена, тщательно смазывая дырочку, потом уронил бутылочку на пол и расстегнул ширинку. Секунду он просто стоял, размазывая по члену лубрикант, оставшийся на пальцах.

Член Дженсена дернулся. Он выглядел таким багровым и налитым под витком веревки, капля смазки испачкала живот.

Сдерживаться больше не было сил. От Дженсена он много узнал об ожидании, но даже для него это было слишком. Джефф вошел в Дженсена одним плавным движением, вырвав у того вздох наслаждения. Идеальные ощущения – тепло и тесно. Джефф взял Дженсена за ягодицы, удерживая их разведенными и поворачивая его тело так, как ему нравится.

– Ты кончишь на моем члене, – прорычал Джефф наращивая темп, толкаясь бедрами о бедра Дженсена. – Прекрасное ощущение, да, мальчик?

Дженсен кивнул. Его губы блестели от слюны, лицо покраснело. Он был совершенно восхитителен.

Джефф сдержался. Ему хотелось, чтобы Дженсен насладился этим, так что он тянул время. А когда уже был не в силах сдержать оргазм, свернувшийся внизу живота, он отдал приказ:

– Кончи для меня, мальчик.

Из горла Дженсен вырвался звук – нечто среднее между стоном и рыданием. Дженсен крепко зажмурился, напрягся и выплеснулся себе на живот. Вот теперь и Джефф мог глубоко в его теле отпустить себя.

Выпутав Дженсена из веревок, Джефф уговорил его пойти в ванную. Тот не мог держать глаза открытыми и в огромной ванне, полной бурлящей теплой воды, приник к Джеффу. Было так приятно держать такого расслабленного Дженсена в руках. К такому Джефф мог бы и привыкнуть.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Дженсен не мог избавиться от чувства, что это очень плохая идея. Он стоял у ворот Гармонии, глядя, как Браун поднимает один из вездеходов. Хэнк собирался предоставить рапорт, как было приказано, а затем сообщить о своей внезапной женитьбе, которая, как он надеялся, позволит ему остаться в Гармонии.

 – До ужина мы вернемся, – Джефф огладил Дженсену спину.

 – Не хочется, чтобы ты ехал, – Дженсен повернулся к нему и прильнул всем телом, находя утешение в его тепле.

Джефф поцеловал его в висок.

 – Я должен. Я – связующее звено между Объединенными планетами и Гармонией.

 – Вместе со мной.

Королева долго и упорно боролась, чтобы вернуть сюда Джеффа и Дженсена. Казалось неправильным, что Джефф едет один. В конце концов, весь смысл заключался в том, что связующим звеном была пара дом-саб. В этом Дженсен соглашался с королевой, пусть даже до сих пор был раздражен тем, что она их обоих использовала. Похоже, чувство было взаимным: после стычки с Джеффом общалась она с ними не так часто.

 – Знаю, Джен. Но ты не можешь ехать, если не хочешь продемонстрировать свои модные очки.

 И показать, что он не исцелен полностью. Дженсену не хотелось давать Фуллеру такую власть над собой. Его отдадут медикам, а в последнее время Дженсена и так достаточно обследовали и тыкали иголками.

Он потер шею, забравшись большим пальцем под ошейник.

 – Ты правда думаешь, что убедишь Фуллера в законности брака Хэнка?

 – Он законен. Мы даже зарегистрировали его в соответствующих инстанциях.

Джефф, должно быть, пропихнул его, пока Фуллер не видел, возможно, даже в обход базы. Комендант не обрадуется, узнав, что его одурачили.

 – Тебе придется иметь дело с раздраженным комендантом.

 – Переживу.

К ним подошли Хэнк и Йен. Оба оделись просто, поменяв яркие цвета и мягкие ткани Гармонии на черные практичные комбинезоны. Хэнк по-прежнему носил ошейник, но, одевшись полностью, выглядел не слишком похожим на саба. Дженсен решил, что намеренно.

 – Ну что, в путь?

Хэнк нервничал, не мог спокойно стоять на месте – ну вот-вот взорвется. На сей раз он вел себя как тот Хэнк, которого Дженсен помнил. Наверное, женитьба хорошо на него повлияла.

Йен с нежностью посмотрел на своего саба.

 – Мне тоже очень хочется, чтоб этот вопрос разрешился. Теперь Хэнк принадлежит мне.

 – Люблю, когда ты такой собственник, – поддел его Хэнк, – но не говори такого перед Фуллером.

Дженсен рассмеялся.

 – Он прав. Хотя не стесняйся обращаться с Хэнком как с тяжким бременем.

Хэнк закинул руку на Йена.

 – Потом объясню.

 – Мы скоро вернемся, Джен, – Джефф прижался губами к его губам и последовал за Хэнком и Йеном в вездеход.

Дженсен коснулся рта и понадеялся, что сможет избавиться от дурного предчувствия.

 

* * *

 

На взгляд Джеффа, после Гармонии база выглядела сырой и недостроенной. Ничего похожего на плавные изгибы инопланетного города – строгим холодным прямоугольным конструкциям недоставало красоты. Даже машины при движении словно дергались – ничего общего с ровным движением вагончиков в Гармонии. Они подъехали к КПП, Браун показал документы, и их пропустили внутрь. Возвращение к военной жизни было как пощечина. Впервые Джефф совершенно ясно осознал, что не хочет обратно на службу.

Выбравшись из вездехода, Хэнк вздохнул:

 – Давайте быстрее покончим с этим.

Его хорошее настроение улетучилось, едва они покинули Гармонию. Похоже, не только на Джеффа повлиял отъезд из города.

 – Буду ждать здесь, – кивнул Браун. Наверное, хорошо иметь машину, где можно отдохнуть.

Джефф пошел внутрь вслед за Хэнком и Йеном. В любом случае он здесь в качестве лица, отвечающего за взаимодействие, и вмешается, если Фуллер не примет объяснения Хэнка. Все-таки это шоу Хэнка.

 – Майор Таппен к коменданту Фуллеру, – сказал Хэнк дежурной по базе. – Он меня ждет.

 – Минуточку, – она коснулась панели, и появились два представителя военной полиции для сопровождения. Это сразу же насторожило Джеффа. Значит, Фуллер ожидает проблем и приготовился дать отпор.

Полицейские оставили их у двери Фуллера, не войдя следом. Один выход оказался перекрыт.

Фуллер едва оторвался от планшета, чтобы поздороваться с ними.

 – А, майор Таппен. Полагаю, вы здесь, чтобы восстановить свои полномочия?

 – Нет, сэр. Чтобы подать в отставку.

Фуллер прекратил писать и уронил стилус. Он очень медленно поднял взгляд.

 – Понятно. Вы уже забронировали место на “Луне пустыни”?

Хэнк стиснул руки за спиной, приняв военную стойку, что, наверное, было для него так же естественно, как дышать.

 – Сэр, разрешите представить вам моего мужа, Йена.

 – Мужа? – Фуллер поднялся. – У меня сложилось впечатление, что в Гармонии нет такого понятия, как брак.

 Он обошел стол и вперился взглядом в Хэнка.

Джефф решил, что самое время вступить.

 – В Гармонии нет, но есть в Объединенных планетах.

Фуллер уставился на Джеффа.

 – И это важно, потому что?..

 – Если у вас найдется время проверить, брак Хэнк и Йен проведен по всем инстанциям, – Джефф выпрямился и расправил плечи: самое время напомнить Фуллеру, кто он – бывший военный командир, дом и координатор отношений между Гармонией и Объединенными планетами.

Фуллер попытался придавить Джеффа взглядом, но эффект оказался ничтожным из-за разницы в росте. Трудно выглядеть угрожающе, если смотришь снизу вверх, как ему пришлось смотреть на Джеффа.

 – Конечно, найдется. И без сомнения, вы собираетесь напомнить мне, что вынуждать майора Таппена покинуть Гармонию без его супруга противоречит закону Объединенных планет и соглашению с Гармонией.

Джефф склонил голову.

 – Вижу, напоминать не нужно.

 – Это то, чего ты хочешь, солдат? – Фуллер вернулся к Хэнку, тыча в него пальцем. – Чтобы они сделали тебя рабом?

Хэнк ощетинился.

 – Я полагал, что вы ознакомились с отчетами по первой миссии. Сабы в Гармонии не рабы.

 – Говоря так, вы лишь оскорбляете наш образ жизни, – подал голос, наконец, Йен. – И оскорбляете моего мужа.

Фуллер проигнорировал Йена.

 – Отлично. Поздравляю. Надеюсь, вместе вы будете счастливы.

Даже Джефф поморщился при этих словах. В них звучало все, что угодно, только не пожелание счастья.

 – Благодарю, сэр, – Хэнк, видимо, решил не обращать внимания на язвительный тон. – Я напишу рапорт об отставке.

Джефф отошел, пропуская Хэнка. Но не успели они отойти далеко, Фуллер заговорил.

 – Не так быстро.

Проклятье, что теперь? Джефф знал, что Фуллер не может обойти закон о браке, но мог усомниться в законности брака Хэнка и Йена. Он лишь надеялся, что не осталось лазеек, о которых они не подумали.

 – Сэр?

– Уверен, вы задолжали мне несколько отчетов, мистер Морган.

Джефф расслабил плечи.

 – Я вам сообщил обо всех новых событиях, комендант. Сейчас не о чем отчитываться – ничего нового.

 – Значит, либо вы очень плохо справляетесь с работой, либо вы намеренно препятствуете моим требованиям. Вы ведь даже не пытались выяснить, как работает маскировка?

Джефф удивился, что Фуллер поднял эту тему в присутствии Хэнка и Йена.

 – Над этим работает много техников. Боюсь, это не моя область знаний.

Фуллер побагровел.

 – Я устал от ваших оправданий!  У вас было одно простое задание, Морган, – сунуть вашего парня в их центр управления. Если вы такие любимцы королевы, то для вас это должно быть раз плюнуть. Я могу прийти только к единственному заключению.

 – И?

 – Вы не хотите. Вы ставите верность этому городу греха превыше Объединенных планет. Мне не остается иного выбора, кроме как арестовать вас за государственную измену.

 – А это не слишком? – Хэнк встал между Джеффом и Фуллером, что, пожалуй, было хорошей мыслью, поскольку Джефф не был уверен, что сумеет сдержаться и не врезать коменданту.

 – Ваше мнение больше не имеет значения, мистер Таппен, – Фуллер подчеркнул “мистер”. Он хлопнул ладонью по дверной панели, дверь открылась. За ней стояли сопровождающие из военной полиции.

 – Охрана, проводите Джеффа Моргана на гауптвахту.

Джефф переглянулся с Хэнком. Ему хватило времени беззвучно прошептать “Дженсен”, и полицейские потащили его прочь. Хэнк кивнул, и Джефф решил, что на него можно положиться.

 

* * *

 

Мила гавкнула и, виляя хвостом, попятилась назад, ожидая, когда Дженсен бросит мячик. Он усмехнулся ее игривости.

– Ты этого ждешь? – он помахал мячом и рассмеялся, когда она тявкнула в ответ.

Дженсен замахнулся и запустил мяч через дворцовые сады, деревья, к подножию холма. Мила помчалась за ним, перепрыгивая через невысокие кустики. Она с нетерпением принесла мяч обратно, готовая к новой попытке.

У них было так мало времени на игру. Мила вошла в его жизнь, чтобы помочь ему справиться без зрения, а теперь она свободна, как и он. Дженсен опустился на колени и запустил пальцы ей в шерсть, вытягивая застрявшие веточки и листья.

– Что ж ты такая грязнуля? Наверное, нам пора внутрь, – у него мелькнула мысленная картинка, как он бросает мяч через Тронный зал и смотрит, как Мила несется за ним, подныривая под ноги и уворачиваясь от людей, пришедших на какое-то мероприятие. Пожалуй, такая выходка вряд ли будет иметь успех.

Она выпустила мяч и облизала ему лицо, оставив слизкий след из слюней. Дженсен скривился и постарался вытереться. Ладно, может, в том, что она вела себя как обычная собака, были и минусы.

Перед ним вспыхнул телеэкран, сигнализируя о поступившем сообщении. Дженсен выпрямился и провел по нему руками, чтобы принять звонок.

– Да?

Появилось изображение Хэнка. Насколько Дженсен знал, тот все еще был с Джеффом и остальными на базе. Он не ожидал, что они уже вернулись. По какой-то причине Хэнк не воспользовался своим коммом, а связался с ним через коммуникационную систему Гармонии.

– Дженсен.

– Хэнк, что случилось? – несмотря на солнце, Дженсен почувствовал холод. Почему на связь вышел не Джефф?

– У меня мало времени, – Хэнк оглянулся через плечо. – Фуллер арестовал Джеффа за государственную измену.

Дженсен растерянно моргнул, не уверенный, что расслышал правильно.

– Что?

– Он просто отправил его на гауптвахту за то, что Морган не принес информацию о маскирующей технологии, – Хэнк подошел ближе, и изображение увеличилось. – Только скажи, и мы организуем ему побег.

– И что потом, Хэнк? Нам некуда бежать, – он говорил, а мозг уже перебирал варианты. С Хэнком уловка Фуллера не сработала, так что теперь тот использует Джеффа, чтобы заставить Дженсена сделать то, что он хочет.

– Старик, не знаю. Просто хотел, чтобы ты был в курсе – мы тебя прикроем, – Хэнк снова оглянулся. – Мы будем здесь, сколько получится. Если я что-то выясню, сообщу.

– Спасибо, Хэнк, я ценю твою помощь, – Дженсен оборвал связь.

Он посмотрел на Милу – та, уловив серьезность разговора, села ровно.

– И что будем делать, девочка?

Был только один вариант – идти к королеве. У Дженсена не было уверенности, что она поможет. Насколько он знал, она и Джефф так и не разрешили возникшие между ними трения.

Но придется попробовать. Это единственный шанс.

 

* * *

 

Джефф прохаживался по камере. Как и большинство гауптвахт, она была практичной – серые стены и пол, койка, подвешенная к стене, и унитаз за перегородкой. Единственный уединенный уголок, поскольку вместо четвертой стены было силовое поле. Он помахал охраннику, проходящему мимо каждые четверть часа.

Давненько он не прохлаждался на губе. В последний раз, кажется, это было после драки в баре на Альфе Ворона 5. Когда он после гибели жены ударил командира, его отправили не на гауптвахту, а к психоаналитику.

Джефф упал на койку и потер глаза. Фуллер не сможет держать его здесь долго. Независимо от обвинений в измене, он все еще гражданин Объединенных планет, и Фуллер обязан обеспечить ему надлежащую правовую процедуру. Джефф прекрасно знал – это уловка, чтобы напугать Дженсена и тот выдал секреты Гармонии.

Он услышал шаги задолго до того, как увидел спустившегося в коридор Фуллера. Силовой щит совершенно не блокировал звуки – заключенного легче допрашивать, находясь в безопасности за пределами камеры. Также это затрудняло любое планирование побега.

Блядь. Меньше всего ему надо, чтобы Дженсен и Хэнк объединились, чтобы устроить побег из тюрьмы. Безумство как раз в духе Хэнка. Он считал, что Дженсену имеет смысл подождать, пока не будет предъявлено официальное обвинение.

Джефф откинулся назад, пытаясь выглядеть беспечным, пока Фуллер приближался к стене. Он скрестил руки на груди и вытянул ноги.

– Вижу, хорошо устроились.

– Просто жду, когда покажется мой законный представитель, – Джефф наклонился вперед, опершись локтями на колени. – Не сомневаюсь, вы об этом позаботились.

– Я не понимаю тебя, Морган, – Фуллер приблизился к силовому полю и, прищурившись, заглянул внутрь. Джефф почувствовал себя экспонатом в зоопарке. – Судя по тому, что мне известно, ты должен ненавидеть конфедератов так же сильно, как и я. Что плохого в том, чтобы желать покончить с ними с помощью новой технологии?

Джеффа не удивило, что Фуллер знает о Кэти. В то время это было во всех новостях: не каждый день жена героя войны погибает от налета конфедератов. Но, может, Фуллер говорит о том, что конфедераты сделали с Дженсеном?

Джефф поднялся на ноги, подошел к Фуллеру так близко, как только позволял силовой щит между ними. При его приближении поле замерцало, ненавязчиво предупреждая, что как только Джефф к нему прикоснется, то получит разряд.

– А в чем разница между ними и нами? Если мы согласны на любые жертвы, лишь бы победить их, то чем мы лучше? – Джефф покачал головой.

– Это не философская дискуссия, Морган. Что, черт возьми, мы делаем на планете рабов, если мы настолько лучше?

– Они не рабы, Фуллер. Может, уделишь время, чтобы понять разницу?

Тот выглядел так, словно сейчас кинется через силовое поле.

– У меня здесь пятеро травмированных беженцев, которые не согласились бы с тобой.

Так вот что случилось с сабами, покинувшими Гармонию. Теперь Джефф жалел, что не разузнал о них побольше.

– Пятеро из сотен, оказавшихся жертвами одного человека, который, кстати, в настоящее время отбывает пожизненное заключение в тюрьме. В городе счастливо живут тысячи сабов.

– Как кто-то может быть счастлив от такой жизни? – Фуллер отвернулся, и по его раненому взгляду Джефф догадался, что за пренебрежительным замечанием что-то кроется.

– Это не для всех, – теперь Джефф понимал. В самом начале он сомневался в своем желании того, что ему предложил Дженсен. Джефф наконец-то преодолел сомнения, приняв, что он не болен или неправ, желая доминировать над Дженсеном. – Но у тебя нет права поносить тех, кто выбрал такую жизнь.

– Твое высокомерие не знает границ, Морган. Только то, что ты думаешь, будто понял сексуальную политику, не значит, что ты можешь решать за все Объединенные планеты.

Джефф поднял руки:

– Может, вы и правы. Я делаю, что могу.

Похоже, его слова расстроили Фуллера еще больше. Комендант развернулся на пятках и вышел, даже не закончив разговор. Какая же у тебя история? Джефф смотрел ему вслед, пальцы зудели от желания схватить планшет и просмотреть личное дело Фуллера. Он готов был поспорить на что угодно – тот что-то скрывает.

Может, не его дело защищать Гармонию или всех потенциальных скобов, которых могут использовать для подпитки инопланетной технологии? Может, стоит сосредоточиться на том, чтобы быть домом Дженсена и предоставить сражаться политическим и военным гуру? Он уселся обратно на койку, скучая по теплу Дженсена рядом.

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 – Дженсен? Что вы здесь делаете?

Дженсен обрадовался, что дверь открыла Мэгги. Он не знал, кто еще кроме Брауна отправился на базу с Йеном и Хэнком.

 – Кто старший офицер в отсутствие Брауна?

 – Я, – показалась Чикези.

Обе выглядели очень занятыми. Куча запчастей у Мэгги выросла, и некоторые даже светились и пульсировали в собственном ритме. Незнакомая Дженсену женщина-дом отвела гаечный ключ от монтажной панели. Должно быть, одна из техников, что Джефф нашел в помощь Мэгги.

Чикези стояла у стола, заполненного планшетниками, табличками и даже старомодными книгами. Доктор Джонсон отложил стилус и встал со своего места.

 – Что-то не так с отставкой Хэнка?

 – Вовсе нет. Насколько мне известно, их брак признан действительным, – Дженсен прислонился к дверному косяку. – Но Джеффа за сокрытие информации обвинили в государственной измене.

Раздалось аханье, и все переглянулись, но эта новость не стала неожиданностью. Джефф ходил по лезвию бритвы с момента прибытия в Гармонию. Дом – ее звали Джесика – отложила гаечный ключ.

 – Извините, но что это значит?

 – Это значит, что я должен увидеться с королевой и хотел бы, чтобы вы все пошли со мной, – Дженсен нуждался в людях, понимающих технологию лучше, чем он, и ему требовалась поддержка Чикези как командира отряда.

Мэгги кивнула.

 – Показывайте дорогу.

Дженсен заранее позвонил и попросил аудиенции. Ему не хотелось отрывать королеву от сцены, как это сделал Джефф. Она им нужна в хорошем настроении. Дженсен не знал, не злится ли, в свою очередь, королева на Джеффа. Из-за трансляции записи их отношения испортились.

 – Дженсен, за нами хвост, – негромко сказала Мэгги, когда они вошли в лифт. – Один из людей Фуллера.

Он вздохнул. Тут ничего не поделаешь, да и не похоже, чтобы парень собирался следовать за ними в апартаменты королевы.

 – Наверное, они думают, что я иду в центр управления. Пускай следят. Скоро сами все поймут.

На королевском уровне их встретил сам Фредерик и проводил в комнату, в которой Дженсен прежде не бывал. В отличие от уютного кабинета, эта, оформленная в строгих тонах, с бра в виде факелов на стенах, несомненно, предназначалась для официальных встреч. На единственном в помещении кресле сидела сама королева. Волосы собраны в узел, простой темный наряд, но выглядела она очень царственно.

Рядом с ней стоял Леви, держа на руках сына. Подумалось, не будет ли дитя учиться управлять, сидя у ног своей бабушки. Сцена напомнила Дженсену старые полотна на Земле. Все они: королева, принц и внук – выглядели созданиями вне времени.

Дженсен упал перед ней на колени. Пожалуй, так было правильно.

 – Саб Дженсен, что случилось? Где дом Джефф?

По крайней мере, Фуллер не пошел дальше и не связался с королевой сам. Нет, он предпочел играть с Дженсеном. Отлично, он получит то, чего заслуживает.

 – Джеффа обвинили в государственной измене за то, что был более предан Гармонии, чем Объединенным планетам. Его посадили под арест на базе, – Дженсен сглотнул, сжав в кулаки лежавшие на коленях ладони. – Госпожа, они отчаянно хотят доступа в ваш центр управления. Они хотят знать, как мы скрыли город от конфедератов два года назад.

 – Но это сделал ты, саб Джеснен, – она подалась вперед. – Гармония прочла мысли в твоем сознании. Ты оказал нам огромную услугу, скрыв нас от ваших врагов.

 – Нам надо знать, как он это сделал, – вышла вперед Мэгги. Она неловко присела в легком реверансе. – Ваше Величество, я хочу сказать, что из того, что мы нашли в архивах, нам стало известно, что триста лет назад сознание человека слилось с городом. Каким-то образом Дженсен сумел подключиться к этому разуму и повлиять на действия города. И даже отключиться от него без потерь.

 – Вы говорите о таинстве. О священном, – королева сложила руки на коленях. – Никому не дано постичь Гармонию.

Дженсен чуть заметно улыбнулся.

 – И все-таки, мы хотели бы попробовать. Они будут удерживать Джеффа, пока я не вернусь в центр управления. Простите, госпожа, мы хотели защитить Гармонию.

Она встала, выпрямившись во весь рост.

 – Дженсен, мы более чем способны защитить себя сами.

 Словно в ответ, дверь открылась, в помещение вошли несколько стражей и бросили на пол одного из людей Фуллера.

– Он был снаружи, госпожа. Пытался подслушать при помощи вот этого аппарата, – страж поднял прослушку, которой пользовались в армии Объединенных планет.

Дженсен спрятал лицо в ладонях. Люди Фуллера – идиоты. Город бы не позволил никому попасть туда, где им не рады, и единственная причина, по которой Гармония позволила им так далеко зайти, – желание раскрыть их махинации.

 – Вижу, – королева свысока посмотрела на новоприбывшего. – Полагаю, он с теми, кто держит в заложниках дома Джеффа?

 – Да, он работает на коменданта Фуллера.

 – Хм-м-м, – королева с минуту изучала их. Дженсен отдал бы все, лишь бы узнать, о чем она думает. Но он никогда не умел читать по ее бесстрастному лицу. – Я дам тебе, саб Дженсен, и тебе, – она указала на Мэгги, – доступ в центр управления, а Гармония сама решит, что показывать.

У Дженсена как гора с плеч упала.

 – Благодарю вас, госпожа.

Он не представлял, что заставило ее принять такое решение, возможно, она  считает, что Гармония не покажет им ничего важного. Дженсен надеялся, что этого хватит, чтобы выторговать свободу Джеффу.

 

* * *

 

Королева прикосновением ладони открыла дверь в центр управления, и у Мэгги перехватило дыхание. Наконец-то они увидят единственный надежный способ сообщения с городом. Не верилось, что ей оказали такую честь. Она не поняла почему: то ли произвела впечатление на королеву, то ли просто потому, что оказалась единственным техником от Объединенных планет.

Прежде чем уйти с дороги, королева повернулась к Дженсену.

– Я доверяю тебе, Дженсен. Ты хорошо зарекомендовал себя здесь, и не раз. Пожалуйста, не будь с ней грубым.

Тот улыбнулся.

– Мне бы и в голову не пришло.

Королева отошла в сторону, позволяя им войти. Дверь закрылась, оставляя их одних.

Мэгги не ожидала, что комната такая маленькая. Круглая, с экранами по всем стенам и панелями, которые руки чесались исследовать. Одинокое кресло посреди помещения зловеще напоминало о хирургическом кабинете: откидывающееся назад, с углублениями для рук и ног. Дженсен забрался в него, и Мэгги прошиб озноб.

Она вынула из сумки сканер и начала снимать показания. Если больше ей здесь не придется побывать, то надо пользоваться случаем. Дженсену, пожалуй, не понравится, если она попытается разобрать стены.

– Ощущается иначе, – пробормотал Дженсен себе под нос. – О, кстати, я могу отключиться. Если это произойдет, просто позовите целителей, хорошо?

– Могли бы сказать об этом до того, как мы вошли сюда! – Мэгги оторвалась от показаний. Джефф ее убьет, если с Дженсеном что-нибудь случится.

Тот улыбнулся ей.

– Все будет хорошо. Я уже это делал. Только убедитесь, что сохранили собранные данные.

Она помахала перед ним сканером:

– Я все проверила. Начнем, как только будете готовы.

Дженсен откинулся на спинку кресла и посерьезнел. Кресло словно ожило, затягивая пластиком ступни, ладони и закрывая часть головы Дженсена – выглядело это очень странно. Казалось, будто сама Гармония втягивает его в себя.

Здесь не помешала бы Кэролайн – проследить за жизненными показателями Дженсена. Мэгги могла добавить их в список того, что отслеживать, но ей недоставало знаний по медицине, чтобы понять, что какие-то показания неправильные. Она оглядела замкнутое помещение и поняла, что вообще мало что сможет сделать, если что-то пойдет не так. Пока Дженсен не закончит общаться с Гармонией, они здесь в ловушке.

Сканер показал всплески энергии, и она постаралась перенастроить его, чтобы получить более точные данные. Это напомнило ей Раздор и то, как усилились всплески в подземном центре управления перед тем, как город потянулся к Дженсену. Между Гармонией и Раздором существовало пугающее сходство. Мэгги отметила себе – проследить за техниками и посмотреть, не выяснили ли они уже источник энергии. Это стало бы ключевым моментом в ее экспериментах.

Окружающие экраны ожили, так напугав Мэгги, что она уронила переносную часть сканера. Она подняла его и с облегчением обнаружила, что он по-прежнему работает. Когда Мэгги снова выпрямилась, со всех экранов на нее смотрела женщина. Хорошенькая, с большими голубыми глазами и рыжими локонам, обрамляющими лицо. Должно быть, Гармония.

– Здравствуй, Мэгги. Я давно хотела поговорить с тобой, – произнесла она, словно могла ее видеть, и, возможно, так оно и было. Мэгги не представляла, как один человек может взаимодействовать с целым городом.

– Ой, – она изо всех сил пыталась придумать, что сказать. – А почему не говорили?

Гармония улыбнулась.

– Не могла, пока Дженсен не установил связь. Только соединившись с ним, я принимаю форму, в которой могу общаться.

Мэгги была рада, что все записывается. Все происходило слишком быстро, чтобы успевать делать подробные заметки.

– Вы могли бы использовать только один экран? Пожалуйста. Видеть вас отовсюду – это немного чересчур.

– Конечно, – все экраны, за исключением одного, погасли.

– Я столько всего хочу у вас спросить, – Мэгги вздохнула. Придется выстроить вопросы по степени важности, прежде чем начать спрашивать – не хотелось рисковать, оставляя Дженсена подключенным слишком надолго. Маскировка все еще оставалась важной, значит, первым делом надо спросить о ней.

– Дженсен говорит, что ваши люди хотели бы знать, как маскировать их корабли таким же образом, как мы замаскировали город.

– Хм. Вы не думаете о себе как о городе?

Гармония улыбнулась.

– Вообще-то да, думаю. Но до того как слиться с городом, я была простой девушкой, как и ты. И когда я связываюсь с Дженсеном, как сейчас, девушка во мне сильнее.

Мэгги покачала головой. Она не представляла, как это подействует на человеческий разум. Впрочем, ведь нет уверенности, что Хармони все еще жива, что осталось нечто большее, чем искусственный интеллект на основе личности умершей девушки.

Отсюда возникал другой вопрос. Как будет работать маскировка, если технология требует привязки к личности? Придется ли человеку умереть, чтобы его сознание стало тем, что требуется искусственному интеллекту? Или… Мэгги бросила взгляд на кресло, в котором неподвижно и безжизненно сидел Дженсен. Может ли связь быть только временной?

– Вы сказали, что не могли разговаривать со мной, пока не соединитесь с Дженсеном. Я не совсем поняла, как это работает.

Гармония потерла шею – жест, который Мэгги множество раз видела у Дженсена. Что-то в ее мозгу щелкнуло. Дженсен как-то сам влияет на Гармонию, так же, как она сама когда-то заразила этот город своим собственным восприятием секса. Каждая связь с искусственным интеллектом как-то влияет на него. Доктор Джонсон всегда говорил, что они повлияли на цивилизацию Гармонии уже одним самим своим присутствием в городе. Как сильно воздействует на нее Дженсен, соединяясь с искусственным интеллектом?

– Больше всего это похоже на долгий сон. Какие-то моменты осознаются более четко, какие-то – менее, – пожала плечами Гармония. – Но ты все равно никогда не поймешь до конца. Твой разум никогда не сможет взаимодействовать ни с одним из городов.

– Потому что я не прирожденный саб.

Как Хармони до того, как стать городом, и Дженсен, еще до того, как его нога ступила на эту планету.

– Но вы изменили мозг Хэнка, чтобы он подошел? Он ведь может связаться с вами?

– Но это дано и не всем сабам, – она нахмурилась, и ее взгляд смягчился. – Я глубоко сожалею о жизнях, потерянных, когда Эдриан пытался захватить власть. Но я ничего не могла поделать, ведь я не могу действовать, я могу только реагировать.

Мэгги не знала, сколько сабов умерло, когда Эдриан их силой запихивал в центр управления. Должно быть, их мозг подходил для связи, но не настолько, чтобы ее пережить.

– Значит, даже если вы дадите мне алгоритм работы маскировки...

– Да. Вам придется быть очень осторожными с тем, кто будет ею управлять.

– А они не станут кем-то вроде вас? Пойманными в ловушку навсегда? – Мэгги указала на кресло. – Почему Дженсен может так просто соединяться с вами и прерывать связь?

– Я стала одним целым с гордом. Я – душа Гармонии, – она раскинула руки, словно обхватывая все. – Вам лишь нужен кто-нибудь для временного управления технологией. Это совсем разные вещи.

– Не уверена, что поняла.

– Понимание придет со временем. Для всего нужно время. Думаешь, триста лет назад город сразу ожил в нынешнем виде? Нет, Мэгги. Первые сто лет были очень трудными.

Пока Гармония изменяла город, и все население не стало соответствовать ее мировоззрению. Они, наверное, понятия не имели, что происходит с ними, ведь их мозг и тела изменились очень незначительно. Раньше Мэгги не считала это пугающим, но сейчас сам принцип заставил ее содрогнуться.

– Так если бы Дженсену пришлось слиться с Раздором...

Гармония издала короткий смешок.

– Мне нравится, как вы назвали мой город-побратим. Его собственное имя затерялось в пыли веков… Да, он стал бы Дженсеном, – она сузила глаза. – Но Дженсен мой. Теперь он в моем сердце, и никакой другой город не получит его.

Город так собственнически относился к Дженсену. Позже надо поразмыслить об этом.

– Вы дали мне предостаточно пищи для размышлений.

– Пока мы разговаривали, я переслала на твое маленькое устройство спецификацию маскирующей технологии. Как вы его называете? Твой планшет.

Мэгги коснулась планшета, подвешенного к поясу. Под пальцами чувствовалось тепло.

– Спасибо.

– Только проследи, чтобы дом Джефф вернулся домой. Он тоже мой, как и Дженсен.

Экран погас.

Мэгги едва сдержалась и не включила планшет, чтобы проверить спецификацию. Нет, сначала надо убедиться, что с Дженсеном все в порядке. Она подбежала к нему и наблюдала, как пряталось обратно в кресло пластиковое покрытие и убирались провода.

Дженсен вздохнул и сел.

– Это было потрясающе.

Она улыбнулась.

– Да. Вы в порядке?

Дженсен поднял на нее затуманенный взгляд. Моргнул пару раз, потом побледней и осел в кресле.

Мэгги похлопала его по щеке, но он оставался без сознания.

– Ну и ну! Вот дерьмо!

Время вызывать целителей.

 

* * *

 

Джефф предположил, что на гауптвахте пришло время завтрака: принесли что-то желтое и водянистое, что могло быть восстановленными яйцами, жесткие тосты и что-то круглое, при падении отскочившее от пола. Может, Фуллер пытается заставить его повиноваться моря голодом? Он жаждал воздушной выпечки и горячего ароматного тае, который привык пить по утрам в Гармонии. Джефф оттолкнул поднос в сторону и отпил еще один глоток обжигающе-горячего кофе. Высокая температура пойла удерживала от попытки распробовать его вкус.

Он провел ночь ворочаясь на маленькой койке, тоскуя по своей просторной кровати и Дженсену рядом. В конце концов, в какой-то момент Джефф задремал, хотя тусклое освещение тоже не способствовало сну. Ни от Фуллера, ни от Хэнка ничего не было слышно, так что он предположил, что новостей до сих пор нет.

Джеффу, в отличие от обычных солдат, не нравилось долгое ожидание, традиционное для армии. Государственная измена или нет, он все еще политический заключенный, и Фуллер рискует снова вывести из себя королеву. Он постепенно начал понимать, как они сумели все тут запороть, пока их с Дженсеном не было.

Все дело в Фуллере. Их вчерашний разговор не выходил у Джеффа из головы. У того должны быть причины ненавидеть Конфедерацию – военным Объединенных планет их найти нетрудно. Черт, да почти каждый, с кем служил Джефф, потерял в этой войне кого-то близкого! Определенно, что-то повлияло на отношение Фуллера к Гармонии, наверное, он потерял кого-то из-за работорговцев.

Черт, Джефф едва ли мог его винить. Он точно знал, что чувствуешь, когда знаешь, что любимый человек где-то там, что его пытают, а ты вообще ничего не можешь поделать.

– Морган.

Фуллер появился по ту сторону силового щита. Наверное, Джефф ушел в себя глубже, чем думал. Он еще глотнул отвратительного кофе.

– Надеюсь, вы здесь затем, чтобы сообщить, что прибыл мой адвокат, – Джефф нахмурился, глядя на свой завтрак. – Или принесли мне сэндвич.

– Нет, не адвокат, – Фуллер свел брови, словно пытался что-то придумать.

Джефф встал и подошел к силовому щиту.

– Значит, Дженсен?

Проклятье, придется сказать своему сабу пару ласковых.

– В числе прочих. Включая королеву Гармонии собственной персоной! – Фуллер взмахнул руками. – Да там на подходе целая демонстрация!

– Ну, она приняла приглашение приходить в любое время, – а жители Гармонии любят свои зрелища. Джефф Джефф представлял себе этот спектакль! – Вы собираетесь встретиться с ней?

– Конечно, я встречусь с ней. И вы пойдете со мной.

– Что, простите?

Фуллер коснулся панели управления силовым полем.

– В отчетах сказано, что эти люди больше всего любят переговоры и контракты.

Джефф подождал, пока силовой щит опустится, вышел и спросил:

– Вы арестовали меня и ожидаете, то после такого я стану вам помогать?

– Я ожидаю, что вы заинтересованы в спасении своей собственной задницы и защите людей, которых, похоже, слишком любите. Я ошибаюсь? – осадил его Фуллер.

Джефф не ответил. Он просто протиснулся мимо Фуллера и первым зашагал по коридору.

– Сначала мне нужно в душ.

– По дороге есть один. Я отправлю их в конференц-зал на пятом этаже.

– Буду там.


	18. Chapter 18

 

Фуллер решил, что до того, чтобы стать воистину выдающейся, процессии из Гармонии не хватает только пары-тройки слонов. К счастью, этих созданий на планете не обнаружили. Однако парад людей и машин, движущийся по дороге от Гармонии, безусловно, был зрелищным. Одетые в наряды ярких расцветок, они просто сверкали на солнце. Окруженный стражами с золочеными копьями, у самой земли летел вагончик с открытым верхом.

 –  Сэр, что нам делать? –  спросила Карли, его секретарша.

Фуллер выключил монитор.

 –  Позволим им войти, конечно.

 –  Всем? –  ее голос сорвался на высокую ноту.

 Он потер переносицу, пытаясь унять головную боль.

–  Отправьте королеву с приближенными в зал заседаний на пятом этаже. Морган подойдет туда. –  Для уверенности, что тот не сбежит после душа, Фуллер оставил охранника. Морган будет здесь. –  Еще пусть принесут приличной еды. Что касается остальных… пусть тоже идут в зал. Только там они все поместятся.

 –  Слушаюсь, сэр.

Фуллер не поддался искушению вытащить бутылку виски, которую хранил в нижнем ящике стола. Определенно, она ему понадобится позже. Разговор не будет легким –  он не был уверен, что сможет посмотреть королеве в глаза.

Вставая, он натолкнулся на край стола, сбил маленькую голоподставку, отчего запустились  семейные снимки. Фуллер подхватил ее, нажал на кнопку “Стоп” и нахмурился при виде голограммы, где они вчетвером стояли у пляжного дома. Изображение было сделано как раз перед тем, как Коула перевели, и если бы Фуллер знал, что не увидит сына целых пять лет, он бы никогда его не отпустил.

 –  И вот что они с тобой сделали, –  Фуллер с силой хлопнул голоподставкой о стол, совсем ее отключив. Коул бежал из борделя на Меридиане, но вернувшийся оказался уже не Коулом. Его сын вернулся извращенцем. Фуллер вздрогнул. Не стоит думать об этом прямо перед встречей с королевой Гармонии, представляющей мир, где все, к чему принуждали Коула, не только считается прекрасным, но и возведено почти в статус религии.

Проклятье. Он вышел из кабинета и направился к лифту. Он может сосредоточиться. Он известен своей целеустремленностью. Именно она помогла ему так продвинуться.

 –  Сэр, это правда? –  голос Лары привлек его внимание, и он повернулся –  она шла к нему с другого конца коридора.

 –  Смотря о чем вы спрашиваете.

 –  Королева… она едет сюда?

Лифт звякнул, и двери в кабину открылись. Фуллер жестом пригласил Лару внутрь.

 –  Да. Кстати, думаю, будет хорошо, если и вы будете присутствовать. Мне бы пригодилась ваша информация.

 –  Она ведь не собирается требовать нашего возвращения, да?

 –  Конечно, нет, –  попытался уверить ее Фуллер, но судя по тому, что он знал, именно этого королева и будет требовать. Он наконец-то достал ее, и теперь вариант только один –  “делай или заткнись”.

 –  Карли! –  он поднес ко рту запястье с коммом. –  Позаботься, чтобы в районе конференц-зала на пятом этаже была военная полиция.

 Его больше не застанут врасплох.

Двери открылись, и появился Морган в сопровождении пары военных полицейских. Фуллер выгнул бровь. Он назначал только одного. Неужели Морган так невыносим?

 –  Сэр, спецгруппа охраны проводит наших гостей в зал заседаний.

 –  Превосходно. Должны ли мы их ждать? –  Фуллер протиснулся мимо них и открыл дверь. С кислым выражением Морган проследовал за ним. Очевидно, душ не улучшил его настроение, а может, все дело в стандартной черной форме, которую ему пришлось позаимствовать. Как бы то ни было, так намного лучше, чем в тех гармонийских шелках. Таких непрактичных.

 –  Вы правда верите, что они дадут вам то, чего вы хотите? –  прорычал Морган, заняв место за большим столом для совещаний.

 –  Почему бы нет? –  Фуллер устроился во главе стола и жестом велел Ларе сесть. –  Тем более мне есть что предложить им взамен. Разве не так ведутся переговоры, Лара?

Она озадаченно посмотрела на него:

 –  В принципе, да.

 –  Лара, вы знакомы с Джеффом Морганом?

 –  Видела раньше по телесети, –  она бросила на Моргана взгляд, способный прожечь в нем дыру.

 –  Лара отказалась от гражданства в Гармонии, –  Фуллер коснулся стола, вызывая свои файлы в крохотный квадратик перед своим местом. Он не будет на этой встрече неподготовленным.

 –  Вы одна из ушедших сабов, –  Морган посмотрел на нее. –  Мне жать, что у вас возникла такая необходимость.

Лара ощетинилась, но ответить не успела –  дверь отъехала в сторону. Вошел охранник и козырнул.

–  Королева Гармонии и ее свита, сэр.

Он встал в сторону, пропуская пятерых или шестерых стражей Гармонии –  высоких крепких мужчин и женщин в алом, с золотыми копьями. Королева вошла в комнату, и они окружили ее.

Как Фуллер и ожидал, она оказалась красивой и статной. Одежда ее была сдержанной –  темные брюки и длинный свободный жакет поверх малинового корсета. Наряд далекий от диковинных костюмов, что Фуллер видел в видеоотчетах.

 Он узнал мужчину рядом с ней –  одного из ее сабов. Тот тоже был одет очень просто, и только золотой ошейник выдавал, что Фредрик совсем не был мужем, сопровождающим свою жену.  Фуллер был почти разочарован. Где же хлысты? Где поводки?

Он не сразу узнал просочившегося  в зал Эклза. На том были золотые очки-гогглы с зелеными линзами, скрывающие его выразительные глаза. Только когда Морган втянул воздух и напрягся, Фуллер понял, кто это. Эклза сопровождала сержант Гилленхаал, за ними шли майор Таппен и его хозяин.

Фуллер не припоминал, чтобы он приглашал на свою маленькую вечеринку этих двоих. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, он нахмурился, а Таппен лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Комендант вспомнил о хороших манерах и встал, чтобы поприветствовать королеву.

 –  Скоро принесут закуски. Мы не ожидали вас, так что это может занять некоторое время.

 –  Не важно. Я не собираюсь здесь задерживаться, –  она не улыбнулась и даже не нахмурилась. Выражение ее лица было бесстрастным, как у мраморной статуи.

 –  Пожалуйста, располагайтесь, –  вздохнул Фуллер. –  Все вы.

Стражи остались стоять, но все остальные заняли кресла напротив Фуллера. Эклз сел рядом с Морганом, и его рука сразу скользнула под стол. Оставалось лишь догадываться, что происходит там, вдали от взглядов.

 –  Ваша база довольно интересна. В самом деле, удивительно, что вы можете сделать лишь при помощи кранов и стройматериалов, –  она сложила руки на столе.

Ясно, пришло время светской беседы.

 –  Эм, спасибо. Работали с тем, что было.

В конце концов, не все живут в саморазрастающемся инопланетном городе.

Она не ответила на это. Она вообще ничего не сказала. Королева продолжала смотреть на него все с тем же холодным выражением лица.

Фуллер побарабанил пальцами по столу. Ясно, что она играет. Если он заговорит первым, то проиграет. Но если молчать, то, без сомнения, королева может пялиться на него часами.

 –  Зачем вы прибыли сюда? –  первой тишину нарушила Лара. Ее можно было понять –  ей хотелось знать, заставят ли ее вернуться в Гармонию в рабство. Он, Фуллер, не позволит такому случиться.

 –  Дитя, даже без ошейника я поняла, что ты одна из наших, –  заговорила с Ларой королева, и лицо ее смягчилось. –  У меня нет к тебе претензий. Договор с Объединенными планетами позволяет тебе жить здесь, а я никогда не нарушу договор.

От ее слов у Фуллера волосы на затылке дыбом встали. Подтекст ясен –  он нарушает договор, арестовав Моргана и лишив Гармонию связующей пары дом-саб.

 –  Я здесь, потому что этот человек просит меня дать ему то, что мне не принадлежит.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен подумал, что самое время вмешаться в разговор.

–  Если можно, я объясню...

–  Да уж кому-нибудь надо, –  Фуллер бросил на него острый взгляд и опустил глаза –   туда, где Дженсен держал ладонь на колене Джеффа.

Дженсен чуть не заерзал в ответ.

–  Единственный, кто может дать вам спецификацию к маскировке, –  Гармония.

–  Город, –  Фуллер откинулся на спинку и скрестил руки на груди. Он выгнул бровь, словно подзадоривая Дженсена сказать ему еще что-нибудь.

–  Да, но она больше чем просто город, –  Дженсен прочистил горло. –  Разум города, если можно его так назвать, происходит от мозга давно умершей женщины из первой колонии, основанной здесь. Ее личность все еще живет в нейронах города. Она больше чем просто искусственный интеллект. Ее никто не программировал, она просто есть. Мало заполучить технологию и продублировать ее.

Фуллер наклонился вперед.

–  Откуда мне знать, что ты не вешаешь мне лапшу на уши? Ты притащил сюда королеву в надежде, что я проглочу эту смехотворную историю, только чтобы получить обратно Моргана.

Дженсену действительно захотелось хорошенько встряхнуть Фуллера. Тот до сих пор не вытащил голову из задницы, удивительно, как он еще соображает.

–  Собственно, сэр... Могу я?.. –  кашлянула Мэгги. –  Я изучала эту технологию в течение последних двух лет, и вчера мне посчастливилось поговорить с Гармонией лично.

–  Вы имеете в виду искусственный интеллект?

Фуллер все еще не понимал. Дженсен не мог объяснить, каково это –  быть частью города, общаться с душой одинокой девушки, запертой внутри. Большинство живущих в городе людей никогда не смогут получить тот опыт, что есть у него.

–  Я бы не стала ее так называть, –  Мэгги повозилась со своим планшетом. –  Искусственный интеллект –  это голый код, в котором заложено поведение как у человека и способность давать человеческие ответы. Хармони была –  есть –  человек, слившийся с городом. Их нельзя больше разделить. Я думаю, инопланетная технология была разработана так, чтобы… расцветать при слиянии с органическим мозгом. Вы увидите, что другие города мертвы.

Мэгги коснулась кнопки на своем планшете, вызывая голограмму Раздора.

–  Я не знаю, как долго остается устойчивым органический мозг. Мы знаем, что Гармония существует уже триста лет. Но те города были заброшены гораздо дольше.

–  Гилленхаал, мне плевать на мертвые города.

–  Но вы не можете, комендант, –  заговорила королева. –  Потому что если вам так отчаянно нужна наша развитая технология, вы должны быть готовы принести в жертву человека, чтобы запустить ее.

Фуллер открыл рот, потом закрыл.

–  И не просто любого человека, –  добавил Дженсен. –  Технология предпочитает тех, кто генетически предрасположен к тому, чтобы быть сабом.

–  Хотя мы не совсем поняли, что именно делает человека прирожденным сабом, –  Мэгги выключила голограмму. –  И не все сабы подойдут, а только те, у кого специфические параметры мозга.

–  Поэтому умерли те сабы? Которых маст… Эдриан поместил в центр управления? –  спросила бывшая саба рядом с Фуллером.

Мэгги кивнула.

–  Именно. Они смогли подключиться к городу и делать то, что хотел Эдриан, но ценой своей жизни.

Дженсен прижался ногой к ноге Джеффа, находя утешение в тепле его тела. Он не смотрел на своего любимого, зная, что опасность еще не миновала. Каждое слово, сказанное Фуллеру, было правдой, но разве высокомерный ублюдок поверит им?

Тот встал и начал прохаживаться. Королевские стражи наблюдали за ним, но кажется не видели угрозы в его хождении взад-вперед, со сцепленными за спиной руками. Он остановился и, развернувшись, ткнул пальцем:

–  Но Эклз связывался с городом. Уже дважды?

–  Да. Теоретически возможно создать что-то наподобие центра управления и иметь человека, способного соединяться и отсоединяться по желанию. У меня есть все данные, что Гармония смогла мне дать. Но смогу ли я действительно заставить это работать –  совсем другой вопрос, –  Мэгги погладила свой планшет. –  И как бы то ни было, мы все равно будем рисковать чьими-то жизнями. Я не могу предсказать, как будет реагировать технология.

–  Это не вопрос согласия или несогласия. Это не вопрос неподчинения или нежелания выполнять нашу работу, –  хлопнул по столу Дженсен. –  Слишком много людей полегло в этой войне, чтобы рисковать их жизнями ради технологии, в которой мы не нуждаемся!

–  Это не вам решать, Эклз! –  рявкнул ему Фуллер. –  Ваша работа –  докладывать мне.

–  Вообще-то, –  вмешалась королева, –  его работа –  быть посредником между нашими народами, содействовать в достижении взаимопонимания по таким вопросам, как этот. Собственно, поэтому он больше не обязан сохранять преданность Объединенным планетам, –  она встала и в буквальном смысле пошла навстречу Фуллеру, остановив его хождение. Они пристально смотрели друг на друга, и сейчас Дженсен бы поставил все свои деньги на королеву. –  Я объявляю Дженсена Эклза и Джеффа Моргана полноправными гражданами Гармонии. Теперь они принадлежат ей. У вас больше нет никакого права командовать ими.

Вот дерьмо. Дженсен посмотрел на Джеффа, пытаясь прочесть его выражение лица. Когда королева потребовала сопровождать их на базу, он не предполагал, во что это выльется.

–  Вы не можете просто так это сделать, –  брызнул слюной Фуллер. –  Вы не можете просто что-то заявить и тут же получить это.

–  Я не могу? –  она наградила его своей самой холодной улыбкой. –  Вам нужен доступ к технологии или нет? Да, у вашей Мэгги есть алгоритмы, но есть ли у нее материалы? Без нас она не сможет проверить ее на рабочих образцах. И где именно вы собираетесь брать энергию для своих новых творений? Вот видите, комендант, это всего лишь вопрос компромисса. Вы получаете свою технологию, а я –  своих посредников. Согласны?

–  Черт бы вас побрал! Хорошо. Да. Скатертью дорожка! –  выплюнул Фуллер Джеффу и Дженсену.

–  Всего доброго, комендант, –  королева развернулась на каблуках, саб Фредерик встал рядом, а стражи выстроились за ней. Она сделала то, что хотела, и Фуллер стал неважен.

Хэнк наклонился к Йену:

–  Напомни мне никогда не попадаться ей под горячую руку.

Дженсен мог лишь согласиться.

 

* * *

 

–  Когда ты вошел в зал заседаний, не знаю, чего мне хотелось больше, поцеловать тебя или задать трепку, –  Джеффу не нравилось, что не видно глаз Дженсена. Но пока они не окажутся в безопасности в Гармонии, Дженсену нужны его очки.

Когда они подошли к одному из вагончиков –  Джеффу раньше не встречалась модель “кабриолет” –  послышался пронзительный лай, и оттуда, спеша поздороваться с обоими, выпрыгнула Мила.

Дженсен опустился на колени и позволил ей обнюхать и облизать его лицо.

–  Ну, поскольку ты не сделал ни того ни другого, я могу заключить, что ты не определился?

Джефф поднял его на ноги, вытер собачьи слюни с подбородка и поцеловал. Прижавшись лбом ко лбу Дженсена, он прошептал:

–  Спасибо, что явился меня спасать.

–  Жаль, лошадь осталась в Техасе.

–  И ни на одном из нас нет сияющих доспехов, –  рассмеялся Джефф. –  И кто все это придумал? –  он указал на процессию граждан Гармонии –  все грузились по вагончикам, готовясь возвращаться в город.

–  Королева, конечно. Думаю, все мы ее недооценили. Она узнала о нас столько же, сколько мы пытались узнать о них.

–  И сумела победить Фуллера в его собственной игре, –  покачал головой Джефф. Королева предложила им полное гражданство в Гармонии, более того –  монополизировала их. И конечно, это покажут по телесети.

Рядом кто-то кашлянул, и это заставило Джеффа оторваться от Дженсена. Их ждали королева и Фредерик.

–  Не хотите ли поехать с нами? В вагончике есть место, –  произнесла она, кривя губы.

–  Госпожа, –  начал Джефф, –  то, что вы для нас сделали...

–  Такова воля Гармонии. Она любит вас так же, как и я, –  она коснулась плеча Фредерика, словно испытывая потребность в физическом контакте.

–  Я не был уверен, что это так, –  Джефф почувствовал, как Мила ткнулась носом ему в пальцы, и рассеянно ее погладил, принимая предложенную поддержку.

–  Я обидела вас, Джефф. И не настолько мелочна, чтобы не признать это.

–  Я понимаю, почему вы так поступили, –  он подумал о страхе в глазах сабы, сидевшей рядом с Фуллером, когда она думала, что ее заставят вернуться в Гармонию. Эдриан натворил достаточно. Джефф понимал, почему королева чувствовала необходимость искоренить его философию до того, как она успеет распространиться в городе.

–  Так мы можем вернуться и закончить празднование Выбора? –  прижался к Джеффу Дженсен.

Джеффу хотелось отпраздновать не только Выбор. Хотелось оставить тьму базы позади, остаться с Дженсеном наедине, унять нервную дрожь в теле. Было так больно оказаться вдали от своего Джена даже на одну ночь, и Джефф был намерен утолить свое желание и не отпускать того ни на шаг.

Казалось, обратный путь занял несколько часов. Процессия, последовавшая за ними во дворец, отняла еще несколько. К тому времени как они оставили позади всех поклонников и вернулись в свое жилище, Джефф был готов вздремнуть.

Но у Дженсена имелись другие задумки.

Как только за ними закрылась дверь, тот приказал Миле идти играть и упал на колени перед Джеффом.

–  Дженсен, –  он потянулся к нему, пытаясь поднять или хотя бы перенести действие в постель.

–  Джефф, –  Дженсен обнял его за пояс и потерся подбородком о выпуклость в штанах. –  Это мы. Я –  твой саб. Ты –  мой дом, –  его пальцы сжались на коже Джеффа. –  Позволь мне служить тебе.

Дженсен выглядел таким прекрасным –  на коленях, глядя на Джеффа своими большими зелеными глазами. Он носил его ошейник –  чтобы все видели, чей он. И не было ничего неправильного в том, чтобы хотеть этого, желать добровольной покорности Дженсена. Здесь, в отличие от любого другого места в галактике, это воспринималось как нечто священное и светлое, а не темное и извращенное. Вот почему они прибыли сюда, а теперь еще и приняты городом.

Джефф сглотнул и погладил Дженсена по волосам.

–  Да, мальчик. Отсоси мне.

Тот ловко расстегнул форменные брюки Джеффа. Они были не такими практичными, как большинство одежды в Гармонии, но что-то было в этом: оставаться в этом последнем напоминании о солдатской жизни, пока Дженсен стоит перед ним на коленях, в шелках, словно гаремный мальчик. Член Джеффа под тканью налился и потяжелел.

Дженсен высвободил его из заточения, умелыми руками довел до полной твердости. Он поцеловал головку –  от легкого прикосновения Джефф стиснул кулаки и зашипел. С улыбкой Дженсен накрыл ее губами и скользнул вниз, принял всю длину. Ощущений и так казалось слишком много, но тут Дженсен начал сосать.

Этого было недостаточно. Желание свернулось внизу живота тугой спиралью. Дом здесь он. Джефф сжал голову Дженсена и начал направлять его движения, с каждым толчком проникая в горло все глубже.

–  Хочу трахнуть твой рот, мальчик. Но ведь тебе это нравится, верно?

Дженсен издал низкий гортанный звук, который Джефф принял за согласие.

–  Потрогай себя. Покажи мне, какая ты шлюха. Покажи, как тебе нравится то, что я делаю с тобой.

Застонав, не выпуская член изо рта, Дженсен расстегнул собственные штаны. Он вынул свой член и начал яростно дрочить. Джефф ускорился.

–  Ты не кончишь раньше меня.

Было что-то такое в беспомощности Дженсена. Он не мог разговаривать –  член затыкал его, не мог задавать ритм –  Джефф его удерживал. И тем не менее он добровольно открылся происходящему. Более того, ему чертовски нравилось.

–  Вот так, да-а-а. Блядь, да-а-а, –  Джефф обнаружил, что говорит нараспев, не в силах сдержаться, взмывая на крыльях оргазма. Когда он начал выплескиваться, то отодвинулся, так чтобы покрыть своим семенем лицо Дженсена.

–  Джефф, –  выдохнул тот, кончая себе в ладонь. Дрожа, он продолжил выдаивать себя.

Джефф присел на корточки и взял лицо Дженсена в ладони. Губы его саба распухли, лицо разрумянилось.

–  Ты в порядке?

–  Ага, –  голос Дженсена звучал хрипло, наверное, сорвал горло. –  Более чем.

Джефф поцеловал его в лоб, кончик носа, а потом провел своим носом ему по губам.

–  Ты грязный.

–  И чья в том вина?

На неповиновение Джефф ответил легким щипком за плечо.

–  Уверен, ванна в исправности.

–  Да ну! –  ухмыльнулся Дженсен. Он выглядел слегка не в себе, несмотря на нахальство. Возможно, Джефф подтолкнул его к сабспейсу. Неважно. Он позаботится о нем –  усадит в ванную, а потом вытрет досуха. И если все перейдет во второй раунд, то его это вполне устроит.

 


	19. ЭПИЛОГ

 

Дженсен поигрывал поясом халата – пропускал гладкую ткань между большим и указательным пальцем. Под халатом на нем был наряд для сегодняшнего торжества, но Дженсен счел разумным прикрыть его на время разговора с Джаредом. Кое-чем он еще не был готов делиться со своим младшим братом.

– Сэм Смит сегодня закончила раньше. Она расстроится, что разминулась с тобой. Правда, Джен, ты должен ей позвонить, – Джаред наклонился вперед. Его крохотная голографическая версия выглядела смешно –  казалось, он сидит на краю стола, где Дженсен положил свой комм.

 – Позвоню, – он обязательно поговорит с Сэм, заменившей Джареду мать, когда сам Дженсен был в Академии. Ей, как скобу, будет очень интересно услышать, как продвигаются дела с Гармонией. – Я получил ультразвуковые изображения, что ты прислал. Так на них ничего и не понял.

Джаред рассмеялся:

 – Если будет девочка, мы подумываем назвать ее в честь мамы.

 – Что значит “если”? Только не говори мне, что вы еще не выяснили!

Джаред пожал плечами. Теперь связь была достаточно хорошей, так что Дженсен мог видеть, что у того заалели щеки.

 – Адриане хочется, чтоб это было сюрпризом. Так что мы себя сдерживаем.

Дженсен никогда еще не радовался сильнее, что в жизни Джареда есть Адриана. Она всегда ему подходила, а теперь у них будет своя маленькая семья. Из Джареда выйдет замечательный отец. Он многое может дать ребенку. Дженсен лишь сожалел, что не сможет быть на Земле, чтобы увидеть эту сторону своего брата.

 – Сделай побольше голограмм. Не хочу пропустить ни одного мгновения.

 – Дженсен, а ты не планируешь в ближайшем времени вернуться домой?

Он смял пояс в ладони.

 – Джаред, ты же знаешь, что это длительное задание. И сейчас… Джефф и я только что получили гражданство Гармонии.

 – Черт, Дженсен! – Джаред хлопнул ладонью по бедру.

 – Джаред, – надо пресечь это в зародыше. Он не собирался вычеркивать брата из своей жизни, но ему нужна своя собственная. – Мы с Джеффом счастливы здесь. Это место для нас как дом. Они меня вылечили.

Джаред знал, что Дженсен может видеть только в пределах города. Это было еще одной причиной, по которой Дженсен хотел остаться, и ее брат мог бы понять лучше всего.

Плечи того поникли.

 – Знаю. Просто хочется, чтоб ты был не так далеко.

Они провели слишком много времени порознь. За более чем десять лет Дженсен отлучался на столько заданий и столько пропустил! Но сейчас Джаред взрослый и больше не нуждается в старшем брате, нависшем над плечом и играющем роль родителя. Дженсену очень не нравилось, что не получается быть рядом, но он решил, что не собирается упускать свой собственный шанс на счастье. На сей раз он должен жить для себя.

 – Знаешь что? Я хочу, чтобы ты приехал сюда, – улыбнулся Дженсен, стараясь поднять настроение. – Как только все уладят с документами, это место откроют для туристов, – это был их с Джеффом последний проект.

Джаред рассмеялся.

 – Может, когда ребенок чуть подрастет.

 – Ловлю на слове.

 – Джен, – Джаред посерьезнел, – я рад, что ты в безопасности и больше не носишься между звездами. Даже если ты за миллионы миль от меня.

 – Спасибо, братишка, – улыбнулся Дженсен. – До следующего раза?

 – Да. Спокойной ночи.

Дженсен выключил комм. Хорошо, что они нашли время поговорить. Несмотря на расстояние, иногда они разговаривали больше, чем когда Дженсен  улетал на задания. Он скучал по Джареду, и всегда будет скучать, хотя и был доволен своим выбором.

– Готов идти? – в спальне появились Джефф с Милой. На ней был причудливый сверкающий ошейник синего цвета, шерсть блестела. Цирюльники отлично поработали.

С трудом верилось, что прошел месяц и сегодня последняя ночь Выбора.

Дженсен встал и сбросил халат, открыв сделанный по заказу килт, именно для сегодняшнего случая. Он пригладил украшенные тесьмой кожаные складки, чтобы они лежали ровно. На грудь он нанес мерцающий лосьон, придающий свечение, но не блеск. Сандалии – сущее бахвальство – шнуровались на лодыжках.

– Как я выгляжу?

– Так и хочется съесть. Может, сократим свое пребывание? – Джефф бросил на него голодный взгляд.

– Ты ненасытен, – Дженсен взял кожаный поводок, лежавший на краю стола, и протянул его Джеффу.

Тот пристегнул его к ошейнику Дженсена.

– Знаешь, мы никогда не водили на поводке собаку.

– Думаю, это потому, что она лучше воспитана, – подмигнул Дженсен.

Сегодняшняя вечеринка будет поспокойней предыдущих. Последняя ночь Выбора всегда с грустинкой. Друзья вернутся в свои округа, сабы отправятся к своим новым домам.

На целый год улягутся безумства и суматоха.

Настроение в Тронном зале больше подходило бы коктейльной вечеринке, чем празднику. Из динамиков лилась тихая инструментальная музыка, вместе с тусклым освещением и продуманными местами для отдыха это создавало спокойную атмосферу. Королева сидела на троне, на небольшом возвышении, саб Фредерик стоял на коленях рядом. Любой, кто хотел выразить им свою признательность мог подойти к ним, и из желающих, похоже, выстроилась целая очередь.

Дженсен собирался предложить, чтобы и они подошли, но почувствовал, что сзади кто-то обхватил его ногу. Опустив взгляд, он увидел, что за него цепляется королевский внук.

– Извини, он только начал ходить, – Леви отцепил сына от Дженсена и легонько шлепнул карапуза, и поцеловал в лобик.

Сбоку подошла Никки и ущипнула ребенка за нос.

– Это потому, что он сообразительный.

Джефф рассмеялся. Он накрутил поводок на запястье и подтянул Дженсена ближе.

– Ясно. Он, безусловно, энергичный.

Может, Дженсен увидит ребенка Джареда, когда он или она будет в таком же возрасте. Тот ведь может взять малыша на звездолет? Из-за того, как малявка извивалась в руках Никки, он засомневался.

– Он только начал, – усмехнулся Леви. – Я на вас посмотрю, когда у вас будут свои дети.

Смех Джеффа перешел в кашель.

– У нас не будет. То есть – каким образом?

Дженсен похлопал его по спине.

– Мы можем заключить договор с суррогатной матерью, – он провел много времени, исследуя права сабов и контракты. И теперь знал все это и изнутри, и снаружи. По раненому взгляду Джеффа он понял, что тот подумал, будто он это планирует. – Если захотим.

Дженсен не задумывался о том, чтобы иметь детей с Джеффом. Он все еще иногда думал о единственном незавершенном деле в его военной карьере и о вероятности, что сын Дани – его. Такого не должно было быть, ведь его, как всех скобов, стерилизовали на время службы. И все-таки он задавался вопросом.

– Подумайте, дом Джефф, – Никки забрала сына у Леви. – Я обнаружила, что ребенок многое привнес в нашу жизнь.

– Он предложил мне другой способ исцеления, – Леви не отрывал взгляда от своего сына. Дженсен только мог представить, к какой травме привели его страдания у Эдриана за столько лет. Но сейчас он выглядел счастливым, и Дженсен ставил это в заслугу Никки и младенцу.

– Теперь, когда Выбор закончился, у вас будет много возможностей поиграть с Алом, если захотите, – подмигнула им Никки. – Простите, его нужно уложить в постель.

Дженсен помахал им.

– Нас только что обманом записали в няньки?

– Наверное, – Джефф покачал головой. – Я увидел Леви и вспомнил об Эдриане.

– Не стоит. Мерзавец получил по заслугам.

Последнее, что Дженсен слышал: на Эдриана силой надели ошейник отверженных и отправили работать на рудники. Все еще следовало изучить, что именно он добывает – это могло иметь отношение к экспериментам Мэгги.

– Ну, хоть кто-то, – буркнул Джефф.

Дженсен знал, что тот подразумевает Айзекса, человека, пытавшего его и других скобов в интересах Конфедерации. Но здесь он в безопасности. Конфедерации никогда не добраться до Гармонии. Дженсен стиснул Джеффу ладонь.

– Все в прошлом, помнишь? Пошли, надо поговорить с королевой до того, как доберемся до столов.

Очередь почти рассосалась, с королевой осталась поговорить только ее дочь со своими двумя сабами. При их приближении Алона улыбнулась. Бывшая принцесса выглядела так же царственно, как и ее мать – драгоценности сверкали на шее, в ушах и волосах.

– Я так рада, что вы останетесь! Вы обязательно должны навестить меня в Алонане, – она покраснела. – Знаете, я просто ненавижу, что его так назвали.

– Они не могли иначе, – королева с любовью улыбнулась Алоне и посмотрела на Дженсена и Джеффа. – Мы тоже рады, что теперь вы часть Гармонии.

– Не думаю, что она могла нас отпустить, госпожа, – Дженсен опустил глаза, как надлежало при встрече саба с королевой. Он украдкой улыбнулся Джеффу. – И мы тоже ее любим.

– Хорошо. Наслаждайтесь вечером. Завтра все заново завертится, и снова начнется работа.

Ее вариант работы слегка отличался от их. Это не будет похоже ни на одно из его прошлых заданий. Впервые с тех пор, как были убиты родители, Дженсен шел своим путем.

– Благодарю вас, госпожа, – Джефф повел Дженсена прочь от королевы и направился к угощению. Он был таким хорошим домом!

Они наполнили тарелки крохотными пирожками, которые любил Джефф, овощами странной расцветки и печеньем эротических форм. Дженсен отнес их подальше от толпы, к свободным диванчикам и, поставив тарелки на низенький столик, опустился на колени рядом с одним из них. Мила села по другую сторону от Джеффа, в точности как и Дженсен, ожидая, что ее накормят.

– Думаю, ты прав. Собака выдрессированна лучше, – сказал Джефф, кладя кусочек еды в открытый рот Дженсена.

Дженсен медленно пережевал, смакуя сочетание вкусов.

– Ты просто обязан исправить это, не так ли?

Он не мог дождаться, когда Джефф начнет “дрессировать” его.

– Не желаете напиток, сэр?

Услышав знакомый голос, Дженсен поднял взгляд, и улыбнулся, увидев Колина, стоящего с кувшином и двумя стаканами. Одетый в белый ошейник и килт, он вел себя раскованно и уверенно, с непринужденностью, которой Дженсен не замечал в нем раньше.

– Да, пожалуйста, – Джефф указал на стол. – Когда ты отправляешься в Школу, Колин?

Тот покраснел, наполняя стаканы.

– Завтра, после церемонии закрытия. Я уже сложил вещи. Королева сказала, что возьмет меня к себе, – казалось, такая перспектива приводила его в легкий трепет.

– С тобой все будет хорошо, – посерьезнел Дженсен. – Учиться нелегко, но оно того стоит. С большинством сложных вещей так.

– Попробую это запомнить. Знаете, вы можете приехать туда навестить меня, – с надеждой посмотрел Колин.

– Значит, приедем, – кивнул Джефф Дженсену и взял чашку.

Мила заскулила и поскребла ковер.

– О, – сказал Дженсен, – ты не мог бы принести и для нее миску воды?

Колин рассмеялся и приласкал Милу.

– Конечно.

Когда еда закончилась, было так приятно сидеть вместе и наслаждаться одиночеством. Дженсен слизнул с пальцев Джеффа каждую крошку, наблюдая, как веки того все больше тяжелеют. Он знал, что если продолжит дразниться, то когда они вернутся домой, он получит дикого, не сдерживающего себя дома. Надо признать, у  такого способа кормления были свои преимущества.

Проглотив последний кусочек, Дженсен облизнул губы.

– Надо еще немного пообщаться, побродить в толпе, а потом поднимемся на наверх.

– Потому что ранний уход будет выглядеть подозрительно, – закатил глаза Джефф. – Возможно, мы сможем найти альков, раздеться, и никто и бровью не поведет.

Дженсен подмигнул:

– Не знал, что ты такой эксгибиционист.

– Ты не представляешь, – Джефф встал и потянул за поводок. – Но на счет “походить, пообщаться” ты прав. К тому же, мы не скоро соберемся все вместе снова.

Это на корню задушило зарождающееся возбуждение Дженсена. Возможно, некоторых он долго не увидит, по крайней мере, год. У них будет достаточно времени, чтобы насладиться друг другом позже, наверху.

Дженсен высмотрел военных Объединенных планет: все сидели вместе вокруг низенького столика, заставленного тарелками и кубками. Некоторые кресла, похоже, перетащили из других мест. Он кивнул в их направлении Джеффу, и тот его повел туда.

Как только они приблизились к группе, Мила рванула вперед к Хэнку, стоявшему на коленях у ног Йена. Энергично виляя хвостом, она облизала ему лицо. Хэнк рассмеялся и хорошенько почесал ее. Мила, похоже, питала к нему слабость, хотя ее хозяевами были Джефф и Дженсен.

– Ну, как вы тут? – поинтересовался Джефф.

Группа оказалась смешанной: кроме Хэнка и Йена, там сидели Мэгги, Кэролайн и Витфилд, и София с Томом. Дженсену стало любопытно, рассказывали ли они о себе?

– Дженсен, мы тебя ждали! – улыбнулась София. – Хотели узнать, слышал ли ты новости?

Дженсен переглянулся с Джеффом.

– Какие новости?

Йен поднялся и притащил еще одно кресло и жестом предложил Джеффу занять его. Дженсен опустился на колени и прижался к ноге своего мастера. Он решил позволить Миле пока побыть с Хэнком – оба выглядели такими счастливыми. Сейчас она перевернулась на спину, и тот чесал ей живот.

София наклонилась вперед:

– Сюда присылают Феррис.

– Что?

– Она будет руководить базой. Фуллера переводят, кстати, скатертью дорожка. Но с тех пор как Мэгги открыла “сабовскую” энцефалограмму, имеет смысл назначать сюда только скобов, – говоря, София перебирала волосы Тома.

Том выглядел намного лучше. Дженсен назвал бы это чудом, если бы не знал, как тяжело тот работал со своим целителем душ, чтобы достичь такого результата. Также надо отдать должное Софии – она выросла и проявила себя очень хорошим домом.

– Что ж, это действительно имеет смысл, – Джефф потер Дженсену шею. – Сюда переведут всех солдат Секс-корпуса?

– Всем предоставят выбор: соглашаться или нет. Большинство уже получили назначения.

– Мой брат подумывает, хотя не уверена, что хотела бы работать с ним, – скорчила гримаску Мэгги и тут же рассмеялась: – По крайней мере, я буду знать, где он!

Мэгги покинет Гармонию, чтобы начать демонтаж Раздора. Дженсену ее будет не хватать, но он не мог лишить ее такой возможности. Она действительно сумеет разобраться, как работает инопланетная технология, не боясь сломать что-нибудь в Гармонии. Дженсен и сам был бы не прочь присоединиться к ней, будь у него хоть какие-то способности к технике.

– Мы тоже будем принимать участие в проекте, – София показала на себя и Тома. – Рассматриваются различные варианты сочетания генов и особенностей мозга. Думаю, наши специалисты надеются что-нибудь заметить.

– Вы останетесь здесь или на базе? – спросил Дженсен. Не хотелось бы увидеть, что вся упорная работа Тома сойдет на нет.

Том улыбнулся.

– Мы собираемся найти жилье в Гармонии и каждый день ездить на работу и обратно.

– Логично, если город уже начал воздействовать на нас биологически, им захочется изучить эффект с самого начала, – пожала плечами София. – Я не возражаю. У меня уже есть на примете несколько квартир на западной стороне.

– Только убедитесь, что вы не слишком близко к клубам, если цените тишину, – сказал Йен. Будучи единственным местным, он знал, о чем говорил.

– Вы двое возвращаетесь в Алонан? – Дженсен знал, что до сих пор Йен и Хэнк работали советниками Алоны.

Растянувшийся рядом с Милой Хэнк поднял взгляд.

– О, мы тебе не  говорили. Кому-то придется отправиться на “Луне пустыни”, чтобы доставить Феррис. Якобы мы выслушаем ее доклад и дадим ей информацию о Гармонии. Но на самом деле я буду показывать своему парню звезды.

Йен усмехнулся и взъерошил ему волосы.

– Путешествие будет захватывающим.

– Как интересно. Ты будешь первым жителем этого города, отправившимся в космос, – улыбнулась Мэгги.

Дженсен кое о чем подумал.

– А другие сабы тоже уедут? Я об изгнанниках.

– Не уверен, – нахмурился Йен. – Надо выяснить.

– Возможно, они вольются в какую-нибудь программу переселения, – София выглядела задумчивой. – Из тех, что разработаны для бывших рабов Конфедерации.

Последний комментарий немного отрезвил. Вспомнилось, что доктор Джонсон прежде был рабом – почему и возникли сложности с Гармонией два года назад. Но если бы он не вышел из себя при виде сабов, Джонсона и Хэнка не взяли бы в заложники, и Дженсена не прислали бы сюда консультантом, чтобы работать с Джеффом. И все это – благодаря Конфедерации. Странное чувство.

– Я желаю им всего самого наилучшего, чем бы им в итоге ни пришлось заниматься, – закрыл тему Хэнк, и беседа сменила направление.

Джефф поднялся и извинился. Перед уходом Дженсен обнял Тома и Софию.

– Дайте знать, когда найдете новое место.

Ему бы хотелось увидеть, на что похожа Гармония за пределами дворца. Сомнительно, чтобы в квартирах рядовых граждан была такая же роскошь. Хотя кто знает? Здесь свои правила.

Хэнк напоследок погладил Милу, потерся носом о ее нос, поцеловал в лоб.

– Может, и нам завести собаку? – посмотрел он на Йена.

– Посмотрим, – казалось, Йен пытался сдержать улыбку.

Дженсен последовал за Джеффом обратно в толпу, уже начавшую редеть. К тому времени большинство, наверное, устали и решили лечь пораньше. Было грустно, что Выбор закончился, но в конце концов хоть будет время отдохнуть от этого бешеного темпа.

– Джефф! – Клаудиа махала им оттуда, где сидела с Мишей. – Я вас не видела.

Джефф ей улыбнулся.

– Мы довольно долго болтали с друзьями.

– Присядете с нами ненадолго? – Клаудиа похлопала по дивану рядом с собой. – Мы мало времени провели вместе.

Дженсен скользнул рядом с Джеффом, на том же уровне, что и Миша, который помахал ему рукой. По крайней мере, это приветствие оказалось чуть сдержаннее того, что было в последний раз. Дженсен покраснел от внезапного жара, нахлынувшего при мысли о новом физическом контакте с Мишей. Ему нравились сцены с герцогиней и ее сабом. Они всегда были увлекательными и горячими. В будущем надо будет устроить еще несколько.

– Ну, мы были очень заняты, – Джефф откинулся на спинку дивана. – Да и ваших выступлений  не видно было ни на каких мероприятиях.

Она нахмурилась.

– Потребовалось проверить много контрактов. К тому же возник небольшой вопрос, касающийся граждан, желающих переселиться в мой округ.

– Да? – Джефф склонил голову. – Из Алонана, я полагаю?

– И других. Довольно многие хотят отправиться в Алонан, что тоже хорошо. Нам надо тщательно следить, чтобы не нарушился баланс численности населения, – Клаудиа пожала плечами. – Боюсь, еще остались разногласия, как домы должны относиться к  своим сабам.

– Так же, как и сочувствующие Эдриану, – скривился Джефф.

Дженсен с ним согласился. Почему у гадюк вроде Эдриана всегда находятся последователи? Казалось, его зло должно быть очевидно для всех, с чего бы пытаться ему подражать? Королева была мудра, что не казнила его. Меньше всего ей нужен был новоявленный мученик.

– Поэтому мы рады, что вы остаетесь, – подался вперед Миша. – Множество людей в Гармонии видят в вас пример.

Дженсену никогда не хотелось быть знаменитостью. Но здесь у него не осталось выбора, после того как они заявились в этот город и изменили все знания его жителей о себе и звездах вокруг них. На Дженсене лежала часть ответственности за то, как в Гармонии все переменилось. Все завертелось в тот миг, когда они с Джеффом вступили в город два года тому назад.

– Впереди у нас много работы, – вздохнул Джефф. – Особенно, учитывая, что политические вопросы так и остались нерешенными.

– Что ж, мы ведь и не хотели, чтоб стало скучно, не так ли? – спросил Дженсен.

Джефф и Клаудиа расхохотались.

– Никогда.

– Вы навестите нас? – Миша повернулся к своей госпоже. – Они приглашены?

Она погладила его по волосам.

– Конечно. Хотя тебе, шлюха, следовало дождаться, пока я их приглашу.

Он понурил голову.

– Боюсь, вам придется наказать меня, госпожа.

– Жду с нетерпением, – у Клаудии был совершенно злобное выражение лица. Что бы она там ни задумала, Мише, конечно, понравится.

– Я тоже многого жду с нетерпением, – Джефф потянул за поводок. – Прошу нас извинить. Увидимся на церемонии закрытия.

Они пожелали им спокойной ночи и направились к лифтам. Оказавшись внутри, Дженсен тяжело привалился к стене. Он чувствовал себя выжатым как лимон. Это был длинный вечер, а месяц выдался еще длиннее.

– Ты в порядке, мальчик? – прошептал Джефф, обнимая его за пояс и притягивая к себе.

– Просто устал.

– М-м-м-м, – Джефф прижался к его губам. У него был вкус дома и уюта.

Дженсен вцепился пальцами в рубашку Джеффа и позволил себя целовать, открыв рот и впустив язык Джеффа внутрь. Когда они прервали поцелуй, Дженсен задыхался.

– Ладно, может, и не так уж устал.

Джефф рассмеялся.

– Хорошо, – он погладил большим пальцем Дженсену щеку. – Знаешь, Джен, я понимаю, что здесь до хрена работы, но я доволен.

– Может, даже счастлив? – Дженсен подтянул Джеффа ближе, он не стал бы отрицать, что Джефф делает его счастливее, в Гармонии они или нет, но он был рад, что они приехали сюда и нашли здесь свое место. И не важно, что где-то там, среди звезд, свирепствует война. Они с Джеффом отдали Объединенным планетам достаточно. Наконец-то настало их время побыть вместе и вкусить жизни, не отягощенной прежними обязательствами.

Теперь они должны отвечать только друг перед другом.

– Да, – согласился Джефф. – Счастлив.

 

КОНЕЦ

 


End file.
